Wishes Are Free
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Yaoi A suddenly appointed mission to the Wave Country, to investigate missing Gennin, gives Kakashi the time he needs to analyze the psyche of a certain chocolatehaired Chuunin. KakaIru, SasuNaru
1. What Do You Want!

**  
Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **(blinks) ...Oh, yeah, that's right. I don't own this... I don't really have much to give if I get sued. (stands in front of her tall-to-the-ceiling bookcase with multiple manga and anime series) Hehehehe...

**A/N: **This is my first KakaIru fic... my first Naruto fic, actually! XO ...I was coerced into writing it, but ended up actually loving it! Alright, I don't believe in timelines... I'd shoot myself if I tried to work with the actual Naruto timeline, seriously. I also don't believe in Itachi or Orochimaru...why? Because I hate them some much... (wonders if Itachi is actually capable of dying) Anyway, because of that, there'll be little... if any... mention of them, and they won't actually be around. (grin)

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One - What Do You Want?!_

"Iruka-sensei!!" 

The dark-haired Chuunin winced and put on a weary smile for the boy as his classroom door was slammed open into the frame. The blonde and orange blur flew to the desk, draping across the wooden structure.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, his paperwork losing all organization he'd worked so hard on hours before. "What do you want?" he hissed through a forced smile. "I thought you were on a mission."

"D-Rank," the kyuubi-carrying child whined. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei never came."

"He's always late," Iruka sniffed, nonplussed. He stopped in his reorganization to stare incredulously at the boy. "Don't tell me you came all this way... _Naruto_."

Naruto frowned, eyes squinting shut. "You think Kakashi-sensei might be out there?" he mumbled.

§§§

The silver-haired Jounin smirked cheekily beneath his mask as he walked along with the stoic Uchiha child and the pink-haired girl.

"Mah," he sighed. "I guess Naruto decided to sleep in today."

As he was all for "teamwork" and everything, having Naruto on D-rank missions drove him up the wall. His smirk slowly escalated into a full-fledged grin as Sakura broke into a heated, rambling explanation.

§§§

"...They left me." Naruto's head landed on the Ichiraku counter with a loud thump, causing the man and young girl to worry about their best customer. "Itai," Naruto mumbled, the initial pain settling in moments later.

Iruka sighed and glanced over his shoulder, ducking his head slightly to see under the hanging clothes of the food stand. A small smile slipped onto the dolphin's face as he stared at everyday life in the peaceful Konoha. Recent threats had subsided and the village was resuming a normal pace; the lucky civilian villagers ambled from shop to shop, sometimes in groups or pairs, few by themselves, conversing with a relaxed air, knowing the village's shinobi would be there to protect them.

"_Iruka-sensei_! Pay attention!"

Some times Konoha was peaceful. Iruka turned back around, eyebrow developing a severely angry tick at the bowls stacked up; it was thrice the amount he'd consented to. "Naruto! Just because you're depressed doesn't mean you can eat your fill off of my wallet!"

"...Left." The boy was back to grumbling and he lifted his current bowl, slurping the remaining contents down. He exhaled with a grin and held out the bowl. "Pops–"

"No more!" Iruka yelled, slamming his palms down on the counter. Everyone froze at the faint clattering that grew into rattling, then finally, all but the bottoms bowls of the stacks fell with echoing crashes.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the design he'd been sketching into the roof of Naruto's apartment with a blade as he heard the boy's loud yelling. He started to stand with the intention of giving the boy a reprimand at missing a mission when he noticed he was with a certain dark-haired schoolteacher. '_Iruka..._'

There had always been something about the Chuunin that seemed out of place to Kakashi. Why hadn't the young man been promoted to Jounin? Surely he was smart enough, considering he was a school teacher? He has the skills to take on Sasuke, even though it was merely a mock battle and he surely hadn't given it his all.

Kakashi groaned inwardly for thinking too much on one simple man; now he wouldn't be satisfied until all questions he'd managed to accumulate were answered. He sat back on his haunches, listening in to what they were saying as they neared the building.

"–sensei! Demo sa, demo sa... _you_ broke the bowls." Naruto raised his fisted hands defensively.

Iruka simply grunted, expression dark and murderous. He walked up the stairs with Naruto and stood to the side as the boy unlocked his apartment door. Naruto faced him, eyes shining brighter than normal in the evening light.

"See ya later, Iruka-sensei!" the blonde laughed, grinning sheepishly.

Iruka couldn't help smiling and ruffling the boy's brilliant locks before giving him a nudge inside. "Go on."

"Mou, Iruka-sensei...!"

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Un!"

The door closed and the teacher shook his head, turning away.

'_If he'd taken on the position of Jounin, he might've been able to recruit Naruto into his team_.' Kakashi was _still_ thinking. The doting on one pupil more than the others would've been that Team's one weakness, he mused. Grunting softly at the increasing questions and half-formed conclusions, he stood, running soundlessly across the rooftops after the Chuunin.

Falling behind a few yards, he dropped down onto the sparsely populated street, blending in. '_Blend in_.' It was another thing Iruka was good at; blending into the background. '_He's just one man, Kakashi!_' "He's an enigma," the Copy Ninja corrected a voice barely above a whisper, sticking his hands in his pockets.

§§§

Iruka dragged his feet as he headed back home, wringing out his worn shoulder with a groan, "That Naruto... if it isn't one thing, it's another." He exhaled deep then honed in on the presence that had begun following him two blocks away. His fingers dipped into the pouch on his thigh, curling around two shuriken, and the teacher spun, flinging them. His eyes widened, hand clutching two more falling to his side, as he stared at the silver-haired Jounin spinning the weapons on his fingers.

"I'd hate to see how you treat people that _offer_ to walk you home." Kakashi smiled and tossed the objects back, sticking his arms in his pockets.

"Gomen," Iruka mumbled, putting them back into their respective pouch. The day's events came back and he glared at the man. "Why'd you abandon Naruto?"

"He was late."

"_You_ were late. Recently, anything concerning Team 7 causes problems for _me_!"

"Wari," Kakashi chuckled, visible eye curving upwards as he beamed.

Iruka looked away, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Don't be sorry, be on time," he stuttered out. The 25-year-old Chuunin turned until his back was to the other man and clenched his fists at his side. "I-You... Don't do me anymore favors!" Iruka yelled, running down the darkened street.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly then shrugged with a soft laugh and disappeared, leaving wisps of mist in his wake.

* * *

Naruto hung horizontally on the side of the usual bridge where they waited for their teacher, chakra concentrated in his feet to keep him upright. His arms were crossed and face contorted into a frown as he formulated what to tell his lazy and always late leader. "Maybe I should–" Cerulean blue eyes flew open at the weight on his back. Sasuke raised his head to ensure what he'd seen from his peripheral sight was true.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! What the hell are you doing?!"

"New training. Don't fall."

Naruto screeched, arms flailing. The silver-haired man raised two fingers in a sign of greeting to the others from his crouched perch on Naruto's back.

"Get off! Get off! I'll tell Iruka-sen–Ahh!!"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut after the audible pop of the blonde's feet leaving the bridge, then cracked one open. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. (_Inner Sakura: Hell, yeah! Sasuke-kun did it!_)

Kakashi stood on the bridge's rail, Icha Icha Paradise open in hand while Sasuke flung his other teammate onto solid ground, flipping back over himself to land next to the blonde. Naruto snarled and sprang to his feet, pointing a shaky finger at the scarecrow. "I'm going to tell Iruka-sensei how you treat me!"

The Jounin's visible eye brightened with amusement at the mention of the dolphin's name and in remembrance of their encounter last night. '_Umino Iruka. I haven't even begun my investigation_.'

"Then he'll tell the old lady," Naruto continued, "And you'll somehow become a missing-nin! Then the ANBU will track you down-" Sakura's fist came down on the hysterical boy's head. Naruto blinked several times as a baseball-sized bump grew up through his brilliant blonde hair. "Sakura-chan..."

"Kakashi-sensei," the pink-haired girl huffed. "Can we get going, please?"

"Hai." The man put away his book.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Sasuke followed his teacher and Sakura, stopping when he realized the third of their team was still sitting in the middle of the bridge. "Oi," he sighed. "Let's go." Naruto's eyes flashed and he glared at the brunet. The Uchiha's eyebrow rose faintly in question. "Nani?" he drawled.

The other orphaned child ignored him and got to his feet. He brushed by Sasuke then to ran to catch up with the others. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke shook his head and strolled along; he was in no hurry to catch up as he needed time alone with his thoughts. As of late, everything the blonde-haired kyuubi did seem to catch his eye, but he rarely felt annoyed with the actions.

§§§

Kakashi opened his visible eye as all movement and sounds ceased and stared down from his lounging position to see Sakura standing before the two boys, a proud smile on her face along with smudges of dirt. Sasuke and Naruto were attached to the large trees in a horizontal fashion, bricks stacked on their backs.

The silver-haired man smiled and jumped down, landing soundlessly beside the girl. Naruto raised his head and grinned, laughing softly. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the sound. Both boys carried ten bricks–their limit–stacked in any way they felt would work out best for them.

"Good, work," the scarecrow commended. "That's it for today."

"Honto–" Naruto broke off into a scream as he broke his chakra concetration and fell from the tree.

Sakura winced then knelt with a sigh, removing the bricks from the blonde's back.

"Itee-tee-tee..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head then laughed. "Sakura-chan, do you want to do something when we get back to the village?"

"Only if Sasuke-kun comes," Sakura sighed dreamily, assisting the Uchiha with the removal of his bricks.

"Why does _he_ have to come?" Naruto whined, crossing his arms.

"Because..." (_Inner Sakura: He has to, damn it! I refuse to spend my afternoon with Naruto!_) The girl giggled, raising her hands to her blushing cheeks. Sasuke scoffed, dusting off his dark clothes.

"I don't want to," he stated emptily. Truth was, he did. He wanted to go with Naruto, to watch out for him in case anything happened, because it was he who had shown him there was a better way of living than constantly seeking revenge. Sasuke would always want to kill his brother, but the goal was further away in his mind.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun," Sakura persisted. "You _have_ to!"

"He said no!" Naruto grabbed her arm and Kakashi wisely stepped out of the way as a blur of orange flew by, breaking through one of the few boulders surrounding the clearing they trained in. Sasuke stared at the mound of rubble and smoke, feeling a sliver of worry and concern enter his being., then feeling a hard stare. His eyes narrowed and he glared at his teacher's all-knowing, curved-in-amusement eye.

Naruto sat up slowly, wiping the back of his hand across his bleeding cheek, and stared across the field. The crush he'd maintained on the pink-haired girl for so many years was slowly diminishing with every blow he received from her, being replaced with the notion that she really didn't care for him in the way he did her. '_Sakura-chan..._'

He feigned a grin and sprang up, running over in time to hear Sasuke voice his consent in coming. Naruto forced his hand to remain at his side as his heart gave a tiny flutter, narrowing his eyes to cover his sudden excitement. '_I don't care what Sasuke does!_' The blonde boy clenched a fist.

"Never mind, Sakura-chan. Since we get off early, I'll pay Iruka-sensei a visit. Maybe I'll even see Konohamaru." He waved over his shoulder as he ran off, allowing his fake pretence to disappear once he'd put distance between himself and his team. The kyuubi-carrying child put on a burst of chakra-induced speed to hurry himself back to the village.

* * *

Iruka slouched back into the chair as the students enjoyed their recess outside and him his peace inside.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

The man's groan escalated into a yell and Naruto came just in time to witness Iruka's dramatic fall while still in his chair. The teacher winced, rubbing his lower back, the head.

"Iruka-sensei... You're clumsy..."

"Urusai! That's not true!"

Naruto yelped, ducking as an eraser flew over his head with amazing speed. He blinked a few times as the sound of it connecting with another solid object seemed closer than he knew the wall was. The boy turned just as his former teacher began stammering out an apology to none other than his current teacher.

Kakashi coughed softly, a cloud of dust rising from his white-stained mask.

"Go–gomen, Kakashi-sensei...!" Iruka shot to his feet, face crimson-colored and eyes looking everywhere but at the other man. "I was aiming for Naruto, and he, well..." He trailed off. The blonde grinned smugly, chortling.

"Iya, iya."

The Chuunin bit his lip, forcing back his laughter at the sight of eraser dust escaping into the air with the other man's words.

"Maybe now you'll take it off to clean it. Ah! Iruka-sensei!" As like Naruto to ruin moments, he grabbed the dark-haired man's arm as he remembered his earlier threat. "He stood on my back!" Iruka's expression turned into one of mild shock and questioning.

Kakashi shrugged, dusting his mask and face with his hand. "I was testing his strength" was his reply.

"By standing on his back?" the dolphin sputtered.

"It was more... crouching." The scarecrow smiled under his mask as the other man's eyes widened.

"Tell the Hokage. She'll fire him. Ne? Ne, ne!" Iruka slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, earning a glare that he was aware of but never saw.

"It was training. Honestly," Kakashi added in his defense.

"_Honestly_? Honesty," Iruka scoffed. "From you?"

"I'm hurt at that, Iruka-sensei."

"Don't be. I thought the only feelings you had consisted of anger towards others. Excuse us." Naruto blew a raspberry at the Jounin before he door slid shut, separating them. Kakashi's visible eye formed a much higher curve than the night before as he grinned inwardly, a small smile on his face, though it didn't matter because no one would see neither of the actions.

On the other side of the door, Naruto moved from seat to seat, staring at the students' work and remembering when he was sitting in the same classroom. He found Konohamaru's paper and grinned evilly.

"Naruto! Stop messing around."

"Demo. Iruka-sensei... Ne, can we go to Ichiraku?"

Iruka clenched a fist atop his desk as the vein in his forehead throbbed. To the teacher, hating the boy was virtually impossible, but he would always get annoyed with him because Naruto's persona just begged for attention.

The bell ran just as the blonde picked up a pencil and he groaned, dropping it back onto the desk. Iruka took a deep breath to compose himself before heading out to round up his children. He opened the door, checking up and down the halls for the Jounin, then hurried on. Naruto ran down to the front desk, pulling up a chair and dropping into it backwards, arms crossed atop its back. He could hear his former teacher's voice ring out as he called the Ninja Academy students to order and couldn't help but smile.

Iruka had endlessly shouted at him before he was a Genin, and still did so up until this point, and with every raised voice, a deep fondness surged forth that was Naruto's alone.

A few minutes later, the students began filing in.

"Naruto-niichan!"

Konoha's #1 Loudmouth and Surprising Ninja grinned, raising an outstretched arm. "Yo! Konohamaru. Failing?"

"No way! Itai..."

The boy rubbed the back of his head where Iruka had hit him, glaring at the man from the side. "Don't talk to him," the dark-haired teacher ordered. "Pretend he doesn't exist. Naruto," he sighed, addressing the blonde. "I saw Shikamaru and Chouji outside. Maybe they'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku."

"Shikamaru," Naruto hissed, fire burning in his eyes. "He should treat me. He cheered for his sorry ass and he forfeited, but was the only Chuunin!" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and gratefully closed the door as Naruto sped out.

§§§

"_Shikamaru! You bastard!"_

Konoha's #1 Lazy Ninja sighed loudly and stopped, peering over his shoulder at the dust cloud closing in on him. Chouji mumbled a "hurry up" through his chip-munching. "Hmm?" Shikamaru's gaze shifted to Sasuke and Sakura emerging from the shop to his right, the pink-haired girl attached to the Uchiha boy's arm, distracting him.

Shikamaru gave a half smirk and turned back around, hunching his shoulders to his ears. The impact was as loud as he'd anticipated, Sakura's screams helping. Chouji snorted in amusement, crumpling the empty chip bag, causing Shikamaru to look back at the disaster area.

The streets filled quickly, everyone wanting to see the commotion. With the dust cleared, three figures became visible; Sakura had been tossed to her knees from the impact, whereas Sasuke and Naruto slid several feet away from her, the brunet on the bottom.

Naruto whimpered at the pain he experienced in trying to sit up, but continued pushing with his arms until he was straddling his dark-haired teammate in an upright position.

'_Sharingan!_' Sasuke's eyes flew open, the dark orbs now red with proof of his advanced family bloodline. The dirt began circling them as his chakra flowed from his rising anger. "Naruto..." he growled out.

"Eh?" Wide blue eyes blinked down at him as if just seeing him for the first time. "Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto raised his head to stare around incredulously. "What happened?"

"Ahou!" Sasuke's fist connected solidly with a point his Sharingan had shown him, sending the whiskered boy rolling. Naruto skidded to a halt before a group of whispering onlookers, ignoring them as he shakily came to his feet.

The crowd had grown larger than Shikamaru had anticipated and the soft growl from Naruto made the hushed voices increase. '_How troublesome._' He yawned.

§§§

Kakashi snapped his book shut, springing from the tree he lay in. '_This is...!_'

"...Naruto!" Iruka gasped, jumping up from his chair. He disappeared from his empty classroom, glad he'd decided to dismiss the children early; for their teacher to run off in the middle of a lesson would look bad.

§§§

"Maybe things really _are_ getting out of hand, Shikamaru mumbled, staring with a mildly interested expression at the two red-eyed Genin.

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger and he performed the hand seals needed as an enraged Naruto charged at him, snarling. The Uchiha child raised his fingers to his mouth. "Katon Goukakyuu n–" He gasped, stopped short in his jutsu, and his eyes slid shut, but not before noticing Kakashi across from him, picking up an unconscious Naruto.

Iruka held Sasuke carefully, having administered the sharp blow to the back of his neck to knock him out. A few more Chuunin and Jounin that had also arrived broke up the crowd, sending them back to their business.

"That's him, isn't it?" The tone was scornful; they all were.

Iruka glanced to the side as a few women passed behind him, whispering.

"Kyuubi lives in that child."

"I can't believe he actually made Genin."

"I think it'll be nothing but trouble. It was luck he didn't pass the Chuunin exam."

The teacher gritted his teeth in anger. '_Even now... They still talk about it. Naruto is Naruto!_'

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi called out, disrupting his thoughts. "You take Sasuke home. I'll deal with Naruto."

Iruka scoffed and lifted the boy onto his shoulder. 'It's always Team 7.' He raised two fingers in front of his face and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi checked to see Kurenai looking after Sakura then left also.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head before continuing along with Chouji.

* * *

**A/N:** (bows low) Gomen neeeeee...! Okay... need to work on that "always apologizing" thing. Demo... (hops around excitedly) Like I said... this is my first KakaIru fic... and I just hope I portrayed them correctly. Also, it may take a while for things to progress, so, if you like, please be patient, I promise to update weekly!


	2. Completely Unprepared

**  
Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Ummmmm... Okay, I was just checking, but there's nothing I can put a disclaimer to... yet. Naruto isn't mine... you can't have my manga and anime! (hugs bookshelf)

**A/N: **Weee! I was finished with it early, so I decided to post. I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed... (wipes the tears from her eyes) Even though it's only seven, and some people get as much as 23 on their first chapter, I'm still moved and touched... (cries!)

Thanks go out to....

**Ravyn-09  
ElizabethMarieRose** – I'm glad to know you actually think it's worth the while and the wait. (is self-conscious about work) Maybe I can shorten the update time if things go good. (V-sign!)**  
crabapplered** – Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'm going to work harder on Iruka from now on. Ooh! Please, I would love a fanart! Please, please, please. (begs)**  
Hat Trick1****  
eyes0nme19****  
Isolde1** – Oh my gosh! I didn't realize Isolde-sama reviewed until I was just doing this... XO I love your work... I read all your Naruto fics... I especially love "The Silent Blade"... (bows in reverence)**  
Lady Geuna **– (to the cheers) I will! I will! I will! X3

* * *

_Chapter Two - Completely Unprepared_

The close warmth of another; the feeling of eyes constantly on him; strong arms under his; soft lips.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he shot up in bed. "What the hell am I thinking?!" He winced, wrapping his arms around his midsection and tried to remember hours earlier, but was only conjuring up thoughts of "soft lips".

_'The only lips on mine, ever, were...'_ The whites of the boy's eyes were the only thing visible as he blanched. "SASUKE'S!!"

§§§

Rousing from his own bed, said boy sneezed. Why'd he attack Naruto... again? And who hit him? '_Iruka-sensei_,' his mind answered. He rubbed his neck with a soft sigh and sat up.

Sasuke realized he was quickly growing tired of hitting Naruto and was on the verge of dismantling Sakura's arms from her body. '_She's so loud, annoying and... clingy_.'

He scoffed and slipped from his bed. "If she knew where I lived, I'd never get rid of her." He slid open the door of his room and stepped onto the outer hall, staring unenthusiastically at the courtyard before him.

The #1 Rookie sighed again, leaping across the space to land on the far wall. _'Naruto...'_ It's as if he was seeing the boy in a completely different light, one that might actually get him to open up, a fact that truly scared him. He jumped down and headed back into the village, no purpose in mind.

* * *

Iruka sat on the roof of Naruto's apartment, listening with a faint smile at the boy's continuous anguished screams and loud clattering. Beside him was a bag of takeout from Ichiraku that was meant to be on the inside of the building, but the Chuunin couldn't bring himself to knock. His dark eyes narrowed and he grabbed the food before standing.

Iruka ran down the slanted roof, determined to get away from the overly-persistent Jounin–the reason why he couldn't find time to give Naruto the reassuring visit he needed. "Stop it!" he yelled, tossing the ramen at the silver-haired Copy Ninja. '_Gomen, Naruto_.' Iruka then purposely fell from the shingled roof, forming several quick hand seals and disappearing before he reached the ground.

Kakashi smirked, tossing the package in the air a few times.

Iruka leapt along the Konoha village's roofs as he tried to put distance between himself and a scarecrow. Unbeknownst to him, he was dragged into a sudden game of cat and mouse, himself portraying the role of the mouse. He dropped to the ground, making a mad dash for the Ninja Academy in hopes of finding sanctuary; sanctuary was coming to him.

"Just in time," Genma mumbled around the needle in his mouth, waving the Chuunin in. "The Godaime was just asking for you."

"Great!" Iruka yelled, running by.

The former Chuunin Examiner blinked then directed his attention to a silver-haired Jounin. "My lucky day," he smiled. "Hokage-sama wants to see you also."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi entered the building with a bounce in his step, leaving Genma to wonder if a rival Nation had released something into the air. He sniffed experimentally, then shrugged.

§§§

Iruka straightened as the door opened, hoping this was whom he had had to wait for. The Hokage had steadfastly refused to divulge any information until his partner got here. Suddenly, it felt as if Naruto had just landed on him from the Hokage Monument as Kakashi stepped in.

"Wari, wari," the older male chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"No matter," the Godaime murmured. "I just wanted you both here to let you know you will be partaking in a mission together."

There was a pause, silence seeming to stretch on forever.

"We're what?!" Iruka sputtered, eyes wide. _'I spend a day running from him and now we're stuck together indefinitely?'_

"You're going on a mission," she drawled, accentuating each word, each syllable. "_To-ge-ther._"

"_Nande_?!" the Chuunin cried. Tsunade winced then glanced at the dark-haired teacher.

Kakashi duly noted the ANBU members' subtle shifts of discomfort to the young man's noise and smirked. Iruka could be loud whenever the right strings were plucked. Loud. Kakashi filed the information away and Tsunade's eyebrow rose at the sudden lecherous gleam in his visible eye.

"Godaime-sama," Iruka muttered, severing her current train of thought. "Why? Why him? Why...me? I have to teach the students..."

She waved a hand. "Because you're perfect. And also, Genma's already looking after your students."

_'Genma...'_ He sweatdropped. _'She might as well let Raidou do it, or better yet, the chain smoker, Sarutobi Asuma!'_ Iruka chuckled nervously, smiling.

The woman slid her legs from the desk, leaning forward to balance her chin on her upraised, steepled fingers, busty cleavage exposed at the edges of the lapels of her outfit. Her eyes narrowed as her smirk widened. "You two are like Water and Fire, both elements useful but dangerous."

"Who's Fire?" the scarecrow asked out of curiosity.

"You."

Tsunade's gaze and smirk was still locked on the timid Iruka thought her answer was directed to Kakashi. "He's Water. A most perfect ally to all life, but also most feared by the Earth; Water can put out Fire." She shot the Jounin a knowing look, gave a sharp laugh, then sighed, leaning back in her chair. "As I was saying... The mission will have you two travel to the Wave Country to investigate the disappearances of two children admitted as Gennin."

"Sou..." Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd heard that the Wave Country's prosperity had risen considerably ever since the Great Naruto Bridge had been completed; so much that they decided to take their safety into their own hands and form a Ninja Academy of their own in the newly created Hidden Village of Wave.

"It's just two children," Kakashi muttered.

"The disappearances weren't reported."

The man's eyebrow rose at the Hokage's statement.

"Genma was on patrol that day, to watch over the town's progress, and he overheard it as the family left the school," Tsunade continued. "Things like that still come to us, but a report was never turned in."

"You said 'children', right?" Iruka mumbled suddenly, dropping his hand to his side. "Do you want us to take on such forms to perform the mission?"

"No," Tsunade said. "I sent Genma out to retrieve Kakashi's pupils for that purpose."

The tan-skinned male started to nod but stopped, cheeks coloring. "Are we supposed to represent a family? Because... to do so..."

"No. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you both use Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu," the fifth Hokage sighed absently. She waved a hand to dismiss the thought, oblivious to the faint surprise in Kakashi's eye and Iruka's blush. "You're single fathers raising your kids. Here." The blonde tossed a folder onto the desk. "It's all in there. Iruka," she said curtly, interrupting said teacher. "If another question comes from your mouth, I'll send Kakashi out to have these ANBU members dispose of you."

"Hai..." Iruka picked up the folder, his expression now detached, and pressed it against his chest.

Kakashi scowled at how quickly the other's good-natured disposition had been shot down, the action aimed at the nonchalant woman, knowing she felt his disgust. He was also aware that the ANBU would love the chance to play with the Chuunin before taking his life.

"If that's all," he rushed out, grabbing the dolphin by the elbow. He opened the door, dragging him out, and closed it behind them. "Don't let her get to you," Kakashi said reassuringly.

Iruka shrugged his arm to relieve it of the man's touch and opened the folder, skimming through the papers. He stopped, hands trembling and eyes wide. "Naruto... and Sasuke..."

"That means I get Sakura-chan," the scarecrow smiled.

Iruka shot him a deadly glare.

"Tsunade just wants the mission to be realistic. Whoever's taking the children wouldn't be wary of an everyday arguing family, would they?"

"I guess... Here."

Kakashi grunted as the mission file was slapped against his chest, holding it there, and watched the ponytailed teacher storm off. The Jounin laughed softly then opened the folder with a "hmm", eyebrow rising.

§§§

Genma stood between the boys, his threats of purposely disqualifying them the next time they tried for Chuunin barely keeping them from each other's throats. Sakura stood to the side; internally raging at him while she smiled sheepishly.

"Tch." The man clicked his tongue softly, wondering who he angered to deserve this. Genma shifted the needle to the other side of his mouth, clamping his teeth down on it with a loud sigh.

"Ara, ara." Kakashi strolled up, placing a hand on the Jounin's shoulder, giving him a nod. The honey-haired examiner left with a scoff, waving over his shoulder; the boys knew better than to openly act up in front of their teacher for punishment would have been the lowest D-Rank mission. "As Genma probably told you," he started. "We have a mission that takes us to the Nation of Waves."

A grin split Naruto's bright face.

"The rank is undetermined, but I'm guessing a possible A."

"Sugei! Sugei!" the blonde laughed, fists clenched in excitement.

"Iruka-sensei will also be joining us," the Jounin added with a hidden smirk. "Sugei! Sugei! _Sugei_! Iruka-sensei can treat me to ramen all the time!"

"Wrong."

Sasuke smirked at the sight o f the whiskered boy rolling around, cradling his head. Iruka unclenched his fingers then glanced at the other "sensei". "Maybe you should tell them the rest of the mission in an area free of villagers," he suggested.

"Doushite?" Sakura murmured.

"Because it calls for Sasuke and Naruto to be brothers," Kakashi chirped.

Iruka slapped a hand over his face as tempers flared once again. '_That _'you're Water'_ speech was a load of crap. She did this to torture me. I know it_.'

§§§

Instead of dragging the Uchiha back to his home, he took him to his own, hoping the boy would stay unconscious before mid-morning. The dark-haired man would've felt better around Naruto but Kakashi always intercepted him as he tried to reach the boy; everything the other man did against him was irritating.

Iruka made his way through the house and into the living room, placing Sasuke on his couch, then turned his attention to his nightly tasks. He set a pot of water on for his coffee fix then munched idly on some Pocky–said snack stolen from Naruto–while staring at the stack of papers he'd brought home earlier, not seeing them; his mind was on the one-eyed wonder: Hatake Kakashi.

Always at the Sandaime's side, before his death, he'd been in contact with the man, but never on the best of terms. He'd exploded several times in front of him, though one of those times he was yelling at Naruto and his antics. Now, all of a sudden, he became the Jounin's stalked prey.

Iruka sighed, sticking two of the snack pieces in his mouth before pushing away from the doorframe and heading to his worktable. He set the scrolls to one side then the tests papers to the other. Important documents that were deemed first priority sat in the middle.

The young man cracked his fingers and started in. He'd just finished consenting to the last form and was starting on homework scrolls when Sasuke groaned, stalling him into sweatdropping. "Just like an Uchiha. I expected another few hours."

The chocolate-haired Chuunin tried to ignore the boy and opened the first scroll, stretching it across the tabletop to check that his instructions had been properly followed, unaware that Sasuke remained silent.

Thirty minutes later, the boy behind him gave another sound of waking, but it was accompanied by a whispered name: Naruto. Iruka froze and shot the still figure a wide-eyed gaze. '_Don't tell me...!_'

* * *

Kakashi came over the next morning to walk his new "best friend" to school only to find him propped against the wall of his house, head tilted as he slept. '_He's finally lost his mind_.' The silver-haired man shuffled over, though with all his ANBU training, his steps remained light. "Iruka-sensei!"

The man yawned before opening bleary and bloodshot eyes. He glared at the Jounin while relieving his sore muscles.

"I thought people slept _inside_, on _beds_," Kakashi chuckled, offering a small salute as he stopped before the other man.

"Sasuke..."

"–Kicked you out of your own house?"

"No!" Iruka shook his head vehemently, sighing, as the familiar blush glanced over his cheeks. He looked to his right side, blush intensifying as he remembered what had drove him to sleep outside.

The Uchiha child sat up slowly at the shout. '_Kuso. How long was I out for? Iruka-sensei hits hard_...' He stood, staring around and was unable to make heads or tails of whose house he resided in until he stepped through the empty doorway and noticed the paperwork on the table that had been hidden from his sight. It could only be Umino Iruka.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, sauntering to the front door with a listless glance at the work the teacher had been completing when he stopped, listening to the voices coming in. '_Kakashi-sensei?_'

Kakashi had the blushing teacher pressed against the wall of his own house, masked face inches away from the other's. "Sasuke-kun kept you up? Doing what? _Hmm_?"

"You read too much of Jiraiya-sama's books. It was not... well... he..." The dark-haired young man pressed the palm of his hand against the house, wondering if its falling would distract the scarecrow enough for him to escape this hellish interrogation.

Sasuke's pitch black eyes widened slowly.

"He kept..."

"Kept?" Kakashi prodded.

Iruka's blush intensified to the point where he was starting to look like a Christmas tree decoration. "...Kept calling Naruto's name. He even...It was like... a..." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "He was moaning!"

The masked Jounin snorted loudly, eye closing as he laughed.

"It's... it's not funny! I couldn't get anything done, and I didn't want to wake him up to say 'please stop dreaming of Naruto'."

"Were you aroused?"

"_Kakashi-sensei_!"

Kakashi avoided the punch and pinned the Chuunin's arms to the wall. "Naruto did the same thing, too... if that makes you feel any better, _Sasuke-kun_," he added teasingly.

The door flew open and the stampede of oxen that had chased Naruto to the outdoor Exam arena would cower in fear at the look in the boy's dark eyes, unable to see he was as flustered as he was angry.

"Sasuke–"

Sasuke shot Iruka a glare of murderous intent that cut the man's plea short, before disappearing along the rooftops.

"Enjoy the remainder of your life... o-tou-_chan_." Kakashi's warm breath ghosted over the dolphin's lips then he was gone, vanished. Iruka slowly sank to the ground, Kakashi's hold no longer there to keep him uptight. He gave pained whimper, covering his face.

"I do have to pretend to be his father..." His whimpers escalated to groans.

* * *

**A/N:** (pouts) Okay. I felt like this was almost rushed. This chapter is also like... 1000 words shorter than the other one, but that's because... Well, I know it because of something... Oh, oh! Also, if anyone knows anything about the ANBU like... at all, at all... can you e-mail it to me at: muse(underscore)yanashi(at)hotmail . com Thank you much! (hurries off to work on the next chapter)


	3. A Perfect Infiltration

**  
Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Aha! Oh... wait. Nothing to own _yet_? (rolls around) I know in the next chapter, I'll have tons and tons of stuff that'll be mine... all mine! (laughs maniacally, then starts choking)

**A/N: **I almost missed the 7-day deadline... (hangs her head) u.u I was so busy last week, and then I had a few interesting days, and the next thing you know, I'm counting days on my fingers and realize I needed to get this out by today, the 18th XO

But, anyway, thank you again for the reviews, to new reviewers and old ones alike. (does a Sugar Plum Fairy dance for no apparent reason) X3

* * *

_Chapter Three - Perfect Infiltration _

The remainder of the week flew by and the Monday of the mission came quicker than Iruka would've liked. Tsunade had briefed them on exactly what she wanted in the reports being turned in and escorted them to the gates of the village, her bodyguard ANBU members on the alert. She patted Naruto on the head and the boy swatted her hand away and stuck out his tongue before turning his back to her. The Hokage grinned then stuck her hands on her hips.

The Chuunin and Team 7 were without forehead protectors or clothing carrying the village's insignia. Sasuke wore a blue top similar to that of his Uchiha clan but without the symbol and the white pants, his calves and forearms still wrapped. Naruto managed without his orange jacket as it was full of Konoha symbols, keeping the pants and dark blue shirt underneath. Sakura went for a completely different look. She replaced her dress with black shorts–shuriken pouch attached on the bandages she'd wrapped around her thigh–and a deep red, short-sleeved shirt that was outlined with white. A black ribbon had also replaced her forehead protector.

Instead of the regular navy blue outfits designating their rank, they donned black like Ebisu and both Kakashi and Iruka were without the customary flak jackets; the Jounin felt slightly uncomfortable that he had to fit Icha Icha Paradise in a second weapons' holster.

Tsunade waved as they started out and Iruka spared the village and its villagers/shinobi that had come to see them off one more glance before focusing his attention on following the others. Walking alongside Kakashi, Iruka couldn't help the beads of sweat forming on his forehead from the glare tearing through his back; Sasuke was being relentless in letting the man know how much he despised him. He shifted slightly, earning Kakashi's curious stare.

The Jounin was probably the only one who still stuck out the most; he'd used a regular black cloth, folded to reduce size, and covered his Sharingan, and refused to remove his mask. Tsunade advised his to conduct surveillance from the house he was assigned.

Unable to take anymore, Iruka turned around, smiling nervously. "Sasuke, ano..."

"Urusai," the boy snapped.

That one word set off a chain reaction of great magnitude where Team 7 was concerned.

"Don't talk to Iruka-sensei like that, bastard!" Naruto yelled, fists clenched.

Sakura snapped her arms around the blonde's neck in a chokehold. "Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard, _Na-ru-to_!" she snarled.

"Demo, Sakura...chan...!" He thrashed about trying to escape.

Iruka placed the noise aside and tried again. "Sasuke–"

"Urusai, _oyaji_."

Naruto's gagging became louder after he tried to badmouth Sasuke once again, Sakura never letting up.

Kakashi snickered softly, tilting his visible eye away from everyone. Iruka ducked his head, blushing furiously, and kept his tongue inside his head until the reached the bridge connecting Countries; the Great Naruto Bridge. Said youth was determined to run his way across–the rail his own personal bridge–but took two steps and tripped.

Sasuke stiffened against every cell in his body that told him to rescue the boy, the more rational Uchiha part of his mind reminding him that they were on a mission and simply Academy students that had limited knowledge of complex jutsus. Iruka realized this also and shrugged off his backpack, diving in after Naruto. '_If I'm lucky_,' he thought as he hit the water, '_I'll be lost to the bottom of the river and not suffer anymore._' It was easy to take your life, but a person's true strength lies in how long they succeed in staying alive.

The Chuunin kicked his legs to encourage downward movement in the water. He spotted the kyuubi child splashing and kicking his way back to the surface and intercepted him, aware that Naruto would run out of air before he reached. _'Besides, Naruto would never forgive me.'_ He smiled inwardly.

The blonde clung to his favorite teacher even after they broke the surface, both inhaling sharply. "I remembered," Naruto chuckled breathlessly. "About the mission..."

"Good," the Chuunin smiled.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura yelled down. "Kakashi-sensei went to get a boat to fish you out."

"Hai!"

§§§

Tsunami answered the door and a bright smile spread across her face. A waterlogged Naruto grinned back.

"Inari-kun, there's someone special here to see you."

The young boy peeked around the corner and his eyes widened. "Naruto-no-oniichan!" he cried. The blonde stuck out his arm, fist curled into a fist as reverence to the bond they shared and his blue eyes brightened as his grin broadened when the action was returned.

"Sensei."

Iruka looked away from the laughing boys at the spoken title, only to find Kakashi conversing with the young woman. '_That's right. They've never met me_.' He smiled, waiting for a break in conversation to introduce himself or to let himself be introduced, and took the time to inspect the area.

A two-story house that seemed almost like in inn with the amount of bedrooms he guessed were available. Naruto and Inari had disappeared to the right, down a hall he suspected led to the kitchen. It was a homey building; filled with love and closeness he would never experience again.

Iruka shifted, now uncomfortable. '_I need to get that teaching position at the school. I'll go crazy without anything productive to do._'

"Iruka-sensei!"

The Chuunin gasped, stepping back from the close and narrowed green eyes.

"We were calling you for almost three minutes," Sakura sighed, crossing her arms.

'_Three...?_' "Gomen," the man mumbled, smiling apologetically and bowing.

"You're probably just tired," Tsunami offered in his defense, smiling warmly. "May I ask your name, sensei?"

"Umino Iruka," the dolphin stated, bowing again. He sighed inwardly. '_This is why I bury myself in work... Unless occupied, my mind brings up the dreadful past._'

Kakashi took a hint from his comrade's slouched and shivering form and decided they need to get settled in. "Wari," he told Tsunami, eye curving with his polite smile. "We should be going. Iruka-sensei needs to change out of his wet clothes." As if to prove a point, the brunet young man sneezed. "Naruto's impervious to colds," Kakashi chuckled. "You can send him over later."

"All right." Tsunami waved to the group as they left, closing the door.

* * *

"Hai." Iruka looked up wearily from under the blanket wrapped around him and took the offered mug from Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura were across the street from them, the Jounin probably catching up on his so-called reading, leaving him stuck with an irate Uchiha who would want nothing more than to take his head off, possibly with a blunt kunai. He shuddered at the thought, which left room to incorporate the need for the coffee.

"Thank you," Iruka murmured, taking a sip. His eyes slid close at the sudden, overwhelming warmth that coursed through his body. Other than losing himself in paperwork, he found comfort in a hot cup of coffee that helped him relax and also stay awake to _complete_ his paperwork.

Sasuke stepped back and stuck his arms behind his head, staring around at his temporary house. He took note that the kitchen was to the left of the dining room he stood in and, through another door on the right that crossed a short hall, was the living room, a bland, off-green couch contrasting greatly with the cream-colored walls. Directly behind the enraptured-with-his-coffee-sensei was a door that led into a hall with stairs at the end, the bedrooms on the upper hall.

The ebony-haired young boy sighed and dropped his arms, sinking into one of the chairs at the table. He didn't like this mission already; to start ninja school all over again would be hell and he'd have to hide his Sharingan. There'd be _more_ D-Rank missions. The thought of being Naruto's "brother" didn't bother him as much as it would've probably several months ago, and if he was lucky, he'd be paired with the blonde and Sakura. '_If luck was on my side, Iruka-sensei would teach us again._'

His dark eyes swiveled to the side and the boy raised his head to stare at the smiling Chuunin then the small mug in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei would scold me for getting his student addicted, but you look like you need it," Iruka stated with a hint of laughter in his voice.

It was surprising that Sasuke's eyes hadn't followed him when he'd gotten up, showing him how deep in thought the boy was. He'd also seen himself in yet another child; along with Naruto, it seemed they all shared the same tragedy of having lost their family.

"We do."

Iruka blinked, closing the hand that once held coffee and chuckled. He sat in the chair across from Sasuke and formed his hands into a steeple before him on the table. "Ano... do you want to talk about... that day?"

Sasuke snorted back into the mug and the man smiled, stifling his laughter in respect to the boy's feelings, knowing he himself was just as uncomfortable with the subject. The boy placed his coffee to the side with a scowl, believing Iruka–and all other adults that drank it–had developed an acquired taste for the beverage, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about you and Kakashi-sensei outside that morning?" Sasuke retorted, turning the tables.

"Nothing!" Iruka squeezed his eyes shut then glared at the boy. "That's... nothing..." His face grew flushed. "Kakashi-sensei... This is not about _me_! You were having dreams about _Naruto-kun_," the teacher added in a hiss.

Sasuke slammed a fist on the table. "You allow that perverted idiot to have his way–"

"That is not true! Kakashi-sensei's never done anything to me."

"_Yet_."

§§§

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, thinking the same thing Sasuke had just spoken. It was amazing the things one could create with a few household appliances if they put their mind to it, he thought as he stretched the hearing apparatus further out the window.

'_Naruto's finally coming. How he found the house, a mystery to even me._' The Jounin smiled broadly. '_Maybe he's borrowed the Kyuubi's distinct sense of smell_.'

§§§

The door flew open and Naruto stepped in, his excited grin fading into a look of shock at Sasuke and Iruka leaning across the table, faces mere inches apart. Unaware that they were in a heated argument, the blonde jumped the gun as he always did, mumbling, "Iruka-sensei... were you going to kiss...?" The child in him screamed "I want to kiss Sasuke" but he squelched it.

Perturbed and stressed, Iruka rubbed his temples then snatched up the half-empty mug of coffee he'd mistaken for his, Sasuke unable to react in time. Realizing too late that it wasn't his coffee and already tainted, the Konoha Academy teacher choked silently, bracing himself with a hand pressed atop the table.

The Uchiha child opened his mouth to comment, but the Chuunin shot him a wide-eyed look to keep silent, both of their actions having the opposite effect on Naruto.

"Nani? Nani? _Nani_?" the blonde cried, rushing into the kitchen from the hall. Iruka winced whilst Sasuke sighed at the echoing thud of Naruto hitting the wooden floor face first. "Itai..."

Iruka walked around the table and knelt, helping the child into a sitting position and smiling at the bright red nose. "It's not funny," Naruto whined nasally.

The young man chuckled softly, ruffling the blonde locks. "Go tell Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei goodnight then come back to go to bed. I want you up early for school."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto got to his feet, rubbing his nose, and walked back out of the house, missing Iruka's deep sigh.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

The dolphin smiled but dared not ruffle the ebony tresses for he liked and needed his hands. Sasuke stood in silence and disappeared into the house. Sighing again, Iruka came to his feet and retired into the kitchen to fix himself another pot of coffee to cancel the effects of the one he'd just drank.

Naruto entered the house minutes after his house buddies had dispersed, slamming the door shut with a whimper, a bright red and stinging handprint decorating his cheek. "Iruka-sensei, I'm going to bed!"

"Hai!"

He kicked off his shoes and ran down the short hall then too the stairs two at a time. There were three bedrooms on the upper hall, one on the right side by itself. '_Iruka-sensei's!_' Figuring Sasuke would like being closer to the stairs, he bounded to the last room on the left, opening the door. Bright blue eyes widened and Sasuke froze, the shirt he'd just removed hanging from his hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "This is my room."

"You didn't _pick_ a room! I left the other one for you because it's across from Iruka-sensei."

"...Oh."

Naruto continued looking at Sasuke, not seeing his eternal rival but a regular boy that seemed to be missing out the real opportunities of living. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the blush-covered bridge of his nose as the other's half-naked state settled in. Sasuke growled softly and rushed at him.

"Ah! Chotto...! Demo, Sasuke...!" The blonde cringed, awaiting the hit, and warily opened his eyes, finding the other just in front of him, ebony eyes narrowed in observation. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Dobe," he muttered.

Naruto grinned then acted on impulse, leaning forward to press his lips to the other boy's, wanting to see what actually kissing the Uchiha felt like. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth parted in a soft gasp, causing the blonde to pull back suddenly. They stared at each other with a newborn's curiosity until Sasuke pulled back his hand to complete what he should've done in the beginning.

Iruka's head fell to the side as he whimpered in frustration at the noises coming from upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Anything... Nothing? No one can help me learn about the ANBU? I tried to do a search, but all that came up was the fansubbing team that called themselves ANBU... ®(mutter) What'd they go and do that for...? Then I changed keywords so much... I ended up getting a couple of stuff about them, but... I need more... _more_!! (dies from lack of brain cells)

Aside from all of that–I rose from the dead–pleeeaaasseee tell me what you think! 3


	4. The Living Lies of Shuuha

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **(does a Mandark laugh) Ah haha! Ah haha ha ha! Ah haha! I have the right to soooo many things! Every living being and thing in the Hidden Wave Village belongs to me; every house, every store, the Academy—that little ramen shop... mine! (cackles behind her hand) XD

**A/N: **(snuffles) Oh, I caught a cold, but that didn't stop me from bringing out this chapter. (beams) I hope everyone enjoys it! Also, in the chapter title, "Shuuha" is basically translated into "wave". I don't if it's the verb or what, but... I just know that's what it means.

* * *

_Chapter Four – The Living Lies of Shuuha_

Healed from his assault last night, Naruto stumbled from his room and down the hall, miraculously making his way to the kitchen unharmed, only to find Sasuke already there. "What are you doing...?" he mumbled, rubbing his sleep-filled blue eyes.

"Making Iruka-sensei breakfast," Sasuke answered coolly as he continued searching the stocked fridge, still ruffled at what had taken place the same night as Naruto's sudden beating.

The blonde's eyes narrowed until the pupils were no longer visible, practically squinting at the brunet. Sasuke ignored him and closed the fridge, checking his pots on the stove.

'_He's serious...!_' "Nani... Dosuhite?!" Naruto sputtered. "You don't even like Iruka-sensei!"

"That may be..." Sasuke trailed off, turning all attention to the food.

Naruto yelled and rushed through the cupboards, looking for something he could make for his favorite Chuunin also. He pulled out ingredients that had little to do with breakfast and several appliances he'd found tucked away, dumping them all on the counter.

Iruka flinched as he continued to sleep, pulling the covers up to his nose.

Kakashi and Sakura crossed the mildly busy street to the other home, the young girl politely greeting the villagers her gaze locked with. The Jounin only wanted to see Iruka, but jumping up to his window was out of the question for the time being. He knocked on the door, doubting anyone heard the deliberately soft sound, then pushed it open, glancing over his right shoulder to check the Sakura closed it behind her. Crossing through the dining room, ignoring the yells and threats from the kitchen, he bounded up the stairs.

Kakashi nudged open the door he knew belonged to Iruka with a faint grin on his face behind the mask. He slipped in, grabbing the chair from the work desk he'd been provided, glad for the sudden clatter and yells, and set it down beside the bed, sitting on it backwards.

Kakashi leaned his chin on the back of the chair, watching the peacefully sleeping Chuunin; Iruka looked innocent and almost younger than his actually age without the worries of life weighing on his mind. He knew the man had yet to wake with his years of training because no change in breathing had been detected. He also thanked his team's racket in concealing his presence even more.

The Jounin reached out slowly, curling his fingers to stop their intended path of pushing back stray chocolate-colored strands of hair. Iruka's brow knitted in faint and sudden distress then relaxed, the young man turning away towards the bare wall with a soft sigh.

Kakashi smiled and decided to wake him up so he wouldn't be late for his first day at school... at the age of twenty-five. He placed a hand to a bare bronze shoulder and ended up with a kunai to his throat, his own quick and numble fingers barely grazing the weapon pouch on the back of his waist. '_So fast..!_'

Iruka gasped, eyes wide, and sat back. "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" He stuffed the weapon back under the pillow from whence it came and bowed his head. That's when it dawned on him-plain white sheets covering his lower half-he was still in bed, and glared at the other man

"What are you doing over here? Where's Sakura?"

"Downstairs with Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi answered softly, hand touching the throat that had almost developed an "ear-to-ear" smile of it's own. "Iruka, we–"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto kicked open the door while balancing the tray of food he'd wrestled from Sasuke, a grin on his face. "Breakfast! Eh?" The boy glowered at the silver-haired ninja. "What are you doing to Iruka-sensei?" he sneered.

"Nothing. Just waking him up." The Jounin's interest was piqued to its culminating point; he swore upon his Sharingan that he would find out how many layers there were to Umino Iruka. Kakashi backed away from his chair slowly after standing as to not interrupt the bonding between the Chuunin and Naruto, and left through the open door.

Iruka fisted his hand on the bed to stop the trembling, pressing his entire arm against his body. Kakashi's eye, his stare... the ferocity he'd sensed was unsettling.

"Iruka-sensei! Hayaku, hayaku!"

He stared at the hyper boy before him and grinned, reaching out to tousle already-unruly blonde hair. "Hai, hai. Naruto-kun." Naruto whined, but smiled.

§§§

Within hours, Team 7 minus their leader, set off with the Chuunin to the Hidden Wave Village's newly developed Ninja Academy, Naruto chattering away incessantly.

_'He's still watching me._' Iruka blushed, ducking his head slightly, the action not going unseen by Sasuke. _'Kakashi._' He glanced over his shoulder just before they turned their first corner and spotted the silver-haired shinobi standing in the middle of the street, oblivious to the growing traffic surrounding him, and hands tucked into his pockets.

The one visible eye narrowed and Iruka hurried to catch up the children. Kakashi shifted his gaze skyward as two white doves flew away from the roof of his temporary house, watching them ascend toward the sun with less interest than should've been.

§§§

Umino Iruka walked out of the main hall, smiling at the children. Naruto saluted his former teacher and strutted in with his teammates flanking him. They stood before the desk of the appointed Jounins in charge of applications.

"Umino," the man read. All documents had been doctored by a professional-no need to release names. "Umino Sasuke."

"Hai," the boy replied.

"Umino Naruto."

"Hai, hai! Here to become the greatest ninja ever!"

The female Jounin smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm, fingering a curl in her hair.

"Umino Iruka-san's boys?" the man questioned, eyebrow raised slightly. Both nodded, Sasuke looking over the adults' heads as they were scrutinized for some form of resemblance in their relation.

"We're... half-brothers you could say," he muttered.

"You're the same age," the man stated in a deadpan tone. "Iruka-san had two woman at one time?"

"He doesn't look the type," his partner commented innocently. "Maybe he means step-brothers?"

Sakura sweatdropped faintly, her smile wavering slightly. '_Sasuke-kun could've said he was adopted. There would've been no need for all of this._' She tilted her head, chuckling uneasily_. 'I wonder what he was thinking_.'

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto started in defense of his teacher, eyes blazing. "_Otou-chan_ isn't like that!"

"We're not as interested in the facts as you seem to think. Next is Haruno Sakura."

"Hai."

"Thank you for the essay. I have to say your request to be a Genin may be granted," the man said with a half-smile.

The girl grinned, giggling, "Thank you."

"As for the two of you–" Naruto was looking at the far wall to his right, pouting with his arms crossed, while Sasuke kept his gaze locked on a mere speck on the floor. "–We'll prepare a series of tests to see if you have what it takes. Dismissed," the long-haired male stated firmly, closing the folder he held, never once looking up at the undercover Team 7. "Stay on the Academy grounds so you can be easily notified."

"Hai." The trio bowed, then turned and walked out.

"I think it's great," the young woman exhaled after she'd set down her pad. It was blank save for a few doodles of past recipients. She stretched, long red hair falling down her back in waves, then smiled, blue-green eyes sparkling. "Don't you, Hizaku?"

"Aa," the man murmured, pushing his forehead protector up to the top of his head to keep stray sandy-colored locks away. "The boys' father became Chuunin just before they came in. Was that wise, Tenko?"

"Hmm." The woman pressed a finger to her full, pouting lips. "He _was_ good, but, you know, Shuku-san is looking for anybody to help in the class and still work the field with her. He seems like one of _those_ types," she added, remembering the earlier dispute.

Hizaku was engrossed with Haruno Sakura's folder and barely listened to his partner–though _he_ asked for _her_ opinion–simply mumbling in agreement. Tenko frowned and tossed her hair, slouching lower into her chair childishly.

§§§

"_Sakura-chan_! My head hurts!" Naruto's fingers were tangled in his spiky, but manageably soft blonde tresses as he groaned loudly.

Konoha's Team 7 had found an empty classroom to wait in and was drilling old shinobi rules and information back into the kyuubi's head.

"Naruto," Sakura stressed. "If you pass, we'll probably get put in the same team again. That's a plus for this mission."

"_Demo sa_...!"

"Just do it, dobe," Sasuke sighed, leaning forward and pressing his entwined fingers over his mouth to hide the half-smile tugging at his lips for unknown reasons. Naruto reduced his whining to grumbles and picked up the scroll he'd dropped before, unrolling it to see what else he was to study.

Sakura blinked, mouth hanging open slightly. Usually, she hypothesized, Naruto and Sasuke would be going at it, soon to be broken up by her interference. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, and decided it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Moments after Naruto finished his cram session, the door slid open, banging in its frame.

Iruka smiled at the trio of ninjas, walking behind his superior. The jab to Naruto's side reminded him that outbursts to the man could no longer be made and he lowered his arm, settling for a broad grin. The Chuunin stopped in the middle of the floor, partially behind a much smaller woman.

"So... You're my wannabe Genins," she exclaimed in a voice that made up for her diminutive stature. She was taller than Sasuke, mind you, but missed Iruka's shoulder by about two inches. Her dark brown hair was done in a thick braid that hung down past her waist. "Shuku May, at your service. Iruka-kun's told me so much about you. Haruno-san, I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled nervously, nodding when Iruka did. "Thank you," she mumbled, also mimicking the man.

May grinned, crossing her arms over her black halter top, deep blue trench coat hanging open and down to her ankles. "Now. I want to test your Ninjutsu. Naruto-kun?"

"Yosh!" The blonde sprang to his feet and ran down the floor.

"Since your father is Iruka-san, I expect something good." May winked, her grin broadening. Naruto could tell he was going to like her.

Iruka sweated behind the Special Jounin, praying that Naruto did nothing to mess their chances up. The blonde laughed softly, raising his hands. "Sexy no jutsu!" he yelled.

Sakura slapped a hand over her face, groaning in a strained voice at the naked female figure below; the important assets well concealed with the lingering mist.

'_Naruto...!_' The clipboard Iruka handled snapped in half as the Konoha and Hidden Wave teacher lowered his head in defeat, expecting nothing less from the boy. His eyes widened at the robust laughter and he looked up to see May bent forward, hands pressed to her thighs as she tried to regain her breath.

"You're your father's son," she sighed, straightening up and wiping at her eyes. "Next. Sasuke-kun."

Naruto returned to normal, a wistful smile on his face at the comment he'd been given. _You're your father's son._ He folded his arms behind his head with a soft snicker and glanced back as Sasuke walked down, freeing an arm to raise his hand. Sakura tilted her head, blinking in surprise as the two boys gave each other a high five. '_Maybe it's an act. Brothers fight, but can be nice on occasions._' She nodded and smiled at her conclusion.

Naruto took a seat beside the pink-haired girl, folding his arms atop the desk to rest his head on them and observe Sasuke's Ninjutsu skill test. '_Sasuke... We both pretended as if the kiss never happened. I don't know what I'm feeling right now... but it should come to me soon_.' He grinned and closed his eyes.

§§§

With the tests out of the way around the same time classes were to be let out for the afternoon, Iruka left with the children, but not before receiving instructions from May on when to return the next day.

"Ramen... ramen... ramen..." Naruto whined and leaned against Iruka. The new Chuunin teacher of the Hidden Wave Village wrapped an arm around the boy. They'd only been here two days and finding a shop that sold ramen would require some time.

"I'll make you some," he offered with a smile.

"Honto?" the blonde sniffled. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei...!" he sobbed, hugging the man tightly. Iruka chuckled, patting his head, then glanced at Sasuke.

The ebony-haired youth would always remain the silent one, but the smile tugging at his lips conveyed a new-founded sense of self-reassurance on the boy's part.

'_And Naruto did this?_' Iruka asked himself incredulously. Sasuke's scowl slipped into place as he released he was being watched, glaring at the sweatdropping adult out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Isn't that Kakashi-sensei?" the kyuubi-carrying child inquired, pointing. Iruka's heart skipped a beat and he lowered his head, eyes wide at the sudden feeling he experienced. He raised his head once he'd calmed his irregular heartbeat, unable to stop the blush already coloring his cheeks.

The Copy Ninja stopped before the group, eye trained on Naruto. "I came to meet you," he drawled languidly. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

Naruto tilted his head, trying to see behind his leader, but the silver-haired Jounin shifted. "Ano sa. Ano _sa_! What do you have?"

"Ramen," Kakashi chuckled, pulling the bag from behind his back.

"Kakashi-sensei, sugei!" Naruto cried, hugging the man around his waist. Iruka's arm dropped lifelessly as its support had now become another's; that helped in losing his blush.

"Hear that, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said childishly taunting voice.

"You're bribing him. You should know Naruto would do anything for ramen." Iruka crossed his arms and turned away defiantly. '_Everything I do you find intriguing and you can't help coming up with more and more ways to tear my soul apart, searching for your perfect answer._'

Kakashi laughed softly and handed the begging boy the bag. He fixed the cloth over his Sharingan idly. Sakura folded her arms behind her back, leaning forward with a knowing grin.

"How long did you spend trying to find Naruto ramen?" she drawled.

The scarecrow sweatdropped, smiling nervously under his mask, his eye's curve faltering. "About three hours."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed with a mouthful.

"You're becoming restless," the girl sighed, shaking her head. "And we haven't even been here a whole day."

"Hai," Kakashi admitted. "I made the bookstore clerk turn several shades of red, but that got boring after an hour."

"What do you mean?" Iruka interrupted, bristling as the Jounin's lazy stare became affixed on him.

"I bought the books I was missing in the Icha Icha series, but not before asking about every other..." Kakashi glanced back at the children, then finished in a sigh, "Well, you know what I mean."

'_Sadly, I do_.' Instead of nodding, Iruka shook his head, which pretty much told the other he'd gotten the gist of it.

"Done!" Naruto exhaled, wiping his hand across his mouth. "But it just made me _hungrier_!" He crossed his arms with a pout.

"Kakashi-sensei can take you to get more," Sasuke interjected, the tone of his voice monotonous. Naruto opened one eye to stare at him, catching an ebony orb. The brunet smirked, causing the blonde's face to split with a wide grin.

"We'll _all_ go," Iruka corrected, unwavering in his glare towards the older man and unmindful of the moment he'd broken. Kakashi shrugged and turned around, starting back towards the ramen shop. The dolphin followed further behind, placing the children and as much distance as possible between himself and the Jounin as he needed the privacy with his thoughts. He knew the more distant and detached he became the harder Kakashi would try, and if he got too close the man would become suspicious. '_I can't win_."

The Chuunin teacher sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, tapping his thumb against the kunai nestled there; he'd used it in a demonstration with the children and forgot to put it back in the holster.

They reached the ramen shop after a few mere minutes of going in the opposite direction of their houses, and Kakashi held the door open for them. He and Iruka shared a glance after the children had entered, the Jounin's eye visibly narrowing, then allowed the door to close behind them both.

The establishment was nothing like Ichiraku; it was bigger, but still quaint, with twelve tables that held four customers situated in the middle, in front of the counter. There were two waitresses currently on the floor and a fish tank in the corner to the left upon entrance. Pictures lined the pale yellow walls as well as hanging lamps. Iruka swore he heard his wallet scream.

Naruto bounded up to the wide counter, eyes wide with excitement. "They have so many flavors! I want ramen with miso, pork, and beef... for now!"

A waitress leaned down beside him, smiling brightly. "Hai. Please, take a seat."

"Sugei! They never had service at..." The boy bit his tongue to curb his comment then grinned at the girl, rushing off to join his team.

Iruka smiled and took a seat at one of the tables against the wall to the far right. Kakashi sat across from him, folding his arms atop the table. The dolphin blushed faintly, a common action when left alone with the other and nothing else occupies his mind.

Kakashi tilted his chin upward slightly. "Why are you still a Chuunin?" Always straightforward.

The brunet teacher jerked as if another of Mizuki's giant shuriken had landed square in his back, immediately losing his blush. The waitress's appearance at their table saved Iruka from answering, and he also realized the children would not be joining them; they had picked their own table against the far left wall, one row back. Sakura sat beside Sasuke, but the Uchiha was across from Naruto.

Iruka placed his order with the girl and lowered his eyes to the pale yellow tablecloth, accessing the silverware and two sets of chopsticks. _'I guess if one breaks.'_ He smiled.

Kakashi sighed loudly and raised an arm to lean his head atop his hand.

"Why do you want to know, Kakashi-sensei?" the brown-haired teacher asked in his own sigh, only able to ignore someone for a specified amount of time, especially if that person continued to be annoying. He smoothed out a crease in the folded napkins.

"Oh," the scarecrow breathed. "You _did_ hear me."

"I tried out for Jounin several times, but I never made it. Is that what you want to hear?" '_You're digging yourself into a deeper hole!_' "So I just gave up. The Sandaime said it was the best," Iruka added in a softer voice, shrugging his shoulders. He looked up then quickly away from the silver-haired Team leader to the whoops and shouts–mostly from Naruto–from the other shinobi table. He would rather laugh over a shared bowl of ramen any day with Naruto than be interrogated by someone whose only interest in him was to find out what made him tick.

"Sensei." Smiling at the waitress that made her presence known as she placed down the bowl, Iruka picked up a pair of chopsticks, snapping them open. He was aware of the young waitress asking the Jounin if would like to order also, but whispered "itadakimasu" before an answer was given and began eating.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura sighed and twirled her chopsticks in the soup before bringing the noodles to her mouth. Naruto laughed heartily as his chestnut-haired waitress came back to take his order. "Ano sa. Ano _sa_. I'd like to try the chicken, shrimp, and lobster," he informed her.

"Hai," she giggled, jotting it down on the pad before hurrying off. Naruto laughed again but more softly, fixing his forehead protector out of habit.

Sasuke sipped sullenly at his water while staring past the blonde's head through the window. Villagers walked by, unaware that there was someone, possibly some_thing_, stealing their children; oblivious to the fact that a neighboring ally Country infiltrated them. He scoffed and set down his glass, raising raven-colored eyes to cerulean blue. '_He kissed me... last night_.' Naruto grinned sheepishly at the stare, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura glared at him then shot the boy next to her a shocked look at how steadily he kept the blonde's gaze as if there was something interesting there_. 'What's going on? Sasuke-kun is Naruto's rival. And Naruto hasn't bothered me the entire day!_' She shook her pink head and continued eating. A sense of normality returned as Naruto's three new bowls of ramen were brought to the table and he exclaimed.

Finishing, Naruto stacked the final bowls with the first set, creating two stacks of three. He sat back, mewling as he stretched with feline laziness, then looked over at the teachers' table. "Iru–Ow! Why'd you kick me?!" he yelled at Sasuke.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "He's not your 'sensei' right now."

"Sou, sou, _sou_! Otou-san!"

"Your son's calling," Kakashi informed the man across from him.

"Huh?" Iruka raised his head slowly and looked in the children's direction.

"I'm full!" the blonde stated with a cheeky smile and pat to his slightly rounded stomach. The dolphin smiled and reached into his pocket for his wallet. Kakashi poked at the centerpiece with his fork, wanting to catch the younger man by himself–completely alone–so they could talk. That would be next to impossible because of the other's teacher status, but one never knows until he tries. He gave a small smile under his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei," the Chuunin started.

"Eh?"

Iruka's eyes widened as the miniature glass structure on the table shattered at the Jounin's surprised poke. "Ara, ara." Kakashi drawled, swirling the fork through the shards, eyebrow raised in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Ara..."

Iruka raised his hand as if he were a student in school. "Excuse me... sir...?"

§§§

"I'll pay you back," Kakashi whispered, raising his hands in a peace offering, as they headed back to their houses under an evening sky. The older stars decided they would shine brightly first before the younger stars came out to try and steal the show with their assorted constellations.

"Between you and Naruto..." the Chuunin sighed. "I'd have to get a second job."

"In what?"

Iruka glared at the man whose face was right next to his. "Bartending," he muttered sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed and kept his tongue for the remainder of the walk. '_What are you hiding, Iruka?_'

With little reason to stop, they reached their houses, each "family" bidding the other goodnight, and turned in. Iruka locked and bolted the door, pressing his tightly clenched knuckles against it. He released a shuddering sigh, body relaxing, and listened as Sasuke and Naruto made their way upstairs. '_At this rate, I'm not sure I can last._'

Naruto threw open his door, slamming it shut behind him and made his way to the bed, collapsing face-first onto it. He began drifting off, but quickly remembered if he wanted an answer, he would have to confront the other that played a part in tearing his mind asunder. The blonde kyuubi pushed himself up from the bed and ran to the door, pulling it open.

Sasuke took a subtle step back, raising his lowered head. He avoided looking into the captivating blue orbs.

Konoha's #1 Loudmouth Ninja blinked. "Sasuke, were you... You wanted to see me about something?"

"...Aa."

Naruto tilted his head, trying to catch the brunet's eyes. "Nani, nani?" he rushed out. "Because... I was just coming to discuss something with you." Sasuke spared him an uncomfortable glance and the blonde fidgeted slightly. "I'm not sure what's changing between us, demo..." Naruto continued, scratching his nose. "I don't mind... if you don't, that is!" he added quickly, holding up his hands with a nervous, but bright grin. "So..."

"Naruto, I–" The Uchiha's statement was cut short as he pushed back into the hall by the shorter boy, lips locked in another unexpected kiss. He raised his hand and placed it lightly on Naruto's shoulder to keep them both steady, but ended up against the opposite wall, the blonde's body conforming perfectly with his. Sasuke's mouth parted under Naruto's once more, but the kyuubi child did not pull away. Instead, Naruto slipped a tentative tongue past the brunet's lips.

Sasuke pulled away first at the new sensation, licking his lips unconsciously. His hand remained on Naruto's shoulder, the young blonde biting his tongue in a nervous fashion. Both were at a loss for words over what had just occurred, though the raven-haired youth rarely had any.

Iruka slowly crested the stairs and gave the boys a once-over before going around them to get to his room. "Oyasumi," he mumbled.

"Oyasumi, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied quickly. He backed up into his room as the man's door closed then glanced at the boy remaining. "Oyasumi, Sasuke." He grinned before shutting his own door, cheering silently on the other side for not getting beaten into a pulp. Sasuke sighed to himself and returned to his own room, door closing slowly and softly.

* * *

**A/N:** A chapter consisting of just one day... Interesting. (doesn't want to do anymore like that, but knows it's going to happen) No. Not all chapters are going to end with SasuNaru shonen-ai goodness; this one and the last one were just flukes. XÞ I also don't want to rush things; I already have the story mindset and I really don't want to fall out of it, but I feel as if readers might be getting impatient. I can update quicker. X3

See you in the next chapter! (bounces around) And thanks to all those who told me about the ANBU!


	5. Is It Home or On The Sleeve?

****

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Whereas the concept of _Naruto_ the series doesn't belong to me, nor the show's original characters, Shuuha and its villagers, buildings, jutsus, etc., do.

**A/N: **Wee! I said I could bring out chapters earlier if anyone wanted n-n Also, thank you Guena-sama! I do have that picture, I wish to make it into a poster to hang on my ceiling so I can fall asleep with Kakashi watching me... (coughs) Again, thank you for that reminder! As often as I've looked at Kakashi images, I never did pay close attention to the mask! X3

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Five – Is It Home Or On The Sleeve?_

"Genins, listen up!" The chattering slowed then ceased at the woman's shout. May dropped the arm she'd been holding up for absolute silence and placed it on her hip. "I'm going to announce your teams now. So, when you hear your name, joins your teammates on the floor." She raised the clipboard she held and started going down the list.

Four teams completed, she came across the fifth. "Team 5. Kazoku Oyasa, Haruno Sakura, and Nago Takai."

Inner Sakura raged while the pink-haired girl stepped down to join her two male teammates. Oyasa smiled warmly, his forehead protector tied around his neck, knot hidden. His aqua eyes sparkled, long oak-colored hair pulled back into a doubled ponytail. Takai scoffed and looked away, gray eyes holding contempt for the two. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Team 8. Umino Naruto, Shinme Haka, and Hitsu Shikyo."

Naruto looked around to see who moved, eyes narrowed. From the middle rows and the far right, two girls made their way down to the floor. "Chotto!" he yelled, crossing his arms in an X before him.

May looked up from her clipboard. "What is it?" she murmured. "Wondering why your brother's not in your team? Or your little friend?"

"Hai!"

"Iruka-kun specifically told me not to put you three in the same team."

"Demo sa, demo sa...! They're both _girls_." Naruto's outburst was drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Naruto-kun," May sighed. "I chose the teams as I saw fit."

The kyuubi grumbled under his breath as he stomped down to meet the girls, drowning out all talk and only listening for the name of his _real_ remaining teammate.

"Finally, Team 12. Akogi Yoku, Netami Chigiri, and Umino Sasuke."

May exhaled deeply then grinned, hand holding the clipboard on her hip. "You'll meet your team leaders shortly. In the meantime, get to know your partners." She waved, strolling out.

Naruto fidgeted with his new forehead protector, staring at the two girls. The end of Haka's short cherry red hair was visible under the forehead protector that was completely wrapped around her head, metal-plated insignia on the side. Her brown eyes held little interest for him while Shikyo blushed–lowering her golden eyes to the floor–every time she glanced the boy's way or vice versa.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" the boy started.

"Your father works here," Haka cut in.

"Aa..." Naruto stared at her through squinty eyes.

"You're going to get special attention. You and your _aniki_." She smirked.

"Haka," Shikyo rebuked, a frown disrupting her cute features. "Naruto-kun seems like someone that doesn't depend on others."

"Hai, hai!" the kyuubi laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke and Sakura's attention was drawn to the blonde's laughter, Team 8 seeming to be the only one getting along. "What do you like?" the more timid of the team questioned.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

Haka snorted, earning a glare from the other two.

"Also, I like Iruka-sensei!"

"You call your father 'sensei'?" Shikyo murmured, blinking.

"Ah... hai," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. As their conversation continued–the only one in the room–the Jounins arrived almost forty-five minutes later. They began calling out team numbers where they stopped.

"Team 5."

Sakura blinked as she stared at the male proctor from before. "Anata."

"Kenshiki Hizaku," he corrected. Takai glared at the man then Sakura as if saying he couldn't believe he was placed in a team with a teacher's pet.

"Team 8." Tenko looked around then brushed her wavy hair aside as Naruto bounded towards her, followed by his more docile teammates.

"Onee-chan!" The boy pointed.

"Ayaki Tenko," she laughed.

"It's already started," Haka sighed loudly. Naruto shot her a glare and immediately noticed Sasuke. The undercover Uchiha looked up after feeling eyes on him and smirked.

"Team 12."

He broke Naruto's gaze to find where the voice of his supposed leader had come from. His eyes narrowed at the familiar chakra. '_Don't tell me... Kakashi-sensei...!_'

A lethargically strolling Jounin made his way toward them, forehead protector covering what could be assumed as another lazy ice blue eye. Never without his mask, it was a surprise to see nose and chin on Kakashi, but remembered he was using the Henge no Jutsu. The scarecrow had given himself straight, hanging sandy hair that touched the tops of his shoulders and a cross-like scar at the left corner of his mouth.

"Neku Kentan," he drawled in a voice conveying boredom. Sasuke shook his head in frustration as he followed the man, his quiet teammates beside him.

§§§

Iruka leaned against the outer wall of the school building, eyes closed as he listened to the children play. '_This is where I belong. Out all day, surrounded by children's laughter and work to keep me occupied_.'

"Iruka-sensei!"

The Chuunin's smile broadened as he opened his eyes to find his Academy student waving, unable to not wave back at the energetic little boy. He was allowing them to play to their hearts' content until he told them it was time to go back inside. '_I wonder how Naruto and the others are faring_.'

"Iruka-kun!" Only one person called him that.

Iruka straightened, pushing away from the wall as May sauntered over. She stopped in front of him, both hands on her tiny hips. "I just wanted to let you know your boys headed out today," she stated. "Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself. Also..."

The dolphin stiffened at the drawled word.

"The completed bridge..."

Iruka smiled nervously. "Hai...?"

Her white eyes studied him carefully and the Chuunin almost believed the pupil-less orbs were trying to see through him like a Hyuga's Byakugan. "Your son inspired it, yes?" the young woman queried. "Ayaki told me he aspires to become a great ninja some day."

"He's always told me he wanted to be Kage of his own Hidden Village," Iruka chuckled.

"I'm sure he can be," May stated softly, lowering her eyes. "He has great potential and the position of Namikage is still being decided."

They laughed until the sound faded, the woman sighing, "You've raised a wonderful child."

'_I did raise Naruto_.' The brunet's nervous air disappeared, revealing a warmth and deep love for the orphaned child conquering the world on Hidden Village at a time. Iruka laughed again, this time sharing a smile with the Special Jounin before him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

May claimed that practice mere minutes after becoming a team was barbaric and placed a one-week hiatus on doing just that. Some would consider that a sign of weakness, but the Jounin knew through experience what was best. This left the Konoha ninjas to their own devices. Naruto tried to spend time with Sasuke, but his plans were always crushed by Sakura; Kakashi was the main reason for her constant visits: he would not leave Iruka a moment's peace, and, as Kentan, he had now accessibility to the Academy.

"Knock, knock." For the third day that week, the Copy-nin came over at breakfast, Sakura trailing not too far behind. "Iruka-sensei!" he called out.

The dark-haired Chuunin massaged his temples, elbows resting on the walls of the living room. "What did I do to deserve this..." he groaned.

Neither of the two boys managed to make it near the hall–their only means of escape–and the small kitchen soon became quite crowded. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled, pushing Naruto out of the way to stand beside her dream boy. The blonde opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut, turning away with a dark look in his eyes. '_Sasuke_.'

Sasuke repressed a deep sigh, glancing over his shoulder. The other boy was digging through the fridge in search of something that could pass as breakfast. He came out with a box of milk that he placed directly to his lips, blatantly ignoring the couple.

Sakura gained the brunet's attention once more as she hugged him arm, grinning. "Sasuke-kun. Let's go out. We won't be able to spend time together starting next week."

'_I never wanted to spend time with you_.' "Aa," the raven-haired boy muttered.

Naruto cursed sharply as the box slipped from his hand, clattering dully on the floor. He looked up at the curious stares–more of a glower in the pink-haired girl's case–from his other team members and grinned, throwing the empty milk carton in the garbage. "Wari," he said as he rushed by them with the intention of finding his "father".

'_Was he...?_' Sasuke's eyes narrowed. '_Jealous...?_'

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto turned away from the bottom of the stairs into the living room. He stopped and scowled at the sight of his Team leader tugging on the end of Iruka's black turtleneck and long-sleeved shirt. "Kakashi-sensei, leave him alone!"

Kakashi tilted his head, eyebrow raising lazily. "I was simply helping Iruka-sensei dress for school."

"Nani?!" the blonde and Chuunin yelled, wide-eyed expressions identical. '_Undress me is more like it_,' Iruka thought, prying the Jounin's fingers away from the hem of the material.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, running over and staring up at the man. "Ne, ne! Can I come with you? I don't have anything else to do."

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" the dolphin asked in an irritated voice, swatting at the Kakashi's hands. "Stop," he hissed at the other adult, missing the spark in the eyes of the boy before him.

The silver-haired ninja whined.

"_Iruka-sensei_!" Naruto cried again for attention, hands fisted before him.

The voices and sounds swirled inside of the teacher's head, tearing at his patience, tolerance, and nerves. '_Shut up, shut up, shut up–_' "Urusai!" the brunet screamed, hands raised above his head. "Kakashi." He turned towards the Copy-nin with a dark look, finger pointed in the direction of the door. "Get out."

The one wide eye blinked twice but followed orders, strolling by a curious Sakura and Sasuke. Iruka gave his full attention to the boy before him, berating himself for his outburst. '_Naruto_.' "Naruto." The blonde's shoulders jerked and he lowered his head inches more. "Naruto, gomen. You can come to class with me."

"Yatta!"

The dolphin laughed as Naruto hugged him fiercely, almost toppling over at the force. He ruffled the unruly golden locks then glanced around for his blue flak jacket. '_That's weird_.' He knew he'd left it on the arch of the couch and the children wouldn't take it. Iruka's eyes narrowed into slits as he came to an absolute conclusion.

"Hmm." Kakashi checked the scroll pockets of the Chuunin's flak jacket, pulling out and replacing notices and personal agendas. There was nothing of importance to him. '_Chotto_.' "What's this?" he murmured, reaching inside the Academy uniform to a secret compartment.

"_Kakashi_!"

The door flew open and he pulled his hand out. The Jounin raised his arms, jacket dangling from his right hand.

"That's a blatant disregard of my privacy," Iruka growled, storming in with Naruto hot on his heels. He'd suspected that Kakashi had swiped it in the midst of his sudden explosion and, experienced ninja that he was, walked out with it hidden. He snatched back the flak jacket and pulled it on to limit the chances of it being swiped once more. "You need a better hobby than stalking me."

"I have one." Kakashi tapped the forehead protector belonging to "Kentan" that lay over his eye. "Learning jutsus."

"More like stealing," the dolphin muttered, anger still pricked. He nudged the boy beside him. "Come on, Naruto." The blonde stuck out his tongue at the silver-haired male, pulling on his bottom eyelid, then ran after Iruka, slamming the door.

The scarecrow sighed and raised two fingers before him, transforming into Shuuha's Team 12 leader.

§§§

A wide smile lay on the Chuunin's face as they stepped onto the Academy grounds; he had been listening to Naruto prattle on about suggesting him for Namikage for the past fifteen minutes.

"What do you think, otou-san?"

Iruka's step faltered, innocent eyes wide, but he recovered quickly and glanced at the bright whiskered face. Iruka stopped and knelt, cupping a hand around his mouth and the blonde's ear. Naruto nodded slowly as he listened to what was being whispered to him. His eyes gradually widened until they grew to the size of saucers, pendulum teardrops handing from them. "Iruka-sensei... _Iruka-sensei_!!"

May watched from her office window as son tackled father in the schoolyard, the boy's wails ringing off the walls. She smiled wistfully and turned away, burying memories that no longer held meaning.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'd like to introduce one of my sons," Iruka told his class, patting Naruto on the head. The boy swatted his hand away, not wanting to be babied in front of others. "He became a Genin a few days ago. You will be able to do the same if you study hard and keep up." Naruto's chest expanded with pride as he beamed at the awed children.

"Iruka-sensei!" A young boy with striking golden eyes similar to Shikyo's and bright with excitement raised his hand as he stood.

"Hai, Sendo-kun?"

"Can he show us something? Please!"

Iruka looked down to meet bright blue eyes and a nod and agreed, stepping back with his arms crossed so the boy could have the floor. "Yosha!" Naruto stared around the classroom, suddenly feeling nostalgic, and grinned, raising his hands.

After two hours of keeping the kids entertained, he ran errands for the Chuunin, taking the opportunity to explore the school. He delivered the necessary paperwork to a classroom doors down, then kept going, hands tucked behind his head. '_It's almost bigger than our school_,' Naruto mused as he ascended a flight of stairs. He slowed his pace as a group of teachers entered the hall from what could be assumed as their conference room and headed in his direction. Lengthening his steps, the Konoha ninja tried to the amount of time and distance between them.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto froze, a shiver running down his spine, and he looked up to find himself surrounded, Tenko's smiling face leaning down close to him. "Are you visiting your father?" she asked.

"Hai..."

"You're going the wrong way, then." Taking him by the elbow, the red-haired Jounin excused herself from her comrades and rushed off in the direction the boy had just come from. 'Yada!_ I'm spying. Sensei!_' Naruto screamed mentally. Tenko slid open Iruka's classroom door and bowed. "Sumimasen, Iruka-sensei," she said loudly. "I brought your son. He said he was looking for you, but was a floor off."

Iruka shot his giggling class a glare and smiled at the young woman, bowing in return. "Arigatou, Tenko-sensei."

"No problem," she laughed.

Sweatdropping and smiling helplessly, the kyuubi trudged back in, thanking the young woman. Tenko waved and stepped out, closing the door. He made his way to the desk, dropping into the teacher's chair. Iruka sighed and resumed on basic Genjutsu, occasionally referring to Naruto's earlier display for examples.

Naruto scoffed under his breath, dropping his head onto the desk_. 'If I could've gotten into that room... the things they keep in there!_' Iruka's lecture started sinking in as the blonde heard his name once more and he smirked. "Heh." The Chuunin watched with mild interest as the enthusiastic boy skittered away snickering to himself. Naruto performed a Henge no Jutsu as he reached the stairs, darting up.

Hizaku looked up as the conference door slid open, arching an eyebrow.

A head of two blonde pigtails peeked in; the young woman they belonged to giggled, "Konnichiwa. Ano..."

The Jounin stood slowly. "May I help you?" he questioned, leaning his hip against the table. Since the school was only just starting out, the amount of paperwork to cluster the area was limited, so the atmosphere wasn't stifling.

"I'm looking for an Umino Iruka, but I seem to be lost." She smiled sheepishly, stepping inside. The disguised Uzumaki child wore a white and strapless sundress, white wide-brimmed hat in hand.

'_She almost looks like..._' "You wouldn't happen to be Naruto's mother?" Hizaku inquired, removing his hand from his hip to cross his arms. Maybe it had been the lighting of the other room, but the Jounin didn't seem as old or grumpy as he had the day they registered.

"Hai!" the blonde giggled, blushing.

'_She looks _twenty! _There's something_ seriously _wrong with this family_.' "If you could wait here, I'll bring him to you."

'_Yes_!' "Arigatou."

"Your name?"

"Eh...heh." '_My name...Ah_!' "Chiha Naru," the young woman chirped, smiling brightly.

Hizaku shook his head with a quiet sigh, but smiled as he walked by her to exit the room. Something wasn't sitting right about the whole thing–three new Genins that none of the other children had seen _and_ a teacher–but acting too strongly on pure instinct was frowned upon by the village founder. '_Although my instincts seem pretty solid, Shuku-san would have my head, for she's grown quite attached to the Umino family._' Hizaku sighed again, more deeply this time.

"Yosh!" Naruto tossed the hat in the nearest chair and started sorting through the few stacks of papers on the rectangular table. Mission suggestions that were being approved and rejected, reports, and Tenko's obvious doodles were all he found. Glancing at the scroll Hizaku had folded over before leaving, he threw it back open, scanning the flowing characters. '_Sakura?_! _Why is she–_'

"Chiha-san?"

"H–hai?" Naru laughed nervously, fiddling with the scroll behind her back. Her attempts to close it were in vain as it fell with a clunk, rolling along the ground. The Jounin's eyes narrowed, staring at his personal scroll, and she sweatdropped, skirting away. Her cerulean blue gaze landed on the brown-haired Chuunin and his clenched fists. "Iruka-san!" the blonde squealed, hugging the young teacher around the neck.

"Naruto," Iruka hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Spying. Shh." The female voice rose once more as the charade continued. "I've missed you and Naruto-kun so much!"

"Damare!"

Hizaku's eyes widened at the blow the young woman received to the head. '_Something's definitely wrong._'

"_Iruka-san_...! Hidoi yo!"

"Let's go."

"Demo... demo–"

"Urusai!" the brown-haired teacher repeated.

Team 5's leader stared after the quarreling couple, scratching the back of his head.

"What were you thinking?" Iruka sighed, hand pressed against his forehead. They were now standing in the front of his classroom. "What if you had gotten caught?"

"But I didn't!" Naruto protested loudly, now back to normal appearances.

"What name did you give him?"

He laughed. "_Chiha Naru_. It came from Uchiha Naruto." The boy's eyes widened and Iruka reacted quickly, ushering him out onto the field where the children were for recess, hoping the noise and play stopped Naruto's mind from doting on the name for too long.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, hands buried deep in the pockets of his white pants. Another giggle or sigh from the girl walking beside him would drive him absolutely mad and he might resort to ending her life in public view. All day long, all she'd done was sigh, shoot him a dreamy glance, then giggle. Earlier there had been an attempted conversation, but Sasuke had ended it as it turned down a dangerous path about their "relationship_". 'There will never be a relationship between us. That should be obvious._'

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

'_What now?_' The ebony-haired youth looked up to see Sakura waving to another dark-haired boy.

"Oyasa!" the girl laughed.

Oyasa ran over, smiling. "Sakura-chan. I'm surprised to see you," he commented.

"Same here."

Sasuke eyed the boy warily–everyone was a suspect in his eyes–and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Isn't that Naruto-kun's older brother?" the long-haired boy murmured, returning the brunet's stare_. 'They look nothing alike..._'

Sakura's expression darkened. '_Naruto's... older..._' She clenched her fists at her sides_. 'Sasuke-kun should be living with me! Not as my brother, but just in the same house as me. Naruto gets to be with him... and they both hate each other!_' Inner Sakura agreed with intensely.

"Hai," the Uchiha replied himself. "And he asked me to join him at Kan'you for lunch."

"Wha... Demo, Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired girl cried, staring after the already-retreating form. Her oak-haired teammate grasped her elbow gently, tugging.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," the Shuuha Genin said reassuringly. "Come with me. I want to show you around."

Sakura turned, staring into the glittering aqua orbs, and smiled. "Hai!" Oyasa chuckled and led the way, Sasuke slowly becoming but a memory.

Said brunet was happy to be by himself now, but had no idea where to venture. Naruto wouldn't be at Kan'you or at home. Home. "Home," Sasuke snorted.

"It's where the heart is," a female voice added.

His eyes narrowed then returned to normal size as Chigiri came up on his left; it would be a while before he could decipher the new chakra types and voices. "Where is your home?" she asked.

"Omae..."

"Chigiri. Netami Chigiri," she grumbled, snow white hair obscuring the left side of her face. "Remember your teammate's name, Umino Sasuke."

"Are you trying to be sociable now for a reason?" the boy snorted.

"Hardly," Chigiri laughed. "I'm just accompanying you to the school where you're going to meet your beloved otouto." Sasuke tilted his head with a smirk and the pair walked on in a companionable silence. They reached the Academy just as most children began running out.

"See you next week." Chigiri gave a short salute then disappeared.

'_Omoshiroi_.' The Uchiha child smirked and waited for the blonde mop to appear above the children. He found it, but it was several feet higher than he'd expected. Iruka was carrying Naruto on his shoulders. Sasuke sighed and figured the week would go without him having spent time with the one who held the skeleton key to his heart and soul. '_Sap_.' He turned, his blue shirt attracting the blonde's gaze.

"Sasuke, ano... Matte!" Naruto called out. "Iruka-sensei, can you...?"

"Hai," the man smiled, setting the boy down. '_I'm sure Kakashi's somewhere around_.'

Naruto ran through the clamoring children to get to the raven-haired boy that waited for him. His grin turned devious as he got a wicked thought. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the change in expressions_. 'What's he going..._ No.'

"Sasuke!" the kyuubi yelled. The brunet pulled his hands from his pockets as the blonde launched himself in his direction; he was left with no choice but to catch him.

Iruka tilted his head with a warm smile at the two boys. For them to find happiness in each other under the circumstances proved they were much stronger than himself. He sighed and started walking once more, vaguely aware of the sandy-haired Jounin at his side. "Kentan-sensei," the dolphin murmured.

They were still following the boys, but at a distance that allowed each pair their privacy. As the sun dipped below the mountains, their shadows were thrown behind them as vendor and store lights served their purpose. "Aa?" Kentan sighed.

"Don't come over again, please," Iruka implored softly, staring at the ground. It was too early in the morning and hid presence was only contributing to the weight he carried on his shoulders. Kakashi undid his transformation discreetly as they entered the busier part of town. "At least... not until next week," the brunet added. "I need some time for myself."

'_Practices start next week_,' the scarecrow reminded himself. "Iruka-sensei–"

"_Please_."

Iruka's sullen, almost pitiful expression made him turn away with a faint feel of disgust at his actions. Kakashi sighed, "Wakata."

"Arigatou," Iruka smiled. He stepped back, chuckling at the group of children pretending to be shinobi that ran through them, then looked up to find the scarecrow gone. "Kakashi..." He sighed and continued homeward by himself.

"Tadaima," the Chuunin sighed as he finally entered the house. He received no answer and it was as if he was back in Konoha once more.

"Okaeri!" Naruto's voice yelled down. Iruka smiled as his spirits lifted and pulled off his forehead protector, letting it dangle from his wrist. Locking the door, he passed through the dining room and turned left down the hall to head up the stairs. Naruto met him at the top with a broad grin that left room for questioning.

"Gomen," the brown-haired teacher said. "I'm a little too tired to cook..."

"Daijoubu! You've done enough for today, Iruka-sensei," the blonde laughed.

He knew he should try to figure out what the boy was hiding, but sleep weighed down his eyes. The young man gave Naruto a quick pat to his head before retiring to his room with a sigh. He stumbled to the bed and dropped onto it, falling asleep seconds before his head touched the pillow.

§§§

"Sakura?" Kakashi knocked on the door. '_Huh. Guess she's not back_.' With a shrug, he headed back downstairs to fix himself some warm tea. As he tugged on his mask with a sigh, he realized he wanted to remove his mask, permanently, and be the 'Kakashi' Iruka wanted. But the trained shinobi in him knew that when the mission was complete, the children's kidnapper wouldn't be the only thing found out and the latter finding would benefit no one.

The Chuunin wore his heart on his sleeve, but only the emotions he took pride in the most. Even when he was angry, there was always a little part of him that remained pleased at the attention he was receiving.

The scarecrow removed a mug from the cupboard and poured the tea he'd just boiled into it. With a faraway look in his visible eye, he stirred the contents of the mug_. 'Maybe this mask was to conceal the heart on my own sleeve_.' It had been on so long, Kakashi had forgotten the original reason for wearing it. The Jounin sighed and poured the tea down the drain, leaving the cup in the sink. He made his way back up to his room, replacing the mask before he crossed in front of any windows, and dropped carelessly onto the bed. Icha Icha Paradise lay atop the covers, but he had no interest in reading it. "Iruka... I want to get to know... _you_. Umino Iruka, in his entirety."

Kakashi sat up as the front door opened, but relaxed once Sakura announced her return. The pink-haired girl skipped up the stairs and entered her room after bidding her teacher goodnight. '_Oyasa-kun..._' Sakura giggled, covering her blush-covered face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Boo! Hmm! I want to do something... Halloween-y! (cheers) Yes, in the world of Naruto... it might end up being AU, though. Do they know about Halloween? O.o Maybe I'll just spawn a Halloween fic... then a Christmas fic later on in the year, both under Humor/Romance, because they're going to be sappy, sappy, sappy! (cackles)

I hope no one gets disappointed when the story's over... I think I might be putting too much hype on Iruka's secret X


	6. The Many Faces of Sharingan Kakashi

****

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N: **My reviews are dwindling! (sniffles) The thought of people reading my story, enjoying it, but not reviewing raises my spirits, but then also makes me sad, because... well, I don't know if anyone read it! (cries Niagara Falls) Please... reviews keep me going... because I have low self-esteem... and I think my work sucks... and if reviews stop, then I know it sucks... and I won't write again for the rest of my natural-born life...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Six - The Many Faces of Sharingan Kakashi_

‡‡‡

_Kakashi sat up as the front door downstairs opened; he knew Sakura had been down there and would have given him notice of her departure. His fingers wrapped around the kunai in his holster and he placed one foot firmly on the floor, the other one on the bed, knee bent. _

_Iruka peeked around the corner, smiling. "Sakura let me in. She also said to tell you she stepped out." _

"_Aa." The Jounin relaxed and sat back down, eyebrow raised. "Iruka... what are you doing here?" _

_The brunet smiled innocently, a faint blush on his cheeks, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly headed toward the bed, shedding his flak jacket along the way. Kakashi drew his leg up under him, seriously questioning whether some enemy shinobi was trying to do him in—in more ways than one. _

_The Chuunin placed a hand to the scarecrow's shoulder, easing him back onto the bed and straddling him. "Kakashi..." He hooked his fingers into the other man's shirt, lifting it off. _

_Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand as he reached for his mask, visible eye narrowed. _

_The dolphin smiled coyly and nudged the forehead protector out of the way, placing a kiss to the corner of the Sharingan eye. "Kakashi," he whispered seductively, tracing his lips over the soft material of the mask. He took it between his teeth and gently tugged._

‡‡‡

"Get up!"

The Jounin groaned loudly, placing his forearm over his face. Sakura threw open the curtains, smiling broadly. She looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Get up," she repeated.

Kakashi whined, rolling over. "Five more minutes, Sakura-chan. I was having an incredible dream..."

"About Iruka-sensei!"

'_God. I'm becoming just like Sasuke and Naruto_.' The man yelped as he was tossed from the bed, landing roughly on the hard floor. Sakura smiled cheekily as she shook out the covers and folded them. She placed the square on a pillow after fixing them both, and began remaking the bed.

Kakashi struggled back into his bed, curling up with his pillow, ignoring Sakura's deadly glare. "Make your old man breakfast, Sakura-chan," he sighed, rubbing his cheek against the soft material.

"What about breakfast at Iruka-sensei's?" the girl murmured, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "Since you dream about him, you must wish to see him."

"Not allowed over there until next week, unless..." The visible eye stared up at the girl and cloud of smoke appeared on the bed. Sakura snorted as she stared at her new twin.

"Wish me luck," the second pink-haired Genin laughed, springing from the bed.

"You're going to ruin me!" The original Sakura shook her head and smoothed out the sheets she'd just tucked back in, then replaced the pillow at the top of the bed, listening to the door slam shut in her copy's hurry.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hmm?" The Chuunin looked up from his book, and smiled at the girl. "Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei refuses to wake up," Sakura started in an explanation. "But even if he had, breakfast would be whatever instant meals were in the cupboards." '_Actually, it would've been milk from the fridge_.'

"Hai, hai," Iruka chuckled. "Wakata. The boys are in the kitchen. See if they left anything."

"Un." She disappeared into the kitchen, instantly losing the script that had been mentally prepared as combined delectable scents assaulted her nose. She searched the cupboards until a plate was located and attacked the pots.

Naruto, who sat on the counter the sink was built into, shared a looked with Sasuke and then they both glanced at the back of their pink-haired teammate. "Sakura-chan..." the blonde murmured, squinting. The girl ignored him and continued filling her plate.

"I thought you were always concerned about your weight," Sasuke commented with a scoff. If anything, girls were always worried about their size. His eyes narrowed when no angry retort came and he flung a kunai at the girl. Sakura tilted her head to the side and Iruka smiled at the dull thud in the wall. Even though he'd warned the Jounin not to come back over, he always managed to liven up a dull morning.

Kakashi took his plate to the table, then glanced at the children. Naruto was grinning and staring, hands pressed between his legs on the countertop. Sasuke was just being "observant". The silver-haired shinobi picked back up his plate and headed into the hall leading to the front door, glancing into the den. "Iruka-sensei—"

"Take it and bring it back."

"You're so generous."

The dolphin shook his head with a snort and resumed his reading. He pretended not to hear the door open just moments after closing, but the extra body in the den was unnerving and he looked up. Kakashi was holding the fork he'd left with, but there was no trace of the plate.

"Your tab just increased. You can eat in here," Iruka added as he stood after closing the book around his finger to keep his spot.

"Domo, domo."

"Aa." He walked by the Jounin and headed up to his room for some privacy. He made a dog-ear on the page and placed the book on the nightstand beside his bed. As it was impossible to hate Naruto, Kakashi fell into the category. 'Because you like them both,' his subconscious whispered. Iruka sat at his surprisingly uncluttered desk and opened a folder labeled Academy.

It contained the statistics of the three-man Genin teams—including their leader, the Chuunins, and the remaining Jounins. He was also included in the file. Umino Iruka. Chuunin. Two sons. Separated. A twenty-five-year-old teacher knowledgeable in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. That was the gist of it.

The dolphin flipped through the sheets until he came to Shuku May. Special Jounin. Single. The thirty-one-year-old founder of the Hidden Village of Wave. She, along with her father, taught those who would become Jounins for the Academy.

Iruka blinked. "Shuku-san has never spoken of her father," he murmured. "There's no mention of him passing. There's no mention of either of her parents..." '_At least mine says deceased._' He shut the folder, crossing his arms over it, and placed his head down atop them. '_I need a day of peace... A day with no worries..._' He turned his head to other side with a groan, brow furrowing. He knew his wish was impossible; most wishes usually are.

The young dolphin had just begun drifting off when his door opened, making every muscle in his body go rigid with anticipation of a fight.

"I'm not going to attack you," the Jounin sighed. "I was just checking up on you. You were up here for over forty-five minutes and I thought there might've been something on your agenda that you needed to do."

"There was!" Iruka jumped up, muttering angrily as the folder and its entire contents tumbled fell. "No, no... This was supposed to go out to Shuku-san _thirty_ minutes ago."

Kakashi took the folder in one hand and Iruka with the other. "I'll take it. You need to rest," he informed the young man.

"No. Kakashi..." Iruka ran his hand over his bushy ponytail, tugging at its end, and dragged his feet as the scarecrow direction him towards the bed. "These are... documents... I'm the only one..."

"Rest."

The Chuunin blinked in surprise as he felt the other's cloth-covered lips on his. He sighed deeply and sank onto the bed, hanging his head. There was a puff of transformation smoke and he rose his head long enough to witness himself, then fell backwards. The standing brunet grinned, tapped the folder in his hand once, and disappeared.

Iruka slid an arm out of his flak jacket as he rolled over, turning his face to the soft pillow. '_I'm not sure if they qualify as kisses, but that would be the second one he's given me..._' He smiled sheepishly, blushing, and closed his eyes.

§§§

"Shuku-san?"

May turned away from her large window with a smile to see the Chuunin standing in her doorway, an embarrassed blush present on his features.

"Iruka-kun."

"I apologize for being so late, but..."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have them?"

"Hai." The young man stepped into the room and crossed to the window, standing beside her.

She took the folder and opened it, thumbing through the many papers. "Did you look at it..."

"Ha—"

"Neku," she finished, looking up with a smirk.

"Iie," the man chuckled, transforming into the blonde Jounin. "Iruka-sensei had overworked himself, so I put him to bed and took it upon myself to bring these important and confidential documents."

May chuckled, tilting and shaking her head. "Send Iruka-kun my regards."

"Hai, hai." Kentan bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door. The woman shook her head and resumed her inspection of the files. Kentan tucked his hands into his pockets as he took the stairs two at a time, whistling softly.

"Someone sounds happy."

He stopped just before the corner and noticed Tenko had been going up in the opposite direction. She laughed at his surprised look of being caught in the act of expressing his feelings so flagrantly and continued upward to speak with her supervisor.

The light-haired Jounin kept all sounds to himself, and, with lips pressed thinly, made his way back to the house, deciding to take the long way. Before he stepped beyond the Academy gates, he transformed back into Iruka, curious to see what kind of life the young man led with the public.

His first confrontation was with the mother and the daughter of the corner flower store. "Mama! Mama! It's Iruka-sensei!" The bright-eyed little hid behind her mother, blushing as she stared out at the passing Chuunin.

"Risa," the woman sighed. She turned back to the teacher, bowing while holding her loose chestnut hair out of the way. "She just adores you. Left up to her, all flowers would go to you."

Iruka laughed, scratching the bridge of his nose. "My house would smell wonderful with so many flowers, but there's not enough room. Especially with two rowdy boys." He walked over and knelt, tilting his head to stare around the woman to the child. "Thank you, Risa-chan, for thinking about me."

The child turned crimson red and hid her face in her mother's skirt. Iruka straightened up and stared around at the selection. '_Maybe I should get something for the real Iruka-sensei_.' "Risa-chan, what do you think I would like best?"

"Lilies," was the muffled reply.

The Chuunin nodded to the mother, smiling. "Three of every color you have."

"Hai!"

The flowers were selected, wrapped by Risa's hands, and paid for. Iruka waved to the mother and child and turned around to face forward. He stared at the bouquet in his hand and smiled brightly, waving them around. The disguised Jounin stopped as he was struck with an idea and ducked into a nearby alley. He took to the roofs until he made it back to their street, then jumped down, transforming.

Sasuke looked up as the door opened. If it had been permitted, he would've been out sparring with someone rather than sitting in some house doing nothing but watch Naruto doodle all over everything. He stood as a diminutive figure rushed by the entrance, then relaxed as he recognized the chakra. '_He's worse off than I am._'

Skipping up the stairs, Risa came to Iruka's room. She pushed open the door and peeked inside. Giggling at the sight of the brown-haired young man wrapped in the covers, she tiptoed to the bed and laid the bouquet down on the nightstand. The child lifted herself up onto the bed and placed a kiss to the Chuunin's cheek, causing him to stir from his slumber. "Shuku-san sends her regards."

"Hai... Risa-chan..." Dark eyes reopened and Iruka found himself staring up at the silver-haired Jounin. "Kakashi... was there just..." He shook his head and caught sight of the flowers_. 'He brought me flowers..._' Blushing, Iruka buried his face in the pillow and resumed sleep.

Kakashi chuckled softly at the other's disorientation and decided he had spent enough time away from Sakura and left, leaving the door open.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Hey-lo! Maybe I should threaten my readers with continuous short chapters such as this one... ¬¬ Yes, it is short, because it doesn't even constitute as 2,000 words. Give me reviews! (stomps her foot) Meh... this chapter comes with another one because, like I said, it's short.

Mm! Also... crabapplered. I can't see the image...! Fanfiction-net is crappy that way with imagery. And I really wanna see it too! (rolls around)


	7. Sakura's Plight and Determination

****

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, but I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it. I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Because this is a joint chapter sorta kind of thing with chapter six, I don't really have much to say in the Author's Note -.-; I can say give me more reviews... (dances around) That's going to be my mantra. I wasn't going to beg for reviews... Heck... I'd gladly take flames right now... (fades off the radar of life)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Seven - Sakura's Plight And Determination_

‡‡‡

"_We will meet in front of Kan'you," Tenko informed her students. They were the last Team remaining in the school building. _

"_Do we get ramen?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. _

"_For breakfast?" Haka snapped. _

"_Ramen can eat anytime!" he said in defense of his favorite food. Shikyo was biting into the tip of her thumb as she watched the argument. _

"_Just... meet there," the female Jounin groaned, hand pressed to her forehead. "Hai!"_

‡‡‡

Naruto sheilded his eyes from the sun as he looked out from under Kan'you's awning, squinting. "She's late," he grumbled.

"Aa," his teammates agreed.

It was the Monday to begin practice and the whole world felt sluggish. With a deep sigh, Naruto leaned back against the hard restaurant wall, fiddling with his forehead protector. He chuckled softly as he remembered last night; the kyuubi had slept in Sasuke's room and the events that took place there left him with a growing feeling of rapture.

"Naruto-kun."

The boy's eyes widened and he snapped himself from his reverie, staring at the redhead before him. Tenko smiled and held out her hand. "Ikimashou."

"Hai!" Naruto laughed. Team 8 soon set off to begin their first day of practice.

§§§

"Ta-da!"

Shikyo covered her mouth in a gasp. Haka and Naruto's eyes widened. "T-Tenko-sensei!" the blonde sputtered. "This... We cant..."

"Sugoi," Haka offered at the boy's loss for words.

"_Sugoi_!" Naruto yelled, voice loud enough to scare nesting birds from their trees.

Tenko had led them to her own personal "Secret Garden": a natural grove with towering tress that cast lengthy shadows across the well-trimmed, plush and luxurious grass. A mini-waterfall deposited sparkling water into the wide lake before them.

"Tenko-sensei," Shikyo whimpered. "We can't practice here. Something so beautiful... We can't harm it!" She shook her head in refusal.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu," Tenko laughed. "It won't mind. Ne?" She closed her eyes, sighing as a cool breeze caressed her face. As it passed, the air itself surrounding her changed. "Two minutes to form a plan," the Jounin stated softly. "Two... minutes." Wild green eyes stared back at the kids, causing them to gasp.

Naruto took Shikyo and Haka's hand, leaping away with them so they could talk. In a crouching position with their heads pressed together, the triad of Genins formulated a strategy.

§§§

"Ha... Hahaha..." The redhead's laughter came haltingly as a sign of her own exhaustion. Never in all her years of training had she felt like this. The grove had been moderately destroyed and a spent Team 8 sat around a large tree for the shade and rest.

"Kyaa!" Naruto was sprawled out across the thick grass, a lazy grin resting on his dirtied and bruised features. "Tenko-sensei!" he called out. The leader on the lowest branch of the tree looked down to hear what he had to say. "When do we start missions?"

"Not any time soon. You haven't had enough practice time," Tenko replied.

"Not fair..." Blue eyes slid close, then opened slowly in a blink.

"This break goes on for ten more minutes then more team training," she added.

The trio offered their consent in different forms; Naruto closed his eyes once more, Shikyo smiled, hugging her knees to chest, and Haka actually felt like she was in a worthy team. Her proof of such came from the first session of practice.

The blonde allowed his head to fall to the side and fill with thoughts of a certain raven-haired boy. He was thinking of the few facial expressions Sasuke had and deciphering the subtle changes in them when the boy's mood shifted. Naruto folded his arms behind his head, grinning as he added Sasuke's flustered image to what he had so far.

"Time's up."

"Ten minutes can't be over," the kyuubi whined, kicking his legs.

"Get up!" Tenko yelled, disappearing from the tree. Haka and Shikyo sprang to their feet and knocked the handless kunai away from their original path towards Naruto, allowing him to stand. They leapt away and landed with their backs pressed together, a kunai pointing outward in each hand.

"Naruto," Haka started with a smirk. "I need to get to the lake."

"Hai, hai."

The three disappeared as Tenko landed where they had just been. Naruto braced himself further ahead of Haka, both before the large body of water. The Jounin tilted her head as she heard Shikyo and Haka's whispered voices calling out mixed hand seals. She smirked, tossing her hair. '_I love my students_.'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura fell to her knees after she'd leapt from the tree to the ground, coughing harshly.

"Sakura-chan!"

Takai yelled, chakra blasting away the shuriken aimed at the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan!"

Dropping his stance, the young boy turned to see Oyasa hugging the girl's shaking frame.

"Sensei! Sensei!" the long-haired boy called out, hands hovering over the girl. Hizaku dropped down from the trees and instantly rushed to Sakura's side. She found the strength to protest as he lifted her into his arms, but had another coughing fit.

"Is she... going to be all right?" Takai asked hesitantly.

"Go back to Shuku-san! Tell her to meet me at the hospital!" the Jounin yelled.

"Hai!" the boys chorused, leaping away.

"Hizaku...sensei..." Hizaku looked down at the girl in his arms. "I'm fine..." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"I don't want to take any chances."

She sighed and closed her eyes, grimacing as her teacher began the quick journey back into town across treetops then rooftops. He spotted the large, two-story structure, and, landing as gently as possible, the sandy-haired man hurried in.

"Sensei!"

"What happened?"

While those behind the desk asked questions, active nurses instructed him to follow them to an empty room where Sakura was placed on the bed; Hizaku was ushered out. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, determined to wait until good news was brought back. His turquoise eyes narrowed. Had May known this would've happened? He shook his head and kept his thoughts until his supervisor arrived.

§§§

The on-duty nurse behind the front desk stared at the two Genins rooted to their seats. They had entered the hospital about two hours earlier, but ventured no further than the line of seats where they currently were. "Ano..." she started.

Oyasa's eyes snapped open and he pulled his fingers from the palm of Takai's hand.

The young woman leaned over the desk, smiling apologetically. "Are you friends with a patient here?" she queried.

"Hai," Oyasa answered. "Haruno Sakura. She was admitted hours earlier."

"Oyasa," Takai huffed, looking away crossly.

The more polite young boy bowed his head in the nurse's direction. "We were meditating in hopes that our partner's health returns," he explained. "As mean as he looks, he's real sensitive inside." Takai snorted.

"Ah. Sumimasen" She smiled and leaned back, returning to the files before her that needed her attention.

Oyasa placed the fore- and middle finger of his left hand back to Takai's right palm. They closed their eyes once again as the oak-haired boy performed a one-handed deal in his lap, finishing with a hushed whisper of the skill's name. Takai grimaced slightly as multiple sounds came rushing to his ear, relaxing as his teammate sorted it down to two voices. Quick on his feet, Oyasa had lied to the young woman. He couldn't quite tell her they were eavesdropping on May and Hizaku, could he?

"-know?" Hizaku had just finished asked.

The woman was staring down at the sleeping child, hands clenched at her sides. The doctors informed her they would keep the girl until the end of the week or until her chakra leveled out and stabilized. "Tch." She looked away. "I didn't know," was in reply to the question moments ago. "Iruka-kun never mentioned it."

"And her guardian?" Hizaku snapped.

"I don't know!" the village founded yelled, head bowed.

Sakura winced at the raised voices, shifting in her sleep. At her slight movement, both Jounins decided it better if they took their conversation outside.

May pressed the palm of her hand against the cool, green wall, struggling internally. "Kenshiki, listen to me. I didn't know," she repeated. "But I did assign you that team because I know _you_."

"Takai and Oyasa won't like me singling her out," the man sighed.

"They have no choice," May scoffed. Unless they wish to attend a _funeral_." She clenched her fingers into a fist but restrained herself from punching it into the wall, afraid that her anger would affect the control on her strength.

Oyasa gasped, pulling away, and buried his hands in his lap. Takai's mouth turned down into a scowl and he tried to burn a hole into the tiled floor with his hard gaze. He inhaled sharply while the other boy exhaled deeply.

"What now?" Oyasa murmured.

"Maybe practice will be postponed," Takai assumed.

"Hai..."

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, he stood sharply and ran out of the hospital, hissing through clenched teeth. With narrowed gray eyes, Takai pushed his way through a startled crowd, disappearing into the town. Oyasa sighed and leaned his head against the wall. '_Takai-kun..._' His teammate's weakness was women: having losting his mother and sister to a disease not even chakra-healing could've cured, Nago Takai vowed to become stronger in order to protect every female that came into his life.

The long-haired youth pulled a knee up to his chest, resting his head on it. That's how he stayed until May and Hizaku walked down the hall to enter the lobby. He stood slowly, smiling at the Jounins.

"She's resting," Hizaku stated. He looked around. "Where's Takai?" Oyasa's smile widened as he shrugged.

"Never mind that," May interjected. "Can you inform the Uminos of Sakura's current state?"

"Hai." The oak-haired boy bowed then ran out of the hospital. He smiled to himself at the thought of the structure not being sound or stable enough to withstand the blonde once he got the news.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As worried as everyone was, time and life moved on. The Shuuha Genin teams practiced and Sakura received many visits, right up until the moment of her release. The pink-haired girl laughed sheepishly at the crowded front hall, Hizaku leading her way.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered with a trembling smile.

"Naruto. Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded at her leader and let her original teammates take over in assisting her. As they each took an arm, she felt worse at that moment than the days she spent in an empty hospital room. '_At least I'm not looking at their backsides_.' Her self-esteem went down another notch, but she maintained a weak smile while pulling away from the blonde and brunet.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto mumbled questioningly.

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled, waving a hand. With her arms swinging, the young girl marched from the hospital, inhaling deeply the fresh air that greeted her. She sighed softly at the feel of the sun's ray on her skin, then laughed, spreading her arms a little. She wanted to get as far away from the hospital that stood behind her.

Sasuke and Naruto flanked her and she smiled, taking their hands in her own. The blonde kyuubi grinned, squeezing gently. Sasuke did nothing but close his fingers lightly around the girl's. Iruka bowed to the Shuuha shinobi watching them leave then followed the children with a sigh. '_Kakashi-sensei_.'

The silver-haired Copy-nin had gone on patrol while they visited the hospital. The Chuunin was sure May thought Sakura's guardian was a worthless excuse for a human being: not visiting your child while they're injured is something he was sure she looked down upon. '_It can't be helped_.' Iruka sighed and hurried to catch up with Konoha's Team 7.

May crossed her arms over her chest, frowning with distaste over the current situation. She looked up at Hizaku to see he felt the same way, then back at the other Team leaders; they were just glad that Sakura was okay. She tugged on the arm of the man beside her to get him to lean down.

Takai and Oyasa both watched the whispered exchange between the Jounins. Grays eyes narrowed as May and Hizaku disappeared.

'_What's going on?_' Takai wondered.

§§§

"Do you want us to stay until Kakashi-sensei returns?" Iruka questioned politely.

"Un." Sakura shook her head and waved, closing the door. She bolted it and left her trembling hand on the wood. '_Am I _that_ weak that someone has to be with me at all times? Naruto and Sasuke-kun... They've always made sure I'm kept out of harm's way._' She reflected on her chakra control skills and realized how little it meant if she couldn't keep up with her team.

Taking her time in getting up the stairs, the pink-haired Genin stopped to stare at Kakashi's closed door. '_He couldn't even check in on me_.' "I thought your 'comrades' were more important," she muttered harshly, stepping into her own room. Sakura sighed and lowered herself onto the bed. The question weighing on her mind now was how to increase her stamina without killing herself. She admitted it, her body wasn't ideal for the action, but she would work on that.

With a smile, she stared at the new photos she had taken and reached out to grasp one in each hand. One was of her new team, Takai and Oyasa beside her and Hizaku behind his students. Hizaku and Oyasa smiled along with her, but the other member of Team 5 glared at the camera. The other image was of the original Team 7-inclusind the leader-and Iruka, all wearing Shuuha forehead protectors. Iruka was blushing brightly at the scarecrow's antics, Naruto had shot the camera a "V" for "victory" sign, Sasuke simply stared, face expressional, and the pink-haired girl offered a wide grin.

Sakura placed the pictures on her bed and stood, young face contorted into a determined scowl. "I won't be left behind," she stated firmly. "If anything, I'll move so far ahead, no one'll see me." Grinning as she had in the picture, the young girl ran out of the room and down the stairs. She stepped out onto the streets, not sparing the Umino household a glance, and jogged off.

"_Sakura..._"

She spun, green eyes wide at the unfamiliar voice that whispered her name.

"_Sa...kura..._"

"Nani?" the female Genin whimpered, covering her ears.

"Sakura?"

"Yamette!" she cried.

Takai grabbed Sakura's wrist gently, placing it back at her side. "You should be resting," he snapped.

Sakura relaxed and twisted her wrist to take his hand. "No. I decided to go out. Oyasa-kun showed me most of the village. Now, it's your turn."

Takai's eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth for moment then closed it. "Fine," he mumbled. He let his fingers hang open, his teammate doing the holding, and turned to lead her back in the direction she'd just come from.

Sakura did glance up at the windows of the house then, waving with her free hand to anyone that happened to be watching.

She came back earlier than with Oyasa, bidding her current "date" farewell at the door. Takai waved over his shoulder, disappearing into the darkened streets. Sakura closed the door and turned around to find Kakashi standing a few feet away. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura. Forgive me for not coming to see you."

She shook her head, smiling. "It's all right. You were on patrol."

"That's no excuse," the jounin sighed, lowering his head.

"You'll just make it up to me," the girl giggled, patting her sensei on the shoulder as she passed by him in her reaching the stairs. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Sakura." He listened to her footsteps on the upstairs hall and her door closing then sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ara, ara. First Iruka, now Sakura. Something is wrong with me." Kakashi debated on whether to go across the street or stay with his "daughter". Staying won out because Sakura came first tonight. Until she could manage on her own the way he knew her new team could teach her to, he would be there for her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day was overcast, promising rain that would never come and making the air dry and stuffy. The Umino house was lively as usual, well-placed threats from everyone flying through open windows, while the Haruno residence remained sedated. As much as they were enjoying themselves now, all the Konoha ninjas knew they were in the calm before the storm.

Kakashi knocked on the decorated door of Sakura's room. "Sakura." He was greeted with silence. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai...?"

"It's time for school."

"Un..."

The Jounin stared curiously at the door. It was the emptiness in the girl's voice that drove him to push it open.

"_Kakashi-sensei_!"

The silver-haired shinobi ducked the flying lamp then sidestepped a framed picture.

"You don't enter a girl's room without _permission_!"

"Gomen...!" He ducked out, wincing at the thud to the door from another thrown item. '_A woman scorned..._' He sweatdropped with a deep sigh and decided he should head out, but the broken picture frame in the hall stopped him. Bending to pick it up, the Copy-nin noted that it was the group photo they had taken. He placed it on the hall table then headed down the stairs.

The scarecrow became Shuuha's Team 12 leader. Kentan walked out of his house and strolled down the street.

Sakura held her brush with a lax grip, staring at her reflection. All her energy seemed depleted. She figured she was suffering from a minor setback in returning to everyday activities. The brush's clatter atop the wooden floor made the pink-haired shinobi gasp. Sakura smiled weakly and headed back to her bed, lying down. That was not her original intention, but she couldn't stop herself.

§§§

"She doesn't look like the type of person to be _late_," Takai growled, arms crossed. '_Especially after spending an evening having fun._'

An hour had just crept by and the third member of 5 remained missing. "We'll wait another hour," Hizaku stated.

"Can't we just go get her?" Oyasa asked softly.

"No." But that's exactly what the Jounin wanted to do.

"_Kuso_." Takai gave the nearest object a chakra-powered punch and Oyasa watched the light pole bow slightly down to meet him and shook his head.

The oak-haired boy returned to watching the long street for any sign of their female teammate_. 'Sakura-chan._'

"He warned me!" Energy renewed, Sakura dropped from the roof she'd just leapt onto, skirting townspeople. "I've never been late for anything." She whimpered and put on more speed, clearing the bridge that passed over a rushing river to enter a more desolate and underdeveloped part of the village. Sakura grinned as she spotted the outlines of her team, but gasped when she realized they were leaving. She drew a shuriken from the holster on her right thigh and threw with all her strength.

Hizaku stopped at the weapon lodged in the dirt beside him. "She's here."

Oyasa and Takai turned around, aqua and gray eyes widening at the sight that greeted them.

"Baka!"

"Sakura-chan!"

They ran out to meet the girl, catching her before she sank to her knees, terrified of a repeat of their first practice. She claimed she was simply catching her breath, for the run had not been too extensive.

"Sakura-chan, doushite?" Oyasa cried.

Sakura grinned, knees trembling as she placed her weight back onto them. "I was late... And I didn't want us to miss anymore practice."

"Baka!" Takai repeated, slowly easing away his arm that had been around her waist.

"I guess so..." Pulling away from them both and standing with her feet planted firmly, the pink-haired young girl faced her leader with a hard stare. "Hizaku-sensei."

The Jounin returned a more calm look and dropped the hand that had been tapping his chin in thought. "Takai. Oyasa, go on ahead," he ordered. "Begin a two-man spar until I give you further instructions."

Sakura blinked at the icy glare Oyasa shot his teacher, surprised that he was able to show such an expression. Takai's brushing against the boy reminded him of what the conversation they'd eavesdropped on and they both left to do as they were told.

"Sakura-" the sandy-haired man started.

"Hai. I know I overslept," she rushed out. "But I promise, it won't happen again."

"That's fine."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked at the warm smile on the gruff face, uncomprehending.

"I want you to focus on the now. You're more experienced in Genjutsu, right?"

She nodded.

"Hmm."

Hizaku rubbed his chin, staring down at her closely. "What I'm going to do from today here on out is work with you-just us two-to build up your stamina." Green eyes widened slowly. "For ninjutsu," the Jounin finished.

"Un!" Sakura cried, hugging him around the waist. The man laughed nervously at the unexpected action, but smiled at the girl's tear-filled laughter in his flak jacket.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Yup! A chapter just for Sakura. (grin) I mean... you know, some people don't like her... I kinna... **_sorta_**... think she's useless, but... she can redeem herself, ne? (shrugs) Anyhoo, her presence is greatly needed in this fic, so there'll be a lot more of her appearing. Not... in whole chapters anymore, but... well, you know what I mean! XD


	8. Blackmail Is For Bastards

****

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, but I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Ah! Noooo... I don't want to annoy anyone, but it seems I have. Sakura-chan is improving, ne! (punches the air) She doesn't want to be dependent on Naruto and Sasuke anymore, and Shuuha's Kenshiki Hizaku is the right guy to help her out. What happened to Sakura was that the practice was too extensive. No one had been aware of her low stamina. Simple explanation, ne?

(develops an Inner Cheza: Damn it! Write better... better!!) Also, crapapplered, if you want, you can send the fanart to my e-mail address... if you haven't done so already.

The last part of this chapter, starting with "Sasuke", is dedicated to Monica-chan! She's my most wonderfullest friend... my muse, my angel... (drones on and on)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Eight - Blackmail Is For Bastards_

Iruka stood from the bench he'd been sitting on—it allowed him to any and everyone leaving the Academy—and eyed the shinobi that strolled towards him. '_Sou na...!_' He pinched the bridge of his scarred nose. In the entire two weeks they had been in the village, the young man had not realized Kakashi was in charge of a three-man team; he was always too busy with paperwork to take note of it and Kakashi had been "Kakashi" around him. "Weren't you supposed to stay at the house?" he muttered.

"I got bored," Kentan replied, scratching the back of his blonde head. In changing his appearance, he'd also shortened his stature to that of May's.

"Who's in your team?"

"Sasuke." The Jounin walked around Iruka, aware of the dark eyes following him, and sat, stretching with a faint poof as he transformed back. He yawned softly.

"Where is he?" the Chuunin asked.

"Hmm. Right there."

Iruka turned back around and hid his smile as Konoha's Team 7 limped in their direction, Naruto in the middle with a proud grin. His arms were wrapped around Sakura and Sasuke's shoulder, each sporting numerous bruises. Sakura's—surprisingly—were the worse.

"Iruka-sensei..." the blonde chuckled weakly after they'd reached the adults. "I have... two great... te–teams."

Kakashi smirked as his student all fell over thanks to Naruto's passing out. "I can only imagine what Tenko-sensei and Hizaku-sensei did to them," he commented.

"And you?" Iruka grunted as he picked up Sakura. Taking his "sons" would've been best, but he'd leave the task to the lazy Jounin.

"Me?" Kakashi slung both boys over his shoulders. "Ask Sasuke." He grinned behind his mask, glad that one morose night was behind them and that he could go back to teasing the other man.

The Chuunin leader sighed. His plans of taking the kids out for ramen were thwarted by their extensive workout that left them incapacitated. And also left him alone with a high level ninja who thought himself unstoppable when it came to retrieving information. With the children situated in the three rooms upstairs in Iruka's house, the two teachers sat downstairs in the living room, Iruka flipping through his itinerary for next week while Kakashi stretched out on the unsightly green couch, his favorite book in hand.

"It amazes me how long it takes you to read a simple book."

A silver eyebrow arched at the soft statement. "Pardon?"

Iruka looked up from his papers. "Isn't that the same book you had... crossing the bridge?" To say "coming from Konoha" would've defeated their whole mission because neither knew who was listening.

"And?" the scarecrow retorted.

"A normal person would've been finished much earlier than two days later."

"I'm not a normal person," Kakashi stated, a hint of his smile visible in his dark eye. "I'm a genius."

"Yes. You are." '_You're an idiot._' The Chuunin smiled, sure the other had guessed his thoughts.

The Jounin stared at the book in his hand then up at the brunet in the other chair, hoping his eye didn't give away the smirk tugging at his lips. "Would you like to give reading it a try?" he murmured.

A slow blush started across the tanned skin and Iruka scratched the bridge of his nose nervously. "No, thank you." He slid his hand around to the back of his head, laughing half-heartedly.

"Come on." Kakashi stood and walked around to the single chair the young teacher sat in, standing in back of it. He leaned forward, arms touching the brunet's as he positioned them around him, one hand holding the book open to a section near the beginning.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The dolphin turned his head only to have his blush deepen; the Jounin's chin was practically nestled atop his shoulder, the visible eye curved to prove his smile.

"Read."

"U... un." Turning back, Iruka took in the words and pictures with a profound uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi turned the page after the weak grunt from his companion, informing him to move on. The younger man whimpered and the scarecrow suppressed a chuckle. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"It gets better."

'_Oh, God..._'

§§§

Naruto rolled over and pressed a hand to his head. '_Kakashi-sensei's practice was nothing like Tenko-sensei's. She becomes a different person during fights._' He released his breath slowly and cracked open an eye. '_This is... my room_.' The blonde sat up with a pained groan and pulled the Shuuha head protector off, staring at it. A profile view of a wave's crest was imprinted on the metal that gave off a gleam from the light shining into his room.

He clenched his fist around it, frustrated at the lack of action. This was a possible A-rank mission and nothing was happening. '_Maybe they're thinking of attacking on first missions_.' Naruto shrugged, yawning, and dropped the object onto his bed as he slid off. He crossed to the bedroom door and opened it, heading for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Naruto...?"

The kyuubi child turned, squinting to see and grinned at the pink-haired girl standing outside of Iruka's room.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto pouted at her question, but jerked his thumb in the direction of the door to his right, then disappeared into the bathroom. Sakura fixed her hair with a bright smile and walked to the room she desired, knocking. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scoffed and closed his eyes, arms already locked behind his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sakura continued, palm pressed against the rough wood. She lowered her head and spoke some more. Naruto listened from the bathroom, leaning his back against the sink. "Sasuke-kun?"

The bedroom door opened and the girl stepped back, pulling her hand to her chest and smiling innocently. "I'm fine," the brunet murmured. "You?"

"Fine," she laughed, blushing.

Naruto locked the door slowly and stripped out of his torn blue shirt, tossing it on the floor. He turned on the shower moments before Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Tch. Dobe," the raven-haired boy spat.

"Can't you use Iruka-sensei's bathroom?" the pink-haired Genin asked with a sigh, leaning nonchalantly against the hall wall. "He's probably occupied talking 'mission' with Kakashi-sensei downstairs."

The younger of the two remaining Uchiha turned slowly, staring at her. "Downstairs... with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai."

Sakura blinked as Sasuke rushed by, then lowered her head in defeat. '_I can't keep his attention_.'

Iruka fought back tears, fidgeting in his chair as Kakashi turned yet another page. '_If someone can take pity on me..._'

"Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi leaned atop the firm chair back as his dolphin escaped to swim freen once again and sighed, "Ara, ara."

Sasuke stumbled after the Chuunin, trying to free his hand from the fierce grip the Academy teacher had it in. They stopped once safely in the kitchen, Iruka on his knees. "Thank you so much," he whimpered. "He's as crazy as I thought he was."

"Hn. Did he do something to you yet?"

Iruka shook his head, but his mind was elsewhere. "How can he read those... books?" The question was more for himself than the boy because all he needed now was Sasuke's presence to rid him of Kakashi's. The brown-haired Chuunin got to his feet slowly, running a hand idly over his ponytail. Was this a part of the other man's plan? Instead of himself, would Kakashi be trying to get closer? '_I'd rather not that not happen. If possible, I don't even want to grow too attached to having him around._'

"Iruka-sensei."

Blinking, he acknowledged the boy and what he was doing: setting a pot of coffee on. Iruka smiled. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Like a large-print picture book," Sasuke replied coolly.

"We're leaving."

Both looked towards the dining room to see the scarecrow helping his "daughter" as they headed back over. Iruka waved, then leaned against the counter once the door had closed, body relaxing. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"Shower."

"Sou..."

The ebony-haired young teen stared at the bubbling coffee, trying to rid his mind of what Naruto did. He knew he had knocked loud enough for the boy to hear, even over the shower's spray. Had Naruto purposely ignored him? It was one of few possibilities.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Hurried footsteps on the stairs made Sasuke straighten up.

"Iruka-sensei, let's go out for ramen!" The blonde rushed in to the kitchen with a refreshed grin, bruises already faded. He wore a black shirt under a dark mesh top and orange pants, the matching insignia-less orange jacket tied around his waist. "Wait! I promised Haka and Shikyo I'd meet them out there. Gomen."

"Uh, well..." Iruka blinked, looking from blonde to the silently raging brunet. "Why don't you take Sasuke?" A smile played at his lips. "You should both get to know the town."

"Oh..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "It's all right, Iruka-sensei. I still have to clean off from Kentan-sensei's practice."

"You can, catch up...?" Naruto offered brokenly. "I'm not sure how long we're going to be there."

"A ramen shop? That's going to be a while," Iruka mumbled. "Go on ahead, Naruto."

"Hai!" The kyuubi-carrying child ran out, door slamming.

"What's going on?" the dolphin inquired softly after a few moments of listening to the water boil.

"I don't know," Sasuke snapped.

"Go shower and find out then."

"Iruka-sensei?" He stared up at the man curiously.

"I like to see Naruto happy. As wide as his grin was, he was far from happy." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the tiled kitchen floor as Iruka looked to the ceiling and added, "Go on. I won't tell."

The boy made a soft sound in the back of his throat—almost a grunt, but not quite—and headed back upstairs, leaving the dolphin to his own thoughts and his pot of coffee.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura set down her brush with a smile at her reflection then averted her gaze to the open window at the rushing figure. '_Sasuke-kun? Where's he going?_' With a hard glare, she replaced the forehead protector she had just taken off and tied it tightly. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's 'otou-chan', Sakura."

'_Whatever_.' The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm going out," she informed the Jounin as she passed his open door.

"Hai, hai. Bring back something for your old man!"

Sakura scoffed and closed the door behind her, running in the general direction Sasuke had gone.

Kakashi sat up. Placing his novel to the side, he stared through the break in his curtains at the woods, then stood and searched the dresser and his clothes until he found a suitable amount of money. "Hatake Kakashi—Ninja Extraordinaire," he chuckled, heading down to the local shop.

§§§

Naruto's laughter ran through Kan'you—Hidden Wave Village's ramen shop—as he enjoyed time well spent with his new team. Even Haka loosened up a little; Shikyo remained shy, but was having a good enough time. "Ah!" He waved around his chopsticks, oblivious to the admonishing stares of the adults. "Shikyo... I meant to ask you... what was that attack you used during out first practice?"

Tucking charcoal-colored hair behind her ear, the girl blushed and leaned in to Naruto's ear, whispering. Haka waited, chewing on one of the long, thing breads provided to the table, and looked toward the door as the small bell jingled. She pulled out the half-eaten object to address the blonde. "Isn't that your brother?"

'_He came._' Naruto offered Sasuke a wide grin as he stood, waving him over. The brunet made his way around occupied table and took the empty seat beside Haka, sitting across from Shikyo.

"Sasuke, Haka."

He nodded at the red-haired girl.

"And Shikyo."

The timid girl smiled politely.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto leaned back in his chair as he called for his waitress. "Another—"

"Actually—" The brunet was cut off.

"Make it two! Sasuke, did you want anything?"

The girls laughed; Sasuke should've known better. "No," he answered. "I'm fine."

"Great. We were just talking about... well, nothing much. How's your team?"

"Hn."

"A man of many, many words." Haka finished the basket and raised it. "More!"

Sasuke watched the blonde from the corner of his eye and saw what Iruka had years ago: a mask. Everyone wore a mask; it's left to the person who cares the most to see beyond that mask.

"Here you go."

Everyone looked up as the bowls were place on the table. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto laughed. Shikyo managed to steal a bread before Haka's claws sunk into the new basket, nibbling on it while she stared at the Uchiha male, who, in turn, felt both girls' curious gazes but made no comment. Instead, he pretended to admire the glass centerpiece.

It took all will power to keep from using Sharingan for the unexpected prickling sensation on the back of his neck. '_Something's going to go down soon_.'

"Sasuke!"

Dark eyes widened and Naruto laughed, adding another expression to the growing archive. "Gomen," he snickered. "Haka was asking if we'd join them. She claims she won't tell us where we're going till we get there." Said girl smirked cheekily.

"Fine," the Uchiha agreed.

"Great. Pay for us and we'll be on our way."

"Nani?" Sasuke snapped.

"He _can_ get mad," Haka drawled, pocketing the bread. "They're good," she hissed to the giggling Shikyo.

With money deposited by all four, they were on their way.

§§§

Naruto exhaled deeply then started laughing. Sasuke elbowed him in the side to remind most of the town was sleeping. "You worry too much. Haka just took us to a club—that her family owns! And we're only 14!" The blonde mumbled through the hand over his mouth, glaring at the other boy.

"What would people think about us rambunctious teenagers coming back from a night of 'fun'?" Sasuke muttered, squeezing Naruto's face in his grip. He smirked at the push to his chest and stepped back, taking the blonde's hand with him. Naruto turned his face so the kiss landed on his cheek. "Naruto?"

"I said what I said the other night... but how things are going, we might be moving too fast." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, grinning.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, releasing the boy's hand. He brushed by the blonde and continued down the dark street.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran after the brunet, jumping on his back.

"Get off, dobe!"

"Too loud, _Sasuke-kun_."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as he followed the boys inconspicuously, taking pictures with his brand new camera right up until they both disappeared inside the house. He let the camera dangle from the strap around his neck, but picked it back up to snap the picture of another figure that appeared from the darkness. '_That's... Sakura. I didn't even sense her._' He smiled proudly. '_She can mask her chakra_.'

The young girl stuck to the lit sections of the street as she made her way to the house and entered. The scarecrow captured the forlorn expression on her face with a sigh. '_She's been through so much. Young girls like her should be dating boys, not watching the boy she likes date other boys_.'

Kakashi walked down the side of the house and into his open bedroom window, closing it behind him. There was a faint glimmer of something in the same woods he'd been watching earlier. He waited, eyes narrowed, then pulled the curtain across after a few moments of nothing happening.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura unenthusiastically joined her teammates in the wait for their teacher. She took a seat on the bench in the center of town—the one overseeing the Academy where Iruka had sat merely a mere three days before—and placed her hands in her lap.

Oyasa looked at her then at Takai, who shrugged, and walked over to sit beside her. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" She raised her head, a trembling smile trying to stay in place on her lips.

Oyasa placed an around her and her resolve broke. The pink-haired young girl wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face in his high-neck black shirt, crying. '_I've held this in too long! I don't care about the shinobi rules!_' Takai took a seat on the other side of her, hands tucked in his pockets and eyes closed as he waited for the girl to vent.

When his mother and sister were laid to red, he cried for two days until his father drilled it into his head that ninjas had no use for tears or the petty emotions that caused them. '_Baka. You cried_.' He freed one of his hands and placed it on the pink head consolingly. "Don't you think they should remove that rule from the book?"

"Hai, hai," Oyasa chuckled. "Few shinobi can abide by it."

Sakura laughed softly and reached up to take Takai's hand. "Arigatou," she sighed. "At least I know I can count on all of you."

"Anytime," Takai muttered. "Anytime."

"That means you too, Hizaku-sensei," Sakura said with a grin.

The man smiled and circled around to the other side of the benches. "You're getting better, Sakura," he commented.

"Un." The girl sat up, wiping a hand across her eyes, and exhaled deeply. "Can I work with Oyasa-kun and Takai today? The three of us against you, as a team should practice."

"If you think you're up to it," the Jounin murmured.

"I am." Sakura looked at the two boys and smiled a bright and honest smile. "_We_ are." Hizaku nodded.

§§§

"Sasuke."

The ebony-haired boy scoffed and looked at his team leader with unbridled malice. Their practice had ended a few moments ago and Chigiri and Yoku had already taken off, leaving him.

Kentan grinned as Kakashi would have and tucked Icha Icha Paradise back into his pocket. "I have... a favor to ask of you," he murmured, pulling a small envelope from the same pocket. Sasuke's eyebrow rose questioningly. Kentan opened the envelope and slid out a glossy picture, holding it out to the boy.

Sasuke snatched it out of his hand, eyes wide. "This is..."

"Lovely, isn't it?" the light-haired Jounin chuckled. "Go ahead and rip it up. I've got copies upon copies upon copies, _all_ waiting to be mailed off to... whomever I choose."

Sasuke growled and clenched his hand into a tight fist, image in the middle. "What... do you want?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Heh. Good boy."

The Uchiha tossed clothing to the floor in his reckless rush. The drawer wasn't his and neither was the dresser it resided in. The room itself seemed off-limits, yet Sasuke was in it, searching for items he had been blackmailed into taking. He snarled and slammed the drawer back into place, moving to the next one.

"_Bring back a piece of every clothing Iruka has." _

"_Nani?!" _

_Kentan smiled. '_Iruka's hiding something and anything can tell a story_' "I might even need a pillow or have you get something from under his bed." _

_Sasuke slammed his fist into a nearby tree with a yell, but his leader's smile merely widened._

Stuffed into a shoulder bag on the floor were several types of shirts and pants, but what he was missing remained elusive. Sasuke dropped onto one knee and wrenched the last drawer open. '_Finally_.' With much more care than had been used on everything else, he reached into Iruka's underwear piles as if it were a pit of poisonous snakes. He shook his head and pulled his hand back. '_I knew it. That perverted bastard. He's probably going to throw them on his bed and roll around in it all._'

The brunet found a writing utensil on the floor and picked it up, using it to lift out a pair of white briefs and black boxers. He dumped underwear and calligraphy brush into the bag and closed it tightly. Sasuke grunted as he stood to leave, but something tightened in his stomach and he turned slowly to find his worse fears were confirmed: a wide-eyed Iruka stood in the doorway of the room, hands trembling with suppressed rage.

"Sasuke...? Wha... wha... what?"

The boy bit his lip. It would be easy to say "Kakashi", but...

"_If you tell him I sent you..." Kentan smirked, thumbing through the photos. "I think the parents of your teammates and of the children at the school would be interested to know why brothers make out in the middle of a dark street." _

_Sasuke leveled the tree with a growl. '_A bastard through and through. I appreciate everything he's done, but..._' He stared down at the remaining tree stump, wishing it were the man's grinning head as he stepped on it and watched it crack down the middle. '_A bastard and an eccentric genius

Sasuke opened his mouth, but only a grunt came out.

"What were... you doing?" Iruka asked in a deathly-soft voice, stepping towards the boy. Sasuke took a precautionary step back. Where were Naruto and his distractions when you needed him? Had the Chuunin known his thoughts, he wouldn't have cared; he wanted answers as to why the boy was in his room.

'_Iruka-sensei_.' Sasuke reached into the container on his thigh for three shuriken.

"Just tell me what you were doing, why my clothes are all over the floor, and what's in the bag," Iruka stated through clenched teeth. "It's that simple. Maybe you'll even get to see the light of day again."

Sasuke trembled. He somehow knew that if the man across from him got him in his grasp, daylight would be just a memory, but with the pictures of his and Naruto's growing relationship, he couldn't risk it. "I can't. The brunet threw the stars at the man then performed a Bunshin no jutsu.

Iruka caught all three shuriken in one hand, but cursed as the copies scattered. He flung the weapons into three that remained, watching them disappear with a scowl. It was too late to chase after the real Sasuke now and he didn't feel like jumping down into the street. "I know it was you... Hatake Kakashi... that was behind this."

The dolphin stormed to the window, throwing it open. "Kentan-sensei!" he screamed out into the streets. "I suggest you don't sleep tonight, because you might not wake up!" Iruka lowered his head, breathing heavily, and noticed the bewildered and accusing stares as people whispered and pointed in his direction. He grinned sheepishly, a large sweatdrop over his head.

§§§

"Domo, domo," Kentan chuckled as a sullen Sasuke handed him the bag. "Here you go." He, in turn, handed the boy the envelope.

"This is only one," the Uchiha muttered.

"Hai, hai. There was _only_ one."

"Uso..."

"Eh? Nani?" The Jounin blinked at the boy.

"Uso te ba!" Sasuke screamed, chakra exploding.

"Ara, ara." Kentan strapped the bag over his chest and fell into a stance with a pleasant smile as the Sharingan-wielding boy charged him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Seeeeee! It's more Sakura-chan! ï‚¾Gomen, Isolde-sama— (dances around) But she's really really really really important! ...Maybe I should hold my tongue. Anyway, I brought this chapter out early because it was fermenting on the hard drive and... I lost my train of thought after doing **Picture Perfect**. I also upped the ages—making them 14—because... okay, 12-year-olds exchanging of bodily fluids doesn't sound quite pleasant -.-

Anooo... Also, I'm thinking of doing a Shika/Kiba fic. What do you, my readers, think? (wonders if this'll get 'em to review) Do you think I have it in me to work out their personalities...?


	9. Improvement May Lead To Promotion

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc. (I can't make good jutsus... .)

**A/N: **I am so sorry! (bows low) This was supposed to come out on Monday, wasn't it? Well, actually, in my defense, it officially belonged coming out on Friday, because I put out a chapter earlier than the seven-day update time range. But anyways... (bows once more) it's not one of those 4,000 word chapters, but it was the best I could come up with. Stress if becoming very overbearing in my life and I'm trying as hard as possible not to let it interfere with my writing. So... enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Nine – Improvement May Lead To Promotion_

Kakashi set two bunshin clones to protect him from Iruka's wrath that night; one was positioned outside the door and the other outside the window. The clothes Sasuke had stolen from him lay on the floor, some pieces ripped into shreds so small they could serve as a bandage for a cut on someone's cheek. What he had really wanted was the blue Chuunin vest that held secret compartments.

The silver-haired shinobi tore through the gray sweatdhirt with a sigh and tossed it on the floor. "I wonder if Iruka-sensei wanted his clothes back..." he murmured aloud, stabbing up a piece of underwear. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Why did I make that boy get this?" He tossed it aside and lay down onto the bed, closing his eye. He kicked the remainder of the clothes from the bed as he rolled over, his arm beneath his head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stood outside the door, the clone no longer there, the kunai she used to take it out hidden under the tray. On that tray she held was food. "Kakashi-sensei, I brought you dinner."

"Leave it at the door."

The pink-haired girl scoffed, but knelt, doing as she was told. Kakashi listened to the other door close and sat up, swinging his legs from the bed to stand. He crossed silently to the door and pulled it open, bending to pick up the tray. '_Why would Sakura give _me_ food?_' The Jounin closed and locked his door, placing the tray on his dresser. Turning off the lights, Kakashi waded through clothing and got back into bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and both eyes open.

Everyone seemed to be out to get him.

* * *

Kakashi had no sleep because of a dolphin. That's why he liked dogs: they were more loyal. There was a knock to the door after the handle was tried and couldn't be turned, and he turned his head slowly in that direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, you better be awake if you're going to lock the door."

He hung his head, groaning. Waiting until the young girl left, the Jounin—now Kentan—set out to find his own students.

§§§

Kentan had never come across a team like the one he currently led. It was as if Sasuke had been paired with Hyuga Neji and Gaara of the Sand. A single word—two at the most, if they felt up to it—was all that would be uttered from one, and they would run like a well-oiled machine. The light-haired Jounin sweatdropped as he remembered Chigiri was a girl; she reminded him of Neji. He also believed she might be of an Advanced Bloodline family. Proof lay in the attack she tried to use on him during yesterday's practice.

Standing on a thick branch with a new Icha Icha book, he kept watch as the kids tried to rescue a clone of himself after he had transformed it into a young hostage. Two more clones, both resembling the enemies, were their targets. Kentan smirked. He'd warned them if the hostage disappeared, they'd be doing push-ups and curls for the remainder of the day, then take a lap around the village at one in the morning.

"Hmm?" Kentan's eyebrow rose as his lips quirked slightly, and he leaned forward. Yoku had started running straight at the clones with his arms crossed in front of him, each hand grasping a kunai. The Jounin looked around for the other two. '_If he doesn't stop..._' The shadow clone raised its own blade to the hostage's throat. '_He'll be the cause of the team's downfall_.'

The dusky-haired youth stopped, stabbing his kunai into the ground, and closed his eyes. Kentan smirked once more. Echoing trough the woods, he heard it: an Uchiha's attack.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"

The multiple fireballs came from every cardinal direction, the flames dissolving to reveal kunai and shuriken. '_What are they up to?_' Kentan closed the book around his finger, intrigued by the events unfolding. The bunshin clone that served as a bodyguard deflected the projectile weapons, while the other kept its wary eye on the frozen Yoku. Violet orbs snapped open and Yoku snatched the kunai on his left out of the ground, a loud yell from the forest quickly following.

'_Chigiri, at last_.' The Jounin shifted his weight in the tree.

The young girl dropped from the trees, landing gently. She smirked, tapping her heel twice to the ground. Sasuke dropped next to her as two whirlpools of muddy water captured the Kentan clones; the hostage stumbled away from the arm that held him, watching as the appendage became encased in the water that seemed to have a mind of its own. "Eternal Tomb." Slowly, with a dull rumbling, the water sunk back into the ground, taking the clones, and the soil returned to its smooth state.

The hostage beamed then disappeared as the team's leader called out to them. "_Chigiri-chan_."

"Sensei?" the girl replied.

"What was that attack?"

"Eternal Tomb. If the prisoners inside had not been clones, they would suffocate to death in the inescapable whirlpool that keeps them buried underground."

Kentan shuddered. '_That's cold. This also seems like a higher-level attack; something learned from her family, but not from an advanced bloodline._' "And you, Yuko? What were you doing?"

"Sasuke and myself were merely distractions for Chigiri's attack..." His eyes narrowed maliciously. "This time."

'_These children are _warped.' "You've earned yourself time off... today. Practice is over. Sasuke, can I see you?" Withut a last word, Chigiri and Yoku exited the forest, little stirring in their wake. The Jounin took his time in walking down the tree and stopped before the Uchiha.

"What is it?" the boy sighed.

"Sakura." A dark eyebrow rose to question the relevance of the name.

"She was acting a little weird... last night and this morning. Actually, I've noticed it a few more times before that. Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew anything."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh, well. Now I have to find something to do..." Kentan scratched his neck and looked around, deciding left would be lucky for today. He somehow ended up back up at the school and inside. '_Iruka-sensei told me Naruto managed to infiltrate the conference room_.' The light-haired team leader headed up the first flight of stairs and turned down the hall, pausing before the double doors. He didn't want to just walk in with no form of work, but what else could he do? Wait, for the opportune time. Kentan felt like an idiot standing outside the sliding door with his chakra masked slightly, listening for some form of lull in conversation.

Tenko gasped as her head slipped from her hand, jolting her out of sleep. The soft snickers and giggles from her fellow Jounin made her blush. She stared down at her scroll and sighed, rolling it back.

"Date went long?" A violet-haired woman asked, propping her head up with a sly smile.

"Shinobi don't get dates," someone else reminded the group.

Tenko ran her fingers through her hair. "Ha, ha. Laugh it up. At least I have the best team in the village."

'_Perfect._' "Do you?" Kentan joined the soiree, taking a seat on the other end of the rectangular table, the redhead directly across from him. He smirked.

"You may have the strongest students," Tenko retorted. "But mine understand the basics of a true shinobi and how to draw power from that."

"Aa. You're talking about Naruto."

The mention of the blonde's name sent all female ninjas off in a frenzy of giggles and squeals at what an adorable boy he was.

'_Adorable..._' Kentan thought with a soft snort.

'_Until he pulls a prank on you..._' Tenko finished to herself. It had taken her a day to get the doughy paste out of her hair, leaving her with no sleep. She was also annoyed at how the sandy-haired Jounin across from her refused to break gazes and kept smirking. "Kentan-sensei," she started. "May I have a word with you?"

"Hai, hai." The young man stood, aware of the eyes following them. He waited for the woman to join him and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders, leading her out.

"Don't toy with me," Tenko hissed, grabbing his wrist between her thumb and forefinger; she squeezed.

"Chotto, chotto. That actually _hurts_."

"I know. Shuku-san did it to keep us in line when teaching us."

Kentan tried to pull his hand away but the pressure increased. He really didn't want to use force on a woman, but she was leaving him no other choice. Grinning suddenly, he pulled the redhead against his body. Tenko's eyes widened and she stepped back, dragging the man's arm with her. "Bakayero!" she yelled.

Kentan's ice-blue eye widened as her entire hand clamped over his wrist, and he fond himself sailing through the air. Before he neared the floor, Tenko appeared before him, water swirling around the clenched fist she had pulled back.

"Ayaki. Neku."

Both Jounins landed, Kentan massaging his wrist, and looked up at the village founder. May sighed loudly then snatched their ears between her fingers. "Children _never_ learn. Do you remember this disciplinary method, Ayaki?"

"_Hai_...!" the red-haired female whimpered, standing rigid.

"I'm not a child," Kentan whimpered, eye tearing up. "I'm twenty-nine. _Twenty-nine_."

"And I'm fifty," May sighed.

All movement ceased on the team leaders' part. "Honto?" they whispered.

"_No_!"

The door to the conference room slowly slid shut to lessen the chances of the rowdy laughter being heard in the hall as a harsher punishment for the duo ensued.

§§§

The special Jounin snorted and shook her head as she headed back to her office. She shouldn't have to break up petty squabbles between her team leaders when there were more pressing matters at her. A look of seriousness came over her as she slid open the door and greeted the couple on the inside with a solemn tone. She had just closed it behind her after stepping in when Iruka turned the corner at the far end of the hall.

The young man was thumbing through a stack of papers he'd accepted impulsively on behalf of the village founder. He smiled in humor at some of the listed missions the school was given. Iruka raised his hand to knock on the door that had not been fully closed two minutes, but froze at the raised voices reaching his ears.

May's eyes narrowed in that direction as she sensed a sudden surprised chakra flare. After sensing nothing more, she relaxed and returned her attention to the frantic parents seated in the two chairs before her desk.

"Shuku-san," the frail woman there sniffled. "How would you feel if it was your children that went missing?"

"We're doing our best," the Jounin half-snapped, a fist clenched at her side.

"Report to Konoha," the mother cried, hands gripping the material of her skirt tightly. Her husband's arm encircled her trembling body.

"We would like to handle it ourselves," May stated with a determined frown. "We are now our own independent Hidden Village and we _will_ get your children back. This is a personal promise I make to you." The couple nodded slowly.

Iruka took a deep breath and knocked loudly, stepping back to wait. A delicate, auburn eyebrow rose on the village founder's face and she passed by the chairs to answer the door herself. She smiled brightly after seeing who was on the other side. "Iruka-kun. What brings you here? Don't you have a class?"

"Someone's watching them for me," he replied. "I'm letting them have recess for the final half hour of class." Her lips parted in a silent "oh". The dolphin smiled and held out the stack of papers. "I'm also bringing you these. They're missions. They just came in."

"Great! Hm." The older woman looked over her shoulder then back at the young man. "Iruka-kun, I have a second position for you to take on-if you can handle it, that is."

Genuinely surprised at being led into her office, Iruka leaned against the door after he'd closed it, staring at the obviously distraught couple. '_I wonder if she knew it was me at the door..._'

"There's more to you than meets the eye."

He smiled nervously.

"You'll do well at my side. Your input would be very useful." The special Jounin laughed at the look of relief washing over the man. "You thought you were in trouble."

The Chuunin's stance immediately changed—filling with pride—and he tilted his head with a warm grin. "Hai, Shuku-san."

"May. Call me May."

"May," he murmured. The feeling of belonging was slowly returning.

"Now that that's done," May sighed. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

While one practice—and possibly many more—ended, others was still ongoing; Team 5 was also on the verge of wrapping up. Oyasa hung from the branch by his knees; Takai was perched next to him, hands and feet planted firmly atop the bark. They were watching Sakura train. "What do you think?"

"You like her." Oyasa laughed as his partner tried to push him down. He swung himself under the bough and back onto it, standing. Takai stood also, and they faced off. "First to fall," the oak-haired boy started, pulling his forehead protector over his eyes. "Has to admit defeat and back off."

"Then you like her too," Takai chuckled, also covering his eyes. They fell into battle stances, ready to prove who was the better ninja.

Below them, Sakura's attacks to her sensei were being deflected. "You're not trying!" Hizaku yelled. "Not as hard as you did before!"

'_Before..._' She stopped, scowling. '_Before I didn't know as many things as I did know that are weighing down on my mind._' Chakra was gathered at her feet. '_Before I didn't realize that Naruto would become my rival in a love I'm not longer interested in._' Weapons were pulled from the container on her thigh. Sakura flung them.

"There's no surprise!" Hizaku deflected the shuriken with a kunai and his bright eyes narrowed at the girl's disappearance. At the crunch of gravel, he looked down to find a foot coming straight up at him. In his surprise, he was unable to realize that he had just flipped away from a clone. As soon as his feet touched solid ground, they left it. Sakura had run through her own clone in order to deliver a sharp kick to the man's head. The Jounin slid along the ground for several feet, then stopped, dust swirling around his still body.

"Uso!" Takai ripped his forehead protector from his eyes, giving all his attention to the fallen man below them. Sakura lowered her leg slowly, chest heaving, and grinned proudly.

Oyasa raised the cloth and chuckled softly, smiling. "That's a first. Hizaku-sensei was tricked by a simple clone."

Takai could care less. He jumped down from the tree and ran to the pink-haired girl. Sakura turned in the direction of the grunt to see her teammate and hugged him tightly, laughing. He smiled weakly. Hizaku opened his eyes at the shadow falling over his face and stared up at Oyasa.

"Bested _again_, sensei?"

"That I was," the man answered with a sigh.

"Such a shame."

The Jounin grinned along with his student; this was a daily behavior for Team 5.

§§§

"I concede."

Takai splashed the lake's water over his face, washing away dirt and blood from the day's practice. Hizaku and Sakura would be waiting for them at the edge of town. He exhaled deeply and stood, facing his friend. "Concede?"

"Step down," Oyasa continued. "I'm giving you Sakura-chan's hand in marriage."

A vein popped out on the other's forehead and the oak-haired boy found himself breathing water instead of air. He formed shaky hand seals while struggling to keep the water from his lungs, and Takai was sucked into a whirlpool that rose up to form a water funnel that doubled as a tower of imprisonment. Unlike Zabuza's own prison technique, the boy didn't literally have to have a hand in it.

Oyasa dragged his head from the water, dark hair forming a soppy curtain before his face. He stood and tossed his lengthy locks back then cancelled the jutsu, watching his friend drop with a splash. "That should teach you a lesson," he stated teasingly. Takai waded his way back to the bank, sopping wet, and started out of the forest with his teammate so they could join the other two members that made up their team.

* * *

Team 5 just happened across the young Hitsu running back towards the Academy. Sakura's green eyes followed the girl for a short while until Oyasa splashed her in an attempt to get his hair under control once more. She sighed, wiping her face, then spared Shikyo one more glance before she disappeared into the Academy grounds.

"Onee-chan!"

Shikyo smiled and held her arms open for the running Sendo to jump into. She giggled, spinning with him. Sendo placed a kiss to her cheek and grinned. "What did you learn today?" the soft-spoken girl questioned, walking off the school campus. Instead of continuing back into town, she made a left, shifting they boy so she was giving him a piggyback. They entered onto a worn dirt path.

"Iruka-sensei is great!" Sendo exclaimed. "He teaches Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Did I tell you he brought his son?"

"You did," Shikyo giggled. "A while ago."

"It was so cool!" The boy squeezed his eyes shut in excitement, clenching his fists. "Naruto-kun is great!"

"He is," his sister whispered, blushing. "_Ehhh_. Onee-chan has a crush!"

"Sendo-kun!"

They quickly fell silent after reaching two large pillars, and passed through them, stepping onto the Hitsu estate. They were not as many as the tragic Uchiha clan had been—they didn't have an entire village—or the Hyuga, but they were a proud advanced bloodline family.

"Sendo-kun, be on the alert."

"Hai."

Children of the Hitsu were taught certain basics in order to learn the family attack, but nothing else. Shikyo slid the boy from her back. As soon as Sendo's feet touched the firm earth, the wind screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it seemed like this chapter didn't really go anywhere. It's just... there. Once again, I felt rushed. But there are some things in this chapter that should be noted. I can't say what exactly, but I guess you just have to read it carefully and retain everything (grins) Thanks for the reviews I received, and I'll try to keep my updates to seven days

As a treat to reviewers, I'll let you see the wonderful—most wonderful—image crabapplered drew for me! XO I just love it so much! Because of ff-net's retardness, replace all "-" with "." and close all spaces to get the link working right.

http: w w w.img-photobucket-com / albums / v451 / kokkeichan /ride-jpg

It's from the scene where practice for the three-man teams hadn't started yet, Sakura had taken Sasuke out, he'd ditched her, ran into Chigiri who ended up walking him to the Academy, and then Sasuke saw Naruto being carried on Iruka's shoulders. Look at all the Shuuha students! (squeals)


	10. Two Become Constant Variables

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N: **Oh, wow. I missed this update because of ff-net's dumb virus crap... (mutters) I actually thought this chapter was due on Thursday XD (snorts) But because I was leaving for North Carolina on Wednesday, I decided to go ahead and post it. I tried to anyway. Oh, well. This chapter, as well as the last chapter, is slightly devoid of shonen-ai. I'm sure the next chapter will have some... I'm putting in more SasuNaru. I returned from NC today... it was some Thanksgiving get-together and it was actually fun.

Oh! I also want to thank **iie** for her/his review/constructive criticsm. I really do write like that... I'm trying to get the problem fixed... it's like a disease! ®Even if there's a chapter for every day—then there'll be like 100 chapters—I promise to make things as clear as I possibly can; Scout's Honor! (was in the Girl Scouts for several good long years)

* * *

_Chapter Ten - Two Become Constant Variables_

Iruka sat in bed with his back to the headboard—late afternoon light streamed through the window—administering ranks to the missions then sorting them into said ranks. May had sent him home early to do so, and, much to his chagrin, the woman had also promoted him to Jounin. '_Technically…_' he reminded himself. She said—because she loved him so much—the position was open to him if he chose to take it: she saw as much potential in him as she did in Naruto.

The brunet sighed softly, stretching his arm. Meetings that May attended, he would also; it was just like with the Sandaime. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head toward the ceiling. Dark orbs became visible once more at the shifted then replaced air of the house. He slinked from the bed and out of the room, sticking to the wall. A muttered curse and tired shuffling drove him downstairs.

The silver-haired Jounin stopped his searching after the blade landed inches from his inquisitive fingers. "Iruka," he laughed loudly, straightening up with a hand to the back of his head. With a mildly curious expression, the dolphin's left eyebrow arched questioningly. "I was just... Heh. I dropped my book." Kakashi waved around the Icha Icha novel he'd quickly snatched from his pocket, his eye curved in a sheepish smile.

Iruka shook his head and strolled past the man to retrieve his kunai.

"I heard about your promotion."

He stiffened in his rising. "I wasn't promoted. I just... The option is there."

"Take it."

Iruka turned slowly, facing the other, and backed himself against the table. "No," he stated firmly.

"Take the position," Kakashi repeated.

Slowly, tentatively, the brown-haired young man reached up, fingers hovering before the Copy Ninja's mask. "Why?" he murmured softly.

"Because..." was the other's answer. Kakashi raised his own hand as he allowed the dolphin's fingers to slip into the top of the soft black material.

"Would I be able to see the _real_ 'Kakashi' if I did?" Iruka questioned.

"Maybe," the silver-haired shinobi replied.

Even with that said, darkness overtook the younger man's sight as he pulled on the mask between his fingers.

"I did say 'maybe'," the scarecrow drawled. He'd pulled the Chuunin's forehead protector over his eyes and was now leaning in.

Iruka started at the warm breath against his lips. "Kaka... shi..." They parted as the tip of the Jounin's tongue outlined them, the younger man tilting his head. A multitude of questions and feelings flooded through him, but he could only concentrate on one thing at the moment: Kakashi. Kakashi and his expert tongue caressing his after slipping by his lips.

Kakashi smirked to himself as he tasted the coffee Iruka had had earlier.

The dolphin squeezed the hand hindering his vision, a whimper of need leaving him as Kakashi nibbled and sucked his bottom lip. '_You want me to open up. You... want to get inside... my head._' Iruka jumped slightly and intercepted the hand sliding under and raising his blue, long-sleeved Chuunin shirt. Senses returning, he pulled away from the soft lips and gentle kiss reluctantly, waiting for the hand under his to leave so he could push up the protector and regain his sight.

The first thing he saw was Kakashi's visible eye curved in a hidden cat-that-ate-the-canary smile, hands tucked innocently away in his pockets. "I'm going to be your shadow," the scarecrow chuckled.

"More so than before?" Iruka muttered, lowering his gaze with a blush tainting his cheeks.

"More so." Kakashi gave a small wave and turned, walking out of the living room. The door opened and Iruka heard the man exchange quiet pleasantries with someone, but in Kentan's voice, which was slightly higher in tone than Kakashi's.

The brunet hurriedly fixed himself up and plastered a smile on his face as Tenko appeared, dragging Naruto's body and muscle mass behind her. He rushed over to help, taking his "son" and placing him on the couch.

The Jounin keened loudly as she stretched, arms settling back at her side. "I couldn't find his brother and I didn't want to bother you into coming for him," she stated with a pleasant smile.

"It would've been no trouble," Iruka replied, placing a hand to the unconscious blonde's head. "I know he'd going to be pleased when you take him in to receive a mission."

"He couldn't stop practicing," Tenko laughed, running her fingers through lengthy red hair. She tossed it back over her shoulder, contemplating if to cut it or not. "He's had a great impact on Haka and Shikyo. Shuku-san made a wise decision; the perfect choice of team members."

'_Choice_.' "She did." The Chuunin idly ran his fingers over Naruto's cheek, tracing the whisker-like marks with his thumb.

"I wish I had a father like you," the woman whispered, the sad smile reflecting in her eyes and voice. "I'll see you, Umino-san."

"Iruka."

"Iruka," Tenko chuckled, folding her hands behind her. She backed out then skipped from the house, deciding it was time for a change.

§§§

"_Sa-ku-ra_…chan?" Kakashi turned to stare at the girl staggering down the hall to her room, a content half-smile on her battered face, then back at the door, eyebrow raising. '_Who was…? There was someone in this room_.' From earlier experience, he kept his distance from the doorknob, stepping aside to let Sakura by.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hai?"

The girl hesitated, then shook her head, disappearing into her bedroom after giving the man a small smile. '_Woman are… curious creatures._' The scarecrow shrugged and decided it was high time he do some more patrolling. "Sakura." '_Why do I have to tell her I'm leaving?_' "I'm stepping out for a while." Kakashi sweatdropped as no answer came and resisted the urge to pound a hand against the wall. '_You better have fallen asleep already, kid_.' He disappeared.

Sakura slowly unfurled her fingers from around the forehead protector she'd found on the floor. "_'Anything suspicious, I want it reported'_. That's what Hokage-sama said." She placed it facedown on her dresser with an expressionless face and turned out the lights, getting into bed. The blank slate on the forehead protector shone faintly from the link seeping in through the crack in her curtains.

* * *

Another day, another practice. Tenko sat on her favorite branch in her favorite secret garden, and watched her students spar. So far, Shikyo and Haka were teamed against the blonde child, but Naruto was holding his own. The Jounin had restricted the use of any and all jutsus, saying they could use practice time in hand-to-hand combat. The redhead smiled and placed her head on a raised knee.

Naruto grinned as the girls' kunai clashed with his, their breath coming in hard pants. His own weapons fell and he grabbed their hands tightly as they stumbled forward. The boy groaned after a few moments of no movement and dropped to the ground.

"Again," Haka scoffed. She threw the blade at him and he stuck his tongue out at her after it lodged in the ground beside him.

Tenko shook her head. It was the third time during practice that Naruto's attack tactics wouldn't work because he couldn't bring himself to hurt a girl. '_That almost makes him a gentleman_,' she told herself. Emerald eyes narrowed suddenly and her head swiveled to the side. Hizaku stood behind her. "Hai, hai?" Tenko giggled.

"I need to see Shikyo," the sandy-haired Jounin stated. "May does actually."

"I don't think that's fair." The young woman pouted. "You get to call her 'May'." He smiled and tousled her lengthy, wavy locks. "I would never interrupt your practice," Tenko sighed, standing.

"They don't seem to be doing anything."

"Oh, hush. Shikyo-chan!" she called down.

"Hai, Tenko-sensei?" The girl's smile stemmed from what her and her teammates had been discussing.

"Hizaku-sensei needs to see you."

Naruto looked also, eyes narrowing at the man. '_There's something fishy about this sensei. Why does he need Shikyo?_'

Hizaku stared down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. '_Those eyes… they're just like that woman's_.'

'_I don't like him_.' Naruto turned back to Haka, trying to ignore the man.

Shikyo dusted off her clothes as best as possible and walked to the tree where the Jounins stood.

"Ground or treetops?" he asked.

"I'll go by ground for now," she answered in a slightly raised voice so the man would hear. Hizaku nodded and started back by way of the treetops.

"Shikyo-chan!" Tenko yelled down. "Meet us at Kan'you!"

"Hai."

"Yatta!" the blonde exclaimed.

The young girl smiled and quickly ran after the other team leader. '_Why did he want me? Is it Sendo-kun?_' Her golden eyes widened and she increased her speed, catching up with him on the rooftops. They ran across houses, opposite each other, until reaching the center of town, where they leapt down to land by the four-sided bench.

Hizaku sighed and slipped a scroll from his vest compartments, opening it. "Hizaku-sensei?" Shikyo mumbled. "What did you want to see me for?"

"May needs to talk with you. Tell her I'll be in shortly."

"H–hai…" She hurried into the Academy, wondering if she _should_ check on her little brother.

"Hitsu-san." The voice stopped her.

"Hai…?" she squeaked.

May smiled at the girl's nervousness. She held out an arm, indicating for her to go down the hall. "This way, please." Shikyo bowed her head and followed the woman.

§§§

Naruto was on his sixth bowl of ramen-Haka had just finished her third basket of bread-when their team member joined them. Haka raised an eyebrow at the girl's red-rimmed eyes. The blonde slurped up his noodles then set down the bowl, exhaling deeply. "Hizaku-sensei did something to you, didn't he?" he muttered.

They could all see her sadness.

"Iie…" Shikyo smiled weakly, sniffling. She took a seat beside the concerned Tenko, hands folded in her lap.

The red-haired Jounin placed a hand to the girl's dark tresses. "Do you want a bowl of ramen?"

"No, thank you," Shikyo replied.

"Shikyo," Naruto murmured, squinting. "What happened?"

"Nothing," the girl laughed, waving her hands sheepishly. She wiped at her eyes, still smiling. Tenko decided to call an end to practice and find out exactly what went down.

After leaving Naruto and the others for the day, Shikyo headed back to the bench. She sat on the side facing the school and waited, watching as the children began filing out. Her golden eyes scanned the crowds for any sign of her brother; she saw students from his class, but not the Hitsu ball of energy. A mother soon picked up the last child, but the Genin remained, and with no Sendo beside her. Shikyo buried her face in her hands, body trembling as she began crying.

‡‡‡

_Iruka offered her a warm smile as she entered the room, but the young girl could tell there was something hidden behind it. She stepped forward, hands folded behind her back. "Hizaku-sensei said…" _

"_Hai," May cut in with an apologetic smile. "We did need to see you. Iruka-kun brought it to my attention that Sendo-kun hasn't been in school for two days." _

"_That's not true!" That was the loudest her voice had ever been. "I've brought him to school and picked him up myself. _Every day_!" Shikyo faced the Chuunin. "He always talks about your class. He thinks your great! Shuku-sama… please… My little brother…" _

_May looked away from the anguished eyes, sighing. "I'm sorry. He hasn't been in." _

_The young girl covered her mouth, sobbing. She pulled away from Iruka's comforting hand and turned to run out. Bumping into the Jounin that had brought her in, she shot him a glare then ran down the hall._

‡‡‡

"Sendo-kun…" Shikyo wiped at her eyes. Carrying her little brother to school, bringing him home, training with him, and just the two of them sharing fun times couldn't have all been the work of it? There was a dull "thunk" and she gasped, looking down beside her on the bench. "Nani…?"

Reaching out, her fingers traced the edges of the blank metal plate on the forehead protector. She looked around for any signs of someone that could've dropped it, and, upon finding none, took it in her hand. Shikyo sniffled and slowly stood; wondering if the family already knew, she started home.

* * *

The Chuunin entered the house with even less energy than he had left with that morning. The look on Shikyo's face when her brother's disappearance had been brought into the light was still helping to widen the schism that had formed in his heart. He pulled the forehead protector free and let it dangle from his hand.

Iruka stalled as he passed by the den, remembering the other night and the deep kiss Kakashi had given him. He'd been so flustered the remainder of the night that a babysitting "mission" had been ranked "S". He sighed and decided a cup of coffee was in order.

Placing his things on the dining room table, the young dolphin headed into the kitchen, pushing the curtain for the window aside. He rinsed out the coffee pot, put fresh water in, and set it back on to boil. November's end was fast approaching and, though he hated admitting it, the child's disappearance was a good sign for himself and the other Konoha shinobi. It also proved that whoever's behind it doesn't want just Genins.

Iruka lowered his head, eyes closed; now he was feeling stressed and restless. Turning off the coffee, the brunet breezed through the dining room, grabbed his forehead protector from where he'd dropped it with the rest of his items, and left. He made his way back to the Academy, picked up a few items, and disappeared into the forest.

'_What's he up to?_' May watched from her office window, lips pursed in deep thought.

* * *

Kakashi happened across the Chuunin on one of his rounds. The thudding drove him to the clearing and he stood by and watched Iruka train. The young man had tightly wrapped his arms—from his elbows down—then did each finger individually. He counted to himself, keeping track of every punch and kick delivered to the worn tree bark. Scratched kunai littered the ground-forgotten-from his previous session.

The brunet was oblivious to the blood slowly tingeing the white cloth surrounding his hands, but Kakashi wasn't. If he hadn't been sensed already, he made his presence known. "Iruka-sensei," he called out.

Iruka stopped, knuckles pressed against the rough bark. He had lost track of how long ago his practice had started because each blow delivered had lessened the stress weighing down on him, but the Jounin's appearance reminded him, quickly, of the life he lived.

Pulling away, the Chuunin slowly began undoing his wraps, turning to acknowledge the silver-haired shinobi. He winced slightly and flexed his fingers to loosen them and lessen the pain. Kakashi took the younger man's hand carefully and bent his head low. He pulled down his mask and placed gentle kisses to the bruised flesh. "Kaeru?" he murmured, replacing the soft material.

"Hai," Iruka sighed.

"I'll even make you dinner."

He smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"Could be," Kakashi chuckled.

With the Chuunin's hand still in his, he slowly led the way through and out of the forest, enjoying the quiet, if not slightly tense, silence. He smiled under his mask as Iruka's fingers gingerly curled around his.

§§§

Both men sat around the dining room table, a plate of food and a cup of coffee before the brunet. Kakashi had been true to his word, as he always tried to be.

"Itadakimasu." As good as chopsticks were, they could never beat the simple fork. Iruka tasted the meal prepared for him and admitted it was good. '_Why doesn't Kakashi cook for Sakura if he's this much of an expert?_'

"Because she needs to fend for herself."

"Don't do that."

The Jounin's eye curved and he tilted his head. "That just proves how easy it is to read your expressions." '_But yet you manage to hide something..._'

After several moments of eating in silence, Iruka placed his fork down and picked up the nearby mug, hesitating on taking a sip. "There's been another kidnapping," he told the older man. "Hitsu Shikyo's little brother."

"Hitsu. That's an advanced bloodline, isn't it?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot," Kakashi said firmly. "You need to let go of your emotions because it does nothing but hinder your judgment. Focus on what's more important. Things like the Genins and children of advanced bloodlines being taken."

The Chuunin scowled. "Shikyo's feelings aren't important?"

"Not at this moment. If we find the culprit, we can get her brother back. The family you told me about, we can get their kids back also." Kakashi sighed as the dolphin's lips turned down further, then parted to take a sip of the coffee. He excused himself after a few moments of silence, stating he needed to keep an eye on his "daughter".

Iruka pushed the plate aside once the front door had closed and slowly finished his coffee, debating whether Kakashi was right. Shikyo already despised them all—himself, May, and Hizaku—so consoling her would lead nowhere. The only thing they _could_ do was get Sendo back. "I hate when he's right."

In a very un-Iruka-like fashion, the Chuunin stood from the table, leaving everything where it was, and retired to his room after locking the door. Wherever they were, Sasuke and Naruto had keys. He fell onto his bed, a hand to his pounding head. Ignoring the pains, the brunet stretched out as comfortably as possible, burying his face in the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't sure about the chapter title... isn't it an oxymoron? Anyhoo... See, I made something happen! It's not just bridging chapters through and through. They really do have a purpose (smiles) Their purpose is gonna shine through more and more in later chapters, but, you know, there's gotta be fun also. So... please stay with me, and I really hope you enjoy my fic! (bows)


	11. Never Patrol Alone

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N: **(sighs deeply) Alright... Well, I dunno what to do now. Oh! I got my first two checks yesterday! (dances around) They're not much, but they're mine... mine! (cackles) On a different note, in the Author Note below, I will provide a sample of the new **Naruto** fic I'm working on. It was inspired into life thanks to Monica-chan—my angel, my muse, etc.—and **iie**. See you down below!

* * *

_Chapter Eleven -Never Patrol Alone (Take Sasuke)_

Naruto walked along aimlessly, unable to digest the information he had accidentally overheard the night before. Today was the second to last day of official practice—there would be one more free day where friends on different teams could spend time together—before missions would start being handed out, but Tenko had never shown up, so each Genin was left to do what they felt like.

The blonde stopped, raising his head, and gasped softly. He had walked himself to the magnificent structure that had been named after him. Naruto sighed and jumped onto the bridge rail, slowly starting across with his hands tucked behind his back. He was halfway across when a most familiar voice reached his ears.

"...never understand."

"Well, if you don't tell them, they never will." A male's voice.

"I haven't told you, but you understand."

'_That's Shikyo_!' The kyuubi leaned over, forgetting where he stood, and plummeted like a rock into the chilled November water.

Shikyo gasped, a hand over her mouth. "Naruto-kun..." She and another floated idly in one of the boats used for transportation.

"Heh heh." The boy grinned then frowned, squinting at the boy with his teammate.

A forehead protector lay over his right eye, leaving an orange orb visible. Also, falling over the protector, was a long bang of dark blue hair. He stared at the blonde before sighing and stretching out the oar. "Grab on."

"We should take him back into town, Kaoru-kun," Shikyo advised softly. "He could catch a cold."

"I don't catch colds," the blonde stated proudly. Almost immediately, his brow furrowed and nose twitched. Naruto released a sneeze so powerful, it blew him back into the water and rocked the boat. Kaoru rolled his yes an set about fishing the boy out.

§§§

"Ugh..." The kyuubi groaned as Kaoru adjusted him. Shikyo's old friend had been courteous enough to carry Naruto back into town. He grumbled under his breath about morons deciding to take swims so late in the year.

"Shut up."

The boy grunted as Naruto's chin knocked him in the head. Shikyo's giggling drew both of their attention and they smiled. "What are you looking at?" Naruto growled, realizing the other had felt the same way he had.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," Kaoru snapped, shifting the weight on his back. "Go on a diet. Really..."

"What'd you say?!"

They argued all the way back to the house. Shikyo knocked for them after Naruto realized he had forgotten his key, wondering if anyone would be home. The deadbolt was undone and the door slowly opened. The Uchiha's eyes opened further with mild surprise at the sight that greeted him.

"Aniki!" Naruto laughed. He squeezed his thighs around Kaoru. "Move, ox."

"I'll show you an ox..." The dark-haired Genin tossed the other boy from his back and stood over him, fist raised.

"Oi." Sasuke drew the attention back to himself with the single, emotionless word. "What happened?" Naruto sneezed again before anyone could answer.

"He caught a cold," Shikyo mumbled, avoiding the ebony-haired boy's hard gaze. She twiddled with her fingers until deciding the best thing to do was get the blonde inside and warmed up before he turned into a human Popsicle from the inside out. Kaoru slung the soaked youth over his shoulder and excused himself upon entering after Sasuke had stepped aside. Naruto grinned sheepishly at his scowling Konoha teammate.

"Sumimasen." Shikyo bowed her head as she stepped by Sasuke.

The Uchiha's grip on the doorknob prevented him from slamming the door, but the dent in the brass handle was inevitable. '_Who the hell is this guy?_' Sasuke found Kaoru waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms cross over his bare chest. He brushed rudely by him and took the stairs two at a time, bursting into Naruto's room.

The blonde kyuubi peeked out from under the towel he dried his hair with and grinned. "Sasuke—" The door slammed this time an the young girl downstairs winced. "What's the matter with you?" Naruto muttered.

"Who's that?"

"Who? Hotaru?" The mysterious Genin's full name was Hotaru Kaoru. Naruto grinned, turning to the window and giving the brunet his back. "He's Shikyo's friend. Seems nice. Annoying as hell." Bright blue eyes blinked, then narrowed as the boy smirked. "You're jealous."

"Nani? Why would _I_—"

"You're jealous!" Naruto tossed the towel onto his bed. "This is why I said we needed to take things slow. You want kisses in the middles of streets. When you don't get them, you act like a spoiled brat." The other's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, but as usual, Naruto was oblivious to the other's rage, and continued his diatribe on their so-called relationship. "Can't I have a friend? Only Shikyo and Haka talk to me right now. Hotaru pays me _some_ attention and you're _jealous_. Ha!" The blonde grabbed the spare towel from the bed along with a dry shirt and started by his original teammate.

Sasuke stuck out an arm, scowl hard and deep. "You're treading on thin ice," he hissed, turning on his heel to leave first.

"_Jealous_!" Naruto cackled, the door slamming in his face.

"You seem pretty close-knit," Kaoru chuckled as the Uchiha passed before him.

_Kiss my ass_. He wanted so desperately to say so, but a sense of pride kept him from it, and Sasuke stormed out of the hall. He checked the den first, then found Shikyo in the kitchen; the young girl was dropping mini marshmallows into four mugs of hot chocolate. She smiled nervously at his presence. "Sumimasen," the girl whispered. "I just thought..."

"Don't worry," Sasuke sighed. "I'm sure Naruto will enjoy mine for me. I'm stepping out for a while."

"Ah... H–hai... Itterasshai..."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, then noticed the faraway look in the girl's golden orbs. "Ittekimasu," he muttered, walking away.

Shikyo blinked, realizing he was gone, then quickly grabbed two mugs, carrying them into the den. She was heading back for the remaining two when a shirtless Naruto and Kaoru stepped into the dining room. The young girl blushed crimson and hurried into the kitchen.

"Ano... Shikyo..." The kyuubi-carrying child looked around. "Where'd Sasuke go?"

"He went out. Here you go." Shikyo handed them each a steam mug, a bright smile on her face and cheeks still faintly colored. Each boy took one then allowed themselves to be ushered into the den.

§§§

Sasuke returned later that night. As he turned his key in the lock, he glanced behid him at the dark window of Sakura's room. The brunet locked the door back and retraced his steps, turning to head over to the Haruno/Hatake house. Naruto squinted through the den curtains.

"What's he doing?" he muttered.

Sasuke knocked on the door then took a step back, waiting. A groggy Kakashi answered. A silver eyebrow rose at the sight of the boy. "This is a first. If you're looking for Sakura, she went out with friends."

'_Friends..._' The brunet nodded.

"My little girl's growing up..." The Jounin sniffled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing, and headed back to his house. He tried the doorknob and smirked when it opened, knowing it had been locked just a few minutes ago.

Naruto stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed. "Why'd you leave?"

"What's it to you? Jealous?"

The blonde bristled. "No. I just wanted to know where you were. You want me too bad to stray anyway."

"You're too cocky for your own good... dobe." Having closed the distance between them, Sasuke placed a hand beside the other boy's head. "Cutting you down to size... should be... a pleasure."

Naruto's lips parted in a soft gasp as he awaited the seemingly promised kiss. The brunet smirked and tousled the blonde tresses. Naruto's mouth fell open as Sasuke walked off, disbelieving. "I'm taking things slow," the Uchiha laughed as he disappeared into the second hall.

"Sasuke... you... _asshole_!"

Iruka sighed at the noise and replaced the cold cloth to his forehead. '_If Kakashi found out I'm getting sick, he would never let me leave the house... no matter what reason I have._' He groaned, pulling the covers up to his nose.

* * *

'_I wonder if this is how Sakura felt_.' Sasuke sat on the north side of the town bench, clasped fingers under his chin. Naruto had left this morning with Kaoru; they were going to meet Shikyo and the remainder of Team 10—Kaoru's team. The brunet scoffed, closing his eyes; what Naruto did didn't matter to him. He listened to the hustle and bustle going on around him, not bothering to sift through it for anything specific.

"Sasuke-kun?" It wasn't Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, are you sleeping?"

"No," the boy muttered, opening his eyes in time to see the young girl sit beside him. "Who are you?"

"Yun Miyako." She grinned, stretching her arms before tucking them into her lap. She wore black shorts, her shuriken holster wrapped around the bandages that were wound around her bare leg, and a blue shirt with one long sleeve on the left side; there was no right sleeve. Her right arm was wrapped with bandages from her shoulder down to her wrist.

One of the things about her that intrigued Sasuke were the golden stars designed to fall like tears leading down from the corner of the girl's left eye; they stopped about an inch down. The other was her pigtails. One was blonde, the other red, but the rest of her hair was brown.

"Kaoru's cousin," the girl continued in a chipper tone. "And a member of Team 1."

Ebony eyes narrowed at the mention of _that_ boy's name. "What do you want?" Sasuke muttered, looking away.

"You seemed so bored, so I'm taking it upon myself to cheer you up," Miyako sighed, tossing the blonde pigtail

'_Great_.' He snorted, closing his eyes once more.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed his arm, pulling the boy to his feet, and twirled with him until he brought an abrupt stop to their movements, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I don't have time to play," Sasuke snapped.

"Then let's spar." The boy's body visibly relaxed, an eyebrow raising. "I'm as good as Chigiri," the girl smiled, hugging his arm.

The Uchiha smirked. "You're on."

"Yes! A spar with Sasuke-kun!"

He rolled his eyes and let her lead the way. Surprised that they would go back into the town, he eventually found himself outside a traditional house quite similar to his own. Miyako explained she was just getting a few necessary items for their session. They removed their shoes upon entering, leaving them at the entrance, and the girl skipped ahead.

"Kaoru," she called out.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. '_He lives here?_'

"Kaoru!" Miyako slid open the back door, sighing. "I guess they left already."

"They?" the brunet questioned, tone strained.

"My cousin and your brother. They were in his room for quite some time before I left and found you." She smiled at him over her shoulder. With pigtails swinging, Miyako closed the door and ran towards the stairs and up to her room. With the new information he'd just been given, Sasuke felt he was going to enjoy sparring with his new acquaintance because it would help relieve some of his anger.

Not planning to spend the time he would wait for her standing, he took a seat on one of the cushions surrounding the low table and looked around. The house was split in two, with the traditional Japanese decorations on the left of the entrance—where he currently was—and the modern settings on the right. A dining table with a glass top and four high-back chairs at each end had been placed slightly right of the sliding door that led to the backyard.

Miyako ran back down the stairs, tying her pigtails together with a black ribbon, and with a sheathed katana held between her teeth. Sasuke sat up straight. "This is Kaoru's," she explained with a gasp, taking the weapon in her hand. "It's double-edged, so..."

"_So_? Do you know how to wield it?"

"I fight using a three-sword technique, so one of these is nothing. Also, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu aren't really my thing."

Sasuke stood, hair falling into his face. He chuckled softly, lips quirking into a smirk. "I just might enjoy this."

"Great!" Miyako laughed, hugging his arm once more; she had tucked the katana into the belt around her waist. The brunet sighed in exasperation and dragged her along-back to the entrance so they could retrieve their shoes. The front door opened as Sasuke bent to work in getting his shoes back on with his one available arm. "Kaoru," Miyako giggled.

"Sasuke?" a curious voice mumbled.

The Uchiha cursed under his breath and straightened up to face Naruto. What he didn't expect to find was the whole "gang" standing around: Kaoru and Naruto were partially inside, Shikyo was behind them along with the two remaining male members of Team 10. The three-toned-haired Genin allowed her smile to brighten and grip on Sasuke's arm to tighten as she felt his entire body go tense.

Kaoru's orange eye narrowed after his cousin had shifted. "That's my katana."

"Borrowing it," Miyako sighed. "What are you doing back here?"

"Naruto lost his wallet." His glare slowly moved toward the scowling boy beside his cousin. "Are you picking up strays now, Miyako?"

"Your puppy is cute, too. I'd love to stay and chitchat some more, but I've got somewhere to be, so... Bye!" she quickly told them, dragging the ebony-haired Konoha shinobi with her to prevent all hell from breaking loose.

Naruto turned slowly, glaring after the fleeing duo. '_Turn around_.'

Sasuke looked over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner, meeting the blonde's scowl with his own. "If you're not related by blood," Kaoru started in a whisper beside his ear. "You can sleep with him."

The kyuubi's face burned with embarrassment and he raised his fist to attack. "_Baka_!" he snarled.

"Naruto-kun...!" Shikyo wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him back, and Kaoru ran off into the house, chuckling to himself.

§§§

Sasuke hissed as he pulled his hand away from the sword wound on his chest. It was long, but shallow, and probably wouldn't scar. They had practiced until early evening and Miyako proved she was excellent with a blade. '_I wouldn't want to meet her in the exam to make Chuunin when she has all three of her own_.' She had offered to clean and wrap the cut, but he kindly refused. The brunet stopped as he noticed the orange-clad blonde figure waiting in front of the house. Naruto looked in his direction then away. Sasuke continued forward, the hand not staving off the trickling blood flow reaching for his key.

"The door's already open," the kyuubi mumbled. "No one's here yet, except us." With that said, they headed inside. After closing the door, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him into the den, both sitting on the out-of-place green couch. "This is stupid," he muttered, pulling down the zipper to the front of the other's shirt. "We both like each other. We're both jealous of the other getting too friendly with someone else." He wrinkled his brow at the wound.

The brunet leaned forward, the metal of their forehead protectors clinking. "I guess you're right. Besides... Miyako has too much energy for me."

Naruto grinned and tilted his head, brushing his lips over the Uchiha's. "I'll share kisses with you anywhere."

"Patch me up first," Sasuke groaned.

"Wakata!" The blonde stood to retrieve the items needed to do so from the bathroom, and his grin slowly faded as he stared out the window. The brunet stood also, following his partner's gaze. They were now watching Sakura and Takai standing outside of the opposite house. The pink-haired Genin leaned forward to place a quick kiss to Takai's cheek. She blushed along with the Shuuha shinobi in front of her, both exchanging muttered words that couldn't be heard through the glass pane.

Naruto jumped over the couch and snatched the window curtains shut, body trembling as his chest rose and fell. Sasuke placed a hand to his head consolingly and led him away upstairs. There, he got his wounds treated and stayed with the blonde until he fell asleep. The Uchiha was left alone in his own room, wondering what was happening to their team.

* * *

With terms straightened out, the young boys decided to spend the day together, at home. Breakfast had been had already—with Sakura and Kakashi—and dishes washed, but the counter was still occupied. Naruto giggled uncontrollably as Sasuke placed ticklish kisses on his stomach, and tried to push him away. He kicked his legs, biting back laughter, and Sasuke conceded, lifting his head with a smirk. The blonde glowered playfully at him then leaned down to pull the brunet's protector over his eyes.

Sasuke's smirk widened as Naruto whispered in his ear. "Now?" he chuckled.

"We won't be able to once missions start and more practice comes up in between them," the kyuubi pointed out. "But... Iruka-sensei's upstairs."

That was true. The Chuunin had decided to rest up for tomorrow because he knew he would need his wits about him when handing out the D- and C-ranked missions to Genins who believed they deserved better. The only good thing was that May would be at his side to see him through it.

"The bathroom," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke snorted and tossed Naruto over his shoulder, raising his forehead protector to see. "Your call," he sighed.

"Right here," the blonde cackled. He yelled as he was dumped atop the dining room table, the Uchiha glaring down at him. Sasuke grabbed the blue shirt, tugging it off.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

The brunet made no reply and continued stripping the other boy in plain view of all three main hallways of the house. Both froze at the creak on the stairs, dark orbs and bright blue orbs wide. A disheveled Iruka shuffled from the hall into the dining room, halting with his hand tangled in his hair, and stared at the event taking place before him.

Naruto hurriedly draped the jacket that was tied around his waist over the middle portion of his body, legs still locked around Sasuke's waist. "Iruka-sensei, this—"

"Dont, please... I'm going back to sleep and when I wake up, this house will be empty and I will be _happy_." The Chuunin turned slowly, forgetting the reason he had ventured downstairs, and shuffled back up, leaving the boys.

Naruto kicked the Uchiha away and pulled back on his clothes. "You've never listened to me before!" he yelled. "Why start now?"

"Stop kicking me," the ebony-haired Genin growled, curling his fingers into a fist.

The blonde jumped from the table before Sasuke attacked, watching it crack down the middle from the power exerted; at least that took care of Iruka having to burn that particular piece of furniture.

Iruka whimpered and stuffed himself further into his closet, pillows pressed to his ears. '_This isn't happening!_'

Kakashi came back to the house and tracked down the dolphin by the sheets sticking out from under the closet door. He opened it and smiled, leaning his head against the doorframe. Iruka was asleep as comfortably as anyone could get in such a cramped and confining area. Naruto and Sasuke had left, their note reading: _"Iruka-sensei's scary"_.

The silver-haired Jounin sat, knees raised and arms resting atop them, watching the young man sleep. He sighed softly and tried to remember the real reason he began obsessing over the Chuunin. As of late, he had just been wanting to see the younger man blush His dark eye roved lazily over the constricted frame. '_He has a secret_.' Kakashi yawned loudly.

What he was also noticing was the way his Team 7 had split three ways. Since Naruto became a part of his life, Sasuke didn't seem to realize Sakura was not a part of his anymore. The same could be said for Naruto: he'd lost interest in Sakura. Sighing, the Jounin scooted back then stood, deciding to see what said pink-haired girl was up to.

He would have moved Iruka to the bed, but to get him out would mean to drag him out, and after the incident with the stolen clothes and their small argument two nights ago, he'd rather not annoy him _too_ much. Kakashi spared the sleeping figure one more glance before leaving. He stood in the middle of the street, staring at the house across from, slowly remember the doves their first day here. '_Birds like that aren't too common in this area._' It was nothing he could dwell on too long now.

Careful of rushing carts and people, the Copy Ninja made it to the house. Not trusting his chakra-sensing skills when it came to the new and developing Sakura, he called for her, taking the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door to see if she was even in her room. That was another thing. She was spending more and more time as "Haruno Sakura, the Shuuha Genin of Kenshiki Hizaku's Team 5".

Kakashi headed into his room, closing and locking the door, then crossed to the window, closing and locking it also: he wanted sleep. Seeing Iruka sleep like that reminded him of how much he lacked. The Jounin sat on the bed, removing his shoes, then lay back, groaning loudly. He would, also, never again participate in practice with his team. Chigiri had destroyed one of his Icha Icha novels. '_Note to self: stop by the bookstore. Nuri would probably be glad to see me_.' With a hidden smile, Kakashi rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes.

* * *

Neither couple had expected to meet, and in the same place at that. Sakura leaned back, looking behind Takai at the two boys walking slowly across the bridge they already stood on. "Sasuke-kun. Naruto." She smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, waving. He couldn't put the night of seeing the two together as they were now out of his mind, but he had years of practice when it came to masking his true feelings. "What are you doing out here?"

"Talking and also waiting for Oyasa-kun," she replied., tugging her black jacket closet to warm her from the chill wind. "And you? You and... Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura smiled in an attempt to cover the slip of emotions that still managed to resurface whenever seeing the two together; she had been avoiding them as best and as much as possible for the whole month.

An ebony eyebrow rose questioningly on Sasuke's part, but the blonde was clueless, and answered the question. "Otou-san said he needed time for himself," Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So we just wanted to see how far we could walk."

"This is the last bridge," Takai replied. "But there's a large lake further along that the children skate on during the winter.

"Honto?" Sakura giggled. Just like that. Just like that—in mere moments after she just finished talking to them—her _real_ teammates could be _that_ easily forgotten. Naruto's grin faded, blue eyes remaining wide until he lowered his head. "I've never been skating before," the pink-haired girl continued, leaning forward on the railing once more.

Takai watched the blonde and brunet turn around and head back the way they'd came, then gave Sakura all his attention, noting she had been doing the same thing also. "If you're still around," he said. "Maybe I'll take you, after the lake freezes."

"Arigatou, Takai!"

Naruto cringed at the laughter reaching him and glared at the road they walked on. '_Sakura-chan..._' He grunted and ran ahead, head still bowed.

"Dobe." Sasuke wouldn't waste his expose himself and waste his chakra for Sharingan when he knew the boy would blonde would be going to Kan'you. He re-entered the village. A glare was shot to the person running into his out of no where. "Watch where you're going," Sasuke snapped, pushing the body away. His eyes narrowed and his arm shot forward, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt. "Give it back," he hissed.

The child's brown eyes lost their fear and narrowed to match the brunet Genin's glare. The young boy fished into his pocket and raised Sasuke's stolen wallet. The Uchiha snatched it back and dropped the kid. "Maybe you should stay in school, bozu," Sasuke muttered angrily, walking off. The felled child blew a raspberry after him, kicking up the dirt in frustration at being caught.

The undercover Konoha shinobi reached the restaurant and squinted through Kan'you's window; he found it was devoid of a certain ostentatious, blue-eyed kyuubi. There was one other place he could check. Just as he had suspected, Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the stood of a rundown old shack in a desolate part of town.

The blonde looked up and grinned weakly. "You're late."

The brunet scoffed and waited for him to come to his feet before knocked on the door. It creaked opened and Haka stared at them. "Did you come to drink?" she questioned.

"Hai," both replied.

"Do you intend to hold your liquor until you make it home?"

"Hai."

"There's no fighting in here, but if you must, try not to lose," the girl finished with a smirk, stepping aside to let them by. With another quick glance outside, Haka closed-locking and bolting-the door, rushing after the boys as they descended into the family-owned bar.

* * *

Kakashi assumed he'd been sleeping less than two hours when the wind picked up outside of his window. The silver-haired man turned over, pressing a pillow over his head. He sat up, visible eye bleary, at the loud tapping to his window. It was almost as if he was being invited out. The Jounin pulled himself from bed, slipping his feet into the black sandal-like footwear, and left his room. He stopped at Sakura's, pushing open the door, and spotted the still form under the covers. '_Good_.' Kakashi closed the door and disappeared.

Landing silently on a thick branch deep in the woods, the silver-haired shinobi tried to ward off the sudden cold. He crouched low on the branch, lowering his head to focus his hearing. He remained in his unwavering stance, wind circling him with whispered secrets; teasing him in a lilting voice, until that voice became shrill and the wind itself screamed at its mistake of revealing too much. The air fell still and silent.

The Jounin raised his hand to his forehead protector, pulling it up, and his eyes snapped open, Sharingan swirling. Kakashi pulled a kunai from his holster and dragged it through the branch's bark, watching the wood tear and crack, but found he heard nothing, not even his own thoughts.

"_I hear them for you,_" a distorted voice snickered.

A black specter swooped down before him and he started a hot pursuit, his Sharingan the only thing guiding him. What the transplanted orb caught was another figure down below, running at an even pace with him. What kind of jutsu is this? Kakashi knew he had asked himself that.

"_One from an advanced bloodline. You are... Hatake Kakashi. The infamous Copy Ninja_."

He froze at the blade flying by him and looked down. The dark-cloaked shinobi pointed and he spun around, narrowly avoiding the shuriken that rained down on his branch. The silver-haired Jounin dropped onto the forest floor, but his supposed "ally" was gone without a trace. Kakashi cleared his head of all thoughts—unable to hear them anyway—and his one sole purpose to make it out of the forest alive.

"'_Dispell' won't work_," the voice laughed.

The Jounin hissed—or so he thought—in pain as a kunai lodged itself in his left shoulder and two shuriken tore across his sides. He turned sharply to retaliate, but found the masked shinobi defending for him; it wasn't a hunter-nin or a member of the ANBU. There was little time to dote on that because the wind screamed once more, his name twisted somewhere in the shrill noise, and his hearing returned. He quickly became aware of his panting and swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed from a fear of never seeing his team or Iruka again; true fear like this Hatake Kakashi never wanted to experience again. He ripped the kunai from his shoulder while calling out to the other figure before him, "Oi."

The shinobi stiffened, gloved hands halting in returning the hood to a head of dark hair. He turned, dark bangs shadowing his eyes, while a mask similar to the Copy Ninja's took care of concealing the remainder of his face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kakashi muttered, sticking the blade in his holster, but not removing his hand.

"It's none of your concern." The voice was unfamiliar also.

"I'd like to offer some gratitude to the one that saved me."

A soft scoff and the cloaked figure turned away, pulling on his hood. Mismatched orbs narrowed and the Jounin rushed the man's back. He grunted as the bloody blade he wielded sparked as it clashed with a double-bladed kunai, and stared into dark eyes that revealed nothing.

Kakashi's own eyes widened as he put his Sharingan to use, but the attack was never carried out. He coughed, the blood trickling from his mouth unseen, and his body fell limp. The anonymous ninja removed his fist from where he'd buried it in the other's gut and replaced his weapon to lift the body onto his shoulder. With a soft sigh, he took to the trees and headed back to the village.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a total of... three days; the last week of November... I think (grins sheepishly) I said I would keep track, but I'm lousy at that... The reason Shikyo spaced out like that was because she was remembering times with her brother. I'm also not sure what I was doing with that whole scene about the wind and its personified state, but if no one else complains... .;

Now—following a few translations—I bring you a scene from chapter one of... (drum roll) ...**The Substitute**! Yeah, I know, the title sucks XD I told you I was bad with them.

* * *

**Aniki** - Another way of saying "big brother"

**Oi** - Hey

**Sumimasen** - A more polite term (has three different meanings) Used in **Sumimasen¹** as "excuse me"; used in **Sumimasen²** as "I'm sorry".

**Itterasshai** - Said in response to "ittekimasu"—I believe it means "go safely and come back". (shrugs)

**Ittekimasu** - I'm leaving to return (something along those terms)

**Wakata** - Understood

**Honto** - Really; Is that true (something along those terms)

* * *

-Preview-

_Tsunade started laughing once more, arms crossed over her chest. She had been doing so intermittently for the past forty-five minutes as she stared down at the bed-ridden males. Kakashi moaned, slinking under the covers; Iruka still struggled to breath. The pair had been taken to the hospital and were sharing the same room, but not the same bed—the reason why they had ended up in their current situation._

_The legendary Sennin wiped at her eyes with a content sigh. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to contact her, but she sent two ANBU members to his home instead of coming personally—the embarrassment. _

"_This is... Heh. This is something. Team 7's officially grounded—no big loss there, but... Iruka..." The female Hokage stare at the Chuunin. "You're the Academy's biggest asset."_

_The Chuunin gave a ragged intake of air to force out two words. _

"_What was that?" Tsunade mumbled, tilting her head. _

"_He said 'thank you'," the nin-dog sitting on the floor replied. _

"_Yeah, well... I need to replace this... asset." She placed one hand to her hip, sighing. She blinked narrowed eyes at the touch to her leg and looked down to see Pakkun motioning for her to listen. With a groan, Tsunade knelt to do so. She nodded slowly, a smirk spreading across her face. "I think he's perfect."_

_Iruka, having been assisted in swallowing water to help calm his throat, raised his head slowly. "Who?" he rasped, coughing. The Hokage's smirk widened to impossible proportions._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I have this thing for writing people sick... (shrugs) But there you have it! XD A preview.


	12. He Who Loses Inhibitions part one

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** SATURDAY UPDATES WEREN'T GOOD FOR ME!!

Omigosh! Thank you Isolde-sama for the review for Chapter Ten... (blindingly sparkles) I love you... I love you so... but not as much as I love Monica! and I will try my hardest to get better and better... (needs to hurry up and get to college so she can gets her Master's in English/Literature, and Creative Writing) Thanks goes out, also, to everyone else reviewing—Stay with meeeeeeeeeee!

And also... To answer Isolde-sama's question, I released an STD in Konoha... (waits a moment, then snorts loudly, collapsing in a fit of giggles) I would never do that, no... then everyone would be carrying... But, seriously, I think I like writing people sick. Iruka and Kakashi merely caught a cold, flu, just know it's a very severe one, because of their exchanging of bodily fluids. (snorts behind her hand)

And don't worry about the table Sasuke and Naruto violated, folks. Iruka's gonna have to go out and buy a new one. Poor, poor, dolphin... u.u

* * *

_Chapter Twelve - He Who Loses Inhibitions (part one)_

Sakura sat up at the muffled sounds of movement coming through her bedroom wall. "Kakashi-sensei..." she said around a small yawn. She pushed back the covers and stood from the bed. Sakura left her room and knocked on the door of Kakashi's. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Slowly trying the doorknob to find it open, the young Genin pushed. She gasped at the cold air flowing out and found her Konoha team leader lying unconscious on the bed. "Kakashi-sensei!" the girl cried, rushing over. She reached out to shake him then drew back her hand immediately, gaping at the crimson liquid that covered her fingers. "No..." Sakura shook the Jounin as gently as possible, but firmly, willing him to open his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, _please_... Please!"

The body under her touch gave a sudden spasm and the man coughed. The pink-haired child stepped away, smiling, relief written all over her pallid features. Kakashi's eyes opened slowly as he reached towards his stomach.

The cloaked and hooded figure watching through the open window disappeared once the scarecrow had proven he was alive.

Kakashi coughed, desperate for a good breath of air, but sensed the girl's presence. "Sakura..." he choked out, teeth gritting as he tried to move. Whoever attacked had wanted him dead: the kunai had been lodged deeper than normal, and the shuriken almost seemed to barely breeze by his ribs. Wearing his vest might've meant less damage done, but he would've stood out too much.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura clasped her hands together, kneeling by the bedside, and waited for instructions of some sort.

The Jounin forced himself up and collapsed against the headboard. "Sakura... Do you think..." He glanced at the terrified young girl with weary mismatched orbs and smiled weakly. '_At least she still cares for me._' "Do you think you can... help me?" he finished in a sigh.

"Hai."

"My first aid is under the sink..."

Sakura stumbled to her feet, rushing into the man's bathroom. Kakashi drew down her mask once he knew she couldn't see, head bowed low, and took several deep and long breaths. He pulled the cloth back up and tilted his head, eyes curved in another weak smile.

The pink-haired Genin quietly asked her teacher if he could remove his top. Kakashi shook his head; his left arm was going numb from the shoulder, down. Sakura sighed deeply and pulled a kunai from the man's pouch, then raised it to his neck. She tore around the cloth, separating the mask from the shirt itself. Kakashi smiled at her actions, developing a new respect for the child. If it had been Naruto, or even Sasuke, they would've tried to see under his mask. Sakura then tore the left sleeve free and asked the Jounin to raise his right arm so she could remove the rest of the shirt.

She worked in silence to patch up her sensei, determination etched onto her features. Once through, the girl sat back with a sigh and smiled. Kakashi had managed to fall asleep during the process. She slipped quietly from the bed and circled it to get to the window, which she latched tightly. Sakura hurried from the room to the hall closet and came back with a blanket. She covered the scarecrow, then—after much internal debate—placed a ghost of a kiss to the gravity-defying silver tresses.

"Oyasumi," she whispered, backing out of the room.

Within moments, two doors had closed, and a rare moment between teacher and student—father and daughter—had ended.

* * *

Sakura woke early the next morning and became startled at the blood caking her arms and the front of her cherry blossom print pajamas. '_Kakashi-sensei_!' She rushed from he room and into the Jounin's

"Yo." Kakashi waved with his right arm, Shuuha headband still up on his forehead, and both eyes curving upward with his hidden smile. "Thanks for the wraps. I still can't move my left arm though..." In a show of emphasis, he grunted as he struggled, merely ending up with wriggling fingers.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "I'll make you some breakfast Trust me, you'll feel better."

"Honto?" Kakashi murmured, eyebrows rising in surprise. "I should get injured more often."

"Don't push your luck."

"Ah. Sakura-chan," he sang after the girl as she headed down the hall.

The Genin sighed, glad that he was back to normal, but losing patience as he returned to normal _too_ quickly. "What?" she growled, pink head peeked into the room.

"Lock the front door," the Jounin ordered. "Close any open windows. Secure the house. Don't tell anyone what happened and don't tell them I'm home. I'm not going anywhere today for a while." '_I really don't want to see anyone, either._'

"Roger." The girl grinned and disappeared. Kakashi shook his head and picked up the Icha Icha Paradise book he had been reading, waiting for his breakfast.

§§§

The pink-haired girl had just finished locking the door to leave—Kakashi on the inside—when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and smiled at Oyasa and Takai. "Sensei's waiting," the oak-haired boy smiled. "He wants us to come to the Academy; I think we have a mission."

"That's great," Sakura laughed, green eyes growing bright.

Takai snorted and looked away. "It's just a mission," he mumbled.

"We might get lucky!" Oyasa squealed, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulder. He dragged him down the street, then glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "Hurry, Sakura-chan! Wouldn't want to miss all the great missions."

"Hai!"

With one last glance at the house, Sakura joined then, and Shuuha's Team 5 set off to the school building. Hizaku met them at the entrance and led them to the reports room. Of all twelve teams, they were the fifth to be called in for a mission.

Iruka refused to raise his head as he searched the D- and C-ranked scrolls for a suitable task. His hands were stilled as May reached across him and picked up the blue B-ranked mission scroll. "Shuku-san!" he gasped. The woman smiled brightly at him. Iruka sighed and waited as she searched for—hopefully—the easiest B-ranked mission.

"These types of missions," the woman began. "Usually go to Chuunin, as you know, but our Chuunin are either in a classroom or working elsewhere. So... our three-man teams get them."

'_Iruka-sensei..._' Sakura locked her fingers behind her back, filtering out certain sounds in the room, and shuffled her feet. She'd been trying to catch the Chuunin's eye every since her team walked in, but his greeting had been mumbled, derivative of his bowed head because he had been looking for missions; now he wasn't.

"This will do." May's statement drew everyone's attention. "You're our second team to leave with a B-ranked mission," she informed them with a brief smile.

"Ara..." Oyasa's smile widened.

"As we are a new Hidden Village and still acquiring ties with others, you will travel to the Lightning Country."

Iruka's dark eyes widened and he wondered if the special Jounin had completely lost her mind. That was no place to be sending three under experienced Genins and one mere Jounin, especially when they would be traveling days and nights.

The brunette looked up, expression serious and eyes narrowed. "Take with you these parchments and bring back the signature of the Lord _and_ the Kaze there," she instructed.

Hizaku stepped forward, taking the offered objects from the village founder, then stepped back.

"I want a thorough report when you return," the woman said firmly, a slight edge to her voice.

Iruka sighed in defeat and raised his head. The Chuunin smiled warmly and also sympathetically as their eyes—the young undercover Konoha ninja's and his—met, hoping the emotions he felt were not too obvious. Sakura snapped back to attention as May dismissed them and bowed with the others. She straightened up and walked out of the room with the rest of Team 5.

"Sakura," Hizaku sighed. "Are you up to this?" Oyasa's smile wavered as he waited for the girl's reply. Takai had his back to them all, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Sakura glared at her sensei, green eyes fierce. "I'll be fine. Please don't feel like it's your duty to protect me."

"It _is_ my duty," the man chuckled. "But, if that's your request, I'll respect it."

"Thank you."

The Jounin smiled, nodding, and allowed his students to pass by before following.

'_I'm not the same Sakura from Konoha_,' the girl told herself. '_I'm stronger... better..._' She raised her hands, tightening the knot of her headband with a proud grin.

Takai noticed with the glance he'd taken over his shoulder and smirked, slowly tucking his hands into the pockets of his long black pants. He remembered the small kiss that had been placed on his cheek just a few days ago, and admired her strength at being able to do it when it was obvious she was dealing with something that continued tearing her up inside. He sighed and Oyasa elbowed him chuckling.

"Has cupid's arrow struck?" the other boy whispered. "Has my friend found love?" Sakura was far enough ahead to allow them to whisper freely without being overheard, but that was only her.

"Save it," Hizaku said from behind them, grabbing their shoulders.

Sakura turned sharply, suddenly struck with a thought. "We need to pack!" she exclaimed. "Who knows how long we'll be gone. And the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back." She spun back around, finger raised as if pointing out something of importance, a broad grin on her face.

The Jounin smiled, shaking the boys in his grasp. "That's a wonderful idea," Oyasa stammered as he rattled. He glared at his teacher, but it was a look unlike the one Sakura had seen him wear when she had first started pushing herself too hard. The pink-haired girl giggled, seemingly off in her own world.

"I give you thirty minutes to get ready and say what needs to be said to friends and family," the brunet man instructed, releasing the boys. They stumbled away, rubbing their shoulders and muttering under their breath. Sakura saluted and headed off, away from the schoolyard they had been standing in the middle of.

"Sakura-chan," Oyasa called after her. She looked back. "We'll meet at the Naruto... the Naruto bridge...?" The boy's aqua eyes took on a puzzling look as the name of the structure finally settled in. The young girl yelled her understanding of the situation and ran all the way back to the house, not wanting to waste anymore time. She quietly entered, mindful of the man upstairs, but forgot to lock it behind her.

Kakashi sleepily listened to Sakura hurriedly pack and wondered if she would come and tell him what sort of mission she had been assigned. True to his word, he had not left the house, let alone his room, since his "daughter" left. He wouldn't be going anywhere until his left arm functioned as normal.

Packed and ready to go within fifteen minutes, the young girl sighed deeply, smiling. It was her first mission with her new team and she felt things would go great.

"Sakura-chan!?"

Or she thought they would. Her green eyes widened and she bit down on her lip, worrying. Sakura rushed out into the hall, backpack on back, and opened the door to Kakashi's room. She stuck her hand in and reached around to turn the knob, locking it. Kakashi smiled and knew she had done the same as the door closed once more.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto continued yelling, walking around downstairs. He wouldn't be going in for his mission until later that morning. He peeked into the slightly larger kitchen. "I saw you come in here! Can we talk?"

"Not for a while," Sakura replied, having made her ways downstairs.

The blonde spun, grin wide, then noticed the bag. "Where are you going?" he mumbled, squinting at her.

"On a mission," she smiled, brushing back her light pink hair. "To the Lightning Country."

Naruto's mouth fell open and he rushed over to her, unaware that the girl took a step back. "You can't!" he cried. "You'll be gone for days and... and it... it's too dangerous!"

"I'll be all right, Naruto. Honestly." She glanced at the clock over the doorway to the kitchen and tightened her grip on the backpack's straps. "I have to meet my team at the bridge in a few, so tell Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei for me when you see them." She took his hand with a pleasant smile and led him from the house so she could lock the door.

Tears came to the bright blue eyes and he savored the warmth of her touch. '_Sakura-chan..._!' He energetically returned her wave as she ran off.

Sakura smiled rightly as she dashed down the crowded streets. She remembered when it was crowded, but not thriving. Now children played excitedly, flitting from store to store, hands and pockets full of candy and ninja toys. Se laughed to herself and continued onward. Hizaku and Oyasa were already there, but Takai had yet to show up. Sakura joined the pair, exhaling deeply after she'd stopped.

"Sakura-chan," Oyasa smiled, taking her hands into his own. "Takai should've been here to greet you."

The pink-haired Genin blushed. "What do you mean by that?" she stammered nervously, cheek flushed.

"_Nothing_. Oh. There he is. And with extra, extra baggage." The oak-haired boy waved over her shoulder and Sakura turned to see. Takai was trying to make his way toward them, but two children were wrapped around his legs. The look of intense struggled was etched onto his rugged, boyish features.

"Are they siblings of his?" Sakura questioned, blinking innocently. Oyasa nodded.

Takai stopped and reached down, grabbing the twins from his legs by the back of their shirts.

"Take us with you," the chestnut-haired girl cried.

"Yeah," her identical brother added.

"I'll bring you back a Hidden Cloud headband," Takai groaned, desperately wanting to rid himself of the pests.

"Really?" both squealed, gray eyes wide as they released his arms.

"No," their big brother snickered, hurrying to his team. The children yelled insults after him, but they fell onto deaf ears. Takai ran right by the trio of Team 5, turning to jog backwards along the large bridge. "Come on—before they try and chase me again," he sighed impatiently, scowling.

"They're cute," Sakura commented, following, but glancing back at the children.

"Bai bai, onee-chan!" the twins chorused, waving. She giggled, returning the wave.

Oyasa smiled and quickly caught up with Takai. "The family already loves her," he drawled, aqua eyes coy and bright. Teasing his friend gave him much pleasure, but it also helped relieve some of the anger and disappointment he felt over not being the one Sakura chose. For a brief moment, he betrayed himself and turned away, a vicious scowl on his face.

"Oyasa."

"Hmm?"

Takai grabbed his friend's arm, making him look back. Oyasa was beaming brightly, eyes curved with false happiness. '_You don't deserve her_,' was what he thought behind his mask. He glanced back at the girl conversing with the Jounin. '_She needs someone that knows how to treat her well_.'

Takai released the arm with a scoff. "Why did you concede then?" he snapped, head lowered and fists clenched.

Oyasa's smile widened and he stepped closer to the dark-haired boy, leaning so his head touched Takai's. "You're my best friend, and it was obvious who she liked," he sighed. "You know!" he exclaimed offhandedly , knocking their heads together. Takai growled, sweatdropping. "I never realized this bridge was so long."

Hizaku snorted, "You shouldn't have noticed at all."

"We're almost to the other side," Sakura stated cheerfully, rushing ahead to join her team members. Oyasa stepped over to make room; if he could have her, he'd settle for just being close to her. She smiled in his direction, then blushed shyly as she turned toward Takai.

Oyasa's smile gradually faded, then fell, and by the time they stepped onto the soil of Konoha, he now had a crestfallen disposition that was quite visible to only his teacher, and little energy to hide it. Hizaku sympathized with him for a few moments before announcing they would travel along the edge of the Fire Country; doing that would cause them to bypass the Sound Country—Sakura had suppressed a shudder at the mention of the name, remembering Orochimaru—and make their way into the Lightning Country.

It would definitely take them a few days.

* * *

'_Yes_!' Naruto kept his feet planted on the wooden floor as May read out their mission to them. As he had told Sakura, about an hour ago before she left, Team 8 would be called in. They were going to Konoha to deliver an important package to the Hokage. If need be, they were given permission to spend the night, but May assured them that wouldn't be necessary.

"Because Iruka-kun ranked these himself, and I trust him, you've been appointed a C-rank mission," she had said.

"Tch." Haka stuck her hands behind her head. "That's not good enough."

"Hush," Tenko whispered.

'_And the whining continues..._' Iruka smiled, a tick in his eyebrow, and averted his gaze to the papers before him. He'd been aware of the Jounin disrupting his peaceful sleep in the closet, but didn't say anything; he was also conscious of the progressing fever he continued to hide. It would soon come to a point where no amount of fast-talking could excuse the permanent flush to his cheeks and the strained breathing.

The redhead smiled at the special Jounin and the Chuunin, bowing. "We accept and will carry out to the mission to the best of our abilities." Her students bowed also.

"I'll be waiting for your report," May stated, handing the mission scroll over to Iruka. The young man took it while offering Naruto one last smile. It was as if he telling the boy he got that mission just for him. The blonde grinned and left with his team.

"Naruto."

Blue eyes squinted down the hall.

"Get glasses," Kaoru sighed, walking up beside the boy. He took the blonde's hand and leaned in close to whisper. Naruto nodded, grin returning. Shikyo smiled at how well they got along. Tenko waited for the last of her students to catch up then took up the rear as they left.

§§§

The trip to Konoha was uneventful and surprisingly quiet. Naruto was practically bursting at the prospect of returning home-even if just for several hours. The large, wide open, wooden gates appeared before them and the Jounins posted there came to attention. Tsunade had placed the ninjas there as a precaution. Tenko presented the note May had given her and they were let by.

Excitement quickly changed to homesickness. Naruto gripped the hem of his open jacket tightly, biting his lip. Haka noted his strange behavior; she had noticed it at the Academy, but thought nothing of it, until now. She squeezed between the blonde and her team leader. "Are you scared?" the girl hissed.

"Scared of what?" the kyuubi spat back. "This is my—Nothing's going to happen here. This is an ally Hidden Village."

Her eyebrow rose, then Haka scoffed, "Tch."

"Tenko-sensei." Naruto wanted to visit Ichiraku. "Can I have ramen?"

"Can you wait until _after_ we deliver this?" The redhead held up the package. "The Hokage-sama's waiting."

"Fine..." The boy pouted and stuck his hand into his pockets. Shikyo, blushing, reached out and gently touched his arm. Naruto blinked then looked down at her open hand. He grinned broadly and took it, squeezing.

Pupil-less lavender orbs narrowed. "Isn't that Naruto?" Neji murmured.

Three sets of heads turned.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whimpered, clutching her hands together.

"Who is he with?" Kiba questions aloud, not really expecting an answer. Akamaru sniffed a few times then responded with a series of barks. "Hidden Village of Wave... Oi, Naru—Itai!" Kiba growled softly as the young Chuunin elbowed him, the shy Hinata stepped on his foot, and the genius of the Hyuga clan jabbed him in a non-Tenketsu point. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and noticed the quartet standing idly around a shop. He grinned and started to raise his hand in a wave until the weight from Shikyo's own hand in his stopped him. He turned his grin to the girl and began swinging their arms. She giggled, blushing.

Kiba pushed away arms and legs, snarling. He rubbed the underside of his chin where Neji's fingers had stabbed him, glaring at he nonchalant, uncaring boy.

Shikamaru waited until the Shuuha shinobi had passed before commenting. "Baka," he scoffed. "Naruto's on a mission."

"The entire Team 7 is," Hinata added in a trembling voice, hands pressed tightly against her chest. '_Naruto-kun..._' The interaction between the blonde and his teammate had stunned her.

"Oh..." was Kiba's slowly drawled reply at the information he had just been given.

Neji shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Mendokusee..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, eh?" The Inuzuka boy grinned smugly. Akamaru barked and Kiba reached back to pat the dog nestled in the hood of his jacket. "Aa, Akamaru," he said, agreeing with his canine friend.

"Let's go, Hinata-san."

Hinata gasped as Neji suddenly grabbed her wrist, and managed a small wave to her friends as she stumbled along after her cousin. Akamaru barked and jumped from Kiba to Shikamaru's head. "Traitor," the dog's best friend mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Mendokusee..." the Nara youth groaned, staring up at the canine staring down at him.

§§§

Tsunade took the item from the ANBU member she'd gotten to retrieve it, and opened it. She placed the box on the desk with a smirk and lifted the lid. The Godaime chuckled, closing it, and faced the team. "I would say this completes your mission. You're welcome to stay in Konoha, just so long as you don't... cause any trouble."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. '_Was she looking at me?_'

Tsunade read the blue orbs. '_I was_.'

Tenko bowed, along with her students. They left the room and then exited the building. "Can we get ramen now?" the blonde pleaded, tilting his head to stare at the Hokage monument. He smiled softly.

"Why aren't you fat?" Haka groaned, fisting her hands over her ears. The boy twitched, glaring at her.

The red-haired Jounin pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning and whimpering. "Go do what you want. Just... _don't_... get in trouble."

"LET'S GO!!" It was the loudest he'd been in weeks, and only Konoha brought that out in him. The girls yelled as they ended up flying behind the speeding Naruto. Tenko smiled weakly, shaking her head.

Shuuha's Team 8 made their way through the crowded town to the kyuubi's favorite ramen shop. "Pops! Six miso ramen!" The blonde fixed his forehead protector as he sat, hoping they got the meaning of the action; that they did.

"Coming up," the man stated, smiling. Naruto grinned and took a seat with a girl on each side of him. He looked around with suppressed jubilation, trying to see if anything had changed in the weeks he'd been gone.

Haka sighed, "This is not Kan'you." She laid her head on her folded arms. "I want my bread."

"Eat ramen!" Blinking, the boy squinted at her. "Come to think of it, I've _never_ seen you eat a bowl of ramen..." The cherry-haired girl sweatdropped as Shikyo smothered her giggles. "Nani? Nani?!" he yelled, looking between them both.

"Haka is—"

"_Shikyo_."

"Tell me," the blonde kyuubi whined, noting the arrival of his first bowl.

"Haka's allergic to ramen."

All movement in Ichiraku halted and the wind whistled by. Naruto's lips twitched and he burst out with loud laughter. The two figures behind the counter stood stock-still. His laughter died down after the two girls didn't join in, and blue eyes slowly widened. "Are you... Is that true?!"

"Hai..." Haka groaned into the countertop. Cooking and preparing of food resumed.

"She can't touch or eat it," Shikyo explained, smiling. "Or she'll swell up like a balloon." She puffed up her cheeks, forcing back giggles. The other girl glared at her.

"I want proof."

Haka gasped, jumping as the bowl was slid in her direction.

"Eat." Naruto's mouth was set in a firm frown of determination as he held out the chopsticks. "Eat," he repeated.

"Are you _really_ that stupid?" the girl snapped. Behind them, Shikyo smiled politely at the older girl behind the counter, accepting the second bowl of miso ramen for herself. "I can't eat ramen!" Haka yelled, snatching the chopsticks and breaking them. She tossed them on the ground and noticed the villagers' curious stares. She returned them with a scowl.

Naruto snorted and took up another set of chopsticks, returning to his bowl. "Hey!" he yelled, seeing Shikyo eating his ramen. The Hitsu child covered her mouth to keep from spitting out the noodles and soup as she giggled.

Kurenai and Asuma observed the kyuubi's behavior, the brunette smiling. "Every day," she sighed. "He grows more and more."

"Maybe he'll be the sixth Hokage," the male muttered around his cigarette.

"Maybe."

* * *

****

****

****

**_To be continued...._**


	13. He Who Loses Inhibitions part two

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** As I said the last time, this is too big... it still looks like it's still going to be too big... should I separate it again? O.o; Oh, dear... I just might have to do so. (chews lip in thought) Okay, no, I don't. Y'all should be able to handle it. I also didn't feel like leaving a bottom Author Note for the last chapter... (shrugs)

**Zakenna** - "Do not fool with me" or "Fuck you"/"Fuck that" my Japanese friend told me this, so it's true XD

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen - He Who Loses Inhibitions (part two)_

Back in Shuuha...

Wiping a hand across his face, Sasuke only succeeded in creating a smudged line of red paint on his cheek. Chigiri and Yoku were no better off. As with first-time Genins, they had been given low-ranked missions, but this was the worst: painting the outside of the Ninja Academy building. He was sure it was Iruka's revenge. To make matters worst, they had been given a substitute team leader because Kakashi—or Kentan—had never shown up.

The brunet looked away from his wall as Yoku stepped back. Brush held in the corner of his mouth by the handle, Yoku formed hand seals for his audience. Violet eyes widened. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" About ten shadow clones of the boy appeared, each with their own brush. Chigiri paused in her brushing to watch each clone suddenly disappear in an explosion of smoke.

"No jutsus. No molded chakra. Just good, old-fashioned painting." Their substitute Jounin stared down at them from the roof, a can of beer in his hand. His wine-colored eyes narrowed. "Paint, paint, paint, you bozu!"

"Ruka!" a female voice yelled.

"Hai, May?" the man murmured, emptying his can. He flung it down at the Genins, but May snatched it out of the air.

"Go home," the village founder sighed, crushing the molded piece of aluminum.

"Thank God..." Ruka disappeared.

Chigiri resumed lathering the side of the school with the rustic-colored paint, no finesse in her work at all; it merely served to reflect her anger. The Uchiha sighed, wishing this so-called "mission" didn't exist and Naruto was beside him; hearing his voice, even if the blonde was whining, would be good enough for him. Sasuke sighed and dropped his bucket. "This is pointless," he muttered.

"Hai," May stated from beside him.

He glared sideways at her. '_You were the one who appointed us this mission._' "I'll get someone else to do it. Mission complete. I only gave you a simple mission such as this one because Neku is absent and Ruka isn't aware of the skills and abilities that you have. So, until Neku gets back... better—whatever, you are free to do as you wish. Sasuke, I need to speak with you."

"Hai."

Iruka had informed the woman that Neku Kentan had fallen ill due to the fluctuating temperature. Sasuke watched Yoku and Chigiri take to the building's roof and disappear.

"You'd never suspect they were a couple," the special Jounin sighed, raising her arms in a languid stretch. Her halter top rose even more and she vaguely considered the fact that she was in the midst of a child.

"Yoku and Chigiri?" said child murmured.

May nodded. "I overheard Miyako, from Team 1, do you know her? Anyway, she was saying they got together just before you, your brother, and Sakura came to town." She looked at the can in her hand and ran ahead to dump it into a trash bin, twirling. Stopping, the woman faced the boy with a bright smile. "Walk with me," she said.

'_Did she really create this village?_' Sasuke asked himself, eyebrow arched disbelievingly.

May read his skepticism as he strolled over and smirked, braid shifting as she tilted her head. "Sasuke."

"Aa?" the boy murmured, stubbing at a tuft of grass with the front of his shoe. He was obviously distracted.

"You're not the same person I met the first day of your arrival. Lose your love for your brother and you'll become the ninja you should be." Ebony eyes widened as the Uchiha's head snapped up to the woman's calm features. May placed a hand on a dainty hip, sighing. "Your skills have waned. I can see it, and Neku reports it."

'_Kakashi-sensei... kisama!_' A mental image of the blonde Shuuha Jounin appeared. He turned into the masked Konoha Copy-nin with a puff of smoke, Kakashi's eye curved and fingers raised in a peace sign.

"See!"

Sasuke gasped and stepped back, arm raised. It would have done him no good and his blood would be splattered over the light-colored earth at this point. May scowled and re-holstered her kunai. "You're thinking too much," she snapped. "Stay away from Naruto! This is why I put you in different teams."

"Zakenna!" the brunet snapped. He jumped back some more and sprang up onto the roof of the Academy building in a crouched position.

"Your father should have taught you better manners."

Sasuke stared up at the higher-level ninja before him with a scowl. May strolled towards the boy but he dashed by her, straightening to jump across to the nearest roof. He grunted, eyes flying wide, as a fist put an end to all movement before his feet even touched tiles. The Jounin hoisted the boy onto her shoulder with a slightly uneasy feeling about stopping him while he was still airborne, but disappeared from her current location.

* * *

Tenko finally came to the conclusion that she should have never told the kids to do what they wanted. Late afternoon was coming in—it was not quite dusk yet—but there was no sign of her students and she wanted to get back to Shuuha before nightfall. Sighing, the redhead twined strands of hair nervously around her finger. She stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself. '_If I were Naruto, where would I go?_' Tenko giggled at how simple the answer to that question was, and called out to the person nearest her.

"Sumimasen." She noticed how the young man's wary eyes scrutinized her, but maintained a smile. "Could you tell me where I would be able to find a ramen shop?"

He smiled, relaxing. "Ichiraku. Just continue down this road. You can't miss it."

"Arigatou!" The Jounin bowed politely then started toward her destination. Within a couple of yards of a certain kyuubi's favorite food joint, she heard the rowdy laughter and knew she had completed her own mission. As usual, Naruto had managed to make himself the center of attention; what she didn't know was that his crowd consisted of old friends.

Shikamaru noticed the Shuuha Jounin at the same time Neji did. Moments later, other did also, and Naruto's soapbox was pulled out from under him. "Tenko-sensei! Are we leaving?" he whined.

"Hai," the woman replied, staring around at the Genins. She also noticed the one Chuunin nearby. Shikyo stood, an arm wrapped around a hooded figure. "Is that...?" Tenko started.

The girl nodded.

"She can keep the jacket if she wants," Kiba stated, grinning. "I've got more." Akamaru was resting on his shoulder.

"It was an accident," Naruto scoffed, folding his arms behind his head. He kicked at the dirt, waiting for instructions.

"Say goodbye," the Jounin sighed.

"I don't want to." Tenko snatched the boy's ear between her thumb and forefinger and twisted. "Aaaahh! _Bye_!" Naruto rubbed his ear after she let go and joined Shikyo and Haka.

Tenko bowed at the group situated about Ichiraku, holding back her hair. "Thank you for allowing us into your village."

"No problem," Kiba laughed.

"Who made you spokesperson?" Shikamaru muttered. "Mendokusee..."

The woman smiled and pushed the reluctant boy into moving.

"Oi!"

"Stay quiet until we get back." She walked her students through the village and out of Konoha.

The sun had dipped below the horizon by the time Naruto leapt the final distances from his bridge onto Shuuha soil. "Let's go to Kan'you!" he laughed.

Thinking quickly, Tenko locked her arms under Haka's, holding the snarling girl back. The hood fell away, exposing her swollen and boil-covered face. Her covered arms would be the same. "Let me go! Let go! I'm gonna tear you limb from limb... _Naruto_!" she screamed, reaching for him.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, sweatdropping.

"I suggest you go home now," the Jounin sighed.

"Hai, hai!" Waving, Naruto ran off. Shikyo waved back, watching him leave, and smiled brightly. She quickly remembered they were trying to subdue Haka and grab the arm she had freed.

* * *

The special Jounin village founder appeared on Iruka's stoop, knocking on the door. The dolphin pulled the cold cloth from his forehead, stumbling to his feet. Only six of the three-man teams were offered missions today, so he had taken the remainder of the day off. "Hai!"

'_He must've been near_,' the woman theorized.

"Hai? Oh," Iruka smiled sheepishly, raising a hand to brush back his loosed hair after opening the door. His other arm encircled his waist in a nervous fashion. "Shuku-san."

"May," she corrected, shifting so she could drop Sasuke from her shoulder.

"Oh!" He took the boy, backing up with him into the house. He looked up at his supervisor. "Would you... care to come in?"

May smiled and stepped in, excusing herself, and closed the door behind her. "We had a little argument," she explained. "You could say... I put him in his place."

"Sumimasen," the dolphin apologized, settling the unconscious Uchiha on the green sofa. He brushed the ebony locks aside and sighed. "May I ask over what?"

"Naruto." Brown eyes widened and he spun to find the woman standing just outside the doorway, still in the hall, a calm expression settled on her face. "Shuku-san—"

"Now I see where your son gets his impudence," she sighed, stepping into the den. "But that couldn't be, because Sasuke was adopted... right? I just have one question: who are you, really?"

"Umino Iruka," the Chuunin answered. His eyes widened as the door opened, but he was kept from it by the kunai pointed at him. May looked over her shoulder then dropped her arm as Kentan entered the house.

The bandages weren't visible and no one knew they were there, but his features looked as though it had been a struggle just walking across the street: he features were ashen and his smile weak. What they didn't know was that it _had_ been a struggled. The disguised shinobi hadn't planned on going anywhere for at least two days. What he didn't want to admit was that he really might be able to go back to work tomorrow. '_I knew I should've been suspicious when Sakura-chan asked to make breakfast. She drugged me_!'

"What are you doing here?" the special Jounin sighed.

"Getting herbs for some tea. One cup tonight and I'll be ready to come back in tomorrow. Ara." He spotted his student on the couch. "What happened?"

"Nothing," May scoffed. "Also, take your time in coming back. Wouldn't want you passing out during an important mission." The normally cheery woman wore a frustrated scowl and gave no parting words as she left, but slammed the door.

Kentan transformed back and rushed to the chair with Iruka. The younger man knelt, then stood, grabbing Kakashi's arm.

"Itai...!"

"'Itai'? What happened to you? Better yet, where _were_ you?" He rolled up the long black sleeve, eyes narrowing at the bandages that greeted him from the elbow upward.

The Copy Ninja avoided the burning gaze and sighed, lifting his arm as Iruka raised the shirt itself. "It was for the good of the... the good of what we're doing."

"Getting yourself hurt?! What if you'd gotten killed?" The brunet shook his head and returned his attention to waking the boy on the couch. "Sasuke. Sasuke, get up!"

'_What's wrong with him?_' Kakashi watched the upset Chuunin shake the boy.

Sharingan orbs opened wide and Sasuke gasped as Iruka's knee landed on his chest; his hands—one holding three shuriken—were already locked above his head. "What did you do?" Iruka hissed. The Jounin blinked several times as both he and his student wondered how the young man had countered a Sharingan-based attack. "What did you do?" the Chuunin repeated in a yell.

"She told me Naruto was a distraction," Sasuke yelled back, struggling to free his arms. "She.. wanted me to stay away from him..."

"Maybe you should."

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi wrapped his good arm around the dolphin's waist, pulling him away from the boy.

"We can't afford to blow this mission!" Iruka cried. His struggles increased at the gloved hand clamping down over his mouth.

"You're obviously working too hard."

He elbowed the Jounin, stumbling free, and shot him a hate-filled glare. "There's nothing for me to overwork myself with... I'm _fine_." Iruka braced himself with a hand against the wall and stood as straight as possible, slowly walking out. He made it halfway up the stairs before collapsing, a hand to his chest.

Kakashi, who had followed, picked him up and took him to his room. He placed the burning body on the bed then moved to the window, grasping the curtain to close them. With a smirk—he had spotted Naruto running toward the house—the silver-haired man turned back to his own problem: Umino Iruka, struck down with a stress-induced fever. Another puzzling action was the kibosh the Chuunin had put on Sasuke's attack.

The Jounin took up a spot beside the bed, placing one knee atop it, and started removing the teacher's sweatshirt. Iruka's eyes slid open and he shied away, pulling a pillow over his head. "Leave me..." he groaned.

"You'll fry if you don't take it off," Kakashi sighed.

"_No_..."

"What is it that you don't want me to see?"

"Me," the dolphin whimpered. "Please, go away."

"No."

§§§

"Tadaima!" Naruto yelled breathlessly after bursting through the door. He slammed it behind him, unaware of all the ruckus he was causing and the problems it created for those upstairs, and ran down the short hall. The energetic blonde spotted Sasuke still on the couch and dashed in, jumping on and straddling him. "Sasuke! I just had the most amazing mission."

"Did you?" the brunet drawled with a scowl, the scorn more than audible in his tone.

Naruto nodded, splaying his hands out across the other's abdomen, leaning forward. "I went to Konoha!" Dark eyes flew wide. "Iruka-sensei gave me a mission that sent me to Konoha! Ano... Sasuke. Why are you covered in paint?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing.

Naruto shook his head enthusiastically and continued without receiving an answer. "I saw them all—Tsu—" His bright blue eyes widened as the Uchiha grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a rough kiss. "Sasuke!" He pushed away, but Sasuke pulled him close once more.

"You're talking too much," the ebony-haired youth whispered into the kyuubi's ear. Naruto blinked several times, then exclaimed loudly, a foolish grin on his face. "Dobe," Sasuke sighed, wrapping the arm he'd used to subdue the blonde around the slender waist.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Naruto repeated.

"It seems our _father_ hates me and assigned Team 12 a mere _chore_: painting the Academy building." Naruto snickered. "It's not _funny_." Sasuke shoved him onto the floor and stood. He looked back onto the couch at the sound of metal clinking and narrowed his eyes at the three shuriken he had once held. '_Iruka-sensei..._'

"What's this...?"

He turned his gaze to the blonde peering under the unsightly green piece of furniture. Naruto reached under and pulled out a book. He sat up, crossing his legs, and stared at the first volume of the Icha Icha series. Looking back and up at the Uchiha, he raised his eyebrows as if asking what to do. "This is a one in a lifetime chance," Naruto whispered, grinning sneakily. "We can see what Kakashi-sensei finds so interesting about this thing." He snapped the book open to see what contents lay inside.

Sasuke knelt and snapped it shut. "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to why Iruka-sensei would have _this_ under the couch?"

"No," Naruto snarled, prying Sasuke's hand free.

The brunet sighed and reluctantly looked over the blonde's shoulder as the pages were turned once more. They both blinked numerous times, watching as the words and pictures on the pages swirled and took on different shapes and symbols. Their eyes then widened as the words made sense once more: it was a time explosive.

"I told you not to mess with it," Sasuke growled, sitting on the den table as Naruto ran in circles, the book held at arms' length away from him. "Take it outside!"

The blonde whimpered and made a mad dash for the door. He stood in the middle of the street and heaved the device with all his strength. His bottom jaw hit the ground, eyes the size of saucers, as the book landed on the power line for the block. He jumped onto the roof of their house, but it was too late.

The silver-haired shinobi had just finished polishing his last shuriken when the lights went out; he had been ready to start on the kunai next.

"_Gomen_!" Naruto yelled, sliding slowly down the power pole with his face covered in soot.

Iruka smiled weakly, unsure why, and rolled over to stare in the direction of the scarecrow. "Can you go see what he did?" he implored, sheets up to his nose.

"No. Besides, I know what they did." He smirked under their mask. '_I was wondering how long it would take before someone actually found that_.' It hadn't been a bomb to cause damage, but just to scare. Apparently certain things were more fragile than others.

Iruka's eyes narrowed and he tossed back the covers to stand. Kakashi shifted, reaching out a hand to peer through the curtains. "I can tell you one thing: the lights on this side of the block are all out."

"God..." Iruka fell back onto the bed, hands pressed to his temples. He just wanted to be alone; time to himself with possibly a large pot of coffee was all he asked for. He didn't want to be looking over his shoulder every two minutes in fear of an enemy or Kakashi.

Groaning, the brunet curled up into a fetal position, hands fisted over his ears. He wanted Kakashi to end the quest of dissecting him and just love him. Brown eyes widened. '_Do I... want him to love me...?_' "No..." he whimpered. "I just want... to be left alone..." His hitched breathing slowed by the minute, and the room suddenly became darker.

‡‡‡

_The Copy-nin stood from his seat on the windowsill and circled the bed to get to the door; he locked it. _

"Kakashi?" Iruka sat up at the soft noise, making out the man's silhouette. The scarecrow turned slowly and strolled to the bed. "Kakashi-sensei..." The brunet gasped and fell back onto the bed, the other kneeling over him. He made a small sound in the back of his throat, refusing to comply in the removal of his clothes.

The feel of warm, soft lips to his own startled him into releasing the hem of his shirt, and the Jounin slipped it upward. Kakashi took his mouth from Iruka's long enough to pull the piece of clothing free.

"Kakashi…" the dolphin whimpered. He was then quickly rid of his remaining clothes and admired; Iruka merely felt the eyes upon him.

"I had a dream about you…"

He barely heard the other shinobi above the harsh panting that was his own. His arms came up to wrap around the clothed neck. Kakashi ran his gloved hand down the younger man's side and over his thigh, raising the leg swiftly to his shoulder.

The Chuunin whimpered once more, squeezing his eyes shut to prepare himself for what was to come. "Chotto…"

Kakashi smirked and raised the other leg to his shoulder.

"Chotto…!" Dark brown eyes widened and his back arched from the bed as he was penetrated.

‡‡‡

Iruka had sat up abruptly with a strangled cry. Kakashi opened his eye lazily, squinting at the gasping Chuunin. He hadn't even been paying attention to when the other fell asleep because he was still tired himself. The brunet stared at his hands then turned sharply to stare at the Jounin silhouette against the window. "Nightmare?" Kakashi drawled.

"Not so much… a nightmare…" '_It was only a dream, but if he hadn't been so… rough, it could've been… nice_.' "Kakashi…"The thoughts swimming around in his muddled head were formed by the fever that had long since taken over his body weeks ago.

"Aa?" The Jounin set down the kunai he'd managed to polish in the darkness.

The dolphin shook his head and relaxed his body. "Could you… spare… a moment?"

Kakashi chuckled to himself before pushing to his feet. He made his way around to the brunet's side of the bed, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Lean closer."

In the darkness, Iruka didn't notice the arching of the silver eyebrow. He reached up as the face came within his reach and tugged on the satin-feel mask, running his thumb over the soft lips. "You had a dream about me," he whispered.

"Sakura told you."

"My dream…" Iruka pushed the forehead protector up and aside. "…You were in it. _You_ told me."

"I see." Kakashi murmured, and bent his head, claiming the Chuunin's lips in a firm kiss. He shook the dangling headband from his silver thatch. The dolphin pulled him down onto the bed, smiling against the Jounin's lips. He slid his hand up the back of the scarecrow's neck and through the soft hair, parting his lips and fell prey to the expert tongue.

Kakashi pulled away and grasped the junction of his glove between the thumb and forefinger with his teeth, tugging it off. He tossed it to the side, then used his bare hand to caress Iruka's firm and flat stomach, smirking as the body under him jerked from the cool touch. He slid his hand upward under the Chuunin's shirt and took one of the small nubs of flesh between his fingers. Iruka whimpered, biting into his hand.

The Copy Ninja leaned down, trailing kisses along the bronze skin as he slowly removed the shirt. Iruka's arms immediately came back down to try and cover himself, but Kakashi pushed them away. "I can barely see you in this darkness because your son's an idiot," he whispered. "But I know you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that," the brunet murmured, fighting against the Jounin.

Kakashi didn't want to put too much strain on his arm, but ended up doing so in order to get Iruka's arms above his head. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over Iruka's hardened nipple—the same one he had been teasing before—then took it between his teeth. He used his knee to pushed the younger man's thighs apart, releasing the wrists in his grip to trail his hand slowly over the bulge in the Chuunin's pants.

Tears came to the dolphin's eyes as the distinct feeling of wanting to explode began making itself more predominant. He squeezed his eyes shut with another whimper, then cried out as Kakashi bit down firmly on the node he had continued to toy around; he arched into the Jounin's touch, using his freed hands to drag Kakashi's head from his chest and back toward his own, ravaging the older man's mouth in a desperate kiss.

§§§

Naruto's ears twitched and he looked down from his perch on the pole. He narrowed his eyes at the roof of the Umino home, hoping he could suddenly develop x-ray vision. He was blinded before he could find out. Sasuke had shone the flashlight in his eyes. "Hurry up," the brunet hissed.

"I thought I heard something," Naruto retorted, swinging around from the rope he'd tied himself up by. "Can you check it out?"

"I can tell you exactly what it is," Sasuke snarled. "The village mob. Do you want me to tell you whose leading it?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he pictured the version of Haka that he'd left at the bridge marching down the street, Kaoru's sword held between her sick smirk, half the town behind her. He started crying and continued working on restoring the power.

* * *

Iruka woke in the middle of the dark morning to remaining darkness throughout the house and street below. '_Just what did Naruto do...?_' He quickly searched the bed for his shirt then the floor; he was pulling it down over his torso as the lights flickered with life and returned. He looked over his shoulder to find Kakashi studying him with mismatched eyes and a mask-covered face. Iruka smiled and sat back down on the bed, sliding his legs under the covers, and pulled his knees to his chest.

"You deserved better than that," the scarecrow mumbled, turning onto his back.

The brunet shook his head, blushing. "Because it was Kakashi-sensei, it was fine. Besides, I started the whole thing. And I should've told you about my fever." "You should have, but... was it... just fine?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't push your luck," Iruka warned. "I'm still sick." He admitted it had been his first time; it had been painful; but Kakashi had tried to make it as pleasurable as possible—he felt that. He blushed darkly.

"_Iruka-sensei_!"

The Jounin grunted as he rolled out of the bed, landing quickly on his bare stomach on the floor. Iruka scrambled for the clothes strewn about and jumped back into the bed as the door flew open. Naruto stared at his flushed "father" with narrowed eyes. "Yes?" the Chuunin stammered, breaths short and slightly labored.

"I was checking on you because it had been so quiet up here and Sasuke told me Kakashi-sensei had brought you to bed." Narrowed blue eyes scanned the room. "Where is he?"

Said Jounin rolled his eyes from his spot on the floor. "I'm fine," Iruka laughed, noticing that Sasuke avoided looking in his direction at all costs.

The boy was obviously still upset about the turnabout in a strategy produced by his Sharingan, but kept his tongue: Iruka wasn't someone he wanted angered. Also, his reaction in May's presence had been uncalled for and he did deserve what he got.

"Do you think I should go to sleep?" Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. '_This is no time for a friendly conversation—I'm freezing_!'

"What do you mean?" Iruka blinked.

"Well, I put in so much time repairing the power that the sun's gonna be up soon." The blonde crossed his arms behind his head, murmuring to himself. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's elbow and pulled him out of the young man's room, closing the door behind them, but not before shooting a sharp glare in the direction of the rumpled bed. Iruka released his pent-up breath and looked up as the scarecrow crawled back into the bed.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Sasuke..." Naruto's voice yelled. "Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi groaned and slid back onto the floor. '_I might as well sleep here..._' He closed his eyes with an inward sigh, and rested his head on his folded arms as the door opened once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahahahaha!! (cackles) Yeah, that's right... no lemon. (turns into a timid, shy thing) ...I'm scared of writing lemons... (curls up in Monica's lap)

But... seventeen pages, huh. If there's any typos or anything, sorry. I was gonna post the whole giant thing, but it was 7000 words, and... I separated it. Yes, and that's still all one day. XD Mmm, mmm! Since I'm running out of things to say, I'll give you a preview of another Naruto fic I'm trying to work on. (thinks she's getting too many story ideas at once) This one is an AU fanfiction. ("Oooh"s all around) And it's called **December**. X3

--Preview--

_The whole building knew. Even if he hadn't been traveling with the personal items that his left arm were curled around and holding, a termination was something everyone became aware of immediately. Iruka kept his gaze downward, scrutinizing each step he took, knowing they would be the last ones in this particular building. He raised his head to cross the lobby and regretted it. Looks of sympathy were plenty, and all shot in his direction. _

_The law school graduate froze his expression into a permanent school and stepped into the front lobby. His eyes narrowed at the silver-haired figure crouched before the aquarium and he would've intervened to end the man's glass-tapping fantasy, but was intercepted along the way. _

"_Iruka, I'm so sorry about what happened," Mitarashi Anko said in a hushed voice, almost as if she were afraid. _

"_I'm not. That bastard Orochimaru was running a crooked firm anyway." Iruka's eyes narrowed as the woman's head fell. _'That's it. This case must have been too important; too important to him to have their client win.' _"Excuse me," he forced out between gritted teeth. _

_The brunette gasped as the young man rudely pushed by her, then timorously raised her eyes to the security camera in the corner.  
_

_Anko..." a dark voice hissed. Golden, slit-like eyes glanced over the screen and over the figure disturbing his tropical beauties. The orbs widened unperceivable as the man on-screen raised his, and a pale hand reached out to freeze the frame. "So... Here is where you are." The voice chuckled softly, the cruel sound sending shivers up the spin of the man standing in the corner of the dark room._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! No one's sick XD I'm sure you can guess who everyone there is. If you can figure out the figure in the corner of the dark room... you get... something. Maybe a fic of your choice! X3


	14. Sexy no Jutsu!

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** **Polka dot**, don't talk to me about Samurai Deeper Kyo... I wanted to throw all the DVDs into the fireplace -.- But it's actually preview for another fic that's in the works XD (has too many things in the works) I'm also going to limit my Author Notes, because I'm running out of things to say, and well... (shrugs) **Lily**, thank you. This is why I need reviews: so people can tell me what's wrong with my story and how I can fix it. I'll focus more on the mission... well, focus as much as I possibly can. Here this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen - Sexy no Jutsu_

Naruto yawned loudly, then stretched each limb with a groan. He really didn't feel like moving much at the moment, so weary he was. The blonde rolled over, his left leg tangled in the sheets and the right one hanging over the edge of the bed. He smiled as he remembered the earlier events of the previous day, glad that he had been able to see old and familiar faces, even if just for those few hours. Iruka had already left and Kakashi hadn't come for Sasuke yet so the two boys were left in the house with the early morning sun hovering outside. Naruto swore he hadn't fallen asleep, but he was now being woken up by some stranger. He cried out, still half-asleep, and swung a feeble fist.

Sasuke snorted and landed a knee in the kyuubi's stomach. "Wake up. Tenko-sensei left word that you need to meet her."

Naruto whined and rolled over, only to find there was no more bed. He yelled, falling onto the floor with the sheets trailing behind him and back onto the bed. "Did she say she really needed me?" he mumbled. Facing Haka was something he dreaded.

"She said she'll protect you from your little friend," the brunet smirked.

Naruto kicked his legs, groaning. "I miss Sakura-chan!" He snapped his mouth shut, banging his head on the floor.

Sasuke came around to the side of the bed where his "step-brother" had fallen and knelt, grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt. "What do you mean? And _don't_ lie to me," he added in a hiss.

"She went on a mission yesterday," the blonde laughed nervously. "To... the Lightning Country."

"What?!"

"That's what I said."

"It's too dangerous."

"Also what I said."

"Especially for someone like her."

"Not what I said."

Sasuke glared at the boy who commented after every one of his comments, and released him roughly, standing once more.

"Itee..." Naruto rubbed his head.

The brunet sighed and dropped onto the bed, chin resting on his upraised hand; this was one moment he was genuinely concerned for his teammate. '_Sakura..._' He clenched both hands into fists.

The blonde Genin turned over and sat up, unwrapped himself from the sheets. He inched across the floor and laid his head in Sasuke's lap. "I don't want to go on a mission. What about _our_ mission. I never told you, did I?"

Sasuke shook his head and let the boy go on, knowing it wouldn't matter what he said.

"I overheard Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei talking about it–Shikyo's younger brother was kidnapped."

"Really?" the brunet mumbled. "Shouldn't they discuss things like that with us, members of this team?"

"Maybe. But forget them for now, I say we go snoop around campus," Naruto laughed, kneeling up.

Sasuke snorted and nudged the blonde off of his leg. He stood from the bed, stretching his right shoulder. "You can't," he sighed. "Tenko-sensei needs you."

"_Sasuke_! You big jerk!" The blonde pounded into his bed, shaking his head angrily. The younger of the two remaining Uchiha snorted, slamming the door shut.

§§§

"Sick?" Tenko inquired, eyebrows arched high questioningly. Shikyo and Haka were nearby, listening—guess which one had a smirk at the news.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "He was the cause of last night's power loss and spent that entire time and most of the morning sitting out in the cold... fixing it."

The Jounin ran a hand through her hair with a sigh of her own. "I guess we really don't need him. It _is_ a D-ranked mission." She smiled, reaching out to pat the brunet on the head, but Sasuke's icy, chilling glare made her pull her hand back.

He turned, sticking his hands in his pockets, and walked back to the four-sided bench in the middle of town. His fingers curled tightly into the inner material of his pants. He couldn't believe he lied for that no-good, rotten, juvenile... The brunet growled deep in his throat, closing his eyes to recall the events that led up to this moment.

‡‡‡

_Sasuke had just changed out of the clothes he'd slept in, ready for a shower just in case Kakashi came over soon, when Naruto stormed in. The grin on the kyuubi's face widened and he slowly closed the door behind him, lock clicking shut. "Get out," the ebony-haired shinobi sighed, snatching his towel from the bed to wrap around his waist. _

_The blonde crossed the room, placing a cold hand to the pale, bare chest of his teammate—Sasuke inhaled sharply, body stiffening—and slid it down so it rested atop the other boy's firm abdomen. His fingers played with the hem of the white towel, tugging on a loose string. "Sasuke..." Naruto pouted, leaning close. He took the other's bottom lip gently between his teeth at the same time he released the towel's knot. _

_As hard as he tried, no thought in Sasuke head developed an end as the blonde kyuubi's hand teased him into a hardness. _

_Naruto chuckled and stood on his toes to place a peck to Sasuke's nose. "Tell Tenko-sensei I'm not coming, or... Heh. You won't be." _

_Sasuke slid his hand up along the side of Naruto's neck, cupping his face. "I'll kill you... sooner or later." _

_Naruto laughed, triumphant._

‡‡‡

The same blonde devil stood from the bench as his teammate neared. "Sasuke-_kun_!" he sang, waving. The Uchiha's scowl deepened to the point where it looked like someone was pulling down the corners of his mouth. He wanted to feel the blonde's neck snap under his grip. Even after agreeing to the task and willingly admitting he would tag along, he'd ended up slaking his fires with his fist in the shower. '_Death is too good for him_.'

"Smile," Naruto said with a grin after the brunet had reached him. "You look so... Just smile!" He slapped Sasuke on the bed, then pushed him along, unaware that if he continued, he might not live to see fifteen. They continued on, passing Kan'you, and was about to reach the flower shop on the other side of the street when Naruto stopped.

The hold on Sasuke's lips was released and he smirked as he stared at the bookstore. A soft wry chuckle slipped by those quirked lips. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Shh. I remembered Kakashi-sensei mentioning this place, so I went looking for it." Naruto grabbed the other boy's arm, dragging him in. The clerk looked up at the two newcomers and headed over to greet them. The kyuubi squinted at him, frowning.

"Raito Nuri. How may I help you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the blonde stard around. "Uh... Oh! We need to buy a book for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated.

Nuri's honey-colored eyes widened. "Ka... Kakashi..." he stammered. Sasuke released a short bark of laughter he couldn't hold back as he also remembered their first night in the new village. "The section..." the clerk started, clearing his throat. "The section that particular sensei likes... is off-limits to kids such as yourselves."

Naruto pouted. "Why? It's right there!" He tried to run by the older man to get to the books when he tripped and fell into a shelf. For something that was staged, it sure was believable. Sasuke watched Nuri's face change colors, then clinked as he was pulled into an emptying corner of the store; everyone rushed to the disaster. "We're going to sneak into the school," the blonde announced for the umpteenth time.

"How?" the brunet snapped, tired of hearing that one line.

Naruto's grin spread wide and he raised his hands before his face. "You need your Sharingan," he informed the other boy.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. They snapped back open, orbs blood red. Naruto shivered faintly at the sight that made up the Uchiha bloodline—what remained of it—and Sasuke read the action for what it was; he smirked. The blonde shook his head and pressed his fore- and middle finger of each hand together.

"Sexy no jutsu!"

His voice was raised, but not to the point that it would be considered yelling. There was a transformations normal explosion, but the remaining mist lingered to conceal the naked female frame before the brunet. Sasuke's eyes returned to normal as he glared at the girl. "Why do I need to know that?" he snapped.

"Like I said." Naruto transformed back. "We're going to sneak into that school and find out anything we can on the missing children." He clung to Sasuke's arm as the boy tried to storm out and they caught Nuri's eye.

"Hey!" the young man yelled, standing. Both Genins froze then took off running.

§§§

'_How do I get myself into these messes?_' Sasuke, now "Kazuha Kura"—God forbid, Naruto makes up his name again—stood with Chiha Naru attached to his arm. They were each other's polar opposite.

Naru smiled brightly in a sky-blue sundress that stopped just above her knees. The pigtails were gone and golden locks cascaded down to a slender waist. Her feet were placed in white sandals. Kura stood stiffly, ebony locks pulled back in a loosely-tied ponytail whose ends stopped at the small of her back, all of it blending perfectly with her black dress; everything on her was black. For the sake of sanity, she gave herself a wide-brimmed hat to help save face. Kura tilted the same hat, its shadow falling cross her soft, yet mortified features, and allowed Naru to drag her into the school building.

"You can do this hall," Naru giggled, skipping off towards the stairs.

"Naruto... Naruto, I'm going to kill you."

The blonde waved then disappeared, leaving Kura in the middle of the hall. The ringing bell that signaled recess for the Academy students caused the disguised shinobi's heart to stop at that moment and the young brunette was clinically dead for minutes as children streamed forth.

"Onee-chan!"

'_No..._' Kura turned stiffly toward the voice to see a brightly-smiling pair at her side. Other children shot the young woman curious glances, but didn't stop.

"Onee-chan!" the girl said again, reaching out a hand. "You look pretty."

"Thank... you...?"

"Sora.Nago Sora. And this is Aki. Our big brother looks after us." Both nodded excitedly and Kura knelt, taking the small hand uncertainly in her own.

The family name triggered something in the back of her mind and she tried her hardest to remember. Her eyes widened at the striking gray orbs staring back, and the day of assigning teams came back. "Takai does...?" she murmured.

The girl's face lit up and she jumped up and down, still holding the brunette's hand. "You know him? He's on a mission right now. He said he was going to bring us each back a Cloud hitai-ate headband."

Kura smiled weakly. "Who's taking care of you while he's gone? Where's your mom and dad?"

Aki stepped forward then, taking the brunette's free hand. "They passed," he said in a voice conveying a seriousness that a child so young should have no knowledge about.

"Right now, Miyako-oneechan is taking care of us," Sora giggled.

"...Oh." _'Miyako?! Miyako's looking after these children?_'

"And we ran away from her."

Kura stood slowly, lowering her chakra at the yelling female voice,then tilted her head slightly to stare at the breathless Genin from Team 1. All the other Academy students had long since made their way out on the field,and the Chuunins moved about the hall in a scarcity. Miyako glared at the children then raised a smile to the young woman whose hands they still clasped. "Thank you for being here," she sighed. "They're fascinated by brunettes such as yourself, and as you can see..." With a soft laugh, she fingered her pigtails.

"Miyako-oneechan," both twin chorused, changing hands. "Can we stay with her then?"

"I'm sure she has some important business to attend to. Right?"

Kura nodded, smiling weakly; there was a blunt kunai back at the house that once had "Umino Iruka" and "Uzumaki Naruto" on it, but it would now be reading "Uchiha Sasuke". "Actually," she started. "I was wondering if there was someone of authority on this hall."

"Shuku-san runs the entire village, but I think her office is upstairs. I'm not sure if she's even in it. Ruka-sensei is in change down here." Miyako blinked as the young woman developed a visible twitch at the corner of her mouth. She reached out almost dazedly, and removed the large hat, handing it to the giggling children, then smiled. "Sorry for being so forward," she said in explanation to the wide dark eyes. "But you're a beautiful person."

Kura flushed, wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion.

"We'll take you to Ruka-sensei!" Miyako cheered, taking the brunette's hand. Aki took the other one andSora curled her tiny fingers around the hem of Kura's dress, the hat in her other hand. Together, they walked back to where Miyako had just come from.

§§§

Naru felt like she wouldn't be able to entertain her crowd any longer, but the clone still needed more time; it had just moved from May's office to the Jounin conference room. She tucked her brilliant blonde hair behind her hair, laughing politely at a joke told just for her. Her face was on the verge of cracking from all the smiling. '_I wonder how Sasuke's doing..._'

Naru held up her hands after several more moments of chatter, requesting silence, then excused herself from the crowd that consisted of solely men, back down the hall. She spun on her heels and hurried to the conference room where the clone was located.

Naruto ran into the hall and grinned after spotting the young woman. He took her hand, pulling her along until they had left prying eyes. The clone disappeared, leaving Naru three scrolls it hoped were to her liking. "Now to find Sasuke!" Raising her dress to above the knee, she quickened her pace to almost running and made it to the staircase. Sparkling blue eyes widened and she turned sharply, hair slapping her in the face.

Tenko raised her head at the sounds of spitting and coughing to see the young woman struggling. "Miss?" Naru froze, turning stiffly. Shikyo smiled at the sights of the strands of hair sticking to a flushed face. "You're Naruto's mother," the Jounin laughed. "The resemblance is uncanny. Hizaku told me you were here a while back."

"Mm-hmm..." Naru looked around then back at the ascending females, shaking her head. She groaned in frustration and yanked at her hair.

"Let me see if I can help." Shikyo rushed up, pushing away frantic hands, and smoothed the lengthy tresses. "Maybe you should try a bun," she suggested shyly, trying not to touch the woman's face unless she most definitely had to. She stepped back, sighing, and smiled at her handiwork.

"Thanks," Naru mumbled. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She picked up the scrolls she'd dropped during the dilemma and tried to hurry down the stairs. She made it by Haka, but Tenko stopped her progress.

"Your son's in my team" the redhead stated almost proudly.

"Lovely. Excuse me."

"But he's sick and couldn't join us on our mission today."

"How sad. Maybe I'll visit him. Bye!"

Tenko watched the blonde fly down the stairs and shook her head, sighing, "Just like her son." Haka rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear about the moron of her team.

* * *

Kura slowly joined Naru at the bench, sanity long since dissolved. Between the twins and Ruka _actually_ showing some for of interest—only in a fake, _jutsu_-created body—she was ready to be the next kidnapped victim.

Naru smiled brightly as the brunette joined her, not surprised by the look on the other's face. "How'd it go?"

"I got a few papers. You?"

"Scrolls! At least, I hope... they're useful. Let's go." Naru grabbed Kura's hand, pulling her up, and ran down the street back to the houses.

The Genins transformed back once safely inside, and it was there that Sasuke wrapped his hands around the kyuubi's neck, lifting him off the ground. Naruto dangled from the wall, gagging and kicking his legs. "Let me... down.. _Sasuke_!" He stepped on the Uchiha's shoulder with both feet, locking the brunet's head between his ankles. Sasuke let go, liking the normal degree his head was positioned in, only to have Naruto bring him down as he fell.

The blonde gasped for air, then kicked his Konoha teammate. "Asshole..."

Sasuke scoffed and pushed himself back to his feet, dragging Naruto up with him. He took them both into the den where they rearranged the furniture so they sat in the middle of the floor with all their findings. Naruto rolled open his first scroll and grinned. "This is a list of _all_ advanced bloodlines-from all Hidden Villages. You're in here, along with Hinata's family. There's even mention of Shino's bug-controlling ability." '_Why do they need something like this?_'

His blue eyes scanned the list as he opened the scroll further and noticed a familiar name. '_Hitsu..._' He sighed then flipped the scroll close and tossed it aside. He opened the black one next and immediately noticed the handwriting. "This is Hizaku-sensei's!" he exclaimed, kneeling up. "He wrote about Sakura-chan." Sasuke raised his head and took the end of the scroll, pulling it out to its fullest so they could both read.

" '_She has great potential'_ ," Naruto started. " _'Her stamina is less than nothing when compared to that of a true ninja's, but I can change that. May always gives me these cases.'_ Sakura-chan's not a case!"

"Urusai," Sasuke snapped, taking over. He skipped a few lines. " _'Haruno improved quicker than I anticipated. Maybe even too much. She's learned every jutsu we taught her, but refuses to use them.'_ He's keeping logs. Why?" Both boys glanced at each other, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed, then back at the scroll. The front foor opening separated them and they rushed to gather all of their stolen documents.

Iruka looked into the den after walking the short hall to find Sasuke studying his weapons while using Naruto as a footrest. He scanned the remainder of the room as the kyuubi objected to being treated as furniture and wondered why the real pieces had been scattered about so. He shook his head. "Naruto," the Chuunin sighed. "Tenko told me you were sick. I came to check on you."

"I was, but then Sasuke came over and made me soup."

"I'm sure he did. You both should be on missions. Kentan-sensei asked where Sasuke was because he came over this morning and didn't see either of you."

Sasuke scowled, glaring at the floor under his feet. '_All because of Kakashi-sensei, I can't even look him in the face anymore. Why should that pervert care where I am anyway?_' He turned, staring out of the corner of his eyes with crimson orbs, then looked back as the Sharingan picked up on Naruto's movement. He followed Iruka once more as the young man headed upstairs. His eyes returned to normal and he held out his hand for the papers they'd shoved under the hideously out-of-place couch.

The brunet took them and quickly flipped through them, trying to find anything that was understandable. "Here," he finally said, leaning forward. "He was creating... a memo, it looks like it's for the Chuunins and Jounins. To summarize, it's telling them to be careful of a man named Atsuko, but there's no last name." He dropped those papers back onto the floor. "This one talks of Shikyo and her kidnapped brother. They claim she had been living a life created by a strong Genjutsu. I didn't know Ruka-sensei was this close to Shuku-san."

"No one knows anything about this Hidden Village," Naruto yawned, searching the last scroll. "This is just notes from a classroom visit." He sighed and stretched out on the floor. Sasuke placed a bare foot back on his back with a scoff.

"Are you boys hungry?" Iruka yelled down.

"Yes!" the blonde replied.

"Since it's still early, we'll go to Kan'you for lunch." The Chuunin came down the stairs. Naruto jumped up, unmindful of Sasuke, and met him in the dining room. Iruka wore his hair down and his hitai-ite headband on the upper part of his right arm. He'd removed the blue vest and was dressed in just the black shirt, the pants, and the black sandals.

"You look like... an ANBU member," the blonde mumbled, squinting at the man. "All you need is a mask and the armor." Iruka laughed nervously and tousled the blonde's hand. They both looked over as Sasuke appeared.

The dolphin stared at the scowling boy longer and sighed. "Come on. You both better eat good because you're _going_ to do your missions tomorrow, no matter what they are."

"Aw! _Iruka-sensei_!"

Iruka pushed the blonde ahead of him then glanced at the brunet. "Sasuke?"

"I'm coming," the boy muttered, walking by. He shrugged off the man's slight touch and joined Naruto outside. The Chuunin sighed in defeat and locked the door behind them all.

* * *

"Sensei?" Kentan opened his eyes, blinking. He'd fallen asleep due to the rocking sensation of the boat as Team 12 traveled back from the Water Country, but Chigiri had just woken him. It was rare to have her conversing with him.

"Hmm?" the Jounin groaned, stretching languidly.

"Where's Sasuke?" the white-haired Genin queried, staring out at the sparkling water. Had she been the sentimental, romantic type, she'd probably be trailing her fingers across the surface, but she was a realist, and sat with her hands folded in her lap.

"I think he ran away," Kentai replied, yawning.

"That would make him a missing-nin, wouldn't it?"

He eyed Yoku's smirk and shook his head, sighing. "He and his brother caught some cold, so they're home. Why?"

"No reason," Chigiri murmured, brushing back her hair. "He just doesn't seem like someone that would miss a mission, even if it was just C-ranked." She felt Yoku's accusing glare on her back and scoffed.

Kentan shook his head and stared up at the oarsman, mind occupied. He was still sore, yes, but whatever Sakura had given him the day before eased most of the pain. But that wasn't what kept him; he and Iruka had slept together. What was to be the cost of their actions? He touched his left shoulder lightly, remembering the pain he experienced that night. Everyone in the boat raised their heads to stare at the underside of the large bridge as they passed under it.

"I can't believe they named this after that absolute moron," Yoku scoffed, closing his eyes and leaned his head against his upraised hand.

Kentan gave a lazy smile and waited through the rest of the gentle ride, standing help the children from the boat after it docked. "How about... your sensei treats you to ramen at Kan'you? Hmm?"

The couple exchanged looks, then glared at him.

"Aw, come on. We haven't really bonded as a true team yet. Why would you turn down free food?"

"Chigiri eats healthy," Yoku said on the girl's behalf, arms crossed.

"Then she'll have water. We're going." The Jounin grabbed them each by the wrist, practically dragging the reluctant children down the street. They turned the corner, only a few more steps away from the restaurant, when the trio of a team froze.

"He doesn't look sick to me," Chigiri snapped, referring to the ebony-haired boy on the other side of the glass pane that she stared through. "Neither of them do."

Iruka looked up at the sound of the bell signaling a customer's entrance, then looked back down at his bowl of miso ramen.

"Iruka-sensei, what's wro–Ow! Sasuke! Oh..."

The two boys stared up at the glowering members of Team 12 while Iruka tried to avoid looking directly into the icy blue orbs that were filled with a hint of amusement. The Chuunin had no intention of pretending nothing happened last night, but he wasn't prepared to see the Jounin so soon after. "May we join you?" Kentan asked, already pulling up another table. He paused, glancing at the owner behind the counter for approval, then finished the move when it was granted. Yoku and Chigiri pulled up the chairs, sitting, still glaring at the blonde and brunet that had yet to break their hard gazes.

The light-haired man sat beside his favorite dolphin and reached across to retrieve a stick of bread. Their hands brushed and Iruka jumped slightly. This wouldn't work; the Jounin would remedy the problem later, right now, he really _was_ hungry. He instructed his students to get whatever they wanted while he got a bowl of shrimp ramen for himself.

Chigiri asked for another basket of bread and a glass of water. Yoku was satisfied with just sitting at the table beside her. And with the level of feeling uncomfortable and awkward at its highest, the lunch continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if Sasuke seemed OOC—hopefully he didn't. But I mean... what self-respecting young man wants to literally become a woman, dressing in drag? I say, he should suck it up and move on with his life! There was originally two more sections after that last part, but I cut them off. I didn't like them there. Sorry!


	15. Make Allies and Not Enemies

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ::throws around snow and confetti:: This doesn't change much; updates are still going to be Sunday. I was just feelig... Christmasy. Also... I noticed I've been making a lot of little tiny mistakes, like getting hair and eye colors mixed up and whatnot, but that's because I'm trying to put so many characters in to make it more interesting, and end up confusing myself. In the last chapter, "Kura" said the twins belonged to Kaoru—they don't. I subconsciously wanted Sasuke to get a better understanding of his nemesis, and everything got all jumbled. But I fixed it! XD

I'd like to thank those who continue to review—much obliged. **Yohko**, thank you for your essay-long review X3 (no, it really wasn't that long) I appreciate people such as yourselves... You help make the world I live on (yes, I have my own world) go round... ::sniffles::

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen - Make Allies and Not Enemies_

Team 5 managed to cover a good distance after leaving the Hidden Wave Village. No rest was had until the evening of their second day. Takai stood on the north side of the large tree, Oyasa on the south, and Sakura sat on the west side, chin resting against her chest as she slept.

Hizaku was perched in the branches, keeping a closer watch. He'd already told the boys it would be okay for them to merely have a nap, but they refused. '_I guess love makes people do strange things_,' he'd told himself with a smile.

Sakura sighed softly in her sleep, shifting to better herself. The long-haired Genin smiled to himself, staring at the evening dew-covered grass before him. They were still on Konoha grounds—they would be for some time. The Jounin stretched, feeling a little stiff from not moving for several hours. He'd wait until Sakura woke then continue on. If his other two students passed out, he'd leave them right where they fell: it could be considered punishment for not following his orders.

As soon as the sun's rays of the new day fell across the girl's face, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched, yawning, then folded her hands in her lap with a content smile. Sakura raised her head as several leaves floated down to earth and beamed at her leader.

"Ohayou," Hizaku said with his own smile. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could," was her reply. She took his offered hand, dusting offf her shorts after being pulled to her feet, and looked over her shoulder. The pink-haired Genin stifled her giggles at the sight of the boys sleeping while standing.

"They were reluctant to even close their eyes, but they finally fell asleep," Hizaku muttered, shaking his head. "You are something else." Sakura brushed away his hand, glaring playfully as he tousled her hair with a laugh, then smoothed back down stray strands.

Oyasa's brow furrowed at the sound and his head fell forward slightly. He gasped, aqua eyes flying wide and looked to his right to find the girl and man staring at him. "Sakura-chan," he exhaled, smiling and rubbing his eyes.

Takai woke moments later, a deep scowl on his face. He didn't even bother shifting his gaze toward the rest of his team and pushed away from the rough bark of the tree. "Ohayou, Takai-kun," Sakura chirped, rushing to his side.

Oyasa immediately found his loosed braid more interesting and fiddled with its ends, absently muttering to himself that they were dry and brittle. Hizaku pressed a hand to the boy's head, sighing. The Genin smiled and the team set forth once more.

§§§

It slowly dawned on Sakura why they had taken up this current team formation: she was being protected. They had entered the Lightning Country several hours ago—it happened on their fourth day of traveling— and the area was unknown to many. Takai was a few feet ahead on her left, Oyasa was directly to her right, and Hizaku stood behind her, slightly left to make up for that gap made. She sighed and felt that saying anything wouldn't change the situation because they were only doing what they felt was best for her.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened as she caught sight of a sliver of light and cried out for her team to freeze. "I think they are traps," she whispered.

Adept in Hidden Mist jutsus as well, the Jounin performed a set of hand seals—"Kirigakure no Jutsu"—and Sakura gasped. '_I remember that. Zabuza used that! How does... Hizaku-sensei know it...?_'

Hizaku canceled the jutsu and the young girl covered her mouth. It served its purpose: to leave moisture in the air. The gray-eyed boy before her stood mere centimeters from the moist and glimmering thread that, when triggered, could activate a trap that did kami knows what. "I think we might have came in the wrong side…" Oyasa whimpered nervously, eyeing the string under his arm.

"The only other side meant we would have had to travel by boat," Hizaku scoffed.

Sakura raised her hands, mind now working overtime, and came to a conclusion she hoped was right. She closed her eyes. '_Kai!_'

The lingering mist vanished along with the illusion they had been standing within and everyone relaxed. The reassuring feeling lasted only seconds as a voice laughed, "She's a smart Genin. That illusion was at a pretty good level, but she figured it out."

Sakura glared at the males' backs as they surrounded her. Two figures leapt from the trees, landing in bowed positions before the team. They looked up with sinister smirks, their hitai-ate proving they were indeed from the Hidden Cloud Village. "Strangers," the female giggled, licking her lips.

"We're on a mission from the Hidden Wave Village," Hizaku stated firmly.

"That new village? You've come so far." She straightened, pulling a staff from behind her back. "But you won't get any further." A deadly curved blade flipped free of the top and both Cloud shinobi laughed.

"We came to make an alliance!" Sakura shouted, pushing through the boys. Left up to them—she mused—they'd be killed where they stood or in an unnecessary battle. She held out her arms, fingers spread to show she meant no harm.

"Sakura!" Hizaku and Takai yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" was Oyasa.

"Sakura…" the female Cloud-nin drawled, pricking her finger. She licked at the drop of blood that pooled there, staring at the team out of the corner of dark eyes. "That's a cute name. Well, _Sakura-chan_, I'll allow _you_ by. Your team will stay here with my comrade. Our Raikage will talk with only one." She stepped forward and slid the scythe around the trembling girl, urging her forward. Her dark eyes reflected a craziness; a lust for blood.

"You've excited her," the other shinobi sighed, sticking his arms behind his head. "We've been on patrol for days to keep Sound ninjas out, but there's been little action. Arashi! Calm down," he yelled.

Sakura dropped her arms slowly and cleared her throat. "I need the parchments from my sensei. They need to be signed by your lord and Kage."

"Yuuei," Arashi drawled, lips still quirked upwards. "Retrieve them."

The male Cloud-nin disappeared and appeared behind Team 5. Hizaku straightened without relaxing, and reached for one of the pockets on his vest. Yuuei's hazel eyes followed his every movement and he smirked as the scrolls were handed to him, bowing at the waist and rising. He tossed them back to Arashi and she caught them while turning her scythe back into its harmless staff. The brunette stuck the papers into her pouch, tucked the staff into the belt on her waist, and grabbed Sakura's elbow, taking to the trees.

Takai bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and spat the coppery taste from his mouth. '_Sakura…!_' He lowered his head, grunting softly.

Yuuei smirked, licking his lips.

§§§

Sakura kept an even pace with the Cloud-nin as they leapt through the trees. She had a desperate urge to try and get away, but… With a glance to the staff on Arashi's waist, she realized she wouldn't get too far. She sighed and returned her gaze to the path ahead of her. The same staff she'd been eyeing shot out before her and she concentrated so much chakra into her feet to stop that the bark cracked beneath her.

Arashi grabbed the girl's arm, steadying her with a smirk, then released the blade on her staff and cut through something that Sakura's eyes could not see. What she felt, though, was the breeze of about a thousand blades whizzing by at impossible speeds.

The brunette smirked, eyes wild. "That trap was my idea."

Sakura gaped at her, eyes and mouth wide. Arashi stuck the staff back into her waist, the blade whipping back into place, and stretched. "It's done," the older girl announced. "Let's go. It's just a few more miles." The Genin groaned inwardly but started forward once more.

* * *

Iruka couldn't believe what he was doing. He stood outside the house opposite his. The first week of December was upon them, but the immediate chill that usually came with it had yet to settle in. In fact, it was surprisingly warm—or maybe that was just him and his nervousness.

Kakashi poured the remainder of his tea down the drain at the knocks, peeking through the window. He smiled under his mask and left the kitchen to answer the door. He pulled it open and grabbed the dolphin by the arm, pulling him in. "Iruka-sensei, what a nice surprise. I hope you're here to keep me company."

"Not in the way you think," Iruka muttered, staring at the gloved hand clasping his forearm.

"No," Kakashi chuckled. "Just be here. I'm so used to Sakura ghosting about, I need _some_ form of a living creature to keep me sane. But since you brought up the way I think..." The brunet gasped as he was dropped into the couch and stiffened under the hands on his shoulders. "Do you have regrets about that night?" the Jounin questioned.

"_No_! No... none."

"Do you think something deeper could grow?"

"...I'm not sure," Iruka whispered, lowering his head.

"That's what I thought." Kakashi groaned and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head.

"It's just..." Iruka started in an explanation. "You're someone of importance; you lead a team in missions. You sometimes get called on missions of your own. Those missions where Genins aren't allowed, and... Jounins don't... come back."

The scarecrow knelt, chin resting on the back of the sofa and tousled the brunet's hair. "I think that's everyone's worst fear. But if I weren't a Jounin...?"

"I wouldn't want you," Iruka said with a smile. "Because you wouldn't be the Kakashi you are today."

"_Iruka-sensei_...! You're so fickle." Kakashi stood, pulling the tie from the chocolate locks as he went with a hidden smile.

The younger man shook out his hair, sighing and blowing strands from in front of his face. He sat up, remembering a complaint that was sent in to the school. "I heard your favorite bookstore clerk got hit by twin tornadoes."

"Let's pay him a visit—cheer him up," Kakashi murmured, dark eye twinkling deviously.

"I can't. Shuku-san wants me to stop by later. She received new missions."

At the mention of the word "mission", both men fell silent. Kakashi tilted his head with a sigh. "She's going to be just fine," Iruka whispered. "I give you my word. She should be back by Saturday."

"It's Wednesday now," the Jounin pointed out. "She left on Monday. I'm positive the journey will take more than three days to and from."

"She'll be back." On that reassuring note, the Chuunin stood, brushing back his loose hair and offered the other man a smile before quietly leaving. Kakashi sighed as the door closed, letting his visible eye slide shut.

The dolphin crossed to his own house, disappearing inside. Iruka sighed as he noticed Naruto's jacket dangling from the back of their own couch. He walked into the room to retrieve it and noticed the cushions were also out of order. "They should learn how to clean up behind... themselves?"

Tucking his hair away from his eyes, the young man picked up the scrolls that had been stuffed into the sofa. Iruka unrolled one and his eyes widened. '_I can't believe they did this!_' He dropped them back down and placed the cushions and jacket back as he'd found everything. "I'll deal with them later," he told himself, rushing up to his room so he could leave.

* * *

Kaoru winced and held up a hand to stop the next practice onslaught, the other hand flying to his covered eye. Team 10's leader rushed over, placing a hand to the boy's shoulder. He shook his head, easing her away, and grinned. "It might have been an eyelash. I'm fine, Miki-sensei."

The dark-haired woman eyed him suspiciously, knowing first-hand that any ninja claiming they were "fine" was far from it. She let it slide. "I call an end to practice," Miki sighed, returning her shuriken to the holster and clasping it shut.

Kaoru picked up and sheathed his katana. With a flick of his wrist, the fiery-haired youth on the team snapped his Fuuma Shuriken shut and hooked it onto the back of his pants, sighing. Team 10 consisted mainly of weapon-wielders. Only Keisha Miki—team leader—and Morishita Aoi. Aoi shook his head, making his short lavender hair unruly once more.

Miki couldn't believe she'd been placed in charge of a team consisting of all boys. In actuality, they weren't as bad as she presumed and they _were_ a good bunch of fighters. The young woman stretched, groaning, and folded her arms behind her head. "What to do... to do..." she mumbled, looking around.

"Practice is over," Tsushi Rei reminded, rolling his eyes. "You ended it."

"We can still do stuff together," Miki continued in her soft voice, pouting.

"No offense, but..." Aoi smiled. "You're like the big sister we don't want."

Kaoru smiled, dropping his hand from his hitai-ate headband as the other two members of the team laughed. "Sorry," he said. "Even if you do decide on someting, I have somewhere to go. Miyako's taking care of Takai's siblings while he's on his mission."

"Why can't we get a mission like that?" Rei scoffed, fingering a strand of his bright hair.

"Because we don't practice enough?" Miki turned and walked in the general direction of the town. "Maybe you're not strong enough?"

"Hey!" Aoi and Rei protested.

"Maybe—"

Cutting the woman's next "maybe" short with a groan, Kaoru ran ahead of them. The young boy fisted his hand over his covered eye, staggering on the dirt roads, trying to make his way along.. '_Miyako... Miyako!_' He stopped, bracing himself against a shed.

"I knew you weren't fine," the Jounin standing behind him muttered. She had followed him, instructing the other boys to take another route.

"Get Miyako!" Kaoru yelled, pounding a hand against the wood, cracking it. Miki disappeared. He bit down a sob, strangled sounds tumbling forth instead, and fell to his knees.

A few moments later, Miyako, minus Miki—someone had to stay with the twins—arrived. She pulled her cousin up, frantically tugging at his hitai-ate. Kaoru gasped, both eyes wide and the girl's body shuddered violently as his gaze landed on her. He covered the dark orb with his hand, supporting Miyako as she fell unconscious and limp against him.

§§§

The Jounin had managed to get the children into bed by the time her student and his cousin returned. With his headband still clenched tightly in the girl's hand, the youth had walked through the thriving village with his right eye closed. With his other eye, he managed to notice a select handful of people avoided him in any way possible; he didn't blame them.

Miki came over and took the girl, freeing the object from her fingers to hand it to her student. Kaoru leaned forward so the bangs fell away from his face and retied his hitai-ate, tilting it down over his eye. He straightened up, hair falling back into place over the same eye. "You can go if you want to," he sighed. "I'll stay with Miyako. Besides, I need to tell her how great she is when she comes to."

The Jounin smiled and placed the limp body on the white sofa, propping Miyako's head up against the pillows. She patted Kaoru as she passed him then left.

The blue-haired Genin sighed and sat on the floor before the sofa where the young girl lay. He smiled and brushed his fingers over the stars on her face that were identical to his own. Kaoru leaned his head close to Miyako's, both of them sharing the same pillow, and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was too dark to practice anymore and most were intent on just going out to try and enjoy themselves. "Hurry up," Sasuke sighed. Emphasis would be placed on the "try".

Naruto had managed to smooth things over with Haka—after a vicious practice earlier—and she had invited them back to the club. The blonde muttered a smart retort, head buried under the sofa. He was searching for the item Kaoru had given him a few days ago—when he traveled into Konoha.

Naruto groaned and the brunet sighed, patience wearing thin. Iruka could be back any minute and he really didn't want to cross paths with the Chuunin. Naruto tossed aside the cushions and laughed, grabbing the jeweled dagger. "Found it!" Kaoru told him he made one for him and Shikyo also, to express an unspoken form of friendship.

'_Too late_.' Sasuke turned around so he was no longer facing the door as it opened, clenching his hand into a fist.

At seeing the boy, Iruka quickly remembered he wasn't too pleased with them either. "Sasuke, go into the den."

"We were just leaving for—"

"You're not going anywhere tonight," Iruka stressed, features hard. The Uchiha scowled at the man as he turned and stormed into the room. The Chuunin placed the few items he carried onto the dining room table, then joined the boys. Naruto's grin slowly deflated as he saw the disappointment on the man's face and everyone fell onto the same page. He sat up and reached under the cushions for the scrolls and placed them on the table.

"I expected something like this from Naruto, but you, Sasuke? Ever since you came here, you've both done nothing but run amuck." Iruka reached down to the table, opening all three scrolls. "I've let all your antics slide, but this time you went too far!"

"We wouldn't have had to if you disclosed information with us like you're supposed to," Sasuke snapped, standing. With ageing usually came height, but the Chuunin still looked down at him.

"You're not responsible for retrieving information or receiving any unless we think you need it," Iruka stated in an even, calm tone. "Now, sit down."

Sasuke blinked at the man and how quickly he had buried all emotion, but still managed to feel the anger directed at him after his outburst. The young brunet slowly sank back into the chair, lowering his head and clasping his hands together. If Iruka could keep his temper so well, and while dealing with Naruto, he didn't want to mess with him.

"If you had been caught—"

"We weren't!" Naruto cried, interrupting his favorite sensei.

"_I_ sensed you," the young man sighed, rubbing his temples. It took too much energy to be as angry as he was moments ago and even more to deal with Naruto, but he promised himself he wouldn't be _too_ harsh. "Don't try anything like this again or I'll personally find some way to punish you _while_ embarrassing you in front of your peers at the same time."

'_Nothing could have been more embarrassing than parading around as a woman_.' Sasuke snorted and turned his head away from the brown-eyed glare.

Iruka rolled back up the scrolls. "Oh. By the way..." He smiled at the boys. "You're both grounded for the remainder of the week."

"Iruka-sensei! Shikyo and Haka invited us out tonight!" the blonde whined.

"I'll tell them you can't make it."

Naruto punched the arm of the chair with a snarl and jumped to his feet, running off upstairs. The Uchiha boy moved at a slower, more calculating pace. There was something about Iruka that now left him wanting to know more. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, then headed upstairs after the blonde.

"Aren't you going to try and sneak out?" Sasuke scoffed as he passed by Naruto's open door. The kyuubi's scowl deepened and he kept his arms crossed tight over his chest, thumb tapping the point of the dagger.

The new Hidden Village was affecting them all on levels they never knew they had.

* * *

Sakura had been unable to sleep in the foreign country and sat awake in the large bed provided to her, knees pulled tight to her chest. The lard had signed the parchments after giving them a quick once-over, but Arashi had warned her that the Kaze wouldn't do the same. The pink-haired Genin whimpered softly, lowering her head. To help ease her mind, she reminded herself that the Village wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be—people were actually nice and friendly. '_But what about Takai? Oyasa-kun...? Hizaku-sensei?_'

Sakura sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to do this alone, but at the moment, she had no choice.

§§§

Takai paused in his pacing to glare at the kunai at his feet then at the Cloud-nin who had thrown it. With a scoff, he created a new path, weaving around the other blades lodged in the earth. "You're getting on my nerves, kid," Yuuei sighed, studying another kunai in the moonlight. "Are you _that_ worried about your girlfriend?"

The boy stiffened and stopped moving entirely. He was more than warried about Sakura, but he was also angry at how foolish and reckless she had been in her actions. Takai inhaled sharply then released his breath in a sigh.

"Don't worry," the Cloud Chuunin groaned. "She's in good hands. Arashi won't let anything happen to her, especially if it'll better our chances against that damn Orochimaru."

Hizaku's eyebrow rose questioningly at the sliver of electricity running up Yuuei's arm. He sighed and looked in the direction of Oyasa was located.

The oak-haired Genin sat in the darkness; his rockings had ceased over an hour ago, but he remained rigidly seated. Never had Oyasa cared so deeply for anyone and not have them returned his feelings, and it hurt. It hurt enormously.

Yuuei groaned loudly and replaced the kunai in his pouch. How much longer would he have to wait?

* * *

Arashi stood behind the Konoha ninja posing as a Shuuha ninja, both in the Kage's office. She'd gotten the child a little earlier than normal the next day, but only because she wanted them to take their time in getting there—get a little sight-seeing in. The older man stared up at them from under his brimmed hat. A few Jounin were also dappled around the room. He sighed and closed his eyes. "The problem with forming alliances is that more enemies are acquired." The Raikage looked at the papers once more. "From what I can see here, Konoha would become an ally. Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound are their greatest enemies, and the Wind Country... they seem unsure of something. Everywhere else tries to remain uninvolved, why shouldn't we?"

Arashi nudged the tongue-tied Genin. "Well..." Sakura started, voice breaking. She cleared her throat, wringing her fingers in a nervous fashion. "The Hidden Village of Wave has some very strong shinobi, and from I see here, so do you." She straightened her posture, rising to full height as she felt more at ease, and the brunette behind her smirked. "If Sound did attack, wouldn't it comfort you to know Wave and Leaf would be fighting on your behalf?"

The Raikage smiled, folding his hands atop his desk. "I like your attitude. If only Arashi there would take lessons from you." Sakura giggled, cheeks coloring. The female Chuunin rolled her eyes. The highest-ranked ninja picked up the nearby brush and dipped it in the ink. He placed his signature upon the parchment and closed it, sliding it forward toward the edge of his desk. He stopped the Jounin that stepped forward to carry it and beckoned the pink-haired child.

Sakura's eyes slightly widened, unbelieving at the trust he was now showing, and headed up. The Raikage crooked his finger once she'd arrived at his desk and she leaned forward. Sakura smiled, nodding at his softly spoken words, then retrieved her documents, bowing. "Thank you so much."

"I would hope the Hidden Cloud can also assist in any problem you may have."

"I'll remember that, Raikage-sama," Sakura laughed. She smiled at Arashi and the Chuunin bowed to her Kage before following the other girl. She groaned, stepping aside as the pink-haired Genin went rushing back into the room. Two Jounin grew tense, suspecting attack, but the man waved them down, allowing the child to come back. Sakura leaned close once more, whispering excitedly. Her green eyes sparkled as the Raikage nodded his consent to her request.

§§§

The quartet in the woods stood at the faint rustling of bush. Arashi leapt down from the trees first, followed by a cheeful Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Oyasa cried, running out to meet her. Takai looked away.

Sakura laughed, returning her teammate's hug. "I'm fine. Really. Arashi-san might be a little..." She glanced at the older female ninja with a shrug and a smile that was returned, then back at Oyasa. "A little weird, I guess, but she's the type of person I'd like to have my back."

"Coincidentally, I will have her back." Arashi grinned, elbowing the snickering male beside her.

"They signed?" Takai asked softly, having made his way over to join his other teammates. He still didn't meet the girl's eye, but she hardly noticed: she was too excited.

"They did," Sakura chirped, reaching for the parchments. Oyasa stepped aside to let the girl by so she could hand them back over to the responsible adult. Hizaku smiled down at her, proud at what she accomplished. She then made her way back to the boys.

Takai watched as the pink-haired girl reached into her pouch and managed a smirk at the items she pulled out. He would have liked to hug her, but the touchy-feely manner had yet to become a part of who he was. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "No problem."

The Jounin stepped up. "Okay, okay. Happy reunion time needs to be cut short. We still have to get back to Hidden Wave and that's a lot of ground to cover."

"Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? Oh. Probably not," Arashi smiled cheekily. "You were too busy being scared." She crossed her arms at the man's glare and continued toward her point. "Sakura-chan is a surprisingly smart Genin. She managed to cut the time it took you to get here in half because the Raikage took a liking to her."

Sakura giggled, blushing modestly.

"So, follow us," Yuuei said, finishing on behalf of his partner. "And try not to get killed along the way. _Avoid_ the traps." The male Chuunin grinned. Hizaku snorted, but Team 5 followed the Cloud shinobi to wherever or whatever Sakura had set up for them while in company of the Hidden Cloud's Kage.

* * *

**A/N:** So... This was my Christmas gift to those of you out there reading this—whether you review or not! I kind of got the feeling that most of you wanted to see Iruka just kinna lay into somebody, and set the rules and boundaries, so... yeah. He did. And also, that Kaoru "thing", it'll have way more explanation further down the chapter line. It think it was Monica (ff . net alias: Lennith) mentioned that I should keep him around. I really do like him, though X3 If there's anymore questions... comments, I'll take them in reviews, or you could... flood my inbox! ::grins:: I need mail anyway.

"This Bud's for you!" (random quote/thought)


	16. There's Doubt and Still Hope

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **PG-13 (for now)

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Happy New Years! I bring in the year 2005 with a new, long chapter that's filled with action and happenings ::beams:: And there's going to be a December festival! ::does the cha-cha:: Once again, this is only a Saturday update because January 1st falls on this Saturday... day... ::hangs head:: I'm losing my enthusiasm in writing Author Notes.

**Se Bakuha** - (roughly translated) "Torrent Explosion" (I used an online dictionary thing)

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen - There's Doubt and Still Hope_

Saturday turned into Sunday, then Sunday afternoon rolled around and Sakura—or any of Team 5 for that matter—had yet to return. Kakashi traveled across the mildly vacant street to the Umino house. He didn't bother knocking and, instead, walked right in. He passed the two sullen boys in the kitchen—they had barely left the house all week—and headed up to the bedrooms.

Iruka had been staring at the window curtains while laying on his stomach when the door opened. Kakashi circled around the bed, blocking the Chuunin's view of what could be considered nothing in particular. Iruka turned his head the other way.

"Saturday was yesterday," the Jounin said, placing a knee on the bed. "My house is still one person short."

"Take Sasuke." Iruka listened to the other man's movements and slid his hand under the pillow, knowing he would receive comeuppance for the smart-mouthed remark. His fingers curled around the kunai's handle, then his entire body became immobilized. The Chuunin managed a sigh through unmoving lips and Kakashi canceled the jutsu he'd learned during his years of ANBU training; he did so only after physically restraining the other. The dolphin removed his hand from under the pillow, groaning. "I'm sorry. So she's a day late. I promise you she'll be here today."

"What can I hold you to other than a promise?" Kakashi turned so he straddled the younger man, also pinning his arms. "How about time together at the bathhouse if she returns?"

"Fine."

The scarecrow raised an eyebrow and tilted to the side in order to get a better look at the brunet. Iruka was tired, and he really didn't want to be bothered. Naruto and Sasuke would be back out on the streets come tomorrow and, unless he enforced more rules or they suddenly developed a change of heart, the would probably be even more rebellious than before.

The Chuunin gasped softly at the hands squeezing the tight knots out of his shoulders; at least they tried to: he tensed up even more under the Jounin's touch. The missions he'd also administered ranks to not only proved Team 5 had successfully completed their mission, but also helped provide him with more stress. The dolphin whined and shifted his shoulders to indicate he didn't want to be touched. It didn't work. Kakashi slid his hands under the other's black top, working them along the younger man's sides.

"Stop it, Kakashi!" Iruka freed an arm, elbowing the silver-haired shinobi in his abdominal area, managing to get him off his back. He stood with a sigh and disappeared into his bathroom.

Kakashi blinked from where he'd been discarded, staring after the brunet. '_That's not how this was supposed to happen._' He groaned and closed his eye.

* * *

Down at the Shuuha docks, familiar figures stepped back onto their home soil, but not with pleasant demeanors.

"It took just as long," Hizaku muttered, pulling Sakura along; he'd forgotten her had taken her hand to help her from the boat.

"Let her go!" Oyasa yelled, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. "We didn't know you had such an awful case of seasickness. It was, in fact, your fault it took so long getting home! The boat practically _floated_ back here." He and Sakura screamed as they fell together after the Jounin had released her hand.

Takai stepped over the bodies with a snort and a shake of his head. He had what he needed: two Hidden Cloud hitai-ate, courtesy of Sakura.

Said young girl glared at their backs before getting to her feet. Oyasa stood with her. "Thanks for being concerned," she muttered, smoothing out her clothes. A smile suddenly tugged at her lips as she realized seeing Kakashi would be a comforting feeling. Bidding Oyasa later, the pink-haired Genin ran by her teammate and leader in order to return to the house that probably stayed empty and unattended. It took a mere few minutes to reach and she fished around for her keys. Sakura stopped and looked behind her at the other house. She turned sharply and headed over.

Sasuke sunk further into his chair as the door opened. It was his way of relaxing because his Konoha teammate had returned safely. Naruto sprang from the kitchen counter and Sakura had little time to prepare herself as she practically tackled onto the floor. She smiled ruefully and ran her fingers through his hair. "Tadaima," she sighed.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan! We missed you so much. Iruka-sensei grounded us! _Sakura-chan_!" The blonde was sobbing into the girl's red top. Sasuke snorted, closing his eyes.

Iruka stepped from the bathroom—finally—as Kakashi stood from the bed to welcome back his "daughter". The two men exchanged a glance then the scarecrow disappeared around the corner.

Sakura had finally pried Naruto away, only to let out a shriek as she was lifted into the air. Incredulously wide green eyes stared down at the Jounin. "Kakashi-sensei...?" She sweatdropped as he shook her lightly, squeezing her eyes shut. '_Maybe I should have stayed in Hidden Cloud..._'

"Nothing's falling off. You don't look like you're in pain. You won me a bath with Iruka-sensei." Kakashi grinned and placed the Genin back on the floor, hugging her. He blinked several times, fingering the long gash in the back of her shirt. "I stand corrected..." the man mumbled. "What happened here?"

"Oh." Sakura laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Arashi-san's scythe is pretty sharp."

"Oh? That's it?" The Jounin shook his head with a sigh and straightened up. He stared at the bubbling blonde and sulking brunet, eye curving with his smile.

"Is Iruka-sensei here?" Sakura questioned, peering around the silver-haired shinobi.

"He is," Kakashi replied, rubbing the back of his head. He immediately recalled the look in the Chuunin's dark eyes as he'd left the room—had it been a glimmer of faint hope? Were they both really that desperate for the phantom of what their relationship could have been?

"Iruka-sensei." Sakura smiled, rushing to the young man that had just stepped into view. She hugged him around the waist, laughing. The dolphin chuckled soft, placing a hand to her pink head. "Thank you so much for allowing us to go on that mission," she gushed.

"You should thank Shuku-san."

"I will!"

Iruka smiled then raised his head to stare around at the other three figures within the dining room and kitchen. They were all together; they were all together and pleasant—Sasuke's scowl was his trademark. It would probably be the last time, though. The Chuunin knelt, placing a hand to the girl's shoulder. "Are you tired?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "What say we all get ready and I'll treat us to Kan'you's?"

Sasuke sat up slightly and Naruto visibly radiated his happiness and excitement: new chakra shone from him as brightly as his hair, if that were possible.

"You can tell us all bout your mission," the dolphin added.

"That sounds great," Sakura said with a broad smile. She wiggled away from the young man and grabbed Kakashi's arm, putting her weight into dragging him out of the house.

Naruto tackled the dolphin once the door closed, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I thought—you're the greatest, Iruka-sensei!"

"Thanks," Iruka murmured, smiling with his hand atop the boy's back. He raised it to tousle the unruly blonde tresses.

Naruto made a squinty, pouting face, tired of people doing that. He'd ask Tenko if he should shave it all off since her hair was so long. The blonde grinned at the thought, sitting up. "We're sorry about what we did," he sighed. "Aren't we, Sasuke?"

"Hn." The Uchiha pushed away from the table and stood. He circled it and stared down at the bodies blocking the hall entrance. "I thought we were going somewhere," Sasuke muttered, hands deep in the pockets of his shorts.

"Naruto," Iruka groaned, shifting and pushing up the boy. "Go on up and get ready." His gaze followed the excited and fleeing blonde then returned to Sasuke. The boy took a step back, hanging his head as the man stood. "Sasuke." The Chuunin indicated to the chairs at the table. "I'm going to make this simple," he sighed as they sat. "What your problem with me?"

Sasuke glared at the far wall before him; so stiff was he that it might have been possible for him to snap if poked. "There's no problem," he scoffed.

"If it's about the clothes..."

The Uchiha whipped around to face the man, an unknown emotion working the muscles of his face as it tried to form a foreign expression. It _had been_ about the clothes. It was about the flare in the chocolate-haired man's chakra that had shook him so.

"I'm not mad," Iruka smiled. "Well... I'm mad at Kakashi-sensei because he had no right to make you do that, but I'm not mad at you." He folded his hands atop the new table he'd gotten, idly picking at the wood. "We actually understood each other the first weeks here. So, why do you hate me _now_?"

"I... don't," Sasuke grumbled, relaxing a little.

"Then what is it?"

What was it? Other than wanting to know what true power lay within the man... The boy lowered his head, feeling the strain on his facial muscles for putting them through so much. They should _both_ be harboring hatred for Kakashi, not each other. "It's nothing," Sasuke sighed, standing. "Can I go?"

"Look at me," Iruka ordered. The ebony-haired Genin rolled his eyes before raising his head to look at his "father". Iruka tilted his head with as mile and raised his hand in a dismissing fashion. "Go get ready."

Sasuke sighed and turned away from the table, taking the hall stairs two at a time. Around twenty-something minutes later, the Konoha shinobi were on their way to Kan'you, the evening peaceful around them.

* * *

The night spent together at Kan'you had been well-appreciated. Not only did it give everyone an excuse to escape their worries, but Sakura had opened up to them more than ever. But Iruka couldn't believe Team 5 had been called in for another mission the day after they returned. Given good praise from the special Jounin—along with a D-ranked mission—they left once more to complete their task.

"Team 10 should be arriving soon," May groaned as she stretched. She had so many things on her mind and so little time to dote on it all.

"They seem a little late," Iruka commented, staring at the open door. Miki and the others were, in fact, seven minutes overdue, and it was not every day a team was late in receiving a mission.

§§§

"Miki-sensei..."

Fifteen minutes had slowly rolled by, but Aoi and Rei never showed. Miki had begun to fear the worst when practice had solely become a two-person spar. "We have to go on," the Jounin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kaoru nodded slowly, allowing her to nudge him into moving and in the direction of the Academy building. Iruka and May sat straight as the two figures stepped into the fairly empty reports room.

"Finally," the village-founder sighed with a smile. "We were wondering where..." She blinked, tilting her head as she looked behind them. "You're missing... Where are the other two boys?"

Miki stared between the special Jounin and the Chuunin's head at the wall behind them as she answered sullenly. "They haven't shown up for days. That's why it took so long for us to arrive—we waited, hoping..."

"Well," May cleared her throat. "As there are no more Genins to replace the two... lost..."

Kaoru fisted his hands at his sides, grunting softly in self-restraint. '_Aoi... Rei!_' Iruka lowered his gaze at the sight of blood rolling down the boy's chin.

"Team 10 is officially disbanded," May finished. Miki nodded, bowing, then straightened and wrapped an arm around her remaining student, walking him out of the large room. Iruka's head snapped up as the mission scrolls fell from the desk to see the elder woman sprawled over it. Her shoulders shook and he could only presume she was crying.

"Shuku-san...? Shuku-san!"

The other Chuunins in the room ran over.

* * *

The Jounin of the former Team 10 sighed as she and the child walked along. She had a feeling patrols and death would come natural to her once more.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Kaoru mumbled once they were yards away from the school and its grounds, the village life surrounding them.

She didn't want to raise the boy's hopes and she highly doubted that they were. "No," the Jounin sighed softly, raising an arm to lightly hug his head and making him lean against her.

Kaoru fisted a hand against his own side once more, arm trembling. He would make the ones responsible pay with their own lives—with this right eye of his. Miki knew her student; she wouldn't have been a good leader if she didn't. She knew Kaoru was kind-hearted and also sometimes dependent of others. He would know his limits when it came to pleasing people, but he would always remain caring. Aoi and Rei also fell into a group with Shikyo—those three were the first to consider him a friend even after learning about his heritage.

"They don't..."

Miki looked down, slowing their pace.

"They don't deserve what they got!" Kaoru cried, pushing away from her. "They were just children, like me... I'm sure they had several more years ahead of them!"

The Jounin pulled him into her arms, then pushed off from the ground, landing gently on the shingled roof of a shop. The pair then disappeared, leaving villagers curious as to what the problem had been.

* * *

Sasuke sat up from where he lay in the couch, brushing his bangs from his face to see who had walked through the door. "Iruka-sensei..."

The Chuunin stiffened and raised a hand to his face. "I thought you were practicing."

"Kentan -sensei started bawling after Yoku destroyed his book. He sent us home... Is something wrong?" The boy stood, but Iruka hurried through the dining room to the other hall, and up the stairs. He'd reached his door when Sasuke grabbed his arm. "It's not fair," the Uchiha started in a gruff voice. "It's not fair that you break down other's barriers then put up an iron wall."

Iruka chuckled, sniffling. "I guess you're right. It'll be better to tell you than the others anyway."

Sasuke released the Chuunin's sleeve and followed the man into his bedroom, closing the door.

§§§

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh and the body in his lap shifted. He had no idea that Iruka was such an aggressive person. They talked, because it had been the original deal, and the Uchiha learned of many things. He also learned the reason why Naruto wouldn't be home—the blonde had scrawled a note saying he and Shikyo were spending the night at Kaoru's and he wouldn't be back till the next afternoon.

'_I'll let it slide this time._' Sasuke sighed once more, leaning his head against the wall. He glanced at the moon's silhouette on the curtains and was somehow immediately reminded of the one man he wanted to put out of his mind. It was a surprise the older Uchiha hadn't shown up for either him or Naruto. "I wouldn't be surprised if he walked into town right beside the Hidden Wave's enemy..." he muttered, letting his hand rest on Iruka's lower back.

The Chuunin shifted again, mumbling softly. "...Who?" was what the ebony-haired Genin heard from the man.

"No one," he said in reply. He could only ask himself how he ended up in such predicaments. It should be Kakashi's lap Iruka slept in, not his; he wanted Naruto in his. Sasuke closed his eyes, leaving his hand where it had fallen, and hoped sleep came quickly.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei's downstairs," Sakura sighed.

"Not true..." Kakashi rolled over. He'd forgotten about the mental notes he kept making for himself and challenged his students yesterday. Not only did his Icha Icha Paradise get destroyed, but Yoku had actually managed to reopen the wound on his left shoulder.

The young girl scowled and formed hand seals. "Suiton; Se Bakuha no Jutsu!"

The Jounin yelled, sitting up as he was blasted with freezing water that appeared from the girl's spread hands. He shook his head, shuddering, and blinked up at the grinning Sakura. "Iruka-sensei's downstairs," she repeated. "Go see him." She could truly admit that going away and returning allowed her to see how much she enjoyed spending time with her leader, whether it be long or short.

"Hai... _Sakura-sama_..." the man mumbled, dragging his soaked body from the equally soaked bed. He sloshed down the stairs and mustered enough energy to glare at the silently laughing Chuunin; it was too early in the morning and he hurt.

"I heard a Genin manage to best the illustrious—" He mouthed the remainder of his sentence—Sharingan Kakashi—with a broad smile. His time spent with Sasuke the previous night had helped ease some of the depression he felt growing within him, and he also appreciated that he and the young boy were back on speaking, not yelling, terms.

"I'm always bested by them. What brings you here?" Kakashi finished his question with a yawn.

"Sorry. I gave you my word, since you didn't want my promise." Iruka pulled his hands from behind his back, showing the small basin holding bath supplies. "But it seems you already took one."

Kakashi shook out his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. "No. This was Sakura's idea of a wakeup call. I'll be right back."

The brunet smiled and watched as the scarecrow ran off, back upstairs. '_What am I getting myself into now?_'

Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" the dolphin murmured, blinking.

"Not only for last night, but for getting him out of the house. He thinks I'm his personal chef." The young girl rolled her eyes with a soft scoff, now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Any reply Iruka had was cut short as Kakashi came back downstairs, and in quite a hurry. "Come along, Iruka-sensei," the silver-haired shinobi cooed, grabbing the brunet's arm.

"Have fun, otou-san."

"Don't call me that."

A vein popped out on the girl's head as the door slammed shut behind a bewildered Iruka, and she raised a clench fist. There were also times when she just wanted to feel the Copy Ninja's neck just snap under her hands.

§§§

Iruka was glad for the absence of bodies as they entered the bathhouse. Feeling more secure than normal around the Jounin, he set down his basic by one of the low benches and started removing the black, long-sleeved turtleneck he wore.

"When did you get injured?" Kakashi asked in a husky voice right beside the dolphin's ear, rubbing his hands lightly over the bandaged arms. "You can't take a bath like this."

"Sasuke and I went out to spar last night. Besides, you have a similar problem." Iruka turned and touched two fingers to the upper half of Kakashi's left shoulder. "Right here." He slid his hand down, estimating the location of the ANBU tattoo. It was good to know that they barriers between them were slowly diminishing after that fateful blackout night.

The Copy Ninja's eye curved and he wrapped his arms around the Chuunin's bare torso. "Let's get you lathered and rinsed," he chuckled.

With his head resting on the younger man's shoulder, Kakashi hook his thumbs into the waistband of Iruka's pants and underwear, slowly sliding them down. The brunet elbowed him away and sat on the low bench he'd set his items beside. The long wall of faucets stretched out behind him, and, behind Kakashi, the large baths. He removed his sandals and unwrapped the bandages from around his calves, placing them all aside.

Iruka was about to stand once again, but Kakashi placed a hand to his shoulder and knelt, grabbing both black pant legs and tugging. "Kakashi...!" The younger man covered his bare lap, face crimson. "Just because—"

"Turn around," the Jounin ordered softly.

Bracing himself against the hands that worked the tie from his hair, Iruka reluctantly did as he was told. He kept his hands folded in his lap, jumping at the cold cloth to his back. Kakashi had lathered the washcloth and was running it over the Chuunin's back. He inched away after a while and wiped at the suds with his hand, studying the scar he had just made visible. Iruka lowered his head, feeling the stare.

"You're strong," the Copy Ninja whispered, tracing the long, jagged scar. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"...Hai."

The brunet, startled, turned at the feel of warm lips against his shoulder blade. A hand fell across his eyes and he could only rely on his sense of touch as the other's mouth slanted over his. '_I want to see you..._' He grabbed the hand but it wouldn't budge. '_Please, let me see you._' Iruka gasped as he was pulled into Kakashi's lap. "This is a public bath house," he rushed out.

"So?"

Iruka jumped at the cold metal-it came from the gloves-against the inside of his thigh and mustered enough strength to push the arms away. Kakashi's dark eye smiled at him. A flustered dolphin skipped the remainder of the washing and went straight to dumping cold water over himself. Kakashi smirked at the shivering frame below him, then pulled his own top off, smoothing the mask's material down against his neck.

As Iruka had mentioned, his own arm was bandaged. Not only did it help with old wounds, but it covered the symbol that would completely give them away. His visible eye widened slightly, eyebrow rising as he stared at the dolphin's own bandaged arms. '_No.... no way._' He laughed to himself and stepped out of the remainder of his clothes. The brunet looked up through soaked bangs as the Jounin sat beside him, then looked away, blushing.

"Ara, ara. I can't wash my own back properly," the Copy Ninja drawled.

"Just rinse."

"_Ohh_." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That's breaking the rules."

"So?" Iruka shot the older man a small grin.

"Touché." Kakashi decided to improvise. Filling the basin with water, he created soap suds in it, stirring it all around with his hand. He really didn't want to get anything he still wore wet, but there was no other choice because they couldn't be removed. The silver-haired shinobi dumped the water over himself, gasping slightly. "Why the hell is this water so cold?" He shuddered, shaking his unruly locks.

"Because it's December," the brunet replied, standing.

"Ah. Wait a minute." There was nothing remaining on Iruka that he could grab, so the Jounin's hand just hovered in the worst possible area.

Iruka turned away sharply and hurried to the heated water of the baths. Kakashi joined him shortly and they sat in silence. He slid an arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer. "Why did you and Sasuke spar in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Oh. It was nothing. And I've been so busy that I haven't had time to update my report."

"Tell me."

Tucked against the Copy Ninja's side, both sitting in the warm water that rose to their chests, Iruka relayed all the information he'd collected on the events of the Hidden Wave Village.

* * *

The Chuunin had a faint feeling of remorse as he reported to the village founder's office. He also felt scared; what if she had found out about the small meeting he and Kakash had held in the town bathhouse three days ago? Iruka whined, wringing his hands nervously. He took a deep breath after reaching the door, and knocked.

"Mmm!"

Deep brown eyes blinked and the young man opened the door, stepping in. The woman's form was hunched over the desk; she seemed to be scrutinizing something of great importance. "Shuku-san?"

"It's _May_, and look!"

"Water Festival? Next Friday?" Iruka read from the paper shoved in his face. He woke up today and it was already a Friday

"Hai!" The sheet was pulled down, revealing an ecstatic May. "It was an idea in the making, and now... it's become an actual event!"

The uncertain young man took the paper from her fingers, reading softly to himself. "The Genins are going to perform?"

"Hai!"

Iruka stepped back, sweatdropping nervously at the woman's raw and unbridled enthusiasm. "We're going to put a hold to missions and everything else and they're going to put on shows displaying the skills they learn during practices." May was practically gushing with pride at her first official festival. "The Jounins will serve as bodyguards, and the Chuunin's will be chaperones. You. You'll be at my side."

"Ah... hai." The dolphin smiled weakly, still sweatdropped.

"You can help with decorations!"

'_She's gone... crazy!_'

May snatched the paper back. "We have to clear out a few of the trees surrounding the large lake just past the last bridge. Then set Jounins in the trees to keep an eye on wandering children that happened to get away from a Chuunin."

Iruka laughed softly at the woman infatuated with making the event work. He believed—if she was as determined as she seemed—seven days was almost more than enough to set up this festival. The sudden change would probably be welcomed in helping to ease what little pain it could that came from knowing about the slow, but steady string of disappearances. He knew it allowed May to revert all that grief into a much better form of energy.

That would be good for her, especially after sadly learning that Tsushi Rei and Morishita Aoi had been killed. The bodies found around 1:00 A.M Thursday morning were far from recognizable. Miki had been brought in to help identify the children and then led away from the scene by Team 2's Jounin; he ended up carrying her back to town.

"Iruka-kun!"

The brown eyes widened and the Chuunin's arm rose slowly, hand squeezing life back into his heart. He hadn't realized he was so deep in his thoughts. "M... May..."

"Gomen, gomen." The special Jounin grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She grabbed her thick braid and brought it forward so it hung down her chest, duly noting that the young man had called her what she always told him he could. May sighed deeply and moved back to her desk. She picked up a stack of flyers created and handed them to the brunet. "Put these up. Then check out the designated area and see what can be done for today."

"Hai." Iruka took the papers and bowed, then excused himself, stepping out. He descended the flight of stairs and started down the hall that would lead him outside. What he didn't expect was Team 12's untimely return, and with an injury. The scowling Chigiri had very reluctantly allowed herself to be assisted by her teammates, but only because she could barely keep either foot on the ground. "What happened?" Iruka murmured, stepping aside to allow them a better passage.

"A strategy went bad," Kentan replied. "She learned her lesson though, ne?" '_Don't ever destroy one of my books again._' The Jounin smiled sweetly. The corners of the young girl's lips turned down even more as she glared at her leader.

"Kentan-sensei," Iruka interrupted. "After you're finished here, I need to see you."

Kentan nodded before herding his students to the infirmary. The dolphin sighed and left to complete his work. He was joined about thirty minutes later—he'd just finished conversing with Risa and her mother, inviting them to the festival. Iruka plastered a flyer against a power pole when a gloved hand rested atop his. He smiled.

"Water Festival," Kentan read softly. "Do we swim?"

"Idiot."

The disguised scarecrow grinned. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh. I forgot. But did you see Shuku-san while you were in there?"

"Oh, yeah. I saw her," the light-haired Jounin mumbled. "She was with some guy—neither of them looked too pleased."

"Put these up!"

The visible blue eye blinked as the remaining papers were shoved at him and he stared after the Chuunin disappearing in the distance. "Ara, ara..."

§§§

"Itee..." Iruka raised a hand to his face and pulled it away to stare at the blood dappled across his fingers. He looked around sharply, dark eyes narrowed, having felt the sharp but faint slice. Wiping at his cheek, the young man rushed into the school building to check on his supervisor. The door was locked when he reached the office, and no reply came after several moments of knocking.

Iruka sighed and wiped a fist against his cheek. He glanced warily over his shoulder, then relaxed at the sight of Hizaku.

"She's not there?" Team 5's leader sighed. "I really needed to report this, too."

"If it's about missions, you can hand it in to me." The brown-haired young man turned to give the other his full attention.

"You could say it does, but it's something I only share with May."

"Oh."

Hizaku smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you during the festival presentations."

Iruka nodded stiffly, dragging his fist against his cheek once more. '_Why won't it stop bleeding...?_'

"Maybe you should get that looked at," the Jounin suggested as he turned and walked away. The Chuunin glared after him.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes opened slowly and she managed to catch sight of a frustrated Iruka as he stormed in. 'I left the door open?' "Kakashi-sensei's not back yet," she sighed.

"Of course not," the brunet groaned. "I made him put up the flyers."

The young girl sat up with a bright smile. "The Water Festival, right? I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet."

"Hizaku-sensei taught you a few things?" Iruka managed to relax enough to take a seat beside the young girl on the black couch. He braced his hands on his thighs, still feeling uneasy. Where was Shuku May?

Sakura folded her hands beneath her chin, eyes sparkling. "He has. Everyone in my new team has been so helpful, and I'm glad for my new stamina."

"I hear you've been spending time with Takai-kun."

"He's so nice! Even though he doesn't... look it..." The young girl trailed off, blushing, and looked away from the brunet's teasing smile. "Iruka-sensei..." Both looked at the door as it opened and Iruka stood as Kentan appeared in the frame.

"Now I hate dogs. I did find an interesting being standing outside. Not so sure she's of this Earth." Kentan stuck his finger in his ear, rolling his eye as Miyako pushed him aside.

The young girl smiled, bowing. "Sumimasen. If you had given me five more minutes..." She glared at the bored-looking Jounin. "I would've come in on my own."

"She looked like a stalker," the man chuckled.

Brushing back brown bangs and twirling a finger nervously around red locks, the Genin returned her gaze to the other two figures. "I just wanted to meet the Sakura that captured the Nago family's heart."

The pink-haired girl blushed, pointing to herself. Miyako nodded, grinning. It didn't take long for her to make friends, and everyone in the village knew her by name, with the exception of the girl before her—Naruto had been properly acquainted with her weeks ago. "The name's Yun Miyako. I was curious as to whether you'd join me?" the tri-colored-haired girl questioned, fully aware of the adults in the room; she also had no problem speaking her mind.

"Join you?" Sakura mumbled, blinking.

"For a bite to eat!" Miyako laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Iruka's eyes widened, amusement obvious in the, and a smile tugged at his lips as he realized Kentan felt the same way he did.

"Sure, I guess." Sakura glanced at the Jounin who nodded, then beamed. "It's a date!" Both girls giggled.

Kentan shook his head with a snort and he found himself kicked in the shin and being restrained by the Chuunin. Miyako glanced over her shoulder and grinned evilly, sticking out her tongue. "Just let me pull out one ponytail," the disguised shinobi snapped before the door closed.

"No," Iruka chuckled, turning his head away from the smoke of transformation. Kakashi sighed deeply, hanging his head. "I need you to help me with something, so I can't let you go."

A silver eyebrow arched as the younger man's hands removed his vest, placing it on the back of the chair. The dolphin smiled coyly as he removed the tie from his hair, locks falling free, and took Kakashi's hand. He pulled him towards the stairs and laughed as he was scooped up into eager arms. They would find a relief that would benefit them both.

§§§

Miyako wondered if she should've picked up Sasuke along the way also; it would have made for a more interesting evening. Her hands were folded behind her head as she stood behind Sakura. The pink-haired Genin stared at the blonde seated at the table. "Maybe I should have said we were meeting others," the long-haired girl murmured.

"It would've helped," Sakura hissed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang, waving them over. Miyako nudged the other into moving and pulled up another table once they'd reached the trio. Shikyo smiled warmly, but Kaoru kept his head bowed; he had been glad for the comfort the day before, but he wasn't ready to smile just yet.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think you've properly been introduced." Naruto grinned. "This is Shikyo." He pointed to the shy, young girl beside him. "And Hotaru."

"Kaoru," the navy-haired boy corrected.

"My cousin," Miyako added. She waved a waitress over.

Sakura anodded her head politely. "I'm—"

"Sakura-chan!" the kyuubi said on her behalf. She smiled at Naruto, almost eased to see his grin. This was the third time—in a month and a half—that she had eaten in Kan'you.

The pink-haired Genin folded her hands in her lap after tucking away stray locks, and allowed a soft giggle to pass by her lips; the sound came from out of the blue. Naruto's grin broadened and Kaoru slowly raised his head, orange eye regaining the light of life. Miyako laughed as the bowls were place down, and Shikyo managed to enjoy the taste of the bread she was ordinarily refused. Maybe things would begin to look up once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Why'd I make this again...? Oh, yeah! The mention of Itachi. In the very first chapter, in the very first Author Note, I said I hated him and Orochimaru, but I figured... what's the harm in mentioning him... So I mentioned him. And that's all the publicity he's gonna get XD


	17. Before The Water Festival

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** ::yawn:: Oh, gee... it's only been a week, but this college life is killing me. Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I'm saying this: no more weekly updates. I'm sorry, but now that I've started school once more and this time it actually **counts**, I want to do my best possible! So I'll get the chapters out when I can, ne? ::smiles:: Also, no—::cackles::—Iruka-han is not this mysterious masked figure. I swear it... I swear, swear. What else to address while I'm up here... Oh! I was asked to create some form of display of letting you know who's who at this point. So... ta-da!

§§§

**Shuku May  
** – Special Jounin  
– Village Founder

**Raito Nuri** - Shuuha's bookstore clerk

**Hitsu Sendo** - Shikyo's little brother; missing

**Nago Sora** - Takai's little sister; Aki's identical twin

**Nago Aki** - Takai's little brother; Sora's identical twin

**Risa** - the daughter of the flower clerk

**Mai** - Risa's older sister (appears at the festival)

**Yuuei** - Hidden Cloud male Chuunin

**Arashi** - Hidden Cloud female Chuunin

**Keisha Ruka** - Shuuha Jounin; Miki's younger twin brother

**Umino Iruka** (yay!) - Konoha Chuunin; working undercover as Shuuha's Chuunin

(Team 1) - **Yun Miyako** (Genin; Kaoru's cousin)

(Team 2) - **Chou Shin** (Jounin)

(Team 5) - **Kenshiki Hizaku** (Jounin)  
– **Haruno Sakura** (undercover Konoha Genin)  
– **Nago Takai**  
– **Kazoku Oyasa**

(Team 8) - **Ayaki Tenko** (Jounin)  
– **Hitsu Shikyo**  
– **Umino Naruto** (Uzumaki Naruto posing as Iruka's "son"; undercover Konoha Genin)  
– **Shinme Haka**

(Team 10 - dissolved) - **Keisha Miki** (Jounin)  
– **Morishita Aoi** (deceased; koibito to Rei)  
– **Hotaru Kaoru** (Miyako's cousin)  
– **Tsushi Rei** (deceased; koibito to Aoi)

(Team 12) - **Neku Kentan** (Jounin; a.k.a. Konoha's one and only Hatake "Sharingan" Kakashi; undercover)  
– **Akogi Yoku** (koibito to Chigiri)  
– **Netan Chigiri** (koibito to Yoku)  
– **Umino Sasuke** (Uchiha Sasuke posing as Iruka's other "son"; undercover Konoha Genin)

§§§

Omigod... ::rubs eyes:: I've gone blind. Maybe I should have put it on the bottom. Oh, well... too late now! Enjoy this chapter! Oh, wait wait... I installed a **lemon** in this chapter. This version I'm posting here on ff-net won't have it, but you can go to my bio page, click the link that has this text next to it "Wishes Are Free - Chapter 17", and it should lead you to my GJ journal; you can't miss the cut tag. ::sighs deeply:: I'm doomed...

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen - Before (the Water Festival)_

Naruto sighed for the seventh time after taking a seat on the bridge that had been named after him. He and Kaoru were perched atop the thick railing, legs dangling over the icy water. "Why are you so stressed?" Kaoru mumbled, tilting his head to the left in favor of his visible eye. "I'm the one that lost friends."

"Share your pain then," the blonde groaned, leaning forward, and Kaoru grabbed his arm, eye narrowed. Naruto grinned and laughed sheepishly, remembering that the water became his friend three out of however many times he's been on the bridge. His expression turned serious for a moment and the orange eye before him blinked. "I want to show you something."

Kaoru nodded slowly and they stood, running off the bridge. Instead of going straight through town, they veered left to instantly enter the woods. The dark-haired boy stared at his friend's back as they continued running. He averted his gaze slightly. Aoi had been out of reach for him because the younger boy's heart had belonged to Rei, but, regardless of who he was with, his smile would light up his entire face and reach his eyes. Naruto was also off-limits, but maybe what was meant to bind him to Sasuke hadn't set in yet. Kaoru didn't realized he'd stopped until he was lifted.

The blonde had crouched to get him on his shoulders, then rose. "You're taking too long!" Naruto groaned, dashing ahead.

The brunet slowly lowered his arms to the top of the other's head, smiling. Finding the clearing suitable, they kyuubi let the other Genin down, then pulled the katana from his scabbard. "Naruto!" Kaoru winced at Naruto's scream from being beaten over the head by the falling branches, then watched the boy proceed to simply run in circles. "Moron." Kaoru grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling him close. He placed a soft kiss to the brilliant golden tresses, then stepped away quickly, cheeks faintly coloring.

The kyuubi blinked wide blue eyes, then grinned. "I didn't even want to cut off the branches," he said as if the kiss hadn't happened. "I actually need something stationary."

Kaoru smiled and retrieved his weapon. He stared at it wistfully; Miki had given him Rei's fuuma shuriken so the boys would be remembered.

Naruto looked around for something to show off the technique Jiraiya had shown him. He stared at the boy himself, an insane grin tugging at his lips. "Can I try it on you?"

"No!" Kaoru whapped the boy over the head.

"Fine..." The blonde huffed then faced the tree he'd just made limbless. He took a deep breath, bringing his right arm to his side, and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. Kaoru's orange eye blinked and he moved closer to better understand what was happening. He gasped softly at the ball of wind swirling in the other boy's hand. Naruto's blue eyes flew open and he thrust his arm into the tree, grunting as he steadied the shuddering appendage. He pulled back, gasping but grinning, and stared at the damage done. Cracks spread out through the bark from a single point of origin: a melon-sized hole deep in the tree that the wind attack had created.

"I just got a great idea!"

The undercover Konoha ninja looked over his shoulder.

"We could be partners in the Water Festival," Kaoru laughed. He placed a hand to the other Genin's shoulder.

'_He's smiling_.' Naruto hid his own smile and rubbed a finger under his nose; he chortled softly. "All right," he agreed. "But you have to _thoroughly_ explain what we're going to be doing."

"Thoroughly?" Kaoru snorted. "I didn't realize that word was in your vocabulary."

"Hey!"

He avoided the blonde's fist, but in dodging, both boys ended up closer than expected—much closer. The kyuubi's eyes became half-lidded as Kaoru took control of the unexpected kiss. He followed the boy as the brunet pulled away, then quickly caught himself.

'_Sasuke...!_' He grabbed Kaoru in a neckhold, pounding into his head. "How dare you, you playboy Casanova!"

"Argh! Get off me!" '_He's not upset_.' Kaoru smiled, then scowled as he realized Naruto kept hitting him. "I said stop..." He elbowed the boy in his stomach, then stopped on his chest after he'd fallen, a dark cloud over his head. "_Bakayero..._"

Naruto whimpered, cowering. His scream was heard throughout the woods, faintly aduble in the nearer parts of town.

* * *

Iruka pulled the bandage strip from his cheek with a faint grimace and sighed at thw hite scar. He suspected as much; after noticing how his cheek constantly bled—even during that "afternoon romp" with Kakashi Friday—he'd cleaned it and inspected it. Whatever had been used tore the skin open while traveling deep and at an amazing speed.

"I think it suits you."

The dolphin smiled as Kakashi's masked face appeared in the mirror behind his. He leaned into the touch against his cheek, then shook his head. "No. I have to go. I was supposed to look into this lake business three days ago." Iruka ducked under the Jounin's arm and grabbed his vest from the bed.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Kakashi whined, wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

"You should be out there also. The Jounins need to know where they are positioned."

"Fine."

The brunet freed himself and hurried out of the room.

"Why are you still running from me?" the scarecrow yelled down the stairs.

"I just want coffee!" Iruka yelled back. "I haven't had any in a week. I'm going through withdrawal..." he muttered, putting water to boil.

"While we wait..."

He blushed as Kakashi's hands slid under his shirt. Had he been right on his heels?

"No!" No, Iruka didn't say it. The front door banged against the hallway wall as it was slammed open. "I'm not taking part in some stupid festival," Sasuke growled, ripping his hitai-ate from his head. He tossed it on the dining room tale and froze, eyes slightly widening.

"It's not stupid." And that wasn't Naruto.

"Get off!" Iruka hissed, elbowing the Jounin while the silver-haired shinobi tried to untangle his hands from the shirt's material.

Miyako covered her mouth, snorting at the sight of the men. "Like father, like son." She turned her head, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Urusai!" Sasuke slowly picked up his discarded headband and grabbed the hysterical girl's hand. "Maybe it doesn't sound so stupid now," he muttered, dragging her out.

The door closed behind them and the dolphin mashed down on Kakashi's foot-hard. "You don't listen," he sighed, taking off the boiling pot. Dumping the water out, he zipped up his vest and headed for the front door. Iruka paused, looking over his shoulder, and shook his head. "Come in." Kakashi's eye curved and he happily joined the other man with a slight limp, both leaving together.

§§§

Iruka stared down at the working figures from where he stood on a thick tree branch. What could he do?

"Iruka-sensei!"

The Chuunin blinked then jumped back as the lengthy blade rid the tree of the branch he had been standing on.

The shinobi wielding it smirked, chakra keeping his feet firmly planted on the side of the tree. "Careful. This entire area and more needs to be trimmed for the festival. You might lose something."

Iruka smiled and leaned backwards, falling. Just like the Jounin before him, he stuck to the branch, only he was upside-down.

"Supervise the path trimmers!" the katana-user yelled.

"Will do!" The Chuunin saluted and disappeared. Iruka berated himself for his actions as he stirred up the dust during his reappearance on solid ground. Simply walking down the tree would have sufficed. He glanced over his shoulder and, as he had suspected, Kentan was staring at him. Iruka ducked his head, turning away, and headed down the path to see what needed his supervision. He tried not to let his mind wander, particularly toward the question of where had Shuku May gone.

* * *

Sakura sat on the floor across from Kakashi's room, head resting on her upraised knees. The Jounin had come back from the festival site, hurriedly changed, only to say he was heading out on patrol. That was over eight hours ago; it was going for two in the morning. The Genin sighed, hugging her knees tight. "I'm worried," she told herself. "Worried that he might come back worse than the last time."

Sakura scowled and jumped to her feet. She would just go and get him herself. She ran into her room and pulled her black, mourning dress from the back of the closet. After changing, the young girl strapped her shuriken holder back around her thigh and turned off the light in her room before heading out through the window.

The figure standing right above it as she left out shook his head, wind whipping around his cloak. "Little children need to be in bed," he drawled, tugging the hood further down onto his head before chasing after the girl.

§§§

Kakashi yawned and decided he might as well head back to the house; nothing was happening. He stood, immediately side-stepping a shuriken. Mismatched orbs narrowed and the next onslaught was perceived and easily dodged. The three points on the crimson iris spun and the Jounin managed to pinpoint the location of his enemy. He leapt after the fleeing figure, grasping a kunai in each hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the other figure coming in his direction. He flung the blades only to have them dodged. He was chasing a child—the conclusion was made at the soft giggling that reached his ears and the glimpse of young features as the boy darted through a stream of moonlight. The child smirked at the sight of the unaware girl ahead of them and disappeared.

"_Sakura_!"

'_Kakashi-sensei._' Sakura smiled then gasped, eyes wide and trembling at the dark figure that dropped down before her. She stumbled to a halt on a branch, hand braced against the trunk. The kunai aimed straight for her heart was quickly countered and the girl was pushed behind a cloaked figure. The Genin whimpered then screamed as she fell from the branch unable to accommodate so many bodies.

The newcomer stiffened, fighting with himself not to turn; his main target was the child intruder before whose features somehow remained shadowed. He relaxed as Kakashi caught the girl before she had the chance to meet the ground in an unpleasant manner, then turned all his attention to his problem.

Sakura clung to the Jounin, crying softly.

"What were you doing out here?!" the Copy Ninja yelled.

"I wanted... to help in some way. Gomen nasai!"

"Leave," the anonymous and supposed ally instructed, now caught in a fierce struggle.

"But—"

"Take her _back_!" Kakashi scowled under his mask, but did as he was told.

§§§

Sakura fisted her hands over her ears, wincing at the clattering pots and pans. She admitted it: her actions had gone beyond reckless into foolish, but Kakashi couldn't lose his temper in front of her. Instead, he took it out on the kitchenware. Every time he thought of what might have been had that shinobi not shown, another pot came in contact with the sink or stove. Sakura slid from the couch and timidly made her way into the kitchen. The Jounin froze in mid-swing, staring at her with a wide eyes, and slowly lowered his arm.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I really did want to be of help."

"You're not at a level for that type of work."

Light green eyes widened. '_That type... of work?_'

"No matter what you've been taught here, you're not the type of person that could—"

"Shut up!" Sakura glared at her Konoha team leader. "I know you're angry, but... but you have no right to talk like that."

"Can you tell me what happened out there, Sakura?" Kakashi sighed, dropping the pot as he fell against the fridge. "I'd be explaining to your mother why her daughter never returned home."

"But I _am_ better than I was back then."

"You've only learned new tricks."

Sakura's eyes flared with rage and she rushed to the man, cracking her hand across his face. She gasped and stepped back, hugging the arm to her chest. She frowned as she stared at him one last time, then ran off with her head bowed.

The silver-haired shinobi slowly slid to the ground, burying his throbbing face in his hands. When this was all over with, there was something he would have to do; he didn't want to, but there was no other choice.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the body sleeping in a fetal position and smirked. He tugged the sheets over Naruto and stepped back, making his way to the door.

"Thank you..." the blonde's hoarse voice whispered. He burrowed himself further into the bed and its warmth.

Sasuke snorted, but gave a small, warm smile, and left, closing the door quietly. It wouldn't be right for two bodies to be occupying one bed if Iruka had to check on Naruto; and it would be worst if they had been found in such a state. The brunet scoffed. Anyone who was at least half-deaf would be aware of what took place. They hadn't been the only ones making noise though. What concerned him most was that the fight sounded as if it originated from right across the street.

Sasuke headed straight to the bathroom, no stops to his bedroom, and closed the door. He sighed and stared at his reflection, noticing the bright red marks where Naruto had practically clawed his skin. The Uchiha smirked and began fixing his shower, making sure the temperature was just right.

Iruka left his room at the sound of the running water. He still hadn't drunk any coffee—almost two weeks now—and he really didn't want to confront either boy about what had taken place in the room across from his own; he also had to get to the lake. The festival was later that evening, but things still needed to be finished. He spared a glance across the way after stepping out of the house, and prayed that whatever had kept him up for half an hour had been resolved. The Chuunin sighed and ran down the street.

Inside that house, Kakashi gave no indication of knowing the girl had stepped into the kitchen—he hadn't left it last night and hadn't slept. Sakura worked around him, picking up the appliances strewn about. She placed those that could be salvaged in the sink, and put the others near the trash can. The pink-haired young teen sighed as she straightened up, then looked back at the man. She smiled in despite of what she still felt and took a seat on the floor beside him. Kakashi raised his head at the soft touch to his hair, blinking.

Sakura placed her hands in her lap, smiling. "I'm sorry about hitting you," she whispered. "I understand that you were just concerned, but those words... really hurt."

"I didn't mean... most of it."

The girl frowned and the Jounin's eye curved slightly.

"I didn't mean any of it," Kakashi sighed. "I just didn't realize I cared for my students this much." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a sigh and they sat there in comfortable silence. "Make me breakfast."

"No!" Sakura pushed him away and stood, scoffing.

The Jounin leaned his head against the fridge, chuckling softly, and watched her angrily move about; it was obvious she was still going to make breakfast, but it would be for the both of them.

§§§

Sakura returned hours later from a meeting with Miyako, Shikyo, and others, a bright smile on her face, a wrapped package in her arms. She entered the house, locking the door, and hurried up to her room. Kakashi had left earlier—before her—to take care of business, so that left her with the house to herself. The Genin decided to keep herself preoccupied by fixing up the kitchen.

"Do you think she knows we're here?" Iruka whispered as the footsteps retreated.

"No," Kakashi sighed.

Both males relaxed considerably.

The pink-haired girl was just crossing the living room to get to the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Sakura sighed, having half a mind to ignore it, but made a sharp turn, heading back to the front of the house. "Hai?" she said, slowly opening the door.

The brunet male on the other side smiled brightly. "Haruno Sakura-kun?"

"Hai...?"

The man chuckled and the urge to slam the door was strong, but this stranger was apparently stranger. Sakura found herself immobilized, rooted to the floor as the man stepped in and closed the door himself. "Nice place," he said softly. "But that's not why I'm here." He reached out and the girl gasped as he took her face between his hands. White orbs widened and Sakura's head snapped back, the girl making soft choking sounds.

_— Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, waving, then faded away.  
"Sakura." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and softly smirked, also disappearing.  
"Yo." Kakashi raised his hand, eye curving, and vanished. —_

"Minna..."

— _Sakura stared at the figures walking down the empty street, features shadowed. A soft gasp escaped her lips as Sasuke initiated the kiss Naruto turned away from. —_

"How often did they visit you in the hospital?"

A whimper escaped the struggling girl's lips.

"Did your _sensei_ even set foot _in_ the hospital?"

—"_You've only learned new tricks." —_

A trail of saliva ran down Sakura's chin as she continued choking and gagging. "They don't care," the man's voice laughed. "They're not even coming to your rescue."

'_They're not here!_'

"Aren't they?"

She gasped at the sight of Iruka and Kakashi laying together. '_It's not real!_'

"Have it your way. I'd rather you come to me of your own free will than force you. But a little... push couldn't hurt." With tears streaming down her face at having to relive so many painful memories—from the first days of being a ninja up to the inevitable disintegration, she fell into the man's waiting arms.

§§§

"_I care about you... Sakura-kun."_

Sakura sat up with a strangled-sounding scream, swatting at her ears where the man's lips had touched her. She looked around frantically—pictures of herself and others; cherry-blossom print curtains; pale red sheets. He brought her to her room?! Throwing back the covers, the pink-haired Genin stumbled from the bed to the door, yanking it open. '_Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei!_' She froze, remembering what she'd seen, but shook the image from her head. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The Chuunin gasped and sat up, searching for his clothes. He found his pants first, glad for that, and pulled them on moments before the door flew open. Iruka froze then noticed the panicked state the child was in. He finished pulling on his clothes and rushed over, kneeling before the girl. "Sakura. What happened?"

"Someone was here...!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. With the sheet tied securely around his waist and trailing behind him, he walked to the incoherently rambling girl and placed an arm around her. "Relax."

Sakura took several deep calming breaths, only to have the memories that were dredged up resurface once more. Her green eyes brimmed with tears, and she clung to the Jounin, sobbing. '_Kakashi... Kakashi-sensei!_'

The Copy Ninja's other arm encircled her as he sighed deeply and he lowered his gaze to where the Chuunin remaining kneeling, immediately noticing the younger man's clenched fist. "Come on. Let's take her back to her room," the scarecrow murmured, lifting the whimpering Genin with one arm. Iruka stood slowly and followed the other man.

Both males stood in the doorway of the girl's room, watching her now sleep; Kakashi had gone back to his room to get dressed. "She's trying to become a new person," the dolphin murmured. "In doing so, she's ridding herself of an old life too quickly."

"Her psyches are merging," Kakashi said, arms crossed and visible eye closed. "Three entirely different personalities in one body."

"Three?" Iruka blinked.

"Aa. She had split personalities before this."

Sakura whimpered softly, turning in her sleep.

"She's tearing herself apart," the Jounin sighed, turning away.

"We can't leave her." The younger man's arm stilled him. "Not if there's someone who's capable of just walking into homes and mentally abusing people. I'll see if I can get Sasuke to come over."

"Fine."

The brunet nodded, squeezing the other's arm lightly, and rushed off and out of the house. Kakashi's eye narrowed. Now the true objectives of this mission were coming into play and things seemed worse than he perceived them to be; more complicated. He wasn't even sure he approved of her partaking in the festival now; she seemed the most vulnerable. '_She'd go regardless of what I told her anyway_.'

The Copy Ninja pulled himself to his full height as Sasuke and the Chuunin crested the stairs at the end of the hall minutes later. The ebony-haired youth nodded as he passed by his original team leader and entered the room.

"We've been slacking," Iruka stated, watching the boy take a seat at the girl's work desk. He closed the door and walked along the decorative rug in the middle of the floor for several feet before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "We have to be especially careful during this Water Festival." The Jounin nodded firmly and followed the younger man. "I still have things I need to finish," Iruka sighed. '_And this woman's no where to be found_.'

"I'll walk with you."

He tilted his head and smiled warmly at the silver-haired shinobi. "Thank you."

Kakashi shrugged, hands in his pockets. He glanced back at the closed door then left with the other. The Copy Ninja became Kentan yards before stepping onto Shuuha's untamed grass, and left the brunet upon crossing the bridge. The path that would lead to the lake itself had the booths already set up; that would make on of his final tasks easier. A knee-high fence was set along the perimeter of the lake's bank to keep the younger tykes from fallin in.

"Glad you could make it."

The Chuunin pulled himself from his surveying stupor and smiled at the red-haired Jounin beside him. "Ready?" she asked, holding up a long roll of light rope with a grin. He nodded. Tenko leapt up onto the first booth and hopped lightly from one to another, laying the lines that paved the way for Iruka to simply hook the decorated lanterns. She cut the line, securing the rope, and the moved to the other side to make their way back up. They admired their work once finished, both smiling.

"Is Naruto doing anything for the festival?"

"They both are," Iruka said in reply to the woman's question.

"And their friend—Sakura-chan?"

"That's up to her guardian," he mumbled. "At the moment, I hear she's not feeling too well."

"Oh." Tenko fingered her wavy crimson locks. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey, you two!"

The pair of young adults looked behind them at the violet-haired Jounin. It had come as a shock to Iruka that Miki was, in truth, Ruka's older twin. If you looked beyond the different hair color, the identical features _were_ there. "There's still a lot more to do," Ruka snorted. The young man had surprised all by actually offering to help with the preparations. Some suspected the missing May had a part in that.

"Roger," Tenko laughed, saluting. The violet-haired shinobi scoffed and headed off to deliver the lumber for the double-layered platform that was supposed to be built at the far end of the lake. "We have to illuminate the water itself," the red-head reminded the dolphin, taking his hand and pulling him along.

The Chuunin stumbled behind her with a smile. "But there are no erected poles for them!" he whined.

"That's why we have to keep working!" Tenko shouted back, laughing.

§§§

The village founder made her reappearance later in the day. She walked along the path, smiling at how smoothly everything was running. Booth owners had long since arrived to set up once they heard everything was in order. A few Genins had come to check out the area and were highly impressed, as was the woman. May felt bad about hiding herself from the public like she did, but she needed the time to breathe. She stood with her hands on her hips, sighing loudly.

"May?"

Her eyes widened with happiness and she spun to face her new favorites person ever. "Iruka-kun!" The Chuunin smiled, bowing, and wood chips fell from his hair. May laughed and pulled him up, hugging him. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, but everything looks great!"

"Yeah. We got a late start, but... the red tape's due to be cut by you around 7:00."

"Red tape?" she cackled. "You make it seem like we're opening a new restaurant!"

"This _is_ a big event... And it's not really _red_ tape, but that's the term they use..." Iruka flushed at the arms still tightly wrapped around him, laughing nervously. "Shuku-san..."

"Keep calling me May," she whined. Pulling away, May tossed her braid over her shoulder and surveyed the area once more with a smile. "Go home and rest for a while. The place really does look great."

The Chuunin nodded and turned away. Merely a few yards away from her, he was joined by Kentan. They both shared a quick smile and left together. '_Those two seem quite close._' May smiled and shook it off as her Iruka-kun's personality reaching out to all. '_Except Kenshiki. I wonder why..._'

§§§

Iruka could only blush as Kakashi continued tugging him along with an arm around his waist. Even in the midst of everything that was happening, he was slowly wondering if the Jounin truly did like him. They arrived at the Haruno/Hatake home and entered.

Sakura had been getting much more attention this week than in the several weeks beginning from when they first set foot into the new Hidden Village. She had been a little uneasy about the Uchiha boy following her every move, but understood it was for her own safety. Things lost flavor for her when Naruto came over also. Both boys looked up as Kakashi and Iruka appeared at the end of the hall.

"How has she been?" the Chuunin questioned.

"Broodingly quiet," Sasuke replied. He was sitting in a chair he'd brought up from the kitchen—Sakura had thrown him out of her room immediately after waking—with Naruto on the floor beside him.

"She went to the bathroom a few times," the blonde mumbled. "Didn't seem too happy about us being directly across from it." He indicated to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Why would I be happy?" The bedroom door opened and Sakura glared at the boys. She raised a pleasant gaze and smile to the adult. "Iruka-sensei. I need to step out—"

"No."

"It concerns the festival," she said in a pleading voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her current antics.

"I'm not even sure you should go to the festival," the dolphin sighed, crossing his arms and lowering his head in thought. "Do you remember _anything_ about this person?"

"No," Sakura scoffed.

Sasuke had briefed Naruto on what happened so he was able to follow the conversation with no problem. He leaned his head lightly against the brunet's thigh. Iruka stared at the girl before him closely, eyes narrowed in thought. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't even trust himself. With another sigh, the Chuunin dropped his arms. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Thank you," the pink-haired Genin giggled.

"But Sasuke and Naruto go with you."

The floor fell out from beneath Sakura and she found herself spiraling toward Hell; this current feeling was expressed candidly: her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

Kakashi sighed softly. The problem had gotten this far and he had let it-Sakura couldn't even stand being in the same room as her teammates. '_I'm losing a battle I've had no control of since over a year ago._'

"We'll protect you, Sakura-chan!" the kyuubi laughed, scratching the bridge of his nose while blushing bashfully.

The girl turning stiffly, her smile forced. "Thank you, but Miyako was coming for me. Excuse me. I have to get a few things." Sakura practically ran back into her room.

Naruto continued smiling even though he'd been deeply wounded by the meaning behind the girl's words: she didn't want either of them around her anyway. After her departure several minutes later, the wrapped package she'd brought home clutched in her arms once more, everyone else decided it was also time for them to get a move on this Water Festival.


	18. Pieces Fall Apart and Into Place

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen - Pieces Fall Apart and Into Place_

Iruka, now cleansed and refreshed, made his way back to the lake minutes before the opening ceremony. He landed silently amongst the other Jounin and Chuunin and made his way up front to join May.

The special Jounin smiled brightly, squeezing the young man's hand for her own reassurance, then faced the crowd. "I would like to thank all of you here today for coming out to support my—" She spread her arms, laughing. "—Our festival. Now, I want you to have fun, and leave your worries and troubles at this bridge!"

Cheers went up from in front and behind of the woman as she used a kunai to cut the blue ribbon that was stretched tight. Jounins disappeared to take up their posts and Chuunins tried not to get bowled over by the squealing children-that's where Iruka was separated from May.

The Water Festival had been underway for a few hours now and was going great. Fire, water, earth; all were being manipulated by skilled Genins. Even wind. The Chuunin smiled at the power of Naruto's Rasengan as the boy used it to send logs spiraling into the evening sky. From there, Kaoru proceeded to slice them into shapes or cut designs that the children shouted to him into the wood while perched on the blonde's shoulders.

Shikyo, a crowd of children, and a few Chuunins were across the lake. Iruka was unsure of what they were doing, but from the looks of things, everyone was having fun. He sighed, smiling, and walked through the raining embers Sasuke created to the booths; even the Uchiha youth wore a pleasant smirk on his face as the children he entertained tried to catch the sparks. Halfway along, the young man stopped as he spotted his favorite brunette child running a jewelry booth with her older sister.

"Iruka-sensei!" Risa squealed. The dolphin smiled, stopping before them.

"Hand-made," the older girl told him, brown eyes sparkling. "Surely you have someone... _special_."

"Iya," the brunet chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "But I could buy one for Risa-chan."

"_No_." The young woman shook her head, ignoring her sister's pout. "You've spoiled her enough."

"_Mai-oneechan_."

"Hush."

"I'll buy two."

Iruka blushed at the husky voice beside his ear. "Really?" Mai laughed, clasping her hands together. Kakashi nodded, curved eye revealing his hidden smile. "Which caught your eye? Ah! Sumimasen." The young woman flushed in embarrassment , head bowed.

"Ah. Daijoubu. There's actually something under here."

"Like Kaoru-kun! So, which do you like?"

'_Kaoru?_' Iruka shifted his gaze to the laughing boy sitting atop the kyuubi's shoulders. The flat side of his blade rested on Naruto's head as they waited for their next group to entertain. The Chuunin gasped, jumping slightly as his left hand was taken and at the cold feeling moving down his ring finger.

"Risa said she made it especially for you," Mai explained, patting her beaming sister on the head.

"Risa-chan... you made it?" Iruka murmured incredulously. Kakashi—still holding the other's hand—spun the ring slowly so the design could be seen. Intricately carved into the smooth metal were leaping dolphins. Mai was still going on about how Risa refused to leave the family alone, insisting she needed to make a ring especially for her favorite "dolphin".

"It's... it's..."

"Amazing," the Jounin whispered. He turned Iruka's hand over, placing another identical ring into it. "I'll see you." He left the stunned dolphin. Iruka closed his hand around the object and finally became aware of the dreamy sighs and stares from the sisters. He sweatdropped and continued on in his surveillance.

§§§

Naruto let Kaoru down and both boys joined the villagers and ninjas gathering around the lake. "Has it been _that_ long?" the blonde groaned, wringing out his shoulders. It was the ending ceremony. Kaoru tilted his head, counting fifteen stars in a single glance. "Pay attention," Naruto hissed, elbowing the boy as the lights surrounding the lake became brighter while the other lanterns dimmed.

Soft drumming began and the boys eased their way to the front of the group. Pristine blue water ripped and a large wave surged forth, breaking against the bank without splashing anyone and causing excited murmurs. The murmurs grew in volume at the line of kimono-clad girls standing atop the liquid surface, heads bowed. Sasuke joined Naruto just as the blonde was pointing out Sakura to Kaoru, who had also spotted his cousin.

There was a smaller wave and Shikyo stood from her kneeled position in front of the line. Her white kimono sparkled against the water as she began the dance, the other girls following suit. All moved with such grace that nary a ripple formed in their wake as the swayed and shifted to the beat of the ceremonial drums being played on the platform behind the lake.

Miayko's three-toned hair almost seemed fit for her red and gold kimono. It hung at mid-back length, the colors blending almost exotically. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips.

The beat increased and so did the girls' pace. They had everyone enraptured for twenty-plus minutes and barely seemed to notice. The drums stopped abruptly and there was an echoing silence for several moments. Shikyo stared out at the crowd, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled and placed her arms out beside her; a signal. The drums began beating rapidly and the young girl spun atop the water's surface.

Naruto had never noticed how long her hair was because she always wore it in a bun, but the honey-golden locks now spun around her, catching the sparkling droplets. Spectators exclaimed in delight as a tower of water shot up under the girl, lifting her. The lines of dancers behind her took their bows.

"Yatta! Shikyo, sugei!" Naruto's loud praise above others made Shikyo blush from her high perch, but she bowed also, waiting to be let down.

The girls stepped lightly and formed a circle around the base of the tower, and grasped hands. The pillar was lowered slowly, disappearing into a whirlpool. Sasuke noticed Chigiri's faint foot movements where she stood on the water's surface, and tilted his head with another smirk.

The surrounding girls moved forward, forming a tight circle, then separated, showing Shikyo's disappearance and taking another bow. Each, smiling or smirking, made their way off of the water and into the cheering crowd of villagers.

Miayko skipped over the low fence and into Sasuke's arms, even though they hadn't been open for her. "What'd you think?" she laughed breathlessly.

"It was nice."

"_Nice_? Baka." The girl smiled even after her playful insult, hugging him tightly even though he hadn't asked to be touched.

Kaoru turned away to find Naruto; the blonde had suddenly disappeared.

Shikyo exhaled softly but deeply, wiping stray water droplets from her clothes. A route of escape had been worked out. The girls had asked a request of one of the Jounins; they needed a canal dug out that the Hitsu heir could be transported through, where she would come out in a well created just for her a good distance away.

"Shikyo-chan!"

She squealed in surprise at the arms lifting her high and stared down into bright cerulean orbs. "You were great!" Naruto laughed, spinning with her. Shikyo giggled, holding back her hair with both hands. "When did you find time to practice?"

"We've been doing it throughout the week," the girl replied. "Today was the last day and Sakura-san was our fastest learner." She pressed her hands lightly against his shoulders to balance herself, but he put her down. Naruto's grin relaxed into a wide smile and they ended up staring at each other intensely, Shikyo blushing.

Kaoru came from one end, and Sasuke the other, both walking onto the scene of a tentative, chaste kiss. The Uchiha's eyes widened. He stopped dead in his tracks, then turned, running off. Naruto and Shikyo pulled apart, both flustered, and the blonde caught sight of Kaoru's green shirt disappearing into the darkness.

"Naruto-kun..."

He grinned, taking the girl's hand. "Let's go back."

"I can't run well in a kimono," Shikyo rushed out, pulling back on his arm.

"Then I'll carry you!"

She squealed again as he picked her up once more, but wrapped her arms around his neck with a shy smile as he began running back to the festival sight.

Haka ran her hand through her short hair with a sigh. She had been drafted to dance, but felt better working the water jutsus with Oyasa, who had rushed off to immediately congratulate Sakura. An eyebrow rose at the sight of Naruto's running brother. '_Where's he going in such a hurry?_' "Oi, Umino!"

Sasuke stopped, glared at the girl, then disappeared, dust lingering in his last current spot. Haka's eyes narrowed and she scoffed, turning around. '_What's his problem?_' She went off to find herself something to eat that didn't consist of ingredients used in making ramen.

§§§

Iruka wearily pushed open the door to the house, positive the sun would rise as soon as his head touched the pillow. He closed the door, leaning against it, and raised his hand to see the second ring Kakashi had given him. The Jounin hadn't returned and Iruka didn't want to wait for him. The Chuunin sighed and pushed away from the door, heading down the halls and up to his room. His hand over the doorknob stopped because of the muffled sounds coming from the far end of the hall.

Naruto's bedroom door hung wide open, but Sasuke's was shut; not that it was ever open. '_Wouldn't they come back together?_' Iruka sighed and made his way further down the hall, knocking lightly on the door. "Sasuke?"

"What?" came the snappy reply.

"Is everything all right?"

'_No. Everything is _not_ all right!_' The brunet Genin sat at his window, a deep scowl etched into his hard face. "Go away," he muttered.

Iruka did as he was told without fuss, returning to his room and closing the door.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, forcing back rage at having witnessed the kyuubi child kissing another. There was nothing else left in his room to destroy that would help curb his anger. Just about everything had a kunai or shuriken embedded in it, even the walls and closet doors; the dresser drawers and his clothes were strewn about and the dresser itself lay on its side; the mirror was shattered, and his bed had been torn to shreds. The brunet battled out his remaining rage internally—mentally.

* * *

Practice and missions resumed the following week after humans had returned the land to its right owner, Mother Nature—all man-made objects concerning the festival had been taken down—and yet several people had yet to cross paths since the large event. Sasuke had purposely avoided Naruto; Sakura continued avoiding them both; and neither Kakashi or Iruka could be found in the same place at the same time, leaving the Chuunin with an extra ring that he took everywhere.

The Jounins were the first to notice the one he couldn't bring himself to remove—the ones turning in missions reports, that is. Tenko gasped, taking the young man's hand in her own. Iruka blushed, being uprooted from his chair. "Tenko-sensei..." He sweatdropped.

"I know this ring. This is Risa-chan's handiwork." The redhead leaned closer, their noses mere centimeters apart. "Who has the matching one?" she whispered, emerald eyes sparkling as if the jewel itself had been implanted into her sockets. "Risa-chan always makes rings in pairs."

"It's in my pocket," the dolphin replied brokenly, wanting his hand back.

"Can I have it?"

A throat being cleared made both freeze and drew their attention to the nonchalant male Jounin behind the woman. Kentan waved. "My turn," he mumbled.

Tenko giggled, releasing Iruka's hand, and bowed, walking out. The blonde watched as the Chuunin took his seat once more while smoothing a hand over chocolate-colored hair. Iruka looked up, smiling.

"Here." Kentan held out a scroll. The brunet reached up to take it and gasped as his wrist was grabbed when he tried to pull away. "You have something of mine," the Jounin stated dully.

"Do I?" Iruka scoffed, snatching his hand away.

"I'll be waiting for you." With that said, the disguised Copy Ninja left the reports room. The dolphin placed a hand against his pocket and quickly looked around. No one seemed wise to the conversations that had taken place. He sighed and opened the scroll to review the report.

Kentan had waited for him, just as he said he would've. The Chuunin sighed, not raising his head as the second man joined him, and continued walking. The streets were empty and quiet, for Iruka had tried to find any kind of work to preoccupy him. He kept himself well past midnight, practically locking up the school himself. The Jounin took the dolphin's elbow, pulling him into a darkened alley.

"Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?" Iruka hissed, glaring at the man.

Kentan transformed back into Kakashi, the scarecrow's head tilted. "I want it back."

"Want what?" Iruka sighed, dragging both himself and the other man back into the street. He wrenched his arm free then reached into his pocket, producing the matching ring to the one on his finger. "Here," he said curtly, holding it out. Kakashi's eye curved and he raised his left hand, removing the metal-plated, fingerless glove. Iruka shook his head and tried to place the ring in the bare hand, but the Jounin wouldn't have it.

"Put it on," he whispered.

"Kakashi..." The dolphin looked away as his own left hand was raised.

"Put it on."

Iruka splayed open his fingers, causing the other's to do the same, and slid the object onto Kakashi's ring finger. He gasped, opening his mouth under the scarecrow's sudden attack. The kiss was rough and oddly left him craving more. What he really and truly craved was Hatake Kakashi—the complete being, devoid of secrets. But he knew to get that, he would have to relinquish his own past. Iruka wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck, putting forth some of his body weight.

Kakashi chuckled softly, pressing the side of his face against the younger man's so it wouldn't be seen. "Not tonight. There's trouble brewing in your 'family' that should be fixed." He slid his mask back in place and pulled away.

Iruka's red and swollen lips were parted as he inhaled softly. "I'm sure it can fix itself," he mumbled.

"Maybe you have another fever..." Kakashi placed a hand to the dolphin's forehead. "You _are_ hot. You look a little flustered."

The Chuunin swatted the hand away with a soft scoff and composed himself. "Bastard. I gave you back your ring," he sighed. "Come tomorrow, I'll give you the longest, most boring mission possible."

"That's mean," the Jounin almost whined, but his eye curved in a smile. The brunet crossed his arms and stormed ahead through the dark to his house. Kakashi laughed, rushing after him.

* * *

May stared at the many kunai she had lodged into the ceiling, thick swarthy hair loosed from its braid and ghosting the floor. She groaned; ever since Hitsu Sendo's disappearance and those children's murders, she was becoming suspicious of everything in her Hidden Village.

The Jounin tilted further back into her chair, toes caught on the edge of the desk to keep from toppling over. She glanced to the side and out of the large window to notice the sun just peeking through the buildings in her line of vision. She sighed. There was a soft rap to the door. "What?" May drawled.

"It's Ayaki."

"Enter."

Tenko walked in, head bowed. "Shuku-san. I think there's something you should see. It..." Green eyes darkened as the redhead continued staring at the ground. "It concerns the Hitsu family."

The village founder snapped her chair back into position, eyes wide.

"It's Hitsu Sendo..." Tenko whispered, raising her hand unconsciously to her throat.

"Show me," May ordered.

The redhead straightened her posture and waited for the older woman to join her so they could be on their way.

Chou Shin, Tenko's partner during the hours of patrol, bowed as the women landed before him. He averted his crimson orbs as the small bloodied hand came back into his line of vision, feeling queasy once more.

May clenched her left hand into a tight fist, feeling her nails dig into the skin. She stepped ahead of Tenko and eased herself to one knee, reaching out with her right to slide the boy's wide eyes shut and close his mouth. The golden orbs had seemed even more devoid of life than normal. "Do you have any idea who did this?" she whispered in a strained voice.

Tenko and Shin shook their heads, the man's still lowered; even though he was a higher-level shinobi, he was unused to this sort of work.

May folded Sendo's arms over his chest and stood with a deep sigh. "Chou. Inform the family later today," she instructed. "Imploring they don't tell Shikyo is impossible, so, Ayaki, after today, don't expect her to participate in any more missions. At least not for a while. In fact..." The village founder scratched her head. "Ayaki, you tell Shikyo in person." The redhead nodded.

The male Jounin disappeared, leaving the women with the body.

Tenko brushed back her lengthy hair with a silent sigh, waiting for some sort of sign from the special Jounin beside her. May knelt once again, noticing something out-of-place sticking out from under the boy. She wrapped her fingers around a black piece of cloth and pulled.

The redhead bit her lip as the body was shifted, but leaned closer as her supervising ninja held up a hitai-ate headband with a blank slate. "What is it?" she asked in a soft voice.

"A lead, hopefully. Take it to Ruka, then bring him back with you."

Tenko opened her hand, allowing the object to be placed in it, then closed her fingers around it. With a short bow, she disappeared also. The special Jounin left behind stayed kneeling, eyes wandering over the body that looked to have been dead for quite some time. Her mask of indifference shattered , revealing a pained expression, and a strangled cry made its way by her lips as she punched the ground. The soft earth became concave from the force.

* * *

Kakashi sat up drowsily from the couch, hair in a much worse disarray than normal. Having waited for the Chuunin so long, and after a tiresome mission and practice, he had had absolutely no energy to make it to his room and—literally—crashed. And now the incessant banging on the front door was giving him homicidal tendencies.

Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs, hand covering her mouth as she yawned. "Are you...?"

"In a minute," Kakashi grumbled, scratching his chest absently. The girl took a seat on the top stair, waiting. The Jounin climbed over the back of the couch, stumbling to the door, and yanked it open. "What do you want?" he rumbled.

Takai stared in mild shock at the man in the doorway. His train of thoughts had fallen from its track; Sakura was supposed to answer the door. "Uh..." His mouth remained open as he tried to remember what he wanted.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, leaning against the doorframe. "Sakura," he sighed. "I think there's someone here to see you."

"Boy or girl?" the pink-haired Genin questioned loudly so she could be heard from where she sat.

"Boy."

"Coming!" Sakura stood and hurried down the stairs to the front door. Her face lit up as she spotted said boy and hurriedly tried to make herself look decent. The girl pushed the scarecrow back into the house, glaring at the high curve of his eye. Sakura smiled shyly at the dumbfounded boy, folding her arms behind her head. Takai's gaze automatically shifted to stare at his teammate's bare midriff. Both blushed lightly at this, the young girl dropping her arms to wring the ends of her shirt between her fingers.

Takai cleared his throat, slowly returning his gaze to her face. "Ano... the lake froze over."

The female Genin blinked a few times, then laughed, her cheeks gaining more color. "Honto ga?"

"Aa. So...?" The brunet shrugged his shoulders, still not comfortable with the prospect that this might actually be considered a "date".

"Give me a few minutes to get ready."

A few minutes. From the way Oyasa used to complain about his older sister taking up her new residence in the bathroom, he assumed he'd be waiting much longer. Sakura stepped aside, holding open the door as an invite. Takai entered. Kakashi was there, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is he...?" the boy muttered.

"Don't mind him. He's my _guardian_," the girl stressed. "Take a seat. Kakashi-sensei, be nice." She give him a solid glare then rushed off upstairs. The young boy stood idly by the closed door, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

'_This is going to be fun_.' Kakashi gave a hidden grin then cleared his throat to gain some attention. "So... Takai, is it?"

"H-Hai..."

"What are your intentions when it comes to my daughter—I like to think of her as my daughter. Hm?"

"I was going to take her ice-skating," the Genin mumbled, avoiding the man's gaze. "She said she'd never done it—ice skate! She never ice-skated." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"And after that?"

"I'd take her for something warm... to drink," Takai added quickly, mentally berating himself.

Kakashi snorted and stood on his own two feet, heading for the kitchen. "Take a seat," he chuckled. "It'll be a while before Sakura-chan is ready. I'll make us something warm... to drink."

The boy swallowed hard and inched along, sinking into the single chair. He glanced at the stairs, sighing deeply. '_Sakura, hurry, please_.'

Sakura contemplated swapping rooms with the Jounin as she hurried from the bathroom to her own room, closing the door quickly and locking it. She sighed and picked up the second towel she'd left on her bed, using it to dry out her soft pink hair. The Genin stood before the mirror, smiling faintly at the growth of her locks. A blush covered her cheeks as she slowly turned to survey the growth of her chest. She shook her head vehemently and moved to the closet, pushing the door open.

'_Ice-skating... what to wear..._' Sakura unconsciously tightened the knot on the towel she wore before reaching in and sorting clothes. After teen minutes, she decided to go for an entirely different look, one she would stick with for a while. She reached into her top drawer for wraps when her fingers brushed a black cloth.

Green eyes widened and the young Genin removed the hitai-ate delicately. She back up toward the bed and sat, smoothing it out in her lap. She had tried to put it out of her mind—that horrid afternoon encounter, but whenever alone with her thoughts, the points the man made were true. Kakashi never visited her—not once—when she pushed herself too hard, but now she still wasn't good enough to join him on patrols like the one that had kept him away.

Iruka. The girl's hands tightened into fists on her bare thighs. He only came around when something went wrong; she only began seeing him recently, and that was probably because _Kakashi_ had been home so often. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip. '_How long were they sleeping together? Wouldn't that jeopardize the mission?_'

Then there was Sasuke and Naruto—The blank hitai-ate fell with a dull clatter as she stood abruptly. There was nothing left down those paths; there was nothing left for her in Konoha. It was time for her to move on. Inner Sakura vanished with two thumbs-up and a broad grin, leaving the Hidden Wave mindset room to grow and expand.

The girl picked up the headband and placed it on her dresser next to the one with the Wave emblem and returned to the task she had started.

"Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing to Takai?"

The male Genin sprang to his feet at the female voice, glad that she was ready—forty minutes later—because he was now terrified of the silver-haired man.

Kakashi sighed contently, stretching his legs out. He looked over his shoulder and his eyebrow rose. "Sakura-chan, my how you've changed. Where _did_ you get those clothes from?"

"The back of my closet," Sakura admitted, spreading her arms so they could see. She wore loose, knee-length black shorts, her left leg wrapped from the ankle up to her thigh with white bandages, with her shuriken holster attached to her right thigh. The neck of a white shirt was visible under a closed red jacket both males knew had some form of writing on the back due to the golden lines designing the front. The hitai-ate was still in the same place as always: the top of her head.

Takai smirked, thinking she somehow looked better this way; off the top of his head, he knew she looked more like a shinobi now. Sakura rushed over and opened the door, pushing the boy out.

"Ja ne!" she giggled, waving over her shoulder.

"Have fun," Kakashi said, eye curved in a smile. The back of the jacket had characters reading "tora". The Jounin shook his head and stretched back out on the couch to catch up on more sleep.

Sakura smiled to herself as she kept Takai's hand clenched tightly in her own as they walked through Hidden Wave. She wanted people to see them as a couple, even if the boy continued to steadfastly refuse the feelings he had for her. The pair left the town and moved through the thinly wooded area, crossing two bridges—one was where Team 5 had met for a get together of their own. Starting over the final one, laughter became audible, growing louder with every step they took.

The pink-haired girl finally released Takai's hand and ran forward, laughing at the sight before her. The frozen lake sparkled from the bright afternoon sun and shinobi and regular villagers alike—and of all ages—slid over its glassy surface.

Sakura looked back at the boy that had joined her, cheeks flushed from the sudden chill and with excitement, and took his hand once again. She smiled as his fingers voluntarily closed around hers and they both headed out onto the ice.

§§§

Oyasa had no idea how he'd gotten conned into going shopping with Miyako, yet here he was, trying to look interested as she tried on another outfit that would never be suitable for a shinobi. He'd told her that too, but she countered with "I'm also a young woman, not just a ninja." The oak-haired boy sighed and shifted his gaze—that's when he saw them.

His companion did also as she twisted and turned for him to continue admiring her. "Is that... Sakura and Takai?"

Oyasa nodded slowly, feeling his heart tighten in his chest. '_So they're now an official couple. I congratulate them_.' He smiled sadly. Nothing would change between the team because the Genin knew how to manage his pain and make it useful.

"That's the kind of pupil I'm looking for."

Oyasa spun, looking back and forth for the source of the voice. Miyako looked at the boy with a pout and hurried off to remove the clothing since he was no loner paying attention to her. The boy's aqua eyes narrowed and he lowered his head with a sigh.

"_You_ need me."

He looked over his shoulder; the scowl he wore was a rarity, but only because there was still no one there. The oak-haired youth made his way outside, glancing up the street where his teammates continued along. He looked back at the clothing store and figured the other Genin could handle herself.

Oyasa ran off in the direction of the lake, remaining out of sight once there, watching the new couple have fun along with everyone else. His bottom lip trembled. '_He doesn't deserve her... He didn't even care about her until her life was in danger!_' Takai would always remain his friend, yes; love was another matter. It couldn't be erased with just a slight of hand. Sakura should've been his.

"She should have been, shouldn't she?" a male voice sighed.

"You again!" Oyasa turned sharply and his aqua eyes narrowed at the figure actually standing behind him. "What do you want?" he snapped.

White orbs disappeared as the man smiled, eyes curving. "I can right what was wrong."

"Wha...?" The boy blinked, relaxing slightly. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"

"My name, Atsuko. And what I'm saying is, Sakura-kun can be yours."

"Honto?" Oyasa murmured, lowering his eyes and sneaking a peek back at the lake. He raised a hand to his pained chest. Everyone was heading for the large fire to warm up now, and his friend's arms were wrapped around the girl. '_That's not what I want... She chose him._'

"It _is_ what you want," Atsuko sighed, sliding a warm hand along the side of the boy's face. The Genin unconsciously leaned into the touch, turning to clutch fiercely at the man's dark shirt. "My students, though, call me... Atsuko-_sama_." The smiling male slid his free arm around Oyasa's waist, using the other hand to tilt the boy's head as he leaned down.

No matter their gender, a child's mind was the most delicious thing, especially when accessed through an intimate touch. Aqua eyes fluttered close and the oak-haired boy went limp in the man's arms. The gently claimed lips were released and the body lifted from the ground. Atsuko spared another glance at the villagers surrounding the fire and smirked, chuckling softly. He disappeared without stirring up so much as a dust cloud.

§§§

No one was home when Sakura returned that early evening. She stood with her teammate before the open door, both knowing what awaited them if she didn't step inside the house and close the door. Takai smoothed his unusually clammy hands over his sleeveless green jacket, taking a small step forward. He tilted his head and quickly placed a chaste kiss to the girl's lips.

"Haruno Sakura!"

The girl jumped, bumping their noses, and her hands flew to her erratically beating heart. Takai rubbed his nose, gray eyes wide with raw fear. Kakashi didn't have the will power to hold in his laughter at the petrified looks on the children's faces. He crossed over to his house, shaking his head with a sigh, "Sakura-chan, you should know better than doing that in public." The Jounin glanced at the boy, eye widening more than its normal state. "And you... Is this what you meant by "something warm"? I knew you were up to no good. I forbid you—Ah! Ah, ah, ah... Sakura-chan, that _does_ hurt."

The pink-haired Genin had snatched the skin of the scarecrow's arm between her fingers and remained squeezing, green eyes now slits. "You have _no_ right," she started in a snarl. "To forbid anything."

"Hai, hai, Sakura-sama," Kakashi whimpered, hand hovering over the girl's. Every time he'd move to pull hers away, the pain increased, causing him to draw back. Sakura finally released him and he shuffled inside, head hanging low as he rubbed his sore arm. An occasional sniffle was heard before he disappeared upstairs.

The pink-haired girl sighed, then faced the silent boy, cheeks flushed in utter embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she laughed nervously, wringing her hands.

Takai shook his head, letting his fingers ghost lightly over his lips as he dropped his hand from his nose. "It was no problem. It was kind of interesting to see who was really in charge." A small grin broke out onto his face and Sakura laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. The boy cleared his throat then sighed, turning away slightly. "I'll see you at our next practice—"

"Tomorrow!"

The brunet stared at the fingers clutching his shirt then up at the girl's blushing face. "Tomorrow? Did Hizaku-sensei tell you something?"

"Let's go out again... tomorrow," Sakura suggested softly, averting her eyes from his. "That is, like you said... if Hizaku-sensei doesn't want us to practice." She uncurled her fingers from the dark material of his shirt and backed up, blindly searching for the doorknob. "Oyasumi!" she cried, closing it a little too harshly. The Genin left outside smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets, and continued back to his own house.

Sakura exhaled deeply, sagging against the door and sliding to the floor. Her cheeks still burned, the blush unable to be eradicated. Kakashi stared from the top of the stairs, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he smiled. '_Be careful, Sakura. Please._'

The girl squealed suddenly, throwing her arms high above her head in extreme jubilation. The Jounin chuckled and turned away down the hall, disappearing into his room.

* * *

Not everyone was having a pleasant time, though. Sasuke made the mistake of assuming Naruto had already left the morning. He made his way downstairs, running a hand through his unruly ebony hair. He froze, eyes narrowed into slits as the blonde crossed before him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "We stay in the same house, but I haven't seen you in days."

The brunet scowled harshly, turning away to head back upstairs.

"Hey, wait—"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled, wrenching his arm free. He ran back up to his room, slamming the door.

Iruka stepped out into the hall, looking up and down it. He sighed and headed down the stairs, only to find the blonde figure at the bottom. The young man sat beside the boy, placing a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Sasuke's mad at me..."

"Isn't he always?" Iruka sighed, smiling.

Naruto raised a hand, dragging it down his face, and stood. "Not like this," he mumbled, running up to his room.

The Chuunin winced as the door slammed, then leaned his head against the wall. "If you knew, Kakashi... couldn't you have stopped it before it got this far? You didn't even have to tell me—they're your students." He closed weary eyes as the Jounin stepped into the hall.

Kakashi shook his head. "I say we do nothing. Whatever spat they're having, they can work it out. If they don't..."

"You'll use them as bait."

"That _is_ what they're here for," the scarecrow muttered, scratching his head. "Only I think I might have to train my team from scratch once this is over."

Iruka sat up, bracing himself with a hand to the wall. He stared at the silver-haired shinobi and managed a small smile. "Make me some coffee. I have to get ready."

"Do I look like your servant?"

"Yes," the dolphin chuckled, rushing back to his room. Kakashi scoffed but headed into the kitchen to do as he'd been asked.

Sasuke sat on the floor of his room, back to the bed. He stared at the arm where Naruto grabbed him, body trembling with suppressed anger. '_How could he?! After everything... We even slept together!_'

Kakashi's eyes widened at the surge of chakra and he made his way upstairs after abruptly shutting off the coffee pot, joining Iruka in Sasuke's room. The ebony-haired youth was kneeling on the floor, right arm held away from his body and against the wall, the solid structure supporting his Chidori. Blood red eyes glared at the men.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started in a warning tone.

The boy flexed his fingers, the visible blue chakra surrounding his hand flaring and cracking the wall more, then clenched them into a fist. Sharingan Kakashi's sole original attack disappeared and he pounded his hand into the floor with not so much as a grunt.

"I'll repair the wall," Iruka sighed, relaxing. "But you have to tell me what's wrong." He ignored the glare he felt Kakashi shoot him and stepped towards Sasuke. The Uchiha's frame turned rigid, his shoulders hunched, and he scowled. "Sasuke..." The brown-haired Chuunin knelt, placing hand to the boy's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Sasuke snapped, but didn't pull away.

"I think he needs practice," Kakashi cut in. "I'll contact Yoku and Chigiri. We'll meet at the town bench and go on from there." Iruka glared at the Jounin, now unimpressed at how quickly they went from agreeing to completely disagreeing and overstepping boundaries.

Noticing the young man's unbridled concern for him and irritation toward the other man, Sasuke slowly stood, brushing his fingers reassuringly over the dolphin's. "I'm fine," he whispered. '_For now..._'

The Chuunin smiled, the corners of his mouth remaining curved upwards even as he stared at the damage done to the house. The thing that made his smile falter was Naruto. He stood—Sasuke and Kakashi had already left, his coffee going unmade—and walked down the hall to the kyuubi's room, knocking at the door.

Naruto raised his arm, fingers grasping the doorknob, and pulled it open. He'd also been concerned, but all movement had ended at Sasuke's room and he was not welcomed there. Iruka blinked, staring down at the boy sitting on the floor by his door. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto groaned, interrupting the man before he could even start. "I think everyone hates me..."

"I don't," the brunet said quickly, not wanting the boy to relive being shunned his entire life as he had been in Konoha.

"Sasuke does!" the blonde cried, dropping his head onto his upraised knees. "And I haven't seen Hotaru at all since the festival—Oh... Oh, no..." Blue eyes widened and he pressed his head further onto his knees. "The festival," he whimpered. "Hotaru saw me that night. After the dance, I kissed Shikyo."

Iruka sighed, slowly lowering himself to his knees. The problem had surfaced and there was nothing he could do to help solve it because it was between the children.

The kyuubi-carrying teenager gripped his head, yelling. "Wait." He straightened up, grinning hopefully. "Sasuke hates Hotaru, so it could be that—they don't even speak! I still have a chance."

Iruka stood once again and crossed the hall to his room.

"Thanks for listening, Iruka-sensei!"

That he had done. "You're welcome." The door to his room closed and the young dolphin groaned, pressing the palm of his hands into his sockets. His patience was wearing thin—too many complaints came in about a blonde-haired Genin—and he just wanted to get back to Konoha. Angry was never something that stayed long when Naruto was concerned, but being annoyed and irritated was different.

'_Someone like Asuma-sensei or Kurenai-sensei would've been better suited for this_,' he thought to himself as he hurried into the bathroom to get ready for work.

§§§

Kentan wondered if letting Sasuke practice was the right thing to do. This was the third time he had to intervene and Chigiri was actually showing fear. The young girl stood behind Yoku and Kentan, hand to her faintly heaving chest; the brunet came after her the most. Sasuke stepped back, kunai still clenched tightly in his hand. They had been out here for a mere thirty minutes and he'd only succeeded in getting angrier.

Kentan sighed. '_Maybe Iruka _was_ right._' "Sasuke, I think you should go back home."

The Uchiha snarled and flung the blades into the nearest tree and disappeared. Yoku placed his hand over his girlfriend's trembling ones.

Sasuke needed desperately to release this rage before he exploded, and he crossed paths with the worst person possible. Kaoru stopped, eye narrowing at the sight of the brunet across from him. He could actually feel the chakra waves and pushed back with his own. The Uchiha's scowl deepened, but neither advanced. He raised a hand to touched his shoulder, remembering Orochimaru's curse mark; in times like this, he almost wished it was still there.

Kaoru raised his own hand but to pushed the Shuuha hitai-ate aside. His eyelid slowly rose to reveal a pitch-black orb. Sasuke grunted, eyes wide, and his body shuddered involuntarily. He reached up and grabbed his chest, gasping.

Kaoru pulled the headband back down, sighing as the ebony-haired youth across from him fell to his knees. It was a standoff and he'd won. Had the other boy been weaker, he'd be dead. He walked over and pulled Sasuke to his feet, helping the staggering brunet to find a seat.

Kaoru called it a curse that only a select few knew about. Most thought he'd gotten a transplant, but it was an ability that a select few males of the Hotaru house were born with. It was a void that fed on chakra. The women of the bloodline had only one problem to worry about: they were used as "snacks" for when the void's host felt no desire to hurt someone for the sake of staying sane. Because the blood flowing through them is of the same source of the voice, the women would never die, but indefinite unconsciousness was a possibility.

Sasuke pulled his arm away, scoffing, and glared at the other boy. They sat outside of the grocery, life passing before them. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Now I have a question for you."

"I won't answer it."

Kaoru smirked and leaned forward. "You saw it, didn't you? That's the only thing that could rile you up so much. What's going on between you and Naru—" The boy grunted as he fell from his seat. The life that passed now faltered, watching the scuffle.

Sasuke stood over Kaoru, breathing heavily. "It's none of your business!"

Kaoru chuckled, rubbing his hand across his bruised and bleeding lip. "Shikyo's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt. She's been hurt enough!"

The Uchiha raised his head sharply, eyes narrowed, and the blue-haired boy followed his gaze.

Naruto stood several yards away, his hopes shattered as he stared at the two Genins. He became visible whenever the crowd parted or shifted, blue eyes wide with tears threatening to spill free of them. Shikyo. He had to find Shikyo. Turning, he staggered a bit before running off down the street. Naruto didn't care what the other two did, but he wanted to set things straight with the Hitsu girl.

After just about circling the entire village, she was spotted at the flower shop. He saw Tenko coming from the other direction and rushed to his teammate, gently grabbing her arm.

"Naruto-kun," the girl gasped, startled. She blushed, instantly remembering the kiss.

"I need to talk," Naruto said breathlessly. "_We_ do."

"Okay." Shikyo waved to Risa and her mother before she pulled along behind the blonde. They somehow found their way to Tenko's secret garden where the kyuubi paced back and forth, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Does this have to do with your brother?"

"Yes!" Naruto cried.

"And the kiss?"

"Yes!"

Shikyo nodded, clasping her hands together. "I understand." He stopped and stared at the young girl, eyes wide. Shikyo smiled, "Haka warned me the first night all of us met in Kan'you. She noticed how Sasuke kept watching you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "I'm sorry. I like you as a friend—a really close friend!" She smiled once more. "I didn't mean to lead you on," the blonde murmured apologetically.

Shikyo shook her head vehemently. "You didn't. Don't worry."

"Thank you," Naruto sighed. "Thank you so much!" Shikyo laughed and wrapped her arms lightly around the boy's neck as he snatched her up into a fierce hug.

Tenko smiled sadly, unable to break the news to the girl, but knew she would have to. She'd wait until they got back into town, though. And with that, the young woman disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, hello—hola! So... Sendo is no longer considered missing, but has falling into that "deceased" category. ::bows her head:: Gomen nasai! My Iruka and Kakashi are so... spontaneous is the only word that came to mind XD They fall in and out of love/heat so quick, then back again. Hopefully that little Sakura bit helped clear up things that the last chapter left out...I guess? ::shrugs then sighs and heads off to bed::


	19. Deception, Death, and Christmas

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** I throw myself at the mercy of my readers! .:sobs as she grovels:. I have no idea what happened to me—actually, I think I have somewhat of an idea. I tried to put a KakaIru lemon in here, and it totally killed my muse. The poor thing's comatose… .:visits her muse, Yanashi, in the hospital:.

Anyway… There's an assumption that a couple of days have passed since the last chapter. That's all I can think of to tell you.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen – Deception, Death, and Christmas_

With just about everyone off on a mission he had given them and May lecturing a class, Iruka was left with little to do. Because of the Hidden Village's new status, paperwork was plenty, but not enough to keep him occupied—especially after he did it all that night trying to run from Kakashi—so he wandered the town aimlessly. In his loose black bodysuit with the customary blue Chuunin vest, he was greeted with the title of "sensei" by whomever he passed.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The young man stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see a young girl run up. "Risa-chan," he smiled, kneeling. Risa held out a dirty hand, asking to see his own. Iruka complied, smiling sheepishly as she checked to see if he was wearing his ring.

"Hai."

He blinked as she thrust a bouquet of just-picked flowers into his face. "Thank you," he laughed, taking the flowers. The child shook her dark head, her smile never failing. She reached up and patted the man's cheek, giggling. A broken handprint of dirt was left as a remainder of her appearance before she vanished into the candy store. Iruka stood, dusting off his face and held the flowers tightly. He couldn't help but feel envious of childhood at times; wishing to be around the table for dinner and listening to his parents' day once more; to get scolded for antics.

The Chuunin wiped a hand hastily across his eyes with a soft chuckle, staring at the flowers.

"For me?"

Dark brown eyes regarded the masked figure. "Kakashi-sensei." Iruka held out the flowers. "Risa-chan gave them to me. I'm giving them to you, and I'll even treat you to ramen."

Kakashi tilted his head, wondering if he'd somehow became hearing-impaired, because he swore Iruka had just willingly offered him flowers and free ramen. He grinned under his mask. "How about another bath?"

The dolphin dropped his head with a sigh, "Ramen or bust."

"Ramen, it is!" Kakashi wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulder, taking the flowers with his other hand. "Who gave these to you again?"

"Risa-chan. You don't remember her? You bought... the rings from her."

"Oh." The scarecrow reached up to his neck, showing the ring that dangled from the chain around his neck. "I couldn't wear my glove and the ring at the same time, but I still treasure it." His eye curved as he grinned, leaning his head atop the other's shoulder as they weaved through the villagers and passing carts.

Iruka leaned his head away with a sigh. "Kakashi-sensei, please. I don't want to be reprimanded by Shuku-san about my behavior in public."

"Demo, _Iruka_... we're married."

The Chuunin jumped slightly as Kakashi's arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. "_Sensei_!"

The silver-haired shinobi sulked with a hand to his bruised cheek, sighing intermittently. His idle hand picked up the fork, ready to poke the centerpiece when a foreboding air made him shiver and he caught the dolphin's dark look.

"You still owe me for the last one," Iruka muttered. Kan'you's waitress came over to take their orders and, out of habit, he asked for a miso ramen. "And you?" she asked the Jounin sweetly.

Kakashi looked up from the bread fortress he was building and glanced at the girl, then his companion. "The same," he replied, smiling behind his mask.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't help but stare at the unruly silver hair as the man bent back over his work. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?" The scarecrow had brandished his fork once more—and also the knife—to carve intricate designs in the baked product that was taken on a shape.

Iruka shook his head, imagining a protruding pink tongue locked between white teeth and soft lips as Kakashi poured all attention into the bread structure, and decided not to interrupt him. He settled on watching him with a content smile, curious to see the outcome. Several minutes later, the older man set down his utensils with a soft laugh and raised his head to blink his one visible eye at the applauding Chuunin. "It's cute." Iruka smiled, reaching for his chopsticks. He froze as Kakashi's hand covered his, meeting the one-eyed gaze.

"Can we take the bath tomorrow?"

'_Why'd you have to ruin it?_'

The waitress's return prevented any form of bloodshed and Kakashi took his hand away to grasp his own chopsticks. He snapped them apart, holding them properly in his right hand, and reached up to the mask with the other. He paused and glanced at the dumbfounded brunet. "It's not polite to stare," he reprimanded.

Iruka snapped his mouth shut, blushing, and lowered his eyes to his own bowl. He clenched his free hand atop the table as he heard the other inhale then began eating. '_His privacy means so much to him, but he's... eating right... across from me!_' The Chuunin ate with a stiff hand; assuming the table ended up eating more than he had, he gave up, setting the sticks aside, and lowered his head to the table, the hitai-ate metal thudding against the hard wood.

"Gouchisousama," Kakashi sighed a few minutes later, slipping his mask back into place. He poked Iruka with the clean end of his chopsticks. "Can we go now? I'd like to put the flowers in water and my bread in the toaster... or maybe the freezer."

"Hai, hai." Reaching into his pocket without raising his head, the dolphin removed the money for the food, plus tip, and dumped it on the table. He was going hungry because of morals. Kakashi looked toward the door as it opened and his eyebrow rose.

"Tenko-sensei, sugei! This is the first time you've ever taken us out for ramen."

Iruka shivered as though ice was being slid up and down his spine. "Is that really Naruto?"

Hearing his name, the blonde looked around until he spotted the scarecrow's unruly, gravity-defying hair and the brown ponytail of his "father". "Iruka-sensei! Ka—"

The Jounin was shaking his head slowly, cutting off the boy. Iruka straightened himself and turned mechanically to greet the boy, smile forced due to what the young man was made to endure; not only did he spend money on food he hadn't eaten, but he also missed an opportunity to see Kakashi in all his glory. '_That's right. They never did come in for a mission_.' His expression relaxed, becoming more curious. "Why didn't you report in?"

"We had some complications," Tenko sighed. "Sadly, I'm not at liberty to discuss with... civilians around." She smiled politely at the Copy-nin who simply shrugged.

While his normal self, the silver-haired shinobi wore a simple black headband folded over his Sharingan eye, no metal slate or anything other decoration.

"Is it alright if we join you?" the female Jounin asked. "We can pull up another table or just a chair."

"Iya, iya," Kakashi sighed, standing. "I have to go anyway." He picked up his flowers, dusting off the table, then bowed courteously. "See you later, Iruka-sensei. Take care of my fort." Iruka nodded, standing as Tenko pulled out her chair to sit. He watched his Konoha comrade leave then smiled at Team 5, everyone else taking a seat.

Haka folded her arms over her chest, slouching back in her chair. "Can't I go home, Tenko-sensei? There's here nothing for me."

The redhead sighed, running her fingers through her short hair, and shook her head. Iruka gave a small grin; he'd noticed the change instantly, but it hadn't been the right moment to comment. "It's cute. Can I assume it was Naruto's influence?"

"My influence?" Naruto mumbled around the ramen that had been brought for him.

"Hai," the bright-eyed young woman laughed, tousling the blond hair of the boy beside her. Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the touch and resumed eating. He went to her a while back and asked if she had any problem with people playing with her hair, he hadn't expected her to cut it. The boy slurped his ramen.

Haka scoffed, closing her eyes. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the bread she so loved was missing. What held her concern was the fact that Shikyo no longer joined them for practice or missions. She pushed away from the table, chair scraping harshly and drawing everyone's stares except Naruto's. Haka muttered a quick apology and turned away, rushing toward the door.

"Haka!" He wasn't going to let her just leave, though. "Haka!" Naruto repeated as he swallowed the remainder of his ramen, slamming the bowl down on the table. He stumbled after his teammate.

Iruka returned his gaze to the sullen Tenko. Her emerald eyes had lost their sparkle and shine. "My friend's gone," he stated. "What couldn't you discuss with him here?"

The redhead's hand trembled atop the table. "Shikyo-chan's brother was found dead two days ago."

The Chuunin's eyes widened, mouth falling open. "Sendo-kun was? That's horrible."

Tenko nodded. "The family's holding a private funeral, as always with deaths in that family. But what puzzled us the most was that the body wasn't disposed of immediately." She shook her head, chest tightening.

Iruka reached across the table and took the young woman's hand, squeezing consolingly. She laughed brokenly, wiping her tears away before they fell. "You'd think I was used to this sort of thing. I didn't even know him that well, but... he was only a child."

"What you're feeling is perfectly fine. Everyone's life is important," Iruka reminded, caressing the palm of Tenko's hand with his thumb. "How about a gift?" He indicated to the bread structure with a nod of his head and a smile. "One of a kind."

The redhead laughed, "I'll sprinkle it with water then put it in the freezer."

"I'll tell the creator." '_Hopefully, Kakashi won't mind that I gave it away_.'

The adult shinobis shared another laugh, hands still clasped.

There were still more complications outside.

"Haka!"

The girl grunted as Naruto snatched her wrist after he'd finally caught up. She spun to glare at him, trying to free her hand. "Stop it. Let go... _Naruto_!" Her free hand came up, cracking him across the face.

Naruto laughed softly, features shadowed. "Wakata, wakata." He released the girl and stepped back.

"Don't you even care?" the cherry-haired Genin cried, fists clenched at her sides. "Something is happening in this village. Tenko-sensei won't even tell us what's going on with Shikyo."

"Because... she doesn't want us worrying more than we already are," the blonde murmured, still staring at the ground. He knew of countless things that had been kept from him—like the fact that in him was the demon that killed hundreds—but only because it had been the right thing to do at that time.

Naruto clenched his teeth in frustration and returned Haka's glare with the same amount of ferocity. "But if finding out means that much to you..." A slow grin spread across his face and the girl's eyebrow rose. "We'll visit her ourselves."

"Naru... to..."

"Hai, hai!" the boy laughed despite the dull throbbing in his face. "You can thank me later. Come on!" Haka shook her head and leapt onto the nearest roof, leading the way to the Hitsu house.

* * *

For the third time that week, Sakura had gone out on another date with her teammate, leaving the Jounin alone with himself, which was never a good thing. He'd meander his way over to the house across from his every time, now spending more time there than normal. December was just about over with—the town was being decorated more and more for Christmas as the days went on, but theirs remained the same.

The young man was now slipping into a soap-filled tub, settling against the silver-haired shinobi. He tilted his head back, allowing it to get wet and shampooed. "Are you worried?" Iruka sighed as Kakashi massaged his scalp. "Sakura seems to be growing close with her team."

"She went on another date today," the scarecrow murmured. "I just hope she has fun."

"You don't sound like you want her to have fun..."

"I _am_ worried," he admitted.

The brunet laughed softly as the other splashed him, retaliating with his own water assault. They were in the privacy of the Chuunin's own home, sharing a bath that the younger man had been coerced into. This was why he loved Kakashi so much. Only this one man could make him feel like a child and stir up other emotions he never knew existed inside himself. Sure, there were times when Iruka desired the man's death, but then the strong arms were also there to comfort him at times where the entire world seemed to fall apart.

The scarecrow's eyebrows arched. "You're thinking about me."

"Iya!" The dolphin blushed fiercely, soap trailing down his scarred nose. He lowered his head to stare at the bubble-covered water.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve," Kakashi stated, both eyes curving. He thought it pointless to wear his hitai-ate in such a private bath.

"So then my heart's on the floor?" Iruka quipped. "Because that's where my shirt is, along with its sleeve."

"Baka, baka." Kakashi gave the man a few moments to prepare—brown eyes slid shut—before pushing the dark head under the sudsy water. "Baka, baka," he repeated, moving his hand around.

The Chuunin went willingly wherever pushed, but felt around and grabbed the scarecrow's most precious package. The older shinobi yelped, thrashing about lightly in the tub. Iruka's head broke the surface, the brunet gasping for air. He grinned, brushing his soaked locks aside.

The Jounin sighed, "You know what this means, right? Payback."

So engrossed in their time together that neither man heard or felt the front door open and close. Sasuke's scowl once again stayed etched onto his face as he tossed his keys on the dining room table. What the ebony-haired Genin needed for this project Miyako had him working on with the Nago twins could only be obtained by questioning a certain chocolate-haired middle-level shinobi. He took his time climbing the stairs and knocked lightly on the man's door once standing before it.

Iruka gasped and shoved the older man under the water without warning.

Kakashi came back up swiftly, choking and sputtering. He glared at the brunet; there had been no reason for him to wear his hitai-ate but he sure hadn't seen that coming. "That was… not nice."

"Sasuke's outside my door," Iruka whimpered, panicking.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hai!"

"Why'd you answer?" the scarecrow growled, grounding his fist into the dark head. He scoffed and smoothed back down the brown strands even though he'd been their cause of their disarrayed state.

"Iruka-sensei, can I come in?" Sasuke didn't want to spend his time talking to a door and pushed it open, stepping in. "I already did," he said more for himself than the young man, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Just tell me what you want," Iruka half-snapped.

"It's actually… a series of questions…" The already frustrated Uchiha slowly followed the voice. There was no running water in the direction he walked so his "father" was obviously taking a bath; he should be somewhat safe. If Miyako hadn't become such an interesting associate—a less polite way of saying she had become his "friend"—he'd be in his room at this very moment, sulking.

"Kakashi, please. I'll send him away as quickly as possible."

"You owe me," the Jounin grumbled, stretching out in the tub.

"I'll make love to you," the dolphin whispered, gracing the older man with a quick smile before pushing his head under. He straddled the hidden body, facing the young boy who'd entered, with an extremely nervous smile. "Hai…?"

Sasuke stared down at the Chuunin, a hand on his hip. "That annoying little girl that considers herself a shinobi—"

"_Ah-ha_…" the brown-haired man laughed nervously, pinching the skin of the other male. "You must mean Miyako-san. Go ahead." He smiled nervously, scratching the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke shook his head, sighing. "Yes, it's Miyako. She's trying to put together a demonstration for a few of the children too young to go to the Academy and made this list…"

Kakashi could barely hear the conversation now that a few minutes had passed. He was sure his face was red from lack of oxygen. The man would have groaned if he could. He absentmindedly trailed a hand along Iruka's inner thigh, grinning to himself as the dolphin above him jumped. '_Sasuke probably thinks he's touching himself._' Kakashi needed to laugh before he exploded; Iruka would owe him big time.

Immediately after the boy closed the bedroom door, Iruka rescued the scarecrow. The waterlogged Jounin gurgled, head lolling limply to the side. "Kakashi, I am so sorry. He wouldn't leave. He had a _list_. _Kakashi_."

The silver-haired shinobi allowed the water he accidentally took in to be filtered by his mask and dribble down his chin as his mismatched eyes rolled further back into his head.

"I'm not sure how to do CPR… I _do _know I'd have to take off your mask." Iruka smiled as the man in his arms recovered and allowed himself to be pushed to the other side of the tub.

"I could've drowned," the Jounin mumbled.

"You would've been pathetic if you had," the brunet muttered, standing from the tepid water. He stepped out carefully, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. Kakashi followed, shaking out his hair. A soft sneeze passed through his mask followed by a sigh. He stared at the scarred back of the Chuunin and had the strong urge to embrace him and never let go.

Iruka smiled warmly at the arms encircling him and leaned his head back onto the older man's shoulder. "Will this be your first time?" he whispered, taking the mask material between his teeth. The Copy-nin nodded slowly. "I'll be gentle." Both males smiled—Kakashi's curving eyes proof of his—and headed out of the bathroom back into the bedroom.

§§§

Iruka had no idea how he'd gotten under the scarecrow, but he was pushing off the heavy body to figure out what all the commotion outside was about. He inhaled sharply as his bare feet touched the freezing floor, and hurried to the window, rubbing his eyes along the way. A soft laugh escaped his lips as he registered the sight before him.

Kakashi pushed himself up, sitting back on his heels. He gave a slight wince, then sighed. "What is it?"

"Hidden Wave's first snow," the dolphin whispered. He looked back and stepped aside for the other to see better.

The silver-haired shinobi scratched his head, eyes curving with his smile. "And we saw it together. If we go out in it as is, we'll freeze. Come back to bed."

The Chuunin sighed and quickly made his way back to the bed, hopping in. Kakashi pulled him close, wrapping the sheet around them both as they lay back down. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

* * *

Kakashi sat up first this time, staring down at the younger man. His eye curved slightly and he reached down to brush back chocolate-colored hair.

The Chuunin sighed and shifted, turning his head in the other direction. "Kakashi…"

"Hai. I'm right here." Iruka's eyes slowly fluttered open and he turned his head back to smile up at the silver-haired shinobi. "Ohayou," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Kakashi repeated, sitting up much straighter on the bed. He stretched, groaning softly, then sighed.

"Stop saying that," the brunet mumbled, closing his eyes. He'd spent countless Christmases alone and was slightly shocked to have the holiday roll around and find him in the company of another. He scoffed slowly and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

The bandages he wore around both arms drew the other's dark-eyed gaze—there were other things on their minds last night—but Kakashi would only be thinking happy thoughts. He found Iruka's towel from the bath before and wrapped it around his waist as he headed for the door. Pulling it open, he stared down at the three bags set before the doorway.

"Iruka-sensei," the scarecrow called out, picking up all three and moving back into the bedroom. He flopped back onto the bed with a grunt, turning the bags onto their sides. Several gift-wrapped packages tumbled out. "Ara…"

The dolphin stepped from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist also, and his eyes widened at the sight of so many presents on his bed; he finished returning his hair to its ponytail state. "Kakashi, what's all this?"

"Found them outside the door," the scarecrow stated truthfully, picking up a box. "To Iruka-sensei, from Yun Miyako," he read.

The Chuunin slowly fell onto the bed with a soft gasp, taking a present into his hands. "To Kentan-sensei, from Chigiri and Yoku." He looked over to the see the other's raised eyebrow. "These… are for… us?" he mumbled, a small smile tugging at his lips. It seems each bag came from the individual members of Hidden Leaf's Team 7 after the presents had been given to them.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and fully emptied the bags, dumping them on the floor once finished. "Can I say it now?" he questioned, searching through the presents and still glancing at the silent young man.

Iruka kept his head lowered as he nodded slowly.

"Merry Christmas," Kakashi sighed, taking the dolphin's arm to pull him across the gifts so he lay in his lap. He wiped the obvious tears the man shed away, eye curved.

* * *

Oyasa was merely another tool. The boy laughing with friends and his teammates was no longer in full control of his actions and emotions he displayed.

Team 5 bid farewell to the others, then stood around facing each other. Sakura smiled at both boys and slid the bag from her shoulder, reaching in and pulling two presents. "Hai." She handed one to each of them. "Merry Christmas."

Takai blinked, holding the wrapped package at a distance to stare at it curiously.

Oyasa shook his head at his friend then stepped forward to wrap an arm around the girl. "Thank you," he sighed, his former self shining through in that short moment. He pulled away with a bright smile. "I know. I can invite you both to my family's Christmas party."

"I have to pick up those mini-monsters," Takai scoffed, waving the present around absently. "Sorry."

"Same here," Sakura smiled apologetically. "I haven't seen my guardian in days." She offered Oyasa a quick hug, wishing him a "Merry Christmas" in a whisper, then departed.

Takai went in the opposite direction after giving a wave.

Oyasa sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. He turned jubilantly on his heel and also headed to the house where the dinner he'd mentioned was going to be held. The only thing that really puzzled him was why the couple hadn't exchanged their own goodbyes.

"Isn't it obvious, Oyasa-kun?"

"Atsuko-sama," the boy gasped, spinning.

The man smiled, but there was no warmth. They stood to the back of the four village benches that surrounded a small tree and faced the cardinal directions.

The Genin shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "What's obvious now?" he murmured.

"They're going to see each other later," Atsuko stated. He smirked as the boy's eyes slowly became dull. "They don't want to be around you," he continued.

"They don't…"

"Continue hating them."

"I will… Atsuko-sama."

"Good boy."

Hizaku watched the conversation continue from where he stood at the far street corner. '_Atsuko…_' He gritted his teeth, hand clenched tightly into a fist. Telling May was pointless because she would hurt him a split second after the name passed by his lips. Intervening would solve nothing, either. The Jounin turned sharply and disappeared.

Atsuko's smirk widened as he glanced in the direction where the other man had been. '_There's nothing you or that woman can do to stop me_.' He wrapped an arm around Oyasa's shoulder, the boy now excitedly inviting him to his Christmas dinner. They walked off together.

§§§

Oyasa's Christmas hadn't been torn apart too harshly, but another's was unfixable.

Where the Hitsu household was concerned, the holiday no longer existed. Shikyo had just finished covering her bun with a black cloth and tying the strings that would hold it in place when a soft rap came to her door. '_It is my brother's funeral..._' "What is it?" she snapped.

"There's a guest here to see you, Shikyo-sama."

"Send them away."

"Your mother has already allowed him in."

"What did she do that for! This isn't a time for strangers... Sendo-kun... Sendo-kun...!"

The servant on the other side of the door let her tears fall silently as her young mistress's resolve broke. The door opened and the two tearful young women shared a hug. "I miss Sendo-sama's laughter the most," she whispered, rubbing the Genin's back.

Shikyo shook her head, pulling away with a sniffle, and stood, placing a hand to the other's head. "I'll see how quickly I can get this over with." She wiped the tears from her face, nodded firmly, and started down the decorated hall.

The stranger stood once she entered the room and he smiled to himself at how regal she carried herself even in the midst of all that was happening. '_Perfect_.'

The funeral-garbed shinobi that had been keeping him company bowed at the Hitsu heir's presence and left. Shikyo crossed into the room and took her seat on the embroidered pillows meant for any Hitsu member entertaining guests. "First off, what's your name?" the girl inquired, willing herself to stay strong.

"Atsuko," the man stated, raising his head. He had turned down his other pupil's dinner invitation because this meeting would have been his last chance.

There was something hidden behind his smile—Shikyo always knew. His was a crooked smile and she wanted him out of her house immediately. Before she could take action, he made a comment.

"You look just like him."

"Who?" the girl sighed; she was growing impatient and emotionally fatigued with each passing moment. His next words drove Kaoru's katana straight through her heart.

"You look just like... Sendo-kun."

Shikyo reached out to stable herself as the beating organ in her chest was ripped asunder. The double-edged blade spun throughout her ribcage, tearing at her lungs; she found it very difficult to breathe. Tears streamed down her face, yet the man stayed put, offering no assistance. He merely wore a devilish smirk. Shikyo's hands continued trembling.

"You knew... you knew Sendo-kun...?" Hearing her own voice speak his name broke her and she fell forward, releasing sobbing shrieks.

The guard ninja that had been sent out turned sharply, rushing toward the doors where his mistress was seated. He never reached them. Blood gushed from the gaping gash to his throat and the body fell, twitching several times before finally stilling. There was a soft scoff and rustling of cloth.

Atsuko finally scooted next to the girl, wrapping an arm around the shuddering body. Shikyo jumped slightly, sniffling and gasping. "He was an extraordinary pupil," he commented. "And the only non-shinobi I made an exception for. You'll take his place."

"What...?" The girl wiped at her eyes, then froze as her bun was fiercely grabbed.

"You _will_ be my new pupil."

"Let go... of me..."

"_No_."

"Okaa-sama..." Shikyo couldn't scream; she didn't have the energy left to do so. She turned wide golden eyes on her guest to see a twisted smirk plastered on his face. His pupil-less white eyes stared deep into her very soul. The orbs slowly began changing color as she continued staring. Golden irises similar to her own formed around dark pupils, and the young Genin gasped as she was roughly released. She raised her head and a smile tugged at her lips; a smile brought on by an illusion and a temporary release from great distraught.

"Onee-chan!" Sendo laughed, skipping backwards. "We don't have much time. I came back to get you."

"For what?" the girl whispered, eyes tearing up once more.

"You have to join us. Atsuko-sama is _amazing_."

Shikyo nodded and held out her hand. "I'll go with you, only if it means you'll never leave me."

"Never," Sendo said with a broad grin, hugging his big sister. Drained, the Genin's eyes slid shut and a laughing Atsuko lifted her into his arms, quickly taking his leave. The man shot the dead body a nonchalant glance, then disappeared.

Shikyo's servant chewed nervously on her bottom lip then turned away from the crowd, hurrying down the halls where her mistress had walked moments ago. She threw open the double doors with a grunt and blue eyes widened. "Shikyo-sama?" She noticed the disturbed pillows and knew the heir had sat there, but she was there no more. "Iya..." The young woman fell to her knees, covering her face. "_Shikyo-sama_!"

* * *

**A/N**: Ugh… I am so really sorry… really… Personally, I hate this chapter. .:chews on her bottom lip:. I was told by ff-net author, **Lennith**, that I made some people mysteriously disappear without writing them off. So… I took what I had and tried to add more to fix it, and got stuck, with the help of the lemon that was supposed to be here… does the chapter seem a little long? .:can't keep a single thought in her head:.

No, Sasuke and Naruto haven't made up.

Please, I want you to throw all horrible criticism my way… please!


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** .:chews on her bottom lip:. I feel like it started out good and went downhill somewhere… I can never please myself—when it comes to writing…! .:still thinks that statement sounded wrong.: x-x Guh… Everything in this chapter takes place in one day. Why do I do that? And also, this is a short chapter. It doesn't even reach 3,000 words.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty – The Calm Before the Storm_

A shinobi never really slept, and with years of special training on Hatake Kakashi's side, a fly couldn't pass overhead without him knowing. But he remained still, with his eyes closed—getting up was far from his mind. The other man across from him shifted as he woke and Kakashi slowly realized that all good things do eventually come to an end. His eyes slid open, curving with his hidden smile, and he reached out to take Iruka's hand. "Ohayou," he sighed softly.

Having his hitai-ate off for long was beginning to take a toll on him from reading so many simple moves. Kakashi slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position and searched with his free hand fro his missing headband.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"Most of our clothes are in the bathroom, right?" Kakashi mumbled, lowering and scratching a part of face hidden by the mask. He just figured out another reason why his feelings for Iruka were growing; no other person in their right mind would put up with a ninja that would never remove his mask, or simply, put up with him.

"Kakashi, are you listening to me?"

The mismatched orbs blinked several times and the Jounin stammered incoherently as the hand he held was pulled away. "Iruka…" he whined.

"I was telling you that the bathroom _is_ where everything is," Iruka sighed as he sat up. "And that we should leave this bed because we have to round up Genins, but you were obviously off somewhere else." He scratched his head, shaking out his hair, and began looking for the hair tie he knew he had in.

"I was thinking about you," Kakashi said cheerfully, eyes curved in a high arch. "That's the God's honest truth."

"My good or bad qualities?"

Kakashi knew if he said "good" alone, he'd be punished for thinking the dolphin also had "bad" qualities. "You think like a woman," he sighed.

"I'm sure that would be one of my bad qualities," Iruka muttered as he stood. "Let's get that hitai-ate for you now." His hair still loosed, he disappeared into the bathroom where his grumbling traveled back out to the man sitting on the bed.

Kakashi groaned, scratching his scalp, and looked toward the window. He chewed lightly on his bottom lip as he thought of the girl he was housing and how she pushed herself to grow so quickly. She had dropped anchor in the new Hidden Village when she knew setting sail again was inevitable.

Kakashi's head snapped up and he snatched the projectile headband out of the air.

"Get up," Iruka ordered. "You're supposed to come in today for missions."

"Today?" Kakashi groaned. "We don't even get to be here for New Years?"

The Chuunin scoffed as he moved about his bedroom to pick up the clothes that had managed to make it that far. "I doubt many of you will even be in this country to see the fireworks. Missions are now C- and B-rank."

"I know Naruto's going to love that," Kakashi said softly. Iruka froze, brown eyes wide. "I completely forgot to tell you." He dropped the handful of clothes and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Remember that day at Kan'you, when Tenko-sensei came in?"

"Vaguely. It _was_ about a week ago."

"Shikyo vanished."

The red and dark blue eyes widened, the Jounin's hands halting with his hitai-ate above his head. "Do you know that for a fact?"

"I'm not sure," Iruka sighed, lowering his head. "But it seems like fact because Tenko-sensei and others don't gossip. No one can get near the Hitsu mansion, though, so nothing can be confirmed. I really hope she's okay, even if she was kidnapped."

Kakashi placed a hand to the young man's shoulder, squeezing. He hated seeing Iruka beat himself up like this. "I'm sure it'll all turn out for the better," he said softly. He pulled Iruka forward only to have his actions halted by the door opening downstairs. "Time to go?" the scarecrow asked.

Iruka nodded. "Time to go," he said.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke called out. He knew Naruto wasn't here and Kakashi just left. He was also eager to return to missions once more, hopefully away from the snow-covered island; Sasuke had been ambushed one too many times with snowballs, that he was still shaking the freezing wet substance from his shirt. "Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke yelled again. "Pay attention to your own kid for Kami's sake," he muttered under his breath.

"It's too late for father-son bonding," Iruka said with a smile as he stepped into the dining room. He raised his hands defensively at the boy's glare then passed by him to get to the kitchen. "Oh. Thanks for the presents."

"It was no problem. Miyako and the others cornered me," Sasuke scoffed. "So it wasn't like I had a choice."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

He blushed faintly, looking away.

"Come on," Iruka chuckled. "Let's get a decent breakfast in your stomach before you set out for a mission."

"Un." Sasuke took a seat at the table, running a hand through his ebony hair. At least with a mission, he'd be able to keep his mind from a certain loudmouthed blonde that had yet to officially light up the house once more. He clenched a fist on the table, hardening his heart against feeling anything for the boy that betrayed him for a girl. Emotions were for weaklings.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura giggled, throwing open the man's bedroom door. She didn't mind candidly expressing her current feelings, and paid no attention to the fact that the man was still dressing. She practically glided to the window, and yanked the curtains apart to let in the bright morning sun.

Kakashi snapped them close and placed a hand to the girl's shoulder to lead her out.

"But I have to make… your bed?" Sakura smiled slyly at the bed not slept in then up at her Konoha team leader. "You haven't slept in your bed for how long now, sensei?"

"I could say the same about you," Kakashi scoffed. "Now leave your old man his privacy so he can get ready. God forbid I should walk in on you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura screeched. "Although as an old man, you have nothing left to do but be perverted, and I guess that would include peeping at innocent young girls. And I _have_ slept in my bed!"

"Goodbye," Kakashi huffed, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head with a sigh, but smiled under his mask as he finished pulling on his shirt.

Sakura smiled also. She couldn't have asked for anything more than what she had—blinded she was by the faux-life she was living, she didn't realize she had even less than she had started out with.

§§§

Iruka was given a hearty "welcome back" as were the others who had returned to the reports room before him. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the bridge of his nose at the lavish attention.

"How was your Christmas, Iruka-sensei?"

"What did you get?"

"Did you spend time with your significant other?"

The blushing dolphin pulled his left hand free of a fellow Chuunin's grasp—his ring finger being scrutinized—and removed his black scarf. "I had a fine Christmas," he mumbled. "But now I've come to work, as have all of you."

"You're no fun."

As everything was in humor, Iruka smiled as he shook his head, then took his seat at the main desk. He stared at the empty chair beside him then raised his head up as the door slid open.

May's face glowed brightly as it broke it with a grin, and she rushed to the desk, throwing her arms around the man's neck as he stood. "I haven't seen you in forever," she cried.

"One week and a few days," Iruka corrected with a smile. "But it is good to see you again."

"Who's coming in first?" the woman sighed deeply, moving around the desk to take her seat. Her smile remained.

"Team 1," Iruka said.

"Give them something from the B scroll."

"Understood."

And as simple as that, things fell back into a comfortable and familiar rhythm.

* * *

"You can't hide here forever," Miyako sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She groaned as she continued combing through strands of hair to separate the colors. She glanced at the boys' reflections for a brief moment, then back to her own. "Especially with your—quote—_brother_—unquote—out there."

Naruto stiffened, his mouth turning down in a scowl. "Sasuke doesn't care about anything or anybody," he spat. "The only thing he cares about is…"

Kaoru raised his head as the other trailed off. "About?" he probed.

'_Itachi_,' Naruto said mentally to himself as he shook his head.

Miyako started on her other pigtail, hopping from foot to foot; she had five minutes left before meeting the rest of her team in front of the Academy. Snapping the band in place, she looked around for her katana. Kaoru held them up with a sigh. "Thanks," Miyako laughed. "I'm _really_ sorry about your teams, but don't sit around and do nothing all day, or, if you decide to do something, don't do something you might end up regretting." She placed a kiss to the top of each glaring boy's head then hurried out.

Naruto scoffed then stretched languidly out on Miyako's bed. He sat up slowly then stood with a grin. "I have a plan. The Forrest Bookstore clerk—"

"Nuri," Kaoru interjected.

"Whatever. He's terrified of being in the adult section of his own store. Care to read a little?"

"If it'll keep me occupied," Kaoru scoffed. He stood and followed the blonde. They exited the house, locking it behind them, and set out in Shuuha's first snow.

Naruto had left with a few days' worth of clothes after dropping off of his set of presents and now donned his complete orange jumpsuit—save for the Konoha symbols, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Kaoru had switched from shorts to long pants that disappeared into the bandages wrapped around his calves, and a black coat. They kicked up the snow under their feet, avoiding the little children tobogganing and sledding down the streets, and finally made it to the bookstore, only to find it closed.

"He came down with a cold," Naruto read from the note. "Stupid bastard," he scoffed. The blonde continued ranting silently off to the side about his plan being ruined while Kaoru fiddled with the hilt of his katana.

"Naruto," the brunet started.

The undercover Genin turned from the door to face his friend.

"If you weren't so obviously in love with Sasuke—let me finish," Kaoru said quickly, covering Naruto's mouth with his hands. He sighed. "Do you think… maybe something could have worked out between us?"

The bright blue eyes blinked a few times and Naruto gave a shrug. He pulled away Kaoru's hands with a sigh. "Probably," he mumbled. "You're a great guy, I guess." Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, and nodded firmly. "Yeah," he drawled, grin brightening as he became more confident about his answer. "I don't see any problem having a relationship with you." The blonde had found that wedge to slip between the chasm forming in his heart after Sasuke refused to acknowledge him any longer.

Kaoru smiled. Whenever he was around Naruto, he never needed the mask of indifference he showed the others. "Let's go find Haka," he suggested "Maybe she'll let us into the bar."

"Or we could torture her!" the blonde cackled, turning the other boy; he jumped onto his back. "With ramen."

"Baka," Kaoru scoffed. He shifted the other into a better position, and trudged ahead.

* * *

Sakura gave Iruka a quick wave before following the rest of her team; they'd just left with a mission that would take place in Konoha and she was more than excited. She edged closer to Takai, smiling shyly at him. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own. Oyasa walked on his teacher's other side, eyes locked on the path he traveled down the hall.

Hizaku knew he had to do something now before it was too late; his student—possibly all three of them—would be handing his soul to the devil on a silver platter in the blink of an eye. "Eye," the man gasped, his own green orbs widening as he remembered something May had informed them while they were still learning to become Jounin.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked, looking up at the Jounin.

Hizaku shook his head. "Just an eyelash in my eye," he replied.

She smiled then returned her attention to Takai.

The man sighed to himself then glanced at the silent boy to his right.

Oyasa turned up the collar of his jacket as they left the Academy building, a smirk playing at his lips; Atsuko's feelings were coming through the boy.

"Oyasa."

"Sensei?" Oyasa looked up at Hizaku with innocent aqua eyes. Sakura and Takai stopped also, the pink-haired girl waving to her other teammate as if it was her first time seeing him. Oyasa smiled warmly then returned his attention to his team leader.

"Sakura and Takai," Hizaku sighed. "You go on ahead to the benches."

"Hai." The couple walked off together.

Oyasa stared after them, flexing his fingers slightly. He started as Hizaku grabbed his shoulder, but had little time to continue reaction because they were no longer in the Academy's yard. The young Genin pulled away with a soft growl and began a set of hand seals, ordered to be on the offensive by Atsuko. He found himself sprawled along the snow-covered ground, anguished screams coming as he writhed in pain.

The blow to the side of his face came halfway through his water-based jutsu and there had been blinding pain and a white light, then darkness.

The Jounin stared at the drops of blood tainting the metal plate of his fingerless gloves and clenched his hand into a tight fist. Hizaku stepped forward and picked up the sobbing Oyasa to take him to the hospital; he had had no other choice but to cause damage to the boy's optic nerves, and could only hope and pray the damage wasn't permanent.

§§§

Hizaku had refused to leave the room his student was appointed, and stayed through the entire operation. He stared down at the sleeping Oyasa, his gaze inadvertently drawn to the bandages covering the boy's eyes. "Please forgive me," he sighed. "But it was for you own sake."

As desperately as he wanted to though, the Jounin wouldn't be able to save Sakura—she was the prime target; Oyasa had just been a stepping-stone.

Hizaku rubbed the back of his neck with a groan and sank into the chair beside the bed; he was determined not to leave.

* * *

Atsuko rubbed at his right temple with a deep sigh. "So there _was_ something he could've done. Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He would have a headache for several hours all because of one useless man. Several figures bowed as Atsuko stood and stepped down from his platform.

Hizaku's heroic actions had left him something good, though: Team 5 prohibited from accepting any mission, let alone those that would keep them within Hidden Wave. This kept his prey near. Atsuko pushed open the door to his hidden base with a smirk and inhaled deeply the scents of winter. He laughed softly, remembering his first kill had been on a night like this.

Moving silently through the dead forest, the man performed a Henge no Jutsu, his smirk still remaining, but on a much younger face. He picked up his pace and was soon running toward the town.

Iruka gasped at the body flying by him and turned to follow them with his eyes. '_Oyasa…? Team 5 should have been gone hours ago._' He shook his head with a sigh and continued onward with completing the little mission May had appointed him.

'_I have to get there before he does_.' Oyasa grunted softly as he tried to increase his speed in the powdery substance under his feet. As nostalgic as it was, snow could be a pain at times. But Lady Luck was on his side, and walking toward him with sparkling pink hair.

"Oyasa-kun?" Sakura said questioningly as she hugged herself against the cold. "Hizaku-sensei just told us you came down with the flu and couldn't do the mission. You were in the hospital…?" She stared at the panting boy before her.

Oyasa winced and raised a hand to his throbbing head. "Sensei lied," he forced out. "Sakura-chan, there's a lot you don't know about this village." He was laying it on a little thick, but time was becoming something that couldn't be spared.

Sakura smiled nervously, covering the hand he held against his head with her own. "Oyasa-kun. Maybe you should go back to the hospi—"

"I know your secrets," Oyasa whispered, eyes narrowing. He had planned to have the boy suddenly profess his love, but this seemed to have a better effect.

A group of laughing a group of squealing children ran by the pair, but the Konoha Genin was too shocked to even glance at them. Sakura suddenly felt colder than anyone else ever living, even with her coat.

"I know about your past, and _I'm_ going to be the one to shape your future… Sakura-_kun_."

Sakura gasped, pulling away sharply.

A hand snapped out from the smoke created from the transformation being undone to snatch her wrist. "Join me," Atsuko said softly. "I'll help rid you of all your pain and the people that caused it."

The young girl shook her head frantically, pulling her hand away. With a whimper, she stumbled by the man and began running.

Takai blinked a few times as his girlfriend bumped shoulders with him.

Sakura stared up at the boy from where she'd fallen in the snow. Nothing was different. Her green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Kakashi _had_ been right—she only learned new tricks. And those would be of no use to her against the man that was their enemy. Sakura's shoulders shook and she began silently crying.

Takai dropped the cups of hot chocolate he'd bought for them, and fell to his knees so he could pull the girl into his arms. He looked around to try and find what had been the cause of the girl's distress, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the people gathering around.

"'Come into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly," Atsuko chuckled from where he was now standing in the middle of the Academy yard. This village would be his no matter what.


	21. The Rising Action

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Wahahahahaha! Another chapter, not that the other one was reviewed… :;coughs into her hands;: I guess I had a buzz; I was high on life or something. Or maybe, it's because it's Spring Break—though that's almost over—and I have free time! Ah, woo-hoo! Anyways, yes, I used an English-type term for the title of this chapter, because things are beginning to pick up. I say I have about… 20 more chapters to go XD Who's gonna stay with me?

Hey… I just might end up putting out another chapter by tomorrow... :;runs off;:

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One – The Rising Action_

Sakura stuffed the blank hitai-ate under her pillow at the soft rap to her door. She fell onto them both, pulling the sheets up to her chin, and closed her eyes. The door opened and Kakashi peeked in. He'd returned from his mission an hour ago, after being gone for a week, and made checking on Sakura his first priority. After the state Takai had brought her home in last week, he wasn't leaving anything to chance.

"Tadaima," the Jounin sighed before closing the door.

Sakura's eyes flew open as soon the door clicked shut and she turned onto her side and reached under the pillow. A week alone with herself—her fingers traced the metal plate and she smiled a little; something was bound to give.

Atsuko smirked where he sat. He nodded at the two figures standing beside him and they disappeared. As with the story of the spider and the fly—Atsuko chuckled, leaning his head on his upraised hand—the prey would come willingly. Every night the child slept, he stood beside her bed, watching her and flattering her with praises.

Kakashi made his way over to the dolphin's house, knowing the younger man wouldn't have left yet.

Sasuke was sitting at the dining room table, head buried in his arms as he slept; there had been no strength left in his body to make it up the stairs.

Kakashi smirked and headed into the den where he could hear his favorite Chuunin moving about in his rush to get ready.

Iruka stopped as he spotted the man and smiled brightly. "Okaeri," he said as he stood, pulling his vest on completely. "I'd love to give you a proper 'welcome home', but I'm late enough as it is."

"Since when have you been so naughty?"

"Since you first assaulted me with your lips."

"_Urusai_…!" Sasuke groaned from the kitchen. With heavy arms, he pushed himself away from the table and stumbled into the second hall, where he collapsed on the stairs.

Iruka stacked up his papers, still chuckling softly, and slipped them into a folder. He was about to pick it up and head out, when he was pulled into an upright position.

"It's still cold out," Kakashi said, stopping the man from leaving the den. Standing still and staring into the visible dark eye, the brown-haired Chuunin allowed Kakashi to wrap the black scarf his neck.

Iruka smiled. He wished the conflict between Sasuke and Naruto would resolve—whatever it was about—but the ebony-haired Uchiha refused to be in the same place with the other; and now Naruto was staying over at Kaoru's, which he felt didn't help matters any.

Kakashi's hands stilled and both men turned toward the front of the house at the clamoring and raised voices, then looked back at each other. Even Sasuke had gotten up to see what the problem was. He stood at the end of the entrance hall, staring at the backs of Kakashi and Iruka as the two stared outside.

Hidden under a cloak and mask of black was a shinobi of unknown origin that strolled at a leisurely pace down the street. He had been the one who spilt the guard's blood during the visit to the Hitsu manor and he was looking to spill more.

Kakashi was instantly reminded of his "ally" those two nights of unfortunate patrolling. As a ruthless gaze swept over them, he shook his head; there was nothing but blood lust there.

Iruka ran out into the street, shaking off the Jounin's grip, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Everyone, please!" he began yelling. "Go back into your homes!" He dropped his arms. "This is none of your concern," he sighed softly, still thinking of all the innocents.

The stranger's steps through the snow did not falter and he paid no attention to the villagers rushing about him. What he wanted wasn't present as of it, so it only seemed fair that he should rid himself of a few pests in hopes of reaching it.

Kakashi noticed the shifts in the cloak and realized hand seals were being made. Iruka removed the scarf from his neck, tossing it up while darting to the side. He glanced back to see the cloth ripped to shreds by ice needles. The needles then became shards that quickly changed course and embedded themselves into a wide-eyed Chuunin. The true Iruka was dashing across the rooftops, Kakashi moving at a similar pace along the ground.

The dark shinobi flipped open his cloak, deflecting the blades thrown at him. They disappeared into the snow still covering the ground and the man gave all of his attention to the young girl that stepped out of her house. '_Found you_.'

Konoha's two adult ninjas noticed immediately and Iruka turned to head back. "Sakura! Go back inside!"

Kakashi's eye widened as the voice echoed in his head. He gasped, startled from his thoughts as the enemy figure tried to beat the Chuunin to the girl. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled.

The young Genin trembled, wide green eyes unable to tear themselves away from the blank hitai-ate headband that was moving swiftly in her direction. '_It's the same… the same as the one in my room_.' She whimpered, taking a step back.

"Damn it… _Sakura_!" Iruka growled.

The girl gave a shriek at the shuriken whizzing by inches from her face and stumbled back into the house, slamming and locking the door. She leaned against it, panting heavily, then stared at the sandal-wearing feet that appeared in her line of vision. Sakura raised her head slowly, green eyes wide.

Atsuko's own empty orbs pierced through her and in his hand, he held out the blank hitai-ate headband. "Take it," he instructed in the voice that now seemed familiar, and—thought the fact scared her—comforting. "Take it and become part of my army. Your worries…" The man stepped forward and since she had nowhere left to go, Sakura slid to the floor. He followed, still presenting her the headband. "Your worries will go away."

The Konoha shinobi reached out with trembling fingers.

'_Meddlesome!_' The dark shinobi skidded to a halt outside the house and leaped up at Iruka, curling his fingers tightly around the young man's neck. He slammed him into the roof, snatching a kunai from his pouch. It twirled around his finger and he glanced back sharply, releasing it into Kakashi's shoulder.

The Jounin fell back, catching himself before roughly landing in the snow. Iruka clawed at the man's hand, eyes widening at the second kunai twirling around his finger once more. Grasping it tightly, he positioned it to catch the dolphin right between his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Grateful for the distraction, Iruka managed to knee the man in the guy and kick him off the roof. Naruto was running down toward and Sasuke stood beside Kakashi on the ground.

The cloaked figure scoffed, looking around; he was surrounded—not that they posed a threat. He looked at the house his prey had ran into and smirked under his mask. The deed was done. A wall of ice slowly materialized up around him, then shattered from the force of the katana flying through it.

Kaoru stood at the end of the street, cheeks stained with tears and eyes swollen and red from crying.

§§§

Honey-colored hair was braided back and the girl smiled at the young man who performed the task for her.

Sakura kept her distance as she sniffled softly, clutching the hitai-ate she had taken from "Atsuko". Dark eyes turned her way and she back up, trembling hands trying to search for a weapon; she had no holster or pouch.

"It's okay, Sakura-san," Shikyo said, placing a hand to the man's arm. With his mask still in place, the only proof that he smiled down at the girl was the curve of his eyes. "Ishikura-sensei is a kind person."

"Kind?" the pink-haired girl cried. "He almost killed Iruka-sensei!"

"He got in the way," the Hitsu heir murmured softly as she turned her back to the other Genin. The male held out his free hand to Sakura, but she shook her head vehemently. He shrugged. Shikyo leaned against Ishikura's chest and he raised gloved hands to place the rare blank hitai-ate headband back over her eyes.

Sakura looked around, finding trees to her right—where the village lay—and a clear path _through_ trees to her left.

"You don't want to go back," the other girl whispered, staring directly at the Konoha shinobi, eyes covered. She spoke as if she knew exactly what the other was thinking. "Nothing lies in that town for you now. Nothing but painful memories."

"Shik… yo…?"

Shikyo nodded at the male beside her. Sakura's scream died on her lips and Ishikura removed the needle from her neck, lifting the "dead" body onto his shoulder. He smiled once more at Shikyo and she took his hand, both walking and swinging their arms.

* * *

Outside, Iruka and Sasuke tried to reassure the villagers that they were safe and nothing was wrong.

Inside the house, Naruto peeked into the girl's closet for any sign of her. "Sakura-chan?" He, Kaoru, and Kakashi continued to search the house. They met in the upstairs hall, but with no success. "It's empty," the kyuubi sighed.

"Thanks not possible," Kakashi growled. He hadn't even bothered to become Hidden Wave's Jounin, Neku Kentan, during the entire attack. "Did she just walk out by herself!"

Kaoru had no comment. He stared at the jeweled dagger he'd been clenching his hand tightly around. It was found stuck in the door of his room, a note attached that said Shikyo was no longer living.

Naruto finally noticed his friend as the Jounin brushed by them to check the girl's room once more. He pried the brunet's red hand open and took the object free to give Kaoru's hand a reassuring squeeze. The single orange orb looked up at his smile and Kaoru bit down on his trembling bottom lip to keep from crying once more. The boys pulled apart at the sound of breaking glass and rushed into the bedroom.

Sasuke stared blankly at the portion of the railing he'd ripped from the wall in his rage and started back down the stairs at a more clam, collected pace. He exited the house, dropping the piece of wood in the snow, and crossed the street to the Umino house.

Iruka stared after him, then glanced back at the house he'd just left.

* * *

Now it was Kentan's turn. He slammed the pictures down on May's desk, forgetting whom and where he was; none of that mattered at the moment. A bond had formed in the time the Genin and Jounin had played family, and a promise was broken. "I want to speak Hizaku-sensei now," he demanded.

The special Jounin village founder stared at the glossy sheets then up at the disguised Hidden Leaf shinobi with an already short temper that she was holding onto tightly. "Takai is at home with his siblings, Oyasa is in the hospital, and Kenshiki is visiting him. The young girl that you say is missing—"

"The girl…?" Kentan sputtered, visible eye widening. "The girl!"

"Kentan-sensei." Iruka stepped between the man and the desk, pushing him back.

May glanced at the photos once more then spun them around to get a closer look. "Who is this?" She pointed at the silver-haired figure.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Kentan!" The Chuunin was glad the office contained just the three of the, but he was sure everyone else still in the Academy heard them. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

The Jounin strolled over the window, bracing his hands against the glass. On the pictures that came from the girl's room, there was a solid red X over everyone except Sakura herself, Hizaku, Takai, and Oyasa. "He brainwashed her," Kentan hissed, pressing harder against the pane. He turned sharply, only to find Iruka blocking the way.

"I want those children back," May said in a deathly soft voice that left no room for excuses. "Innocent lives have already been lost… and there are foreign shinobi in my village!" The woman stood, anger waning slightly at the rise, and glanced at the window where the two men stood. "Iruka-kun."

"Hai?" the brown-haired young man answered, gripping the disguised Copy-nin's arm as he turned to give her his fullest attention.

"Neku, you can stay if you keep your temper in check."

Kentan scowled, trying to subtly free his arm. Iruka squeezed it harder, smiling at the village founder.

May sighed and dropped back into her chair. "I want the Chuunin's questioned first," she started, going straight into the plan. "We'll do it individually. Iruka…"

The "-kun" was missing and the young man lowered his head, understanding that he would also be questioned.

"Send a few more teams out on missions," the woman continued, crossing her legs at the ankles. "And when they return to report, send the Jounin to me. In Keisha's case, send her in right after giving out the last mission."

"And the Genins?" the dolphin inquired. He and Kentan had yet to step away from the window pain and the Jounin's scowl remained in place.

"Send them along also." The special Jounin leaned forward and pushed the proper picture toward the edge of the desk. Iruka released his hold on the light-haired Jounin's arm and walked over to take the image. "If it's possible," she began, wrapping up her instructions. "If it's possible, find him and interrogate him. You can both go."

He nodded, bowing, and took his leave, making sure Kentan came with him.

May slid from her chair and sat on the floor cross-legged. She rubbed her temples with a loud groan. "Kusssooo….!"

§§§

"I can't believe the way you behaved in there!" Iruka yelled, pushing the older man into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and began pacing.

Sharingan Kakashi sat on the bed, one leg drawn up to his chest. He stared at the floor, mind idly wandering while the Chuunin continued to rant and rage.

The brunet stopped and tilted the silver head back roughly. The dark orb glared at him but Iruka didn't care. "I demand to know the reasons for that emotional outburst. Would you be this upset if Sasuke was taken?"

"Not really."

"Then why Sakura?" His dark brown eyes widened. "Could it be that…?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed and he tackled Iruka to the floor. "Zakenna!" he growled, kneeling over him. "It was nothing like _that_! If you had been assigned as her guardian for this mission, you'd feel the same way I am right now. I…" The Jounin sat back, placing a hand over the metal slate of his headband; even though he was Kakashi, he'd kept the Hidden Wave hitai-ate. "I shouldn't have accepted that mission—I shouldn't have left!" He groaned loudly, curling his fingers into a fist.

Iruka reached out, placing his hand over Kakashi's. He pulled both away and leaned up. The brunet took the soft material covering the scarecrow's lower face between his fingers, and, having respect for the other man, closed his eyes as he pulled it down. "Sorry," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss to lips unseen but always felt. He did understand; he understood better than anyone else. "We'll get her back. I swear... on my... parents'...grave."

"Don't," the Copy Ninja mumbled. "Not for me."

Iruka smiled, fingers feeling out the older man's face. _'I love you. I want to say that to your face and see if it lights up.' _He was sure the muscles of his face were working full-time, unable to decide if the Chuunin should smile or cry. He ended up smiling as Kakashi's mouth claimed his own roughly.

Moments after being eased back onto the floor, another familiar problem arose: Sasuke and Naruto were both in the same house once more, and making a ruckus in the hall. The Jounin pulled his mask back into place with a sigh and pressed his clothed lips to the dolphin's cheek.

Iruka opened his eyes with a groan and assumed he _should_ assess the noise on the other side of his door. Kakashi helped him to his feet and he walked over and opened the door, just in time to step aside and free up the space so Naruto could fall into the room from the punch Sasuke laid into him.

"What is going on!" the brunet yelled, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his blue shirt. "This has been going on forever. Tell me what the problem is."

"That demon thinks with the object dangling between his legs," the Uchiha snapped.

The scarecrow ducked his head, coughing softly to hide his laughter. Eyes crimson, the kyuubi child sprang up with a snarl.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Iruka wrapped his other arm around Naruto's neck, planting his feet firmly. "Can you be more specific?" he sighed.

"He's making out with every living person in Hidden Wave!" Sasuke yelled.

Lupine eyes turned a bright blue and the grip on the blonde's neck was released. "Did... Did Kaoru tell you?"

"_Kaoru?_!" The ebony-haired boy lunged at Naruto, his shirt ripping from the dolphin's hand. "You've kissed Shikyo and Kaoru! I should've known. I saw the two of you this afternoon in the other house!"

Iruka slumped against the door, glancing haplessly at the Jounin who was enjoying the show immensely.

"What about you and Miyako, huh?" Naruto yelled as he rolled himself and Sasuke over so he was on top, and pressed his hands roughly against the Uchiha's chest.

"The girl's insane!" Sasuke retorted. "It's a surprise I'm notashamed to call her a friend. But Kaoru… he harbors this secret love for you!"

"It's not a secret anymore," Naruto said softly, the anger gone from his voice. "…He told me."

Sasuke's wide eyes returned to a normal size and he took a deep breath before letting his head drop onto the hard floor. "This is pointless. Get off of me."

"Get off," Iruka groaned, grunting as he lifted the blonde off the other boy. He carried him across the hall, placing him on the floor of his own room. Heading back to his own room, the young man stared down at the other troublemaking boy. "You're going to stay here," the Chuunin muttered, blowing strands of dark hair out of his eyes. "I don't want you trying to kill Naruto while he sleeps."

"Hey, wait." Kakashi pulled himself up onto the bed. "I thought I was sleeping here. I don't want to be alone…"

The Uchiha scoffed and dragged his hand down his face before covering it with his forearm. "I don't think I could be in the same room with you two."

Iruka was on the verge of exploding. He had too much to deal with and these trivial matters weren't helping any. "Never mind," he said with a smile. The dolphin walked to his bed, picked up the two pillows he needed, and left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto was still sitting broodingly on the floor when the man entered. He grinned, jumping up, and Iruka smiled.

Kakashi decided he should look at his shoulder before going to sleep and walked into the bathroom with Sasuke still lying on the floor. The Uchiha turned onto his side; he'd sleep right here.

* * *

There was no life whatsoever remaining in the normally bright green eyes, and they stared, unblinking. Sakura slowly raised her hair out of the way and Ishikura tied the hitai-ate with the blank metal slate over those eyes. Atsuko's control had worked the easiest on the two girls; their misery had been the strongest.

"Do you think my forehead is too big?" Sakura sighed, touching the bare area. "I have to admit that Ino-pig was good for something when she instructed me on how to wear my hair."

Ishikura chuckled softly, his mask now gone to reveal a surprisingly young and handsome, scar free face, and squeezed the girl's shoulder lightly. "You look fine. Now, let's go. Atsuko-sama has new orders awaiting us."

He tugged his mask back into place and Sakura released her hair down over the knot of the hitai-ate. They left the room and walked out into the main hall where everyone that had already been recruited sat.

Sakura took her place next to Shikyo, Ishikura standing behind them both, and they all gave their attention to the man lazily seated in an armchair on a raised platform before them.

Atsuko chuckled softly, the sound absolutely able to freeze a normal person's blood right in its vein; everyone before him was immune to its terrifying sound. "My own private little army," he sighed. "It's almost complete. And once it is, we're going to take Hidden Wave _back_… one person at a time. Ishikura," he called out.

"Hai?" The masked shinobi bowed his head.

"Take our two newest members out for a night on the town."

"Hai." He placed a hand on each girl's shoulder and the trio disappeared, leaving a cloud of dissolving smoke in their wake.

Atsuko leaned back in his chair with a loud sigh, chestnut-colored hair falling forward over his shoulder. He gave a feral grin and decided that he would have a private chat with a certain pink-haired child when the semi-formed team returned.


	22. Stepping Stones

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Okay, it's not the next day, but it is… :;drum roll;: …two more chapters! Well, looky there. See, that's to keep you occupied because, well, Spring Break is over, and my slow death begins once more. :;really doesn't want to go back to regularly scheduled classes;: Hopefully these chapters are better than the last ones I updated.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two – Stepping Stones_

Iruka wasn't surprised that May changed her mind the next morning. She wanted a mass questioning, which he thought was absolutely ridiculous; why drag the entire ninja population into one room where they could be taken out in one fell swoop? Then, right before he was sent out to make the announcements, she changed her mind again. The Chuunin kept his lips pressed thin as he waited for the pacing woman to make up her mind. His own interrogation had been short, because, well… he was her right-hand man.

"How about this?" The village founder raised a finger. "Teams that are still three-man, we'll send on missions, then gather the rest in the assembly hall."

Iruka nodded slowly, smiling; personally, he liked the first idea she'd had, but right now he just wanted to go.

May laughed, clamoring over her desk to hug him. He chuckled nervously. "There's even a little room off to the side where I can hold a private session with the Jounins. I don't want the Genins to feel threatened, so I won't bother with them until tomorrow," she spoke into his shoulder. "Also, did you find the guy in the picture?"

The young man shook his head and the woman sighed.

She smiled up at him then turned him and pointed him in the direction of the door. "Only D-ranked missions today," May informed the dolphin as she gave him a nudge to get started.

"Hai, hai, May." Iruka laughed to himself as he closed the door on the woman's squeals; it didn't take much to please her. He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. Mentally, he calculated the teams missing and was left with seven out of twelve: Team 1, Team 3, Team 4, Team 6, Team 9, Team 11, and, surprisingly, Team 12. Everyone else was to be in the hall.

The Chuunin reached the reports room to find Kentan's team ready and waiting. The Jounin himself a certain Genin did not look particularly pleased to see him as he walked by them. Iruka's smile only broadened. He motioned them in behind him and took up a seat at the desk. Flipping open the "D" scroll, he ignored the groans from the Genins.

The dolphin exclaimed softly, able to find a mission he felt would suit them. "Forrest Bookstore, Nuri's shop, is moving to a new locaton. He needs help boxing books and moving those boxes, then moving the shelves." '_That should hold you a while_.' Iruka smiled, folding his hands atop the table, and waited for the one-eyed Jounin to accept the mission.

Kentan nodded stiffly, mumbling something under his breath, then ushered his students out.

Iruka felt like he held a great power in his hands without May at his side.

* * *

Naruto stood in the far corner of the hall, away from everyone else, with a deep hard scowl on his face. Haka was the only one not intimidated by him.

She strolled over and leaned against the wall to the right of him. "Man trouble?" She smirked as her teammate facevaulted.

The blonde pushed himself away from the floor, a bandage covering his bruised nose.

The cherry-haired girl sat with him on the floor, hands idly tugging at her red halter-top; she claimed she never felt cold. "Is it?" she prodded.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered.

"Is it Sasuke?"

"Is it that obvious?" he groaned.

"Absolutely."

"Yeah, well… He hates me now, and I… I can't keep my lips off everyone else."

"Kaoru and Shikyo," the young girl said knowledgeably.

"Do I have signs on me!" the kyuubi screeched, drawing the gazes of the Jounins and a few Genins. Even though they weren't being questioned, the odd number of Genins still had to accompany their leader.

Haka smiled, shaking her head. "It's just that I know those two very well, and you… you have some kind of magnet in you that draws people." She leaned over and placed a hand over the quizzical boy's heart. "You want me to talk to Sasuke for you?" Haka asked with a smirk.

Naruto grinned, taking her hand in both of his. "That's okay. Thanks for offering!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tenko-sensei's coming."

The pair watched their team leader hurry over. Haka thought the woman looked a little flustered, but Naruto was just glad that they could finally leave. She pulled Naruto to his feet with Tenko smiling down at them as the Jounin joined them.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing," the woman sighed, wishing she hadn't cut her hair so she could now run her fingers through it. "Let's go."

Haka's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the woman then she turned a hot glare to Naruto as he squeezed her hand and tugged her along. They were all heading out through the sliding doors when Miki and Kaoru walked up.

Naruto released his teammate's hand to turn and stare after the boy.

Kaoru paused and glanced over his left shoulder. He smiled and the blonde grinned.

"Come on, Casanova!" Haka growled, snatching Naruto's ear between her fingers. She dragged him kicking and screaming down the hall.

No sooner had the broken team stepped outside, Naruto turned at the sound of his name being yelled. He dropped the arms he'd tucked behind his head and stared at the running Kaoru.

Upon hearing the shout, Sasuke had dropped the box he was carrying and ran outside. He watched his Konoha teammate embrace his nemesis and felt a burning in his gut that was nothing like their first night together qualifying them as lovers.

"You never know what you have until it's gone," Kentan coughed, box under his arm and an Icha Icha in his hand.

Sasuke glared at the man then looked back out in the street to see the group moving on. Maybe he could listen to Naruto just this once, and see if his excuses were believable. The brunet followed his sensei and teammates to the new building where the reading material was being taken.

§§§

Finished with his mission and questioning—which proved he was innocent—and now untransformed, Kakashi sat in Sakura's bed, back pressed to the headboard. His eyes were closed as he tried to assess the feelings the girl experienced while sitting where he now was.

The Copy Ninja opened his eye slowly, noticing the calendar at the opposite wall, and noted that they were already halfway through January. He shivered and sprang from the bed, staring back down at it. Kakashi groaned, shaking his head, and slowly walked out of the room, then out of the house. '_Aw, sh—_'

"Hey," May called out as the silver-haired man turned away from her. She ran up and grabbed his arm. Her eyes widened as he faced her and she sighed. "I'm sorry… I thought you were someone… else." The woman smiled apologetically and bowed. She bypassed him and continued on her way down the street, enthusiastically returning greetings from her villagers.

The Jounin exhaled deeply, thanked the gods, and entered the house across the street from his. '_Maybe I can get Iruka alone…_' "…Tonight." '_What the hell?_' Kakashi was gaping under his mask at the sight of his dolphin, Naruto, and Kaoru all occupying the bed.

Iruka spotted him and smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

Naruto looked over and grinned. "Kakashi-sensei! Hotaru's spending the night."

'_I sent Sasuke home hours ago…_' The Jounin glanced at the bedroom at the end of the hall, then back again.

"He said he was staying at Miyako's," Iruka explained. The other man didn't need to know about the fight that exploded when the blonde and the brunets crossed paths.

'_This is just great_.' Kakashi scoffed softly. He'd been away from Iruka for almost two weeks, and he wanted some tender loving care. He knew it wasn't healthy to be so dependent on a relationship, especially one that would probably cease to be once they returned to Konoha, but Kakashi would savor what he had now.

Iruka shooed the boys off and they ran by the scarecrow. He stretched out with a groan then tucked his legs under him, pressing his hands atop the bed. "I'm sorry. Naruto was waiting here with him when I got back."

"Uh-huh." Kakashi entered the room, a gleam in his dark eye, and kicked the door shut.

§§§

"They don't even care," Atsuko sighed as he petted Sakura's hair lovingly. The pair sat on the roof of the girl's old house, staring at the slightly parted curtains of Iruka's bedroom. "The men are fornicating and the boys are too busy arguing. Or maybe they're all just in denial."

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei ended up with someone like Iruka-sensei," Sakura scoffed. "He's always drooling over that ridiculous Icha Icha Paradise novel that Jiraiya writes. I half-expected him to end up with Kurenai-sensei." She pulled her knees up to her chest, tucking her head under the man's chin.

"And these names you're calling are?"

"Jiraiya? He's a perverted old man that writes sleazy novels after spying on girls while they bathe, but he's also one of the legendary Sennin of Konoha. Kurenai-sensei is a Jounin team leader of Konoha."

"And how do you know so much about Konoha?" Atsuko drawled, tilting her chin upward slightly.

She caught his smirk even though her eyes were covered, as they should have been. "Because I'm a Konoha Genin that went undercover to capture you."

"Interesting," the man laughed. "Come on. Let's go find your team. I have another mission for you for tomorrow while you're out searching for that third member of the only three-man team my army's going to have."

Sakura nodded and allowed him to easily lift her to her feet. She gave one final glance at the lighted window and then they were off.


	23. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Oh. Um, the italicized area that comes further down below, where Kaoru is being subjected to some harsh Genjutsu, it's what actually took place when the two boys were killed; he's just reliving it, along with them. Wanted to clear that up. :;cheeky grin;:

Is that the only thing I have to clear up? Sorry about any typos or grammatical errors that may be?

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three – One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_

An assembly was called the next day for the Genins alone. May stood on the stage platform, Iruka at her side, and addressed the children as calmly as possible, discussing the growing situation at hand.

Iruka was staring out over the sea of heads, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His brown eyes widened, but he relaxed when the pink head of hair turned out to be another child. He sighed, hugging the clipboard to his chest, and spotted his "son" and Kaoru. His second child stood with a jabbering Miyako yards away. Iruka lowered his head with a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut as if in great pain.

"Is your father okay?" Kaoru mumbled, blinking his one eye.

"Kakashi-sensei probably did something," Naruto snorted. "Didn't you hear them in the other room last night?"

Kaoru snorted, then cleared his throat, smirking at the other's naivety. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing. "I'm sure he's all right," he said with a lilt of laughter to his voice.

Naruto glared at him, then pushed the arm away and dropped his own to his sides. Both boys blinked as soft fingers slid against the palm of their hands.

"Konnichiwa," a shy voice said. Shikyo smiled as she squeezed their hands lightly, and stepped forward. She then shifted her grip until she was properly holding their hands.

Kaoru gasped as the scenery changed, then stepped back, shaking his head. He was just in the Academy, so why was he… here? His eye widened at the sight before him. His deceased teammates seemed to be enjoying free time together.

_Aoi blushed as he struggled to hold the large Fuuma Shuriken, and with both hands. Rei shook his head, snorting softly, and took back his weapon. He snapped it shut with a simple twist of his hand, and tucked it into the band around his waist._

Kaoru pressed trembling fingers together. "Kai…" he whimpered. "Kai!"

Shikyo grunted, lips pressing together tightly as she maintained a hold on the special Genjutsu. She would make him endure the pain of losing, not only his first love, but also his best friends as many times as possible in the time she was allowed.

"_Rei's strong," Aoi sighed, pouting. "Me? I'm useless." The lavender-haired boy sank into the soft grass with a deep sigh. _

"_If you're useless, how come you're a ninja?" Rei scoffed, dropping to his knees before the smaller boy._

Kaoru covered his ears, but that didn't block out the sounds; it only made them louder.

_Aoi smiled innocently and closed his eyes, leaning forward. The fiery-haired Genin smirked and leaned down to meet him and kiss the pouting lips that were eager for his own._

"_No_!" Kaoru ripped the hitai-ate from his eye, but a second orange orb blinked. "No…" he whimpered.

_Aoi giggled and pushed the other Genin away to roll them both over onto the grass so he was on top. He sat up, hands balanced on Rei's shoulder. His navy blue eyes widened and Rei's smirk fell as he wondered why his koibito's expressing had changed so suddenly. "Rei," Aoi said in a shuddering gasp, his arm reaching behind him. "Rei, take it out…" _

_Rei held the smaller frame carefully and turned Aoi, only to see a kunai embedded in the boy's back. He reached up and pulled it out in one swift motion. The body in his arms jerked slightly and a spurt of blood decorated the grass with a bright crimson. _

"_He won't die," an echoing voice laughed from the trees. "At least, not yet."_

Kaoru looked up as ebony-clad figures began landing on the branches surrounding them.

_Rei stood with the shuddering Aoi wrapped protectively in his arms; he considered this boy a teammate, a friend, and so much more. _

"_How sweet." _

"_They're so cute together." _

_The voices taunted and teased them. _

"_Haven't you heard—you sleep together, you die together!"_

The onslaught began and Kaoru had no choice; his knees gave out and he sank unceremoniously to the ground, unable to tear his eyes away from the merciless slaughter of his friends.

Naruto was having a struggle all his own, as were Takai and Oyasa—Sakura tortured them.

On the roof of the building, Ishikura provided the illusion that convinced everyone things were still the same inside. What he hadn't counted on was being found so soon.

The twin Jounins stood on either side of him with matching scowls. "I don't think you should be here," Ruka sighed. "And making a lazy person such as myself come all the way up here to stop you, you've also made me mad."

The cloaked figure scoffed and canceled the jutsu.

Iruka blinked at the feeling the washed over him and glanced at May; she was experiencing the same feeling. Both adults looked out at the children and spotted the two that didn't belong. Sakura and Shikyo canceled the mental assaults on the boys and quickly took their leave.

All four Genins targeted were reduced to their knees, Kaoru's anguished screams and sobs tearing through the crowd.

May and Iruka jumped down from the platform and ran to the boy. As gentle as she seemed, the Hitsu taught their children to be ruthless if necessary, and Shikyo had displayed that ruthlessness.

Naruto stood shakily, reaching out to steady himself. A hand took his and he looked up to find a concerned Sasuke. Seeing the brunet caused his suddenly fragile state of mind to become more unstanble. "No!" the blonde screamed, pushing him away. He jostled his way through the other Genins and to the front door.

"Go after him," May ordered the Chuunin as she took the sobbing boy into her arms. She looked at Sasuke. "You, too."

Sasuke headed for the door while Iruka disappeared from where he stood. The Uchiha skidded to a halt at the sounds of fighting once he'd gotten outside, and stared up at the roof of the building.

Iruka stood perched on the roof of Kan'you; he'd ended up at the restaurant after being unable to find or even sense Naruto, which shouldn't be too much of a problem since the boy's chakra seemed to be going awry. He turned as Kakashi landed behind him. "Have you seen Naruto?" the brunet asked a little breathlessly.

The Jounin shook his head. "I've been a little busy trying to put some odd ends together. What I found out was that neither Shikyo or Sakura were really kidnapped."

"Wha…?" Iruka gave the other man his complete attention. "What do you mean?"

"Both girls had a traumatic even take place in their lives," the Copy Ninja replied, reaching out unconsciously to brush stray strands of brown hair behind Iruka's ear. "Shikyo lost her little brother, and Sakura was forced to grow out of her girlish fantasies and dreams after finding out Sasuke had chosen… Naruto."

"They went willingly, then?" the brunet mumbled.

"Naruto," Kakashi repeated softly, eye staring beyond the young man.

Iruka spun around to see the blonde kyuubi he'd been chasing standing there.

Naruto's fists were tightly clenched at his sides and his body trembled. He refused to believe he was the reason Sakura was on the verge of becoming a missing-nin. It was still happening; the nightmare Shikyo had produced for him was still going on: everything was his fault. He had witnessed the deaths of so many, even of people he'd just met and of those that were around him his entire life.

Iruka stepped forward as teardrops darkened the dirt below the boy, but the scarecrow gripped his arm as the kyuubi's red chakra flared, signs of blue barely visible in it; it looked like a flame. "Please, Naruto—"

"Naruto!"

The blonde tore his glaring lupine eyes from the men and toward the ebony-haired boy running up to them.

"Naruto, stop this!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't you care!" the kyuubi snarled. "Don't you care that she's gone!"

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's shoulder, grimacing as the boy's sharp and lengthened nails dug into his arm. Kakashi's arm continued to still the Chuunin from making any movement towards the boys; he suspected they needed this moment more than anyone else.

"You don't care. You never did. You wouldn't even let me explain what happened between Kaoru and Shikyo, but was so quick to judge. Now Shikyo's gone, and so is Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked, eyes wild and wide. "You never liked Sakura-chan."

"That's not true…" Sasuke gasped, grabbing the wrist of the hand that continued to make his blood stain the dirt. "That's not true…"

"You don't even like me."

"That's not true!" the ebony-haired boy cried.

The kyuubi ripped his hand free of the touch, staring at his blooded fingers with a crazed grin. He glanced at the trio one last time then leapt off in the direction of the woodland area.

Kakashi waited several moments before removing a scroll from one of the makimono pouches on his vest; he waited to give Naruto a head start so the village wouldn't be involved in any way. Walking forward, the man drew his thumb across the stunned Sasuke's arm and gathered blood. Smearing it along the length of the scroll, and then rolling it back up, he disappeared.

Iruka touched Sasuke head lightly and the boy's body gave a slight jump as he came back to reality. "Let's get you patched up," the young man sighed, leading him along the empty road. After the first incident, May had requested that her villagers stay inside unless leaving was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Ishikura peeled the remains of his mask from his face, wiping away the blood. The two girls were knelt before him and with their heads bowered. He cursed softly, but was pleased with himself at having sent the siblings back to their supervisor in a condition similar to his own. "For someone so lazy…" the man grunted as he ripped the remaining shuriken and kunai from his body. "He sure is well-versed in ninja ways."

"Keisha Ruka," Shikyo murmured.

"I don't give a damn…" Ishikura scoffed, running his gloved fingers through his short hair. "Hurry and decide on your third so we can get this over with."

Sakura's fist tightened where it was against the soft earth. "Naruto."

Shikyo's head snapped up, her covered eyes wide and turned in the direction of the other girl.

"I'm sure you all felt it," the pink-haired girl continued. "You probably can't recall them—stories of a nine-tailed fox demon that took lives in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Ishikura raised a knee, folding his other leg under him where he sat on a boulder. "Continue," he drawled.

"The Yokudaime gave his life to save his village, sealing that demon in the body of a child."

A smirk flitted into place on the man's face and Sakura smiled. "Go get him," he ordered.

"Hai!"

Both girls disappeared. They hadn't quite made it back into town when Shikyo stopped them. "Naruto," she said softly, lowering her chakra. Sakura lowered her chakra as well and they both stood silently on one branch to witness the struggle between demon fox and scarecrow.

§§§

Kakashi dropped onto the soil about half a mile from all housing structures and shoved the scroll into the earth. "Doton; Tsuiga no Jutsu!" The characters flowed from it into the ground and the Jounin rose once again to continue tracking Naruto by himself. When he did find him, half of his nin-dogs were gone.

The blonde kyuubi spun to face the man and jumped back, crossing his arms in front of him. Kakashi easily avoided the sets of shuriken and kunai, but knew the boy was much smarter and stronger now. His dark eye widened as his arms became locked out at his sides and turned his head to see Bunshin clones restraining him.

Naruto ripped through another summoned dog as he ran forward to inflict direct harm to his Konoha team leader. The demon chakra seeping through him told him to stop. He looked around sharply, taking several steps back.

The Kakashi being held captive disappeared into smoke, as did the blonde's clones.

Naruto raised his hands together once again.

Kakashi sighed deeply from his hidden spot in a tree and concluded that this would be a tougher retrieval than he'd expected. He raised his hitai-ate to use his Sharigan orb as the mass of Naruto clones attacked.

With the few nin-dogs he had on his side, Kakashi overpowered the rage-filled boy and took off with him; neither of them left without their share of injuries, some great and some small.

"Getting Naruto's out of the quest _now_," Sakura sighed.

"Not… necessarily." Shikyo smiled as she stared at her partner, seeing her clearer than ever from behind the hitai-ate. She shook her head as she sensed Sakura's confusion. "You really _don't_ like Naruto-kun, do you?"

Sakura shrugged then crossed her arms. "What's your plan?"

"Come on." Shikyo leaped away from the branch onto another and continued back into town with Sakura following. The pair landed on the roof of the few traditional houses in the village, and the young Hitsu went in first, removing her headband along the way. Miyako looked up from her book, eyes widening. They slid shut after she was rendered unconscious. Sakura entered the house next, and their plan was underway.

§§§

"Is this who you want?" Atsuko questioned the girls, staring skeptically at the child Ishikura held captive.

Kaoru grunted softly as he struggled to free himself.

"He's not," Sakura replied, head bowed. "But it's a step closer to getting that nine-tailed fox demon."

"What dem—" The boy yelled into the gloved hand covering his mouth. He still couldn't believe he had been so easily capture; it was only because seeing Shikyo alive had caused the rational side of him to shut down.

"What demon?" Sakura finished softly for him. "There's a demon in your village." '_There's a demon in us all,' she told herself_. "His name," the girl continued. "Uzumaki Naruto."

'_Naruto?_!' Kaoru shook his head vehemently. '_His last name is Umino, not Uzumaki!_' His orange eye widened and he stared, unblinking, at the smirking man seated before him. Ishikura stepped forward and Kaoru's muffled screams became more consistent.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his bandaged arm with a faraway gaze. This was really happening. Sakura was really gone. Naruto hated him. He clenched his hand into a fist, trying not to wince at the sudden jolt of pain. The question of "why Sakura" haunted him; it was either himself or Naruto that was the target.

Sasuke lowered his arm to the bed and decided that he would _make_ himself listen to and make up with Naruto, even if they other boy didn't want to have him around. With Sakura now on the enemy's side, having conflict was another minus—a big one. The brunet looked up as the door downstairs opened, but didn't move. It was Kakashi returning with Naruto, so the blonde wouldn't be available for any type of discussion.

Kakashi took the boy up to Iruka's room where the young man was waiting with supplies, and placed him gently on the bed.

The Chuunin looked at the bleeding man, concerned. "Kakashi… you're hurt."

Kakashi looked down at himself, knowing that half the blood darkening his Shuuha uniform didn't belong to him. "Shinobi get hurt," he muttered detachedly. "It's a part of life."

'_Kakashi…_'

"How's Sasuke?"

"I doubt he wants to see anybody," Iruka mumbled, peeling the tattered shirt from Naruto's body. He worked in silence to treat all wounds in hopes of speeding along the kyuubi's healing powers, but was curious as to why the boy hadn't woken under his ministrations.

Kakashi watched on, blood splattered across his face and hitai-ate headband. His eye narrowed. It was the largest of his dogs that held the boy long enough for him to incapacitate him.

Iruka sprayed the large bite mark running from the top of the boy's shoulder to his side and Naruto hissed, clutching the lower part of his arm. The man smiled weakly, grateful for the pained reaction.

"Sakura… chan!"

Kakashi stiffened. Another reason he was detained in his retrieval was because of slight interference. He'd noticed a team of two ninjas keeping watch over their fight, but had no time to give chase. The Jounin flexed his arm where Naruto had managed to get a kunai lodged right in the junction of his elbow and winced.

"I'll get to you in a moment," Iruka told him calmly. He latched the bandages covering Naruto's left shoulder and chest and stood with a sigh. "Come on downstairs, unless you'd rather use Naruto's room." Naruto was occupying his bed.

"Naruto's." Going downstairs seemed like a task at the moment. Taking the bandages handed to him, Kakashi followed the Chuunin across the hall, sparing a glance at the Uchiha's door.

"Can you take off your top?" Iruka murmured, standing beside the bed where Kakashi had seated himself.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll let your wounds fester and watch you fall ill and die," the dolphin stated in a deadpan voice.

Kakashi stared incredulously at the back of the dark head then used his good arm to take off his vest, muttering about mental defects and whatnot.

Iruka cut the remaining sleeve from the older man's left arm and stared at the wound with a grimace. The gash had been an inch to two inches in length, and if the arm was moved outward, you could look directly into the split skin. He reached for the disinfectant and sprayed the arm.

Kakashi hissed, cursing softly, and strained to keep his body rigid as his arm burned.

Iruka picked up a moist cloth and placed it on the wound, bending the Jounin's arm back onto it. He smiled sheepishly and slid off the fingerless glove. He placed a kiss to the back of Kakashi's hand, then pulled the arm back out toward him. Removing the cloth, he began a complete and thorough cleaning.

Treated, bandaged, and still shirtless, the silver-haired shinobi was stretched out along the unsignhtly green sofa, headband pulled down over both eyes; seems like he ended up downstairs after all. The ANBU tattoo on his useless left arm had also been wrapped to keep it hidden.

Iruka entered the den with a tray that held two cups and a plate of steaming food. He set it on the table and stood to leave when an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him unceremoniously into the Jounin's lap. He smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"You're something else," Kakashi sighed. "To still be able to blush after all that's already happened."

"That's because…"

"Because?" The scarecrow pushed up his hitai-ate with a smirk. He reached up to pull the younger man's head down, their faces inches apart.

With the hand still behind his head, locking it in place, Iruka could barely avoid looking into the mismatched orbs. He reached up and covered the transplanted Sharingan, feeling uneasy, and slowly closed the gap between them. They pulled apart, sitting up sharply at the sounds of crashing from above.

"Naruto," the brunet gasped, freeing himself and standing. He rushed through the dining room and hall and up the stairs to his room.

The blonde was on his knees, a hand to his bandaged chest. He coughed and blood splattered across the floor. "Sakura… ra… chan…"

Iruka's eyes widened and he darted into the room, leaping over the bed to land in the open window frame. He scanned the rooftops opposite and adjacent him then turned his head to look upward. A kunai became lodged between his wide eyes, but the body turned into a pillow and fell.

The shinobi jumped down to retrieve her weapon and spun out of the way, landing in a crouched position to stare at the line of shuriken that stopped about a foot away from her.

Iruka looked down from his rooftop.

Her head swiveled toward the opening door and a cold and sinister smirk—modeled after Atsuko's—tugged at soft lips at the sight of the bandaged Copy-nin. Eyes hidden under the blank headband, Sakura mouthed a statement to both men then disappeared.

Iruka climbed back into his open window to find Sasuke supporting the crying blonde.

Naruto raised red-rimmed blue eyes to his favorite teacher. "Where is she… Iruka-sensei?" he asked hoarsely.

"She left. Did she attack you, Naruto?"

He shook his head, then winced, grabbing his side. "I fell… from the bed."

Iruka glared at the floor, Sakura's moving lips still playing before his eyes: "Do you still feel safe?" was her message. "Sasuke, take him backto his room."

Naruto, at the mention of Sasuke's name, finally realized it was the Uchiha holding him. He pushed him away and stumbled a bit.

"Baka!" Sasuke snapped, grabbed the blonde's arm carefully.

"You're the idiot," the kyuubi retorted, eyes blazing. He pulled his arm away, straightening himself to full height, and walked out of the man's bedroom, his Konoha teammate following.

Kakashi, after making his way back upstairs, stood aside to let them pass. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. At the moment, he intended to do some serious talking with the younger man.

Sasuke slammed the opposite door shut. "Naruto. Will you listen to me?"

"Why?" the blonde scoffed as he eased himself onto his bed. "You don't listen to me."

"That's what I'm trying to do, dobe."

Naruto bristled at the last word, staring up at the brunet through golden bangs. He sighed and scooted over to offer Sasuke a share of his bed. The Uchiha smirked and sat, stretching his legs out. "Promise not to lose it?" Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind." "Tch. I'm just going to get it over with. I kissed Shikyo during the Water Festival. I guess we were both just caught up in the moment. We had a talk afterward, and she understood. Now… she's gone." Naruto lowered his head to stare at his bandages. "I kissed Hotaru the day before the festival itself," he mumbled. He figured Sasuke didn't need to know that he, along with the other boy, had both enjoyed the accidental kiss.

Sasuke remained silent and still, save for the trembling of his tightly clenched fists. He calmed himself, for he'd promised Naruto he wasn't going to lose his cool. The ebony-haired boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and Naruto sat up, his blue eyes wide.

"Sasuke."

"I'm going to get a pillow from my room." The brunet turned to face the other with a smirk. "I need to stay with you to keep your lips under close surveillance. They belong only to me."

Naruto grinned, and flopped back onto his pillows as Sasuke left. He was glad the air was cleared between them, and now there was one less thing for anyone to worry about. With a sigh, Naruto idly wondered how Kaoru was coping with everything that was happening. The blonde grinned as he resolved to visit his friend tomorrow.

"You better be thinking about me, dobe." Sasuke threw his pillow at the blonde's face, ridding it of its goofy grin.

"Maybe I was thinking about ramen," Naruto yelled, kicking the pillow off the bed. He looked up to blow a raspberry when the force from the second pillow thrown propelled him back into the headboard. "_Itai_! Sasuke, that hurt, you jerk. I'm injured!"

"Pick up my pillow," Sasuke ordered, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Naruto threw the other one onto the floor with a smirk and sprawled himself out across the bed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he stood there and silently counted from fifty down to zero.

Things were back to normal between them after all.


	24. Shuku Atsuko

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Wa-ho:;sets off noisemakers;: Yeah, babeh! I got 100 reviews on my own—all my own! No friends getting different names and leaving reviews to make me feel better, just me and my hard work:;does her hip-thrust dance;: XD Whee, look, I'm winding things up. Hopefully not too quickly, I don't want all my "hard work" to end up being anti-climactic.

/ ….. / the kyuubi speaking.

I think this chapter's long, so put on your reading glasses. I was on a roll.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four – Shuku Atsuko_

Sakura hung upside-down from the roof of the hospital. With her pink hair wrapped up under her hitai-ate for the particular moment, she remained as a part of the darkness and continued staring through the window into the dark room.

Hizaku had left Oyasa's room for the night not quite five minutes ago—a persistent nurse urged him to rest.

'_His conscience is eating at him_,' the girl mused about her former Shuuha leader as she released the chakra in her feet to silently fall onto the sill. She knew if too many doubts and concerns ran through her head, Atsuko would be here for her by the next breath she took, so Sakura kept her thoughts limited. She pushed the hitai-ate up.

Atsuko's empty eyes slowly slid open. '_Sakura-chan…_'

Sakura pulled the headband down over her eyes and disappeared with a swirl of smoke from the windowsill.

"What do you think she's up to?" the man asked the silent boy standing at his side. He reached up and brushed the dark blue hair out of the way of the closed eye. "Hmm? What's on _your_ mind?" Atsuko chuckled, sliding a hand down the boy's cheek.

A pale, empty orange eye stared down at the man.

Sakura found herself climbing through a window to stand in Taka's dark and empty room. She glanced back down at the street to see the boy walking up to his house. With a smile, she took a seat on his bed to wait for him.

After entering the empty house and storming down to his room, Takai opened and slammed the door to his room shut. He turned and pounded his fist against it. He growled and punched the door. Sora and Aki were staying with Miyako, who was under protection because of the surprise attack that had been pulled on her. They needed the extra protection.

"What's wrong, Takai-kun?" a voice asked sweetly.

The boy spun, gray eyes wide, and noticed the figure sitting innocently in the middle of the bed.

"This is just like a boy's room—no decoration, just the necessities," Sakura murmured. There was no poster of any kind; just a bed, dresser, worktable, and closet.

Takai pushed aside the thought of not having sensed her in any way and rushed to the bed. "Sakura… How… What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Sakura reached up to caress the side of his face with soft and gentle hands. She pulled her hands away until her fingers ghosted over his face, and led him onto the bed to wrap both arms around his neck. "Kiss me," Sakura ordered in a soft voice.

"Sakura…"

"Takai-kun, please."

The boy licked his lips nervously and started to lean forward, but stopped. "I want to see you," he mumbled, reaching up and undoing the knot of the blank hitai-ate headband. It fell between them and Sakura closed the gap before he wondered why her eyes remained close. Takai tilted his head, mouth slanting over hers more firmly. "Have you come back?" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I haven't." She pulled away and picked up her headband, retying it in the normal way over her eyes so her hair was visible. With a small smile, Sakura inched her way to the edge of the bed and stood. She backed up to the open window then stopped before climbing through. "You should visit Oyasa sometime. I'm sure he would appreciate it." And with that, she was gone, leaving a frustrated Takai.

With a childish smile, Sakura took her time getting back to the hideout. She came to the double doors and pressed her palms against the cool wood, pushing open the doors. No one was lingering in the lobby, not even Atsuko. Sighing, the young girl closed the door behind her and lowered her head at the increased brightness as the room got darker.

Sakura crossed the empty floor to get to the hall where the room she shared with Shikyo was to get some sleep; tomorrow was supposedly a big day. She reached the door, only to find another youth standing there.

Kaoru pushed away from the wall and Sakura's plans changed for she was obviously supposed to follow. They came to a large door at the end of another hall and he stood down as she continued through.

Atsuko turned away from his window to stare at the girl. She closed the door and walked to the center of the room where she dropped into a bow. "Stand," he instructed.

Sakura rose, keeping her gaze straight ahead. The lighting of his room was just perfect and she saw everything clearly, but it was just the same as Takai's—devoid of emotions. Atsuko strolled towards her then by her. Sakura followed. She took a seat in the chair by his window, folding her hands in her lap. "Gomen nasai," she said softly.

"Why'd you apologize, Sakura-kun?"

"Because I can feel you in my head."

Atsuko smirked and stood behind the chair. He removed her headband and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You still feel. None of the other children do. That's going to be a problem. Right now, you're asking yourself—"

"Why me?" Sakura cut in. "Why any of us?" Why children? Why not Naruto and Sasuke? They're—"

"Stronger than you are?" Atsuko hissed, sliding his fingers around her neck. "They're not. _I_ give you the power you need. Your pain and sadness gives me unimaginable strength and I give that strength back every last child I've taken in. Uchiha Sasuke fights for himself and revenge. Uzumaki Naruto fights for loved ones and to make things right. He's too emotional."

Sakura took a breath after he stopped talking. "Then why do you still want Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't," the man sighed. "_You_ do. You want him for his power. Which, as you've seen, you really don't need."

Sakura's eyes slid open halfway and in a narrowed state. There was only one way she wanted Naruto.

"Very well," Atsuko murmured. "If that's your desire, so be it. See… Haruno Sakura, Hitsu Shikyo, Hotaru Kaoru." The man stopped, chuckling softly at the fact that their last names all began with the same letter. "You and the rest of my students have different emotions. You're easier to manipulate." He undid the bun and let her growing pink hair fall just over her shoulders. He placed his hands to her temples. "Relax," he whispered. "You won't be able to recall much from tonight, but it won't matter."

"Hai, Atsuko-sama." Sakura allowed her body to relax as she was told and everything went black.

Kaoru was called into the rom to take the girl away. As Sakura's choice had changed, so was his mission. Once given his new order for tomorrow, the young boy was allowed the leave. Atsuko chuckled softly, tightening the grip he had on the girl's hitai-ate.

* * *

"I need you to go grocery shopping."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other then back at the weary-looking dolphin. Things had calmed down after everything that had happened yesterday. "Of all the times…" Sasuke shook his head. "Now?"

"I've been doing the shopping so it seemed like the fridge magically restocked itself, but…" Iruka placed a hand to his head. "I'm too worn out." Both boys smirked and he glared at them. "Just take the list and get food for the house."

"Hai!" Naruto saluted then winced, dropping his arm. He was still healing. Sasuke shook his head and dragged the boy along. The blonde snatched his arm away, wincing once more.

The Chuunin couldn't smile; in his heart, he wanted to, but his broken spirit wouldn't allow it. The other's presence wasn't helping. The conversation last night hadn't gone too well—it veered far off the original course—and ended with both men sharing the bed in an uncomfortable sleep. He turned back into his room, glaring at the Jounin.

"You sent them shopping… to make them believe, what?" the silver-haired shinobi muttered.

"To ease their minds," Iruka admitted. "If they believe a trivial thing such as food has become more important to me—"

"It'll lessen the burden they've been carrying all these months," Kakashi snorted. "Naruto, maybe. Sasuke likes to harbor things."

"You've changed Hatake Kakashi," the dolphin whispered. "And I'm not sure if it's for the best. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't know. If proof is what you need to confirm the fact that I _am_ a Chuunin…" His ninja status was what had been questioned last night because it seemed unlikely for a middle ninja to be sent on such a high-risk mission. He gripped his left sleeve and began rolling it up.

Kakashi tensed, then relaxed when the young man's arm proved to be bare; no ANBU tattoo like the one that would remain permanent on his own arm. Even more relieving was that there was nothing symbolizing the other as a hunter-nin.

Iruka watched the relief flood into the other's visible eye and sighed, rolling the sleeve back down his arm. "Do you think I should've sent those two out together?" he mumbled. "I mean… I'm not sure they've really fixed things. They just slept in the same room."

"Let them be," the Jounin muttered, dropping onto the bed. He was feeling much better now, so the boys were of little concern to him.

§§§

"See! Firm!" The tomato flew into Sasuke's head, bursting. Naruto grinned broadly, feet firmly planted and arms crossed.

The brunet reached up, wiped the mess from his hair, and dropped it with a splat. He turned slowly, features shadowed, and reached for the nearest produce. "Let's see if this has any… bad spots!" He launched the red apple at Naruto's head with amazing speed. There was a loud crack and the fruit was airborne before dropping. Sasuke smirked, eyes fading back to dark. He blinked and looked at the hand that landed on his shoulder, then up at the shinobi it belonged to.

Chou Shin smiled sweetly, grip tightening. "There were complaints about a fracas taking place here," he stated.

"What the hell is a fracas?" Naruto squawked. "_Itai_!" he screeched, turning to glare death at the person who had hit him where the hard apple had a moment ago.

A female Jounin he was unfamiliar with waved. "Watch your language," she warned with a smile. "The grocer doesn't want you in here anymore."

"We have to finish shopping!" the blonde yelled.

"We'll do it," Shin said calmly, taking the list from Sasuke. He released his shoulder and the boy reached up to rub it, throwing a scowl in the man's direction. The woman took the money pouch from the reluctant blonde, then ushered the Genins out of the grocery store.

Once on the street, they started up again immediately. "It was all your fault," Sasuke muttered.

"Me! If you hadn't taken the list and tried to do the shopping by yourself—"

"You _can't_ shop!"

They walked down the street, squabbling loudly, unaware of the stares that were shot in their direction.

§§§

Iruka opened this door with a yawn, then groaned, rubbing his temples roughly. Shin stepped in, the young teenagers each under an arm, and his partner followed, groceries in her arms. Covered in blood, dirt, and snow, the boys were dumped on the dining room floor.

Iruka looked at the woman and pointed at the kitchen counter. "You can… just… Who are you?"

"I thought you knew everyone," the Jounin smiled. "Mitsuki Tomoko. Hajimemashite."

"Aa…" Iruka stared down at the Genins and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you two…?" Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go upstairs and take a shower. Sasuke, you'll go after he comes out." The ebony-haired boy scoffed softly.

"I think you give them too much freedom," Tomoko stated, always one for speaking her mind. She leaned against the counter after setting down the bags and smiled sweetly at Sasuke after he'd shot her a "mind your own business" glare. She turned her gaze to the blonde as he ran off, then to her comrade.

"I guess I'm not the type of parent too keen on punishment," Iruka sighed, holding out a hand to Sasuke. The Uchiha took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"_Iruka-sensei_!" Naruto roared from upstairs.

"He _just_ went up there," Iruka groaned, massaging his temples.

"Too much freedom," Tomoko repeated in a sigh. "They do as they please."

Now the Chuunin glared at her.

"Let's leave poor Umino-san alone," Shin chuckled, unsure of whom he was rescuing. From the looks of things, Iruka was ready to fight. He bowed then pulled the other Jounin out of the house with him.

Iruka clenched his hand into a fist and turned on his heels sharply, running into the second hall and up the stairs. He didn't have to go far for a half-naked blonde teenager blocked the remainder of his path.

"Iruka-sensei. I go in to use your shower because the one at the end of the hall only has cold water right now, and find _him_!" Naruto arm snapped up and he pointed into the Chuunin's bedroom. Iruka moved up the last two steps and looked in. Kakashi raised his hand to symbolize a wave, droplets of water glistening on his soaked body. A towel also covered his lower half.

"Why is he taking a shower _here_?" Naruto hissed, stomping a foot. He fumbled with the towel that came undone, muttering angrily to himself as he gripped the cloth tightly.

Iruka shook his head; there was no way he would continue to subject himself to this sort of daily torture. He smiled weakly and made his way back down the stairs. Sasuke watched the dolphin take everything necessary to make a perfect pot of coffee, then leave. He looked at the empty hall then stood, following his "father" to the empty house across the street.

As much as he and Naruto fought now, he was still unsure of how much trust he placed in the blonde to continue being true to him. If he could be so easily "caught up in the moment", what's to say it wouldn't happen again? Sasuke sighed as he closed the door, feeling a wave of dread wash over him; the house brought it on as he realized that he had been nothing but awful to Sakura.

"Would you like some coffee?" Iruka asked from the kitchen. "Un." Sasuke nodded and pushed himself away from the door and across the room. He placed a hand on the handrail and started up the stairs to visit the girl's room. Reaching the end of the hall, he tried to doorknob to find it locked.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't want anyone in there." The Uchiha boy spun around, staring at the sullenly smiling man. He composed himself and stuck his hands in his pockets with a deep sigh; knowing when he had been followed wasn't important now.

Iruka walked over, wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, and walked them both back downstairs to where the coffee was boiling for them. He had never imagined that he would become this close with the young Uchiha, and he'd also never expected to be involved with Hatake Kakashi. What _did_ the Godaime have in mind when she sent them on this mission?

* * *

Still peeved at the events that took place earlier, and troubled about the entire situation unfolding, Naruto decided a walk would do him good. He ended up a little further than he had intended. He stood in the middle of the bridge named after him, now torn between two homes. He had been away from Hidden Leaf for so long that he could admit that even seeing Chouji would be comforting. The blonde sighed and turned to head back to Hidden Wave, only to find he was moving _away_ from it.

"Naruto!"

His name echoed as it traveled with the wind and he turned to see a figure running up to him. As they got closer, he grinned as he saw it was Kaoru. Konoha could wait just this one time; he _had_ planned on visiting the boy, so this was perfect timing.

"Where are you going?" the brunet gasped as he stopped before the other. He leaned against the rail to catch his breath. "I'm not sure we're allowed to just leave like this." He straightened with a stretch, his long-sleeved black shirt rising.

Naruto blinked as the dark attire caught his eye. Kaoru usually wore dark colors, sometimes red, but never black. "Are you mourning someone?" he mumbled, stepping back to get a better view.

Kaoru smiled, but his uncovered orange eye never got any brighter. It hurt—all the light—but he didn't want to destroy the blonde with his right eye. He wanted him to suffer.

Naruto stepped back as he finally noticed the blank slate on the hitai-ate slanted over the other side of the boy's face. "Hotaru…"

The brunet held out his hand with a sweet smile. "I won't hurt you," Kaoru chuckled, hand still open. "Not yet, at least."

"This isn't you!" Naruto yelled, reaching out to snatch the headband off. He grunted as his wrist was painfully grabbed.

Kaoru smirked and raised the blonde's arm as high as his own could go; it was a benefit of being taller. The look of pain on the other's face as his feet left the ground had no effect on him. His grip tightened. "Let's go somewhere… where we can be alone." The pair disappeared from the bridge in a burst of smoke.

Naruto nursed his wrist after being thrown aside, and glared up at the blue-haired shinobi. Kaoru was Kaoru, just like Sakura was Sakura. He would never give up hope and was positive he could get them back. Giving up was something he had refused to do ever again a long time ago. Blue eyes widened at the sound of the katana being removed and Naruto raised his head slowly to see the blade inches from his face. He winced then opened his eyes once again as his blood trailed down his cheek.

Kaoru smirked and tilted his sword upward, licking the blood on the blade. "Demon's blood," he whispered.

Naruto sprang to his feet from the forest floor, hand covering his cheek as the kyuubi's advanced chakra began healing the wound. "What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"Move your hand," the brunet ordered. "_Now_." Naruto did as he was told and wiped the blood away. The cut was there, but slowly fading. "That's what I thought." Kaoru pressed the tip of his blade against the blonde's neck. "What if I slit your throat? Would you still be able to live?"

"This isn't you talking!" Naruto yelled, knocking the katana away. As there was no dull side, the back of his hand was now bleeding.

"How do you know?"

The kyuubi winced, instinctively reaching up to grab the sword as it was buried in his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy, but he _was_ bleeding. Yelling loudly, he pulled the blade back out and released a bloody fist into Kaoru's jaw. Naruto sank to his knees, panting, and squinted at the blood decorating the pure snow under him. Absently, he wondered when it would all start melting, but then realized something—this was all real.

"Fine," Kaoru hissed. He sheathed his blood-tainted katana then pushed the headband up.

The blonde's body jerked, shuddering, and Naruto grunted deeply. He strained to keep himself from screaming as he felt frigid fingers digging their way through his body, following his chakra pathways to the source. He clutched his gut and struggled to raise his head.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and the icy fingers plunged beyond the normal chakra to what it desired: the kyuubi's. Naruto cried out, covering his ears as the fox demon within him snarled viciously. The brainwashed boy's smirked broadened and he stepped closer as the void that was his right eye took its fill of powerful chakra. "Nine-tailed… fox… _demon_. You slaughtered thousands."

/ He wants me. Let me get rid of him—all of them. /

'_No! Hotaru's my friend_.'

/ Your _friends_ always seem to want to kill you. /

'_Urusai…_'

/ At least let me rid him of that accursed eye/

"_No_!" Naruto's growing fingernails were reduced to their blunt state and his eyes widened as the fingers plunged into the normal chakra of his body.

/ Don't die, bozu. /

The blonde grinned weakly, wiping the sweat from his brow. He scowled, looking up at the other boy. "Why are you doing this?" he hissed.

"I'm doing this for Atsuko-sama," Kaoru replied automatically.

"Who the hell is Atsuko? Hotaru, why are you doing this?" the blonde repeated.

'_Why…_' The mental band wrapped around Kaoru's free will slackened. "I'm doing this… for Shikyo."

"I thought it was for this _Atsuko-sama_," Naruto snickered, hands still clutching at his abdomen. The pain had lessened but it was still there and he was able to force through it.

Kaoru staggered backward and raised a hand to press its palm roughly into the socket of his left eye. '_Why am I…_' The band snapped and he fell to his knees with a soft gasp, both eyes wide.

Naruto inhaled sharply and rushed to the other boy. He wrapped an arm around Kaoru while pulling the hitai-ate back over the void.

"Uzumaki… Naruto…"

His blue eyes widened. "I always knew there was something special about you…" the brunet whispered.

"Hotaru…"

A cold breeze blew through the bare trees and both boys were aware of it. "I wanted Aoi…" Kaoru whimpered. "I wanted to be with him." He smiled sadly. "But he was meant for Rei—that much was obvious. Then I met you…" Tears slid down the boy's face and he buried it in the front of Naruto's orange jacket.

Naruto held his friend and continued to let him cry. They sat there, time rolling by, until Kaoru pulled away and began struggling to free himself. "They're coming," he gasped.

"Who?" Naruto grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Who's coming?" he asked urgently.

"I failed…" The orange eye that had regained his life was now filled with fear. He yanked his hand away and stumbled to his feet. "You should go. They—"

"No! You're coming with me." With a grin, Naruto hoisted the blue-haired Genin over his shoulder—both were now damaged, but he took the pain to mean he was still alive—and took off running.

* * *

Sasuke raised his head as the door banged open and sprang to his feet. "What the hell happened to you?" he yelled.

"Don't just change houses!" Naruto yelled, slamming the door. "I've been over there for almost ten minutes searching for you people." He acted as though the blood covering him was no big deal. He sighed deeply and jumped over the back of the couch to slid into the cushions.

Sasuke stared up at Iruka, who shrugged, and they both returned to staring at the blonde. Kakashi hovered nearby—he was sprawled in the one-seater with an Icha Icha covering his already hidden face.

"Oh, this?" Naruto sighed, dropping his hands. "Hotaru attacked me."

"Bakayero!" Sasuke snarled. Iruka wrapped his arms around the brunet to keep him away from hurting the other boy.

The novel slid to the floor as Kakashi sat up. "Why?" he mumbled. "I thought you two were friends."

"The guy that got Sakura-chan got him, too," Naruto offered as an explanation. "I took him to Shuku-obasan."

"How'd you get away?" Sasuke grumbled, pushing the man's arms away. He bit back his yell and turned to glare at Iruka. The Chuunin smiled and tousled the ebony hair where he'd clouted the Uchiha.

"I talked to him," Naruto rushed out in a reply. "Iruka-sensei, I'm hungry."

Iruka's smile faded and he sighed. "_Naruto_. You were almost killed."

"And now I'm hungry."

A tick appeared in his jaw. "You're bleeding. You weren't even healed properly from the wounds Kakashi inflicted on you."

"I'm hungry!" the kyuubi whined.

"I'll kill him," both Sasuke and the dolphin growled.

"Not yet," Kakashi intervened. He groaned loudly with his languid stretch, then stood after picking up his book. He didn't want to be a witness to unnecessary, voluntary manslaughter.

"I want to meet this man," Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms. He winced. "When I do meet him, I'll give him a piece of my mind. No one messes with my friends!"

"Shut up," Sasuke spat. "You're not good for anything. So…" He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "What are we going to do, sit around and wait?"

Iruka stared at the scrolls in his hands, not really seeing the words written there. May had specifically told him not to confront this man because they would be unable to overpower him. He scowled slightly and Kakashi's eyebrow rose slightly.

Even though his fears—if he could call them that—had been confirmed that the younger man wasn't part of an assassination squad, the look in the deep brown eyes continued to tell him otherwise. Right now, they seemed almost identical to the stranger's his first night on patrol. Iruka felt the stare and looked over. He smiled sheepishly at the waving scarecrow then turned back to the boys.

Naruto's bright blue eyes snapped open and he laughed loudly. "I know what we can do! We'll form our own army and go out and get the children!" He looked around at the blankly staring faces and his grin slowly began fading; no one seemed as excited as he did.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked. "It _would_ be nice to actually see Miyako in actual combat."

"We'll lure the children out," Iruka said with a small smile. "Shuku-san said he doesn't like to fight for himself—he uses others. And the others in this case, are the children."

"Naruto will be bait," Kakashi chuckled.

The blonde didn't care. He clasped his ankles and rocked back and forth in the couch as he laughed sheepishly. They had liked his idea.

"I think we should inform Shuku-san about this before we start taking action, though." Iruka rolled up the scrolls and tossed each to Kakashi. He smiled as the Jounin made them disappear, then realized they still had a problem to take care of.

All eyes fell on Naruto and the kyuubi squinted at them. "Nani? Nani?" he mumbled, pouting.

§§§

Naruto felt like a mummy. There was a gauze patch and his cheek and numerous bandages covered his body underneath the blue shirt and mesh black shirt over that. Iruka had told him he would have to go without the jacket. He huffed and Sasuke thought the boy looked like a chipmunk storing food for the winter.

The broken Hidden Leaf team and Hidden Leaf Chuunin made their way down the hall to May's room. They hadn't been expecting to see such a familiar figure as the door slid open. "Tsunade-no baachan!" Naruto yelled, pointing. His other hand came up to clutch at the necklace he'd won from her and he grinned.

Iruka froze as he spotted the female Sannin standing by the window. She wore her "gamble" shirt and had her hair in usually pigtails.

"Urusai, gaki. I could've been a clone." She turned, eyes narrowed. "You would've been captured on the spot." Naruto slowly realized his mistake and lowered his head, fist tightly clenched at his side as he scowled. The Godaime turned away from the window to stand in the middle of the room. "Close the door," she instructed. Kakashi reached behind Iruka, sliding the door shut.

"Iruka-sensei, I picked you for this mission because you're the only one who knows how to handle Naruto—that, in itself, is a miracle, but it seems the boy's team leader proved to be useless." Now it was Kakashi's turn to lower his head. "May knew you were coming," Tsunade continued. "She was the _only_ one who knew you were coming, but _you_ weren't supposed to know."

The special Jounin stood motionless in the corner, arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed in meditation. She really had no part in this conversation.

"I was surprised when she reported Sasuke's insubordination first," Tsunade mumbled. The Uchiha scoffed.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka interrupted. "Don't you think if Shuku-san had told us what she knew, that this would have sped things along—saved so many lives?"

White orbs flew wide and a crack started around the room on both sides of the wall from May's flaring chakra.

"Also, in the information about Shuku May that I was given, there was no mention of her parents or even siblings. There was nothing that said they were deceased."

"Iruka-sensei," Tsunade sighed. "You're treading a thin line."

The Chuunin shook his head. "No. Another thing. Jounins can't become village founders. You, Hokage-sama, are a Sannin."

"Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi sighed.

Iruka slapped the scarecrow's hand away from his shoulder, glaring at the blonde woman across from him. He wanted answers and some form of final closure for why they had been put through so much; he wanted his troubled soul to get relief. "Even Orochimaru is a Sannin, and he founded Hidden Sound."

Tsunade blinked at him and tilted her head with a smirk. "I think Iruka-sensei and May should have a talk," she stated.

May pushed herself from the corner and walked towards the dolphin. She grasped his elbow without a word and led him from the office, closing the door sharply. Iruka lifted his head when she requested, but looked at the wall behind her. May took his face between her hands. "I know you have questions for me," she started. The Chuunin scoffed softly, but she ignored the sound. "Can we go somewhere to have this discussion, please?"

Fine, but… can you let go of my face?"

The woman smiled sheepishly and removed her fingers from Iruka's face. She requested he follow her as she continued further down the hall, away from the stairs.

Behind the doors, Naruto was on his tenth question and still going. "Are we off the mission?" he whined. "And where are all the villagers?"

Tsunade stared, unblinking. Kakashi and Sasuke both knew she had tuned the blonde out after answering the first two questions, but it was up to Naruto himself to figure it out. Naruto squinted at the woman then slammed his hands on the desk.

"I fold!" the Hokage yelled, jumping slightly in May's chair; she'd taken a seat at the single desk in the room. Kakashi bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. Sasuke shook his head with a scoff, and crossed his arms. Naruto was grinning with pride until he was clouted in the head.

"Kuso gaki!" the woman growled.

"I'm injured!"

Tsunade exhaled deeply and folded her hands atop the desk. She gave a lazy smile as she caught the sparkle from the pendant as Naruto rocked back and forth, nursing the bump on his head. She wouldn't let anything happen to him as long as she was alive. That's why she was here and Iruka and May were clearing things up.

With the teacher's conference room empty, it was considered the perfect place to confer, and that's where the two adults were. May took a deep breath, staring at the few sheets of blank paper still littering the desk. She reached for one, turned it over, and smiled as she recognized Tenko's doodling. "There's barely six years between myself and any other adult shinobi in this village. And my father trained us all."

The woman turned the sheet back over then troubled another one. "He became a Sannin in the Lightning Country and, I'm not sure how he managed it, he left to take up a residence here. He was training me ever since I could hold a kunai," she continued in a soft voice.

Iruka had never seen May like this and he was _almost _sorry about his actions in her office earlier. He figured—had he not acted the way he did, they would never be where they were now.

"My mother passed on during weather like this, and my father decided he should do something to help benefit the village with the knowledge he had." May moved around the table, collecting the papers. "Even though he founded the village, my father's credibility as to whether he would be a good leader was questioned.

"He became power-hungry, as do most people, and set out for a meeting with the other Kages. He never returned. By that time, I was the same age as you are now and still considered a fledgling ninja by the Kages." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she smiled wistfully. "But I was named village founder and I created the symbol for this village." The special Jounin stacked the sheets in a neat pile right beside the young man. "The symbol you no longer have to wear."

Iruka leaned across the table, sliding the papers toward himself, and idly thumbed through them.

"My father wants his village back," May whispered, taking his hand.

Iruka's brown eyes slowly widened and he faced her. "Your father is… Atsuko?"

She cringed at the name spoken; she had no idea why, but hearing it was worse than still calling him her father. Coming from anyone else, she would have gotten violent, but she could never be harsh with Iruka.

"Shuku… Atsuko. May, I'm sorry—"

"No!" she interrupted. "You had every right to be angry." May released his hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Now let's get back to save your Hokage from Naruto. I hear he can be quite a handful."

"You don't know the half of it," Iruka muttered. He smiled and reached up to squeeze her hand before she pulled away. He stood and they moved toward the door to exit the conference room. "Oh." The young man glanced at the woman by his side. "Where are all the villagers?"

"I'm slowly moving them underground," May stated. "Tsunade-sama has agreed to let me use the Konoha tunnels. I'm unsure of what my father is capable of doing and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I can understand that," Iruka murmured. He held the door open with a smile and waited for the woman to pass out before he closed it behind them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow… I put another Author Note down here. Um, okay, why again, now, did I do this? Oh! I wasn't sure how the whole Kage-found-a-village process went down, so I sorta kinda winged it. Also, I started catching up on watching Naruto. I'm on episode 98, I think… :;is on a downloading binge and just lets the files run without paying attention;: I watched the ones with Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Naruto's training and whatnot and got a better understanding of… something. See, I put in Tsunade's necklace that she gave to Naruto. :;didn't know there had been a necklace;:

Okay, that's enough now for my rambling. I'm going to work on putting out some more chapters for m stories.


	25. Owari Da

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** I'm not sure what I can say right now… Just that, this is it. This is what we've been all waiting for, well, hopefully, what some of you have been waiting for. The end—the end is finally here. I just want to give a special shout-out to Polka Dot for the constant reviews—thanks:;talking like she's ending it right here and now XD;: And also, I wanna thank Yohko-chan for the reviews and for the advice and for the encouragement… :;should really quit while she's ahead:;

All right, let's get this show on the road! A little piece of advice here below this sentence that was in the last chapter—I just left it there.

/ ….. / the kyuubi speaking.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five – Owari Da_

After learning of the subtle evacuation, Naruto asked a favor of his Hokage. He wanted her to keep a watchful eye on Kaoru. Tsunade knew to do this better than anyone. As she stared down at the sleeping boy in the hospital bed, she smiled as she realized he was just like Naruto.

Shunned because of his existence, he had yet to be accepted and was scared of letting anyone in.

When things were settled once again, she would offer Shuku May two options, one of which the children could benefit from. Until then, the Godaime would stand by and watch from the sidelines because this was a growing experience for her four Konoha ninjas.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at the other bed and sighed. She knew Oyasa would come out of his comatose state soon enough, but things would never be the same—for any of these children.

* * *

Naruto sat silently as Iruka changed his bandages once more, idly twirling the jewel that hung from the chain around his neck between his fingers.

Sasuke had left earlier in the day to see who was willing to join them—he would ask only those he associated with—with Miyako being the first person he would confront. He'd consult with Haka next, but only because Naruto had pleaded with him to do so. His Hidden Wave teammates would come later.

The blonde dropped his hands in his lap after the man finished, and stared at the pleasantly smiling face across from his. "Iruka-sensei, is this it?"

Iruka blinked a few times as he decided on an answer for the boy's broad question. "Is what it?" he finally asked, breaking the cardinal rule to never answer a question with a question.

"Everything," Naruto sighed as he reached for his discarded blue shirt. "It's like fate's having a go at us all—first Sasuke, now Sakura-chan. Are we all destined to have our lives put on trial? Are you next?" He dropped back down into the chair with a groan. "I'm talking about fate and destiny now… I'm turning into Neji."

Iruka chuckled with a smile and tousled the blonde locks fondly. He let his hand linger for a while as he thought on what the boy was saying. Would this be the last time he and Naruto would sit together like this? Naruto reached out, head lowered and eyes shadowed, and embraced the Chuunin in a fierce hug.

'_Naruto…_' Iruka wrapped both arms around the young boy, sighing softly.

They pulled apart several moments later, Naruto scrubbing at his face to get rid of any stray tears. He gave a wide grin to the man and stood, grabbing his black mesh shirt along the way. "I'm going to spend some time with someone I should have been visiting at least once a week," he announced. "Hopefully Tsunade-no-baachan hasn't moved them yet. Ja ne, Iruka-sensei!"

The dolphin gave a polite wave.

"You, too, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smirked from under his mask. From behind the wall where he had been hiding, he stretched his arm out, giving a small wave. Naruto laughed and ran out of the "Umino" house. He made a hard right and continued at his fast pace.

The town was almost deserted now, and to find a footprint in the melting snow was rare. Even though it was likely the area was unsafe, the blonde veered off into the woods where he took to leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Inari's house shouldn't be too far now. The water and small pier came into view, then the two-story structure.

Naruto landed and ran across the wooden planks supported by pillars to the house where he knocked excitedly on the door. "Please be there," he pleaded aloud.

"Hai, hai!" a woman's voice yelled from inside. Naruto hopped restlessly from foot to foot, waiting for the door to be opened. He darted in as it was, causing the woman to gasp. "Inari!" he yelled.

Tsunami sighed, relaxing, and closed the door with a smile. "You're lucky. We were just about to leave. Inari-kun's upstairs."

"Hai!" Naruto chuckled and ran off down the hall. He took the stairs two at a time and burst into the boy's room. "Inari!"

"Naruto-no-oniichan!" Laughing, both boys raised an arm, knocking their fists together lightly as a symbol of their friendship. "Hey!" Inari pointed to Naruto's forehead.

"Shh!" The blonde placed a finger to his grinning lips. "I'm on a secret mission."

"Un!"

With their hands on their hips, both boys laughed loudly about nothing in particular. They reduced the sounds to giggles as Tsunami ordered them to be quiet from the bottom of the stairs. Naruto followed the boy out of the bedroom window and up onto the roof.

Inari sighed deeply and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I wanted to start going to the Academy," he began, staring out at the ocean. "But kaa-chan wouldn't let me."

"Your mom's right not to let you go."

Inari turned and stared with wide eyes at the shinobi stretched out on the roof.

Naruto smiled and tucked his arms behind his head. "You understand how much your mother loves you, right?"

"Un." The dark-haired child nodded.

"Do you know how much pain you'll be causing her when you go off on missions for long periods of time? Me? I've got no one to go back to—"

"That's not true!" Inari yelled, standing abruptly. He glared down at the blonde Genin after springing to his feet. His arms were pressed against his sides and hands clenched into tight fists. "You have friends to go back to. You have an entire _village_. You're a hero!"

Naruto blinked then laughed, grinning. "Hero, huh? I guess you're right! Where's that old man we saved last time I was here?"

Inari opened his mouth, but snapped it shut at the sound of his name being yelled. He jumped over the other body with a laugh and ran to the end of the roof. "There he is!" he exclaimed, waving.

Naruto sat up then stood, strutting over with his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed at the shinobi standing next to Tazuna and Tsunami. He scoffed then placed a hand to the boy's shoulder. "Take good care of your mom like last time."

"Un!" Inari nodded again. He didn't know what the threat was, but he knew it was serious if everyone was being evacuated. His dark eyes widened as he was lifted and he yelled as Naruto jumped from the roof. The blonde landed, setting Inari back on solid ground, and glared at the Jounin.

Hizaku sighed inwardly. He figured just about everyone that knew he was Sakura's team leader hated him now, especially the boys and men she'd arrived in the village with. He turned to address the adults.

In just a few moments, Naruto was watching the family and ninja escorting them walk off the pier. He sighed, sticking a finger in his ear, and wondered how big his army was now.

"Naruto-no-oniichan!" Blue eyes brightened and widened. The group had stopped and Inari was waving. "We can't leave without you," he shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. "You're the hero!"

The kyuubi grinned and ran to catch up with them. He had more to return to than any other living creature.

* * *

"A challenge," Atsuko told the group before him. "They've issued us a challenge and, gracious man that I am, I have no choice but to accept it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was a bit disappointed with the last turn of events." He glared at the Ishikura trio, but more specifically, at Shikyo.

The young girl lowered her head, whimpering, and inched closer to Ishikura. The young man had his own problems to worry about.

"Sakura-kun," Atsuko called out with a smile. "I need you to take half of your fellow ninjas and head out."

"Hai." The pink-haired girl bowed her head then straightened. She looked over the army and it immediately parted down the middle as though everyone knew who would already be going. She glanced over her shoulder. "Shikyo—"

"Shikyo and Ishikura will be detained," Atsuko said in a soft voice. "Please go on ahead. I'm sure you'll enjoy the task." He watched the smirking child head out with his pupils then slowly turned to face the duo. Pushing himself free of the chair, he stepped off the platform, ready to do some refining.

§§§

Naruto and Sasuke stood in a highly wooded area—alone. The recruited Genins were to stay hidden until their opponents arrived. It didn't take long. The soft footfalls on the trees surrounding them came then disappeared. The two boys stepped apart, watching the kunai between them, then turned back to find—on the branches, and forming a half-moon shape around them—the missing children.

"Stop," a firm female voice commanded. The pink-haired figure stepped into view from the trees directly opposite the boys, a smirk on her face. "Long time no see," she chuckled.

"Oi!"

Sakura scowled and turned to stare at the boy that was rudely addressing her.

"Atsuko-sama's not here, so your role as his "favorite" is useless. You can't boss us around!" In a split second, the mere blink of an eye, the boy's speech ended and he fell to the forest floor, a kunai buried deep in his throat.

Chigiri bit down on her lip as she watched the body give one final spasm and gurgle, then turned her head away as the blood slowly began pooling. Yoku wrapped an arm around her shoulder. This would be their ultimate challenge.

"Saku…ra…chan." Naruto's mouth hung open, eyes wide with mortification at what had just taken place. Sakura gave a slight nod and two of the young ninjas beside her disappeared. Neither Konoha boy looked too concerned.

"Joudan ja nai!" an enraged Miyako growled, the blunt side of one of her katana pressed to the neck of another young girl; she was protecting Sasuke.

Haka was on the kyuubi's left side, protecting him from a boy's attack. "Baka, baka," she sighed, pressing his own kunai blades against his throat.

"Impressive," Sakura chuckled. The remaining Shuuha Genins stepped out from hiding, ready for battle. Their mission was to retrieve, not kill, but some harm would have to result when they clashed; wounds would heal. "Sasuke-kun," the former Konoha ninja cooed. "I think we should have our own private battle, don't you?"

With narrowed Sharingan orbs, the Uchiha leapt after the girl. He was allowed safe passed through Atsuko's troops.

"Sasuke!" the blonde behind him yelled. "Be careful!"

"That's right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice echoed throughout the woods even though she was right across from him. "Be careful. How much can those eyes of yours see anyway? Hmm?"

The crimson orbs widened and the Uchiha winced as his arms were dragged behind his back. '_Masaka…!_' He glanced over his shoulder. '_Naruto!_' A cloud of smoke obstructed the grinning blonde's face and slowly diminished to reveal a smirking Sakura. '_How did she…!_'

"Sasuke!" the real Naruto yelled as he landed in a nearby tree. They hadn't meant to harm him, just detain him, so what was happening could get started.

Sakura giggled cruelly, uncaring of the other's arrival, and twisted the brunet's arms further behind him. She knew he wouldn't make any noise because of his proud nature and was struck with a brilliant idea. Sharingan undone, Sasuke's eyes became impossibly wide as the girl's foot landed in his back.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Urusai, kyuubi!" Sakura snarled. She turned her attention back to the brunet she held captive. "Do you feel… _nostalgic_?"

Sasuke's screams tore through the woods as his arm snapped.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto screamed, blue eyes wide. She had really done it. He gasped, blinking a little, as she looked his way. Sakura's lips parted as she grinned devilishly and Naruto acted quickly; he caught the panting body thrown at him.

Another scream, this time female, reached them.

"That could be from either group," Sakura drawled, slowly taking her time to face the boys. "Have you ever heard Miyako-san scream? Or Haka, maybe?"

'_Stop it…_' Naruto gritted his teeth, trying not to squeeze Sasuke too hard.

The other entity inside of him growled softly, crimson eyes narrowing. / Bozu… / He hadn't liked the darkness that had taken over his cell the last time and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, a sharp wave pulsing from his body.

The young girl screamed as the infamous kyuubi's chakra blasted her back.

Lifting and supporting the trembling Sasuke, Naruto took this time to escape. He leaped down from the tree and ran through the forest. '_Minna…_' He didn't want to leave them, but Sakura was his biggest concern—she wasn't a problem just yet. '_Minna… ki o tsukete!_' The young blonde gasped as the trees came to an abrupt end and instantly knew where they were: Tenko's "secret garden".

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto stared down at the boy.

"Naruto… It didn't break, it's just dislocated…" The Uchiha raised his head, his pain evident on his pale and sweat-covered face. "Put it back in place."

"Un." There was no hesitation on Naruto's part and Sasuke screamed once more as his arm was reset.

"Yokata, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice sang sarcastically.

There was an explosion of smoke at the forest's edge, but when it cleared, no one was there. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed his partner out of the way—the blades sliced through the air between them. He staggered a bit, but stayed upright; Sasuke hadn't been so successful.

Sakura scowled and jumped back a few paces, pink locks swinging about her shoulders; she was feeling no remorse for her current actions because this was what she wanted: Naruto dead. Atsuko's power was now her own and no one could stop her from doing what her heart desired. With a scowl, the girl ran forward at an amazing speed.

Sasuke was suddenly in front of the blonde—Sakura's intended target—with his arms crossed defensively in front of him, a kunai in each hand. The skill lost during their short escape quickly came back; his pupils turned a deep red, three black sickle shapes on the irises.

"Too late!" the girl yelled, crouching to attack.

"Sasuke!"

The ebony-haired young boy stared, with wide eyes, up at the frozen pair from where he'd been pushed to the ground. He dropped his gaze to the blood staining the ground; the blood from Naruto.

Naruto laughed and raised his head to stare at Sakura's scowl. "Sakura-chan…" He used the hand of his bloody arm—Sakura's kunai were lodged in the appendage—and wrapped his fingers around the girl's neck, thumb pressed directly against her windpipe as he tried to cut off her airflow. He wouldn't let Sasuke get hurt anymore for his sake.

Sasuke lowered his head with a strained grunt and pounded his fists into the ground. It surprised even him to find he was on the verge of tears. He raised his head, eyes narrowed in determination.

Choking, Sakura slowly reached up to force the blades into the boy's arm until they'd almost disappeared and she had him screaming. She greedily gasped for air after being dropped, but knew she had to get moving. The girl back flipped away, landing beside another figure clothed in black that neither boy had sensed. This one had a more lax stature and her soft lips parted as she inhaled. As every other young ninja that had been kidnapped, the upper half of her face was covered.

Naruto held his right arm gingerly after removing the weapons and made his way back to Sasuke, who favored his left arm; using the Chidori was impossible now. Naruto's bright eyes widened as he realized only one Genin had such silky, honey-golden hair. "Shi… Shikyo!"

The young shinobi tilted her head. Along with Ishikura, Shikyo had received a full mind sweep—they were now without souls and complete killing machines.

"Sasuke, this is bad," Naruto said softly.

"How?" the brunet mumbled. "She's from an advanced bloodline!"

"Tch. Isn't everyone in this village? Tch…"

Sakura stepped in front of her new partner so the girl could complete the hand seals passed down through her family. One zodiac away from casting Eternal Silence, a Fuuma Shuriken came flying out of the trees and in the girls' direction. Sakura scoffed and turned away from the weapon, holding back her hair as the wind from its spins blew the pink locks. The final member of the party had shown and snatched the four-bladed weapon out of the air. As quickly as the first came, a second Fuuma Shuriken sliced through the three figures.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. With a quick explosion of smoke, the body halves became split logs and the blonde sighed, "Kawarimi…"

"Sorry we're late!" Iruka leaped down from the trees and landed on the boys' right. "We had to stop and check in with the other children," he said. "It seems everything went well, so then we escorted them all back into town where the Hokage-sama and Shuku-san met them."

Kakashi came from the left, the second Fuuma Shuriken dangling from his fingers. The Jounin snapped it open. "I think I'll go after that shinobi," he stated.

"I'll go with you," Iruka sighed as he picked up the first shuriken; the weapons had been borrowed from Sasuke's room.

"Be careful!" Naruto yelled after the departing men. He exhaled deeply, staring at the drying blood on his arm. No more running away—this was it.

"We're going after Sakura!" Both Genins said the forceful statement in unison.

Sasuke smirked while the blonde grinned, and they quickly disappeared.

§§§

Iruka glanced at the silver-haired man running alongside him and met the mismatched gaze. This was it; this was what they had left Konoha for. After another few minutes of tracking, a chakra was found. Kakashi tossed over the Fuuma Shuriken and fell back, taking to the trees. He figured the younger man would need both weapons to hold off Ishikura until he could catch up with him once more.

The Copy Ninja sighed as his new opponent stopped fleeing and slowly faced him. This would be his second time going against a child from the Hitsu bloodline—Sendo had been his horrifying encounter in the forest—and he knew they were not to be taken for granted, especially now. Using Sharingan to make her lose consciousness was useless in this situation, but Kakashi knew he would have to keep her from performing _that_ jutsu.

About a mile away from the pair looked in a standoff, Sakura was being relentless. With the boys already in such a weakened state, she had the upper hand.

Naruto, thrown back from another blow from the girl, rolled along the ground and skidded to a halt several yards away. His eyes widened and he coughed, blood flying from his mouth. He vaguely heard the roars from the flames of one of the Uchiha's _Katon_ jutsu attacks; the sound grew more distant.

/ Bozu… You have to— /

The blonde smiled weakly, closing his eyes. '_I'll give in to you just this once. But… don't make me kill her… okay?_'

/ Whatever you say. /

The demon chakra flowed throughout the boy's body, engulfing his small frame. Every wound was closed with a hiss and rise of a faint steam. The body twitched and Naruto pressed a clawed hand to the ground—the snow melted under his touch. He pushed himself to his feet.

Sakura's fist caught the brunet in his throat and he went down. She wanted the demon that had decided to rear its ugly head.

Naruto, arms dangling at his sides as though they lacked bones, gave a toothy grin. His crimson lupine eyes were wide and wild. "Sakura… _chan_!" he growled, dashing forward with his arms swinging loosely at his sides.

Sakura formed sharp hand seals and pressed her wrists together, fingers spread. "Suiton; Se Bakuha no Jutsu!" A torrent of water shot from her hands, blasting the kyuubi head on. She smirked.

Naruto snarled loudly, breaking through the jutsu with his sights set on the pink-haired girl that had betrayed them all. His temper flared unconsciously and the powerful punch he landed tore open the ground where Sakura once stood. The girl whimpered as her arm was grabbed before she could get too far, and tugged at the fingers that dug into her skin.

Again, Sasuke was being left out of the battle. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. '_Don't… hit her, Naruto. Not as you are_.'

The semi-conscious blonde Genin studied the hidden face before him and reached up, ripping the blank hitai-are off. Sakura gasped, wincing as the light abused and blinded her vision. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned in a rough voice.

"Because I can't stand you." It was the truth, but it was the wrong answer.

With an enraged roar, Naruto tossed the girl as if she were a rag doll. Her body was propelled yards away before smashing into one of the trees surrounding them. Staggeringly, and coughing, Sakura got to her feet, only to have her hair roughly snatched and head drug backwards. '_Atsuko-sama…_'

"Gomen…" the blonde whispered; the apology came from him both him and the fox. His free hand flew forward and was buried deep into the young girl's gut. Life flickered in and out of her wide green eyes until they slid shut.

Sasuke stepped forward, a hard scowl on his face. Even though Sakura had had to be stopped, he was hoping that it could've been in a less painful manner.

"She'll hate me even more," Naruto laughed as he lifted the body, his voice breaking slightly. He was handing the girl over to Sasuke just as someone passed overhead. "Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde called out.

The Jounin landed momentarily on a sturdy tree limb; his hands were full, literally, but he raised the one grasping a hitai-ate to symbolize a wave. An unconscious Shikyo was being carried in his other arm.

"How's Shikyo?" Naruto yelled up.

"She'll live," the Copy Ninja replied.

"Where's Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes grew slightly in size then closed, curving as he gave a hidden smile. "I'm sure he's fine. Can I ask you to find him and help him until I join you?"

"Hai!" the blonde cheered.

Kakashi gave a slight nod, doubting Iruka would need any help, then glanced at Sasuke. "Come on," he said. Sasuke needed no further persuasion. Without even glancing back at the blonde, he followed his Konoha sensei.

Naruto sighed then headed off to do as he'd been told.

§§§

Iruka stared down at the trembling, bloody body with a hard expression and a Fuuma Shuriken on each hand.

Every weapon Ishikura had been fond of lay scattered around the forest, shattered and useless. Channeling his leader's chakra and power, he rose once again, unaware of the fact that he was already dead. "Chuunin… ka?" He smirked. "My ass. You're just like me."

"A mindless drone?"

"A natural-born killer." Ishikura ripped his tattered cloak free and cracked his neck. He was determined to fight until the end.

Iruka studied him closely before making a decision. He tossed the large weapon at the man's feet. "To the end," he stated, raising his own blade to cast shadows over his face. Their battled could have been over a long time ago but the young Chuunin was prolonging it to make the other man suffer for everything that had happened.

Ishikura picked up the Fuuma Shuriken and disappeared. One of the four blades clashed with one of Iruka's as he tried to attack from behind. He scowled, grunting and jumped away. Sliding the weapon onto his wrist, he performed a set of hand seals.

Iruka glanced behind him at the second figure then back at Ishikura. "Kage bunshin?" he chuckled. Closing his eyes, he grasped his Fuuma shuriken tightly. There was a sliver of light and the weapon was split in two, two blades in each hand. He tossed his head back and the thread slipped from between his teeth. Iruka ran toward the clone behind him, arms and blades at his sides.

Ishikura realized his back was wide open and sprang into action. His eyes widened as a hidden wire was tripped—'_When did he…_'—and a series of timed bombs exploded under him. Iruka's blades came down upon the clone's shoulder but there was no smoke explosion. That came from behind him. "How did… you know?" Ishikura gasped, eyes wide as his blood splattered onto the grass.

"To quote you," Iruka said with a smirk and a dark look in his eyes. "I'm a natural-born killer. But _I_ was _trained_ by the best to perfect those skills and to see underneath the underneath." He gave his wrist a twitch and blood flowed from the foreign shinobi's mouth as the second blade was buried in his shoulder.

Ishikura coughed, closing his eyes. It was useless to continue. '_Gomen… Atsuko-sama… Shikyo-chan…_' With a smile, he took Iruka's other hand and impaled himself on the blade that was held.

The Chuunin gasped at the loud sounds of the blood splattering onto the ground and stepped away with wide eyes, ripping each half of the Fuuma Shuriken from the dead body. He dropped them and stared at the blood covering his trembling hands.

"Pathetic. A killer with a fear of blood."

His brown eyes grew even wider as the young man found himself immobile.

"You've lost me my army," Atsuko hissed in his ear, eyes narrowed. "In exchange for them, I'll take… your _life_." He grunted and Iruka's lips parted in a strained groan at the blades being buried further into his sides. Atsuko ripped them out, not even going in the same direction he had when shoving them in, and kicked the Chuunin to the ground. With little expression, he blinked once then turned his gaze to the left.

A breathless and grinning Naruto burst through the foliage. The blonde staggered to a halt, grin eradicated from his face, as he stared at the trembling form of his favorite teacher on the ground.

"Kyuubi," Atsuko said softly. "You are my other problem."

"Naruto…" Iruka coughed, struggling to push himself back up. His blood not only ran from his wounds, but also dripped from the bladed gauntlets on Atsuko's hand. "Go get help. Naruto…!"

"I…ruka… sensei…"

Atsuko walked casually to the struggling body. Naruto's blue eyes grew even wider as Iruka went rolling across the grass and melting snow from the well-placed kick to his side. After finally coming to a halt, Iruka coughed, a sizable amount of blood flowing from his mouth and from his side. Naruto's body began shuddering, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"This man." Atsuko strolled toward the writhing body once more. He was in no hurry. "This man seems important… to so many." He raised a sandal-covered foot to bring it down on Iruka's chest when he felt himself tackled. He swung out with his gauntlet but the body disappeared with a cloud of smoke when hit.

Several more Kakashi shadow clones landed to form a circle around the standing man, each wearing an expression as fierce as the original's. Kakashi placed a hand to Naruto's trembling shoulders and nodded toward Iruka when the boy had glanced up. "Help him," he whispered.

The blonde nodded and ran to the fallen shinobi.

"Leave him alone." Atsuko hadn't raised his voice, but his words cut through the young boy. Naruto pretended not to hear him, though, and dropped to his knees next to the Chuunin.

"Leave him alone! He deserves to die."

Kakashi stepped back as his clones suddenly disappeared—there had been no chakra burst from the other man—and narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan wheel spinning. Atsuko glared at the Jounin and slowly removed his gauntlets. Dropping them, he disappeared. Kakashi snatched a kunai from his waist, grabbing his wrist to still his trembling hand. There had been no foreseen attack.

"What are you looking for?"

The voice came from behind him, but when he spun, there was no one. His eyes widened. "Nani!" Kakashi turned once against to find Atsuko's hands hovering near his face.

"Stop it!" a female voice screamed. The two men slowly lowered their arms as May stepped into view.

Iruka struggled to raise his head but the eyes that met his were not friend, but foe. Atsuko smirked, eyes flying wide as he mentally assaulted the man.

"I said stop," May cried, rushing in front of the dolphin.

The damage had been done. Iruka's eyes fluttered shut and his body fell still under Naruto's touch. The blue eyes grew wide. "Iru… Iruka-sensei?" He gently shook the man. "Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei!"

May grabbed Kakashi's arm and shoved him toward his fellow Konoha ninjas. "Take him to Tsunade. _Now_!" She then turned to face the man who had once claimed he loved her. Atsuko smirked, tilting his head haughtily.

With Kakashi carefully carrying Iruka, the Copy-nin headed back into town with Naruto following. That left the father and daughter alone.

May stared at Atsuko but there was nothing in her expression. "Why?" she whispered.

"Why?" the man laughed. "They took my village from me, that's why. The one thing I had strived so hard for. So I tried to end their pathetic little lives, all the Kages'." May's eyes widened. "As it's not their duty to dirty their hands unless it's for the sake of the village, I was branded a missing-nin. I heard the Kazekage died." Atsuko chuckled then reached for his daughter.

She hastily stepped away.

"You've grown so much," he sighed. "I expected you to have a family of your own by now. That Hizaku hasn't made a move yet? He was always—"

"Urusai!" May screamed. "Don't try to act fatherly toward me after all you've done. Sendo-kun is dead. Those two boys were killed for what reasons? And I'm sure there were deaths in the other countries." She wiped roughly at her face and her eyes narrowed. "You're not my father anymore. You're just another missing-nin named Shuku Atsuko, and I'm going to take you down."

Now it was Atsuko's turn to have his eyes widen as he tried to hurry away, but the woman grabbed his face between her hands. "Do you really want it to end this way?" he asked softly, also taking her face between his hands. They would begin their "dance" now.

The Shuku had, at times, been mistaken for Hyuga members, but their fighting styles were miles apart. Using any means possible to draw another's gaze, they then used the optical skills given to them at birth: mind manipulation—something the Sharingan could also do. As there were talks of Sharingan descending from Byakugan, so were there possibilities that Kinengan might have come from the Uchiha clan's ability.

A battle against two members of the Shuku family consisted of a "dance"—eyes locked, they moved about absently and unconsciously—and probed the mind for a weak spot that could be maimed. May's mind blocks were strong, but she knew Atsuko was stronger. A smirked tugged at the man's lips as he found the perfect soft spot and his eyes narrowed.

‡‡‡

_"Otou-sama?" The young child found herself meandering her way through the thick snow that had fallen overnight, her thick, swarthy hair blowing in the biting wind. "Otou-sama!" May yelled once more. She sighed, hugging herself, and looked around the open yard in back of the house. She hadn't gotten far—the woods stood close, though—and wanted to know if daddy would bring back mommy like he promised._

_Freeing her arms, May breathed into her hands and rubbed them together for warmth. Noticing a discoloration in the snow, the girl knelt and tilted her head questioningly to follow the stains with her eyes. May stood and began running alongside the found trail, disappearing into the dead and bare trees. "Otou-sama!" she yelled._

_The man's movements stopped and the wide eyes staring up at him shimmered with tears. "I'll love you even after you die," he whispered with a smile, slowly lowering the kitchen knife into the woman's heart. He did love her, he always would, but she had tainted him and his child—dirtied the bloodline, for she was just a normal woman._

_His gloved hand muffled her anguished tortured screams, tears rolling in rivulets down the sides of her face. Atsuko plunged the knife in up to its handle and gave it a sharp twist. The woman ceased to live. He positioned her hands around the weapon, closed her wide eyes, and stood. He removed the bloody gloves, stuffing them in his pockets, and turned to face his daughter, easily conjured tears streaming down his face._

_May gave a shrill scream and ran to her mother's body. Atsuko grabbed her up into his arms before she got too close._

_"Okaa-sama… okaa-sama…_ okaa-sama_!"_

_"She took her own life," he whispered._

_"No! She wouldn't—no!"_

_Atsuko hugged his daughter tightly, trying to offer her comfort. Inside, he was laughing over a job well done._

‡‡‡

May didn't want her questions answered; she just wanted to be held as she cried. Her hands slid from Atsuko's face to his shoulders as she fell against him.

He had expected her to go down in a blaze of glory, so he was thrown by her current reaction. "May…?"

"Hai?"

"…Dai… daijoubu?"

"I'm perfectly fine," the woman replied to the hesitant question. Her intentions were to keep him from noticing the one-handed seals she performed behind his back. "I'm fine," May repeated. "And I just wanted to say… I'll love you even after you die."

Atsuko's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Shuku Atsuko, you are my father." May smiled.

* * *

Tsunade ran to the futon where two of her ANBU bodyguards were holding down a screaming and thrashing Shikyo to see what the problem was. "Sendo" and "Kaoru" were a few of the more recognizable words she spouted, along with "Naruto". Similar reactions were coming from the other children that had been kidnapped—even Kaoru and Oyasa were having faint episodes. There was only one who showed no changes.

Sasuke unconsciously tightened the hold he had on Sakura, lowering his head to hers. "Give me something…" he hissed. "A whimper… anything."

The female Hokage stared at the ebony-haired boy, wishing for the same thing. What they got several moments later wasn't the reaction they had been hoping for, but it confirmed Tsunade's suspicions: Atsuko was dead.

The faintest of gasps left Sakura's bruised and bloody lips and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Atsu… ko…"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, geez. :;collapses;: It's all over now. Everything's going to get wrapped up, so, hopefully, no more than 5 more chapters. I hope this appeased to everyone and what they were hoping for. Like I say, I use the reviews I have as stepping stones to help guide me along. Please continue to help guide me along…

Also, for Yohko-chan, I hope I got the interaction between Naruto and Inari-kun right!


	26. Return to Konoha

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Wa-ho! Sorry the chapter is so short. It's just that, what I was going to continue with, I wanted to start a new chapter with it. :;titters;: Sorry if I keep making Sakura so unlikable! Maybe I should have Kakashi smack her around a bit… :;looks around frantically then laughs behind her hand;: No, that would be too mean, not that **Polka Dot** would mind XD :;scurries off;:

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six – Return to Konoha_

The Hidden Wave Village's hospital was fully and busy during that first week of recuperation. The families of the foreign children were being contacted so the child could be retrieved. The top floor of the crowded hospital, east wing, was reserved solely for Konoha shinobi. Iruka and Sakura's rooms were opposite each other and no one but doctors, nurses, and the Godaime were allowed in them.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a room one door away from their teammate and the Chuunin, while Kakashi had his own. The blonde sat in the windowsill across from Sasuke's bed, overseeing the nurse that worked on the Uchiha.

"I recommend you keep it on for at least a week," the young woman informed the ebony-haired shinobi with a calming smile. She bowed to them both then exited the room, closing the door slowly and quietly.

Sasuke glared at the sling that cradled his left arm then directed a much softer gaze to the serious blonde. He sighed, "Naruto…"

"Nani?"

There was a momentary pause before he replied, "Nothing." The brunet scooted back into the bed so his back was to the wall and tucked his right arm behind his head. He blinked at the added weight to his bed and stared at the face decorated with the whisker-like scars. Sasuke smirked. He reached out and pulled the kyuubi against him with his good arm.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration as he willed himself not to cry.

§§§

"How is he?" A woman's voice had spoken.

"He's better, but not quite stable just yet." The doctor; he vaguely remembered the voice. "I'm surprised he held on so long. Not that the blades touched anything too vital—thank goodness—but because of the blood loss. And he suffered a mental attack?"

Tsunade ran a hand down her face with a grown then scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, he did, but he wasn't _trained_ to _die_. The Sandaime Hokage before me made sure of that." She glanced down at the occupied bed. "Wouldn't you agree, Iruka-sensei?"

'_I agree…_' It was the Chuunin's last thought before he slipped back into the darkness.

Iruka looked far too fragile. One wouldn't acquaint his physique to that of a true shinobi's, but he was better than the ANBU that surrounded the Godaime. The dark frail body had bandages wound around it from the shoulders down to its hips. The right arm had been placed in a sling—a sprain from his fight with Ishikura that worsened when Atsuko had attacked. An oxygen mask was positioned over the young man's nose and mouth to assist his weakened lungs.

The female Hokage sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How long before he can go back to Konoha?"

The doctor's eyes widened. "No time soon," he stammered. "Maybe… within a minimum of three weeks."

"Contact me when he's ready and I'll have someone come for him." Tsunade smiled, patted the professional on his shoulder, and left the room after giving strict instructions not to let anyone unauthorized on the hall.

The man turned his gaze to his patient after the door closed. They had brought a hunter—a trained assassin—into his hospital, so he could understand her concern for his safety. There were many out there who, if word that a hunter-nin was bed-ridden and vulnerable reached them, would travel to make the kill, not caring who got in their way. Kill in order not to be killed.

"Umino Iruka," the man sighed, setting the clipboard down.

* * *

Sakura, after being given permission to be released, never left the hospital. She headed two floors down and once again found herself looking in at Oyasa. Having just reached the door, the young girl stepped back as it opened.

Hizaku's eyes widened as he stared down at her. "Sakura…"

Sakura looked around him and he understood what she was asking. "Oyasa's awake now, but the nurse doesn't want too much excitement for him," he explained. Sakura nodded slightly and stepped by him to enter the room.

Oyasa looked over at the door then down at his lap. Not even a full minute ago, he'd learned of what had taken place in the village while he was sleeping. During the duration of his sleep, he'd still heard Atsuko's voice in his head.

Sakura reached out to squeeze his hand but he yanked it away. Her green eyes reflected little emotion as she curled her fingers and drew her hand back to her chest. She turned and exited from the room. Oyasa opened his eyes, tears falling onto his fists. Crying only made his blurry vision worsen; the doctors had told him his sight would never be the same.

Hizaku had remained outside the room. He was to escort the young girl to the Academy and did just that. The pair headed up two flights of stairs and reached May's office. The door slid open and several faces turned to stare. Her bangs had grown longer than she had anticipated, but they now helped to conceal her green eyes. Sakura stepped into the room but remained in the back. She didn't want to be any nearer than this.

Tsunade was standing beside the desk that May sat behind. Sakura didn't even want to know when she had arrived. "This completes Team 7 of Konoha-kure Village," the Godaime stated.

"We apologize for the inconveniences that plagued you during this mission," May stated in a soft voice. The woman stared at her hands on the desk and smiled sadly. "As it was in accordance to the deal made with the fifth Hokage of Hidden Leaf…" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the tears being shed by the special Jounin. "The Hidden Village of Wave is no more," May whimpered, raising her hands to bury her face in them.

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly. She knew how much hardship the woman went through to build and maintain the village, but the small island just wasn't ready for the change. She had also taken time out last week to pay a visit to the Lightning Country and the Raikage. It had taken a small amount of self-perseverance not to smile when the strongest shinobi of Hidden Cloud personally asked about the welfare of Haruno Sakura. If he could see her now, he'd probably want to know where the young girl he'd first met was hiding.

"Iruka-sensei won't be joining you on your trip back home," Tsunade said as she cleared her throat. The news came as no surprise to Team 7. "You're dismissed." She turned her attention to the quietly sobbing woman at the desk and placed an arm around her.

"Let's go," Kakashi murmured. Hizaku stepped aside as Sakura turned sharply and slid open the door and watched her leave. Naruto and Sasuke followed, then their Konoha Jounin. Kakashi gave the other man a quick nod before disappearing along with his students. Sighing deeply as he stepped out of the building, Kakashi shielded his eyes as he glanced up at the sun. The weather was pleasant, surprisingly, given in light of everything that had happened.

Their departure was no secret, not that it had meant to be. Villagers were once again returning so the village seemed to thrive once more. Glances—some subtle, some not—were shot in their direction because everything about them said "Konoha". Decorating Sasuke's shirt was the symbol of the Uchiha clan's fan, and on Naruto's orange jacket was the Konoha swirl. Sakura had resorted to her red dress once again.

Several figures were waiting for the team at the bridge. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw one of them was Chigiri. He stood before the young girl and stared down at her with a curved eye.

"Kentan-sensei?" she murmured.

"Kakashi," he corrected. "Hatake Kakashi." Chigiri nodded and raised her head to show him her small smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" Miyako cried. She hugged herself tightly, unable to hug the Uchiha because of his arm. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to miss you so much. And you too, Sakura-san!" Sakura stared at the enthusiastic girl with unblinking eyes.

Kaoru and Haka were there for Naruto. Grinning, the blonde reached into his blue shirt and pulled out two chains. One was that which he'd won from Tsunade and the other was new. Dangling from it was the jeweled dagger he'd been given. Kaoru smiled. It was all he could—he felt Sasuke's eyes burning into him. It was now Haka's turn. She stepped forward and held out a plastic bag to the blonde.

Naruto took it, opened it, and laughed. "Thank you, Haka! This means… _a lot_ coming from you."

"Yeah, well…" The cherry-haired girl scoffed as she was hugged tightly, but smiled over the boy's shoulder. Naruto grinned as he pulled away and hugged the take-out ramen to his chest. Kakashi patted Chigiri on the head as he wrapped up their conversation then addressed his team; they had to continue moving. Naruto waved enthusiastically as they crossed the bridge, then sighed, smiling faintly.

Konoha was their destination. There was a much larger crowd waiting for Team 7 as they reached the large gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura wanted nothing to do with any of them. In fact, she would have walked through them had it not been for the sudden wave of nausea that sent her running back out of Konoha.

Kakashi watched the girl out of the corner of his eyes, listening to the sounds of her retching. Even Ino became concerned about her rival's health at that moment in time.

Sakura wiped a hand across her mouth then covered it as she lightly coughed. '_Atsuko-sama_.' As a few of the other kidnapped children had pointed out while they were still under the man's control, she had been his favorite pupil, but only because they had understood each other so well. "Atsuko-sama," the girl whimpered. It was the first thing she'd spoken ever since regaining consciousness. It was also hurting her to be in a crouched position, but she couldn't find the strength to rise to her feet.

"I'll take you home."

Her green eyes narrowed at the Jounin's voice behind her. "I don't want your pity," she said in a low voice. "I know where I live."

"You obviously can't make it there on your own."

Sakura snatched her arm away from his grasp, but was glad when he caught her before she met the ground in a painful manner. Kakashi lifted his student into his arms with ease and disappeared. His departure left Naruto and Sasuke to be questioned.

The blonde was already occupied with his own questions. Did Sakura really hate him that much? Would they never speak again? Now he began feeling sick at the thought of never having Sakura to consider as a friend anymore. Fisting his hands at his side, Naruto ran through his fellow shinobi and friends, no destination in mind. Sasuke instinctively followed.

"Mendokusee…" Shikamaru muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone was able to agree with him on that one.

§§§

"Great time to be out, mother," Sakura muttered as she pushed the door open even wider to allow the man inside. She walked to the middle of the floor and turned to glare at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Kakashi-sensei, before you start preaching to me—"

"Urusai," the Copy-nin sighed, staring around at the house. It was quaint and clean, unlike his. He glanced at the stiff girl, assuming she was growing angrier by the second, especially after having been dismissed so rudely. At this point, he didn't care. "Sakura, do you understood what happened in that new Hidden Village?"

"Hai," the girl answered calmly.

"And you have no regrets?"

"Regrets?" Sakura laughed. "The only regret I have is not completing the job."

'_That's what I thought_.' Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I hope you return to your senses before it's too late," he advised the Genin as he backed out of the house. With a small salute, he was gone, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

Sakura stormed to the door and slammed it shut. She fell against it and slid to the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She had no regrets—none, except the earlier one she had mentioned. She wanted Naruto gone. Then why was she crying? Sakura raised a hand and covered her mouth. She then bit into the side of it to stifle the sob working its way upward to be released.


	27. Propositions

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Ohohohohoho! This chapter came out quick, didn't it? Also, thank you **Bomb-O-Maniac** for pointing out my typo. "Sandaime Godaime", "Sandaime Hokage"—it all seems the same to me. And— :;twirls;: —the only reason Kakashi left Iruka because he had to return home and Iruka was incapable of movement; he wasn't even conscious. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter is suitable for you all!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven – Propositions_

_The lone figure stood in the barren field, basking in the blood-red moon while surrounded by lifeless bodies. _

"_Akuma…" his soft voice whispered from beneath the smooth porcelain mask. That's what someone from the ANBU squad he'd been leading yelled out before they all left him. Why? Because, in less than thirty minutes, this one man had taken out the four missing-nins assigned to the entire team. It was because of anger, the man mused, his blood-covered katana dragging along the ground behind him. _

_He glanced down at one of the bodies and noticed a significant change about it: it wore an ANBU uniform. Raising a hand, he pushed his mask up and knelt. _

_Umino Iruka rolled the body over and instantly recognized the animal mask. His brown orbs regained some life and widened even. It wasn't possible. With suddenly trembling fingers, he grasped the smooth edge and lifted the canine mask away. His throat constricted at the sight of Kakashi's pale face covered in blood, and he felt the bile slowly rising as he continued to stare into the dark and empty mismatched orbs. _

"_Uso… _Uso_!"_

‡‡‡

Iruka's screams shattered the hospital's silence. His doctor yelled out for a nearby nurse to contact the Godaime of Hidden Leaf before rushing to his side.

The Chuunin's chest heaved as he greedily took in air. The oxygen mask had proven to be useless and had been ripped away and tossed aside. Wide eyes stared at the shifting ceiling—he thought it was shifting. '_Kakashi…_' "I killed him…" he croaked in a hoarse voice. "I killed them all…" More images returned to him and he witnessed himself taking the lives of the entire Team 7.

Iruka's hand shot out to snatch the man's wrist and he turned his head slowly to stare at him. The doctor nodded slowly, understanding the silent message being told to him, and he was released. The Chuunin gave a shuddering gasp after being left alone and raised his hand. He clenched it into a tight fist and tried to rid himself of the visions that kept haunting him.

Atsuko's voice had also remained inside his head. _"A killer with a fear of blood." _

He doubted he would get a proper night's sleep ever again. Closing his eyes, Iruka waited for the doctor or even a nurse to return so he could tell them he wanted to go home.

* * *

Tsunade had arrived back at her village once everything had been straightened out, only to find that Kakashi had requested a meeting with her. She decided to see them later that day and sent out her reply. The Godaime Hokage was sitting with her back to the door when Team 7 entered. Her legs were crossed and arms tucked behind her head. She would string out the meeting as long as possible because she wanted Sakura to show some sign of still living.

The pink-haired Genin stood motionless between the two members of her team; it was a place she had often enjoyed being, but now, it hurt. Kakashi had allowed her heart to be pierced by arrows of regret. Sasuke had both arms available at this point, but only one hand was tucked into his pocket. He stared blankly at the floor. Naruto's bandages and patches were also lessening.

The Godaime nibbled her bottom lip then turned in her chair to face the team, a devilish smirk on her face. Kakashi rolled his eye at the cleavage visible between the folds of her top and wondered if the woman possessed even a shred of modesty. "Kakashi-sensei, you arranged this meeting for what purpose?"

'_Finally_.' "I came to request a temporary disbandment of my team." No need to sugarcoat it.

"What are you—"

"Kakashi-sen—"

He clouted both blonde and brunet in the head to keep them quiet. "As you should know," the Jounin continued. "I only work with students that can always rely on each other. Besides, they've gone months without my expert training. They're no good." His eye curved into a high arc. "I'll gladly take them back in a year."

"A year!" Naruto screeched. "But the Chuunin Exams—" His eyes widened as Sakura's hand touched his own and almost pulled away out of shock.

"Granted!"

The kyuubi used his other hand to point a shaky finger at the cheekily smiling woman. "Oi! You seem all too happy to grant his request, Tsunade-no-baachan!"

"You'll never make it to Chuunin anyway," Tsunade sneered.

It hurt so much to continue touching him, but Sakura didn't want their punishment to become any harsher. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and bit back his scathing retort. He returned the squeeze the girl had given his hand and slowly relaxed. Sakura stared at the Uchiha's hand tightly gripping hers. Even though she had taken his first, it still surprised her that he would react with more emotion than he'd ever shown her.

Her eyes remained dull and indifferent, as did her body language, but the young girl somehow felt a year might be just what she needed.

After seeing his students off, Kakashi returned to the Godaime's office as she requested he do. He was not the disobedient type and always up for a mission, but the one currently being assigned to him was far from what he'd had in mind. His mission was to return to the former Hidden Wave Village—now just the Wave Country once more—and retrieve Iruka.

Apparently, there was reason to believe he was ready to come home. It had been almost two weeks since leaving that place and he wasn't sure if his heart would be able to stand the sight of it or Iruka again. "Hokage-sama—"

"You're going," Tsunade sighed. "He needs this closure as much as you do. He needs to see your face… whatever he can of it." She gave a sheepish smile.

The Copy-nin gave a slight bow before walking out. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started his lonesome, tedious journey. The walk across the Great Naruto Bridge seemed as though it took hours and it turned out stepping onto soil that had been familiar just four months ago was more painful than he expected. The silver-haired shinobi sighed deeply as he passed the two houses he slept, ate, and bathed in, realizing that he'd never once been alone. The Jounin gave a muted grunt as a rushing young woman bumped in her hurry to make a delivery.

"Gomen nasai—You!"

Kakashi scratched his head, staring at the young face closely. "Mai, was it?"

"Hai!" Her brown eyes sparkled and a blush quickly covered her cheeks. "How have you been? And where's Iruka-sensei? Risa can't stop blubbering… for… him… Sensei?" She had finally noticed the difference between the man before her now and the one she'd met at the festival: he was now a man of Konoha.

"He's in the hospital," Kakashi replied stoically.

The flowers in Mai's arms seemed to wilt right along with her. "Oh. Okay… I guess I have to lie to Risa. Wouldn't want her to keep crying." She smiled weakly and started forward once again, but stopped.

Kakashi knew she was struggling with a few dozen questions, but she obviously chose not to ask them and he heard her hurrying footfalls move farther and farther away. He sighed and touched the ring dangling from his neck. '_Iruka…_' The remaining distance to the hospital was uninterrupted, but that only made his worries and doubts grow in numbers.

The nurses behind the reception desk bowed their heads as he walked in; the message there was "go on up". Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He slowly climbed the stairs to the fourth floor after disappearing down the hall, and used each flight to sort through his thoughts. With his sorting unsuccessful, he met an ANBU member outside the door of Iruka's room. At the sight of the Jounin, the masked figure disappeared.

Kakashi reached for the handle, then curled his fingers away, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, released it, and pushed open the hospital room's door.

The doctor looked up for a brief moment then returned his attention to the task of getting Umino Iruka to stand with the help of crutches. The brunet shinobi offered the man a weak smile, teetering a little. The Copy Ninja rushed forward, but stopped as the younger man captured his one-eyed gaze.

"His voice hasn't been fully recovered, so he can't say much, but he managed to convey his need to stop by the house before heading back to Hidden Leaf."

Kakashi took lights steps in reaching the men, self-conscious as he felt eyes that have seen much more than his have scrutinize him. "Iruka…sensei."

The Chuunin took a hobbling step and managed a grin at his own state of weakness. But like Tsunade said, he hadn't been trained to die. He notched his head toward the door and the scarecrow nodded. Kakashi bid the doctor farewell for them both and the pair stepped out into the hall. At the pace they were going, it would be a while before they reached anywhere—which meant unwanted encounters and questions—and offering help wasn't an option.

§§§

Kakashi hovered nearby as Iruka settled onto the single bed in the Jounin's home. Tsunade had ordered him to house the young man until he could once again manage on his own.

"Skilled ninjas are also human beings," she'd stated with a smirk. "You of all people should know that."

'_Whatever that means_.' Kakashi shifted from leg to leg with a soft sigh.

The Chuunin—'_Can he still be considered that?_'—had yet to say a word, or even try to. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and felt his way back around to the front of the chain, fingering the ring that dangled there.

Iruka turned his head slowly, eyes locking on the ring. He raised his left hand and stared at the bare finger. The doctors had removed it and placed it in an envelope to have it sent to Kakashi in case he hadn't made it.

The deep, dark blue eye widened. "Where's your ring?" the scarecrow questioned, a tone of worry seeping into his voice.

The brunet tilted his head, baring and stretching the muscles of his neck, and cleared his throat. "In… an envelope…" Because of the time spent being bed-ridden, his bones had lost a considerably amount of meat, so he pointed a bony finger at one of the bags that had been brought from the Wave Country.

Kakashi knelt and opened it, pushing things around until there was a soft crinkle that could only be made by paper. He pulled out the envelope and tore it open. The small object fell out with a soft clink and he removed the letter.

"The nurse who wrote… She said I babbled and tried to get everything… organized."

The Jounin stiffened and sat on the floor with his legs crossed and began reading the letter to himself:

_Kakashi. In the throes of death, I managed to realize how badly I wronged you. I lied continuously and tried to get you to bare your soul to me. I was the man in the forest. I killed that boy. Kakashi, it hurts. Several things can cause pain. Love causes it pain. It took four blades buried up to my ribcage for me to realize… I love you, Hatake Kakashi. If I die, the ring you bought me will instantly be delivered to you, along with this letter. My only regret would have been not being able to see the real you. Keep it warm and safe_.

Kakashi crushed the paper in his tight grip and stood with his head bowed. Iruka tilted his head as he followed the other man's movements with his eyes. The Copy Ninja noticed the ring and picked it up before storming out of his own room and out of his own house.

'_Kakashi…_' The dolphin lowered his head.

§§§

Kotetsu entered the conference room to drop off his share of completed paperwork and stopped, sniffling softly. He stared at the thatch of silver hair bent over a section of the circular table and scratched his head. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aa?" came the gruff reply.

The Chuunin always seen with Izumo dropped the papers on the growing stack and strolled over to the Jounin, sitting on the edge of the table. "What brings you here?"

He'd wanted, for once, to be able to escape the grim reality of life, but solitude and silence was definitely a good thing—alone with his thoughts would be a nightmare. Going to the Academy kept him from thinking too much, but he hadn't hoped on being bothered. "I'm concentrating," Kakashi answered, his brush strokes swift and angry.

"How's Iruka-sensei doing?"

The scarecrow's hand came to an abrupt halt, the brush snapping. The younger man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be running an errand for the Hokage-sama?" the Jounin snapped, glaring at the other.

Kotetsu sniffed and raised his hands defensively, then left.

Kakashi sighed, unconcerned about the murmurs around him, and slammed his hand down atop the table. The ink bottle flipped onto its side and covered his work with silky smooth, jet-black liquid. '_Iruka_.' He curled his fingers into a fist. '_Iruka…!_'

* * *

The woman standing in the doorway smiled, a sad and faraway look in her eyes. "Sakura's sleeping right now. She told me what happened after she came back and I'm sorry." She was relieved. At least for a year, she knew her daughter would remain alive.

Naruto managed a small grin, but Sasuke remained emotionless. "Can you tell her we stopped by?" Naruto requested, blue eyes brightening as his grin broadened.

"I will," the woman replied, stepping back into the house. She closed the door, her tired smile slowly disappearing, and looked back at the couch where Sakura sat. The young girl had her knees pulled up to her chest.

Unless imminent danger threatened the entire village, life continued as it normally would, leaving certain shinobi to wallow in their depression. Naruto stopped as he realized he'd unconsciously brought them to the bridge where they always waited for a certain Jounin who could never be on time. Now they would no longer have to wait. The blonde fisted his hands at his sides. "It was my fault," he hissed.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"It was all my fault!" the blonde yelled, punching the bridge.

The brunet grabbed the wrist and stared at the bleeding knuckles with narrowed dark eyes. The kyuubi child avoided the hard gaze and glanced at the ground. The Uchiha pried the bloody fingers open and pressed the hand against his cheek with a small smirk.

Naruto's head snapped up. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura's betrayal wasn't your fault. It was _our_ fault," he added sternly as Naruto tried to interrupt. "Neither of us gave her the rightful attention that she deserved. As of late, we acted as if she never even existed."

"Demo! Iruka-sensei…!"

"He was protecting all of us," Sasuke stated softly. Naruto's fingers tightened against the brunet's face. The Uchiha tousled the spiky golden hair with his clean hand and gave a casual smirk.

One thing about where they stood was that it limited their chances of being seen because of its distance from the town. Another thing that would have to change was the fact that their relationship was a secret. Even if they were both shunned for the remainder of their natural life, Sasuke hoped that just being with each other would suffice. He leaned in, tilting his head to brush his lips over Naruto's, and sighed softly after pulling back. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not in the mood to sleep with you."

"_No_."

Naruto whimpered, rubbing his abused cranium. The ebony-haired Genin sighed and decided that was it; their relationship would be strengthened or broken. He moistened his fingers with spit and wiped the drying blood from his cheek, then took Naruto by the elbow with his much cleaner hand.

"Sasuke…" The blonde kyuubi shrunk against his lover's side as they slowly moved through Konoha to get to the Uchiha's home.

Sasuke's hold on Naruto's waist tightened and he turned his head to place a kiss to the top of the golden locks. "I'll never let you go," he reassured the boy.

The villagers didn't take too kindly to the scene happening before them.

"Isn't that the Uchiha boy?"

"It's so sad seeing him associate himself with _that_…"

Naruto tried to run, but Sasuke held him tight as he had promised.

"I think it's sick. Besides, they're two boys."

"Urusai na," Kiba drawled, irritating by the woman's idle and demeaning chatter. Also, their last statement had struck a nerve in him. "_That_ has saved your ass tons of time. He respects you despite what you've done to him so you should learn to show him some respect," he snapped, canines bared. The Geniin walked out to join the pair, a broad grin now spreading across his face. The women scowled after him.

Shikamaru came from the other side of the street, shooting the villagers his own glare. In just a few short minutes, Sasuke and Naruto had the support of every shinobi they had been in class with.

Naruto raised his head and scrubbed at his tearful eyes with a grin. He blinked, eyes going wide, and followed the hand slightly tousling his hair to see it belonged to the Hyuga genius. Hinata waved from beside her cousin.

Friends. He had such great friends.

§§§

"Move in with you?" Naruto stomped over to where Sasuke calmly stood, fists clenched at his side. "When you said proposition—well, first I thought it was sex, but then you dragged me through Konoha. Now you want me to move in with you!"

Sasuke dropped his hands from his ears. "Why do you screech like that? You sound like you're being tortured by the Lord's wife."

The blonde remembered that stupid cat Tora they had to return and scowled, crossing his arms.

"Look," the brunet sighed. "You should know that the Uchiha was a big family. This house belonged to… my mother, father, myself, and… What I'm trying to say," Sasuke snapped. "Is… I get…"

"Get?" Naruto prodded, squinting at the other boy. A grin tugged at his lips.

"Lonely!"

"Sure, I'll stay!"

Dark eyes widened and Sasuke found himself falling after the blonde tackled him.

"Will you make me ramen?" Naruto purred.

"No!" the brunet yelled.

"Bakayero!"

"Urusai!"

Loneliness for the pair was no longer a factor now, and neither was silence.


	28. You Want Answers?

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** I made a new friend! **Bomb-O-Maniac** (or just plain ole "Bomb") and I hit it off like that:;snaps fingers;: Why are my chapters coming out so quick, you ask? Because I have too much damn time on my hands when I should be working on a damn important speech for my Public Speaking class. Well, as the princess of procrastination, I don't care! XD Enjoy the chapter, minna!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight – You Want Answers?_

'_This is ridiculous!_' Iruka was tired of having to place a lock on his bladder because Kakashi was rarely around to assist him anymore. He shuffled out of the clothes on his lower half and grabbed his crutches. He eased himself to his feet. This—what he was trying to do—was ridiculous, but having Kakashi hold him so he could relieve himself was downright embarrassing. The brunet whined softly and promised to clean the toilet and floor.

There was a dull slam on the other side of the room and his mind began racing to try and find a way out of his current situation. There was none. "Iruka-sensei?"

'_He's calling me sensei again._'

"You shouldn't be moving about so much," the silver-haired man sighed, now standing in the doorway.

Iruka scowled, glad his back was to the elite shinobi so he wouldn't see it.

Kakashi entered the bathroom and placed his gloved hand lightly atop the Chuunin's shoulder. "Is there anything else you want or need?"

The dolphin turned and looked at the shower. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Sou ka." Kakashi turned the other man slowly and removed the crutches from under his arms. Iruka closed his eyes as he fell against the firm body. His arm was removed from one sleeve then the other, revealing a bandaged body that would only become even more scarred. Kakashi lowered the toilet cover and settled the young man atop it. He moved to the shower and turned the knob on, then stepped back to remove his own clothes.

The ANBU tattoo became visible.

Iruka tore his gaze away from it and lowered it to the floor with a sigh. He was easily lifted and taken under the warm spray of water with the shower curtain separating them from the outside world. He leaned his head back against Kakashi's shoulder, but his smile slipped away as the body supporting him stiffened. '_You can't even touch me anymore, can you?_'

The shower became a platonic event that seemed to drag on forever. Once out, Kakashi allowed Iruka temporary use of his crutches so he could begin unwrapping the soaked bandages. He bit down on his lip, glad for the mask. The Chuunin's skin still had yet to properly begin healing and was a pinkish, off-white color. The Jounin lightly dabbed the towel across the wounds and grimaced as the skin moved. He did the dolphin's other side then stood and dropped the towel. He picked up the medicated gauzes he'd laid out and placed one on each of Iruka's side, then began the rewrapping process.

Iruka winced as the cloth was tied off then allowed Kakashi to assist him back into the bedroom. A bedroom. He smiled. It was more like a washroom with a window. Everything that seemed to have been on the bed was tossed onto the floor for his arrival. This only dirtied an already dirty place. '_He might be a genius, but he's human like everyone else._' He smiled and took a seat on the bed.

Kakashi was there to tend to his left arm. "Do you need anything else?" he murmured.

"Some coffee."

"I'll get it." He latched the ends of the wrap and stood. Holding the towel tight around his waist, he left for the kitchen, leaving the young man alone.

§§§

"Kakashi…"

"You shouldn't strain your voice," the Jounin sighed, not pausing as he found himself leaving his room once again. "The doctor said to let it come back on its own."

"This isn't about the doctor! This is about us!" The dark eye widened at the shout. "It's been four days since you opened and read that letter and all you've done is take care of me because you _have_ to!" Kakashi clenched his hands into tight fists inside the pockets of his bodysuit. "You won't even stay in the same room with me!" Iruka coughed and his crutches fell away as he landed unceremoniously on the bed.

Kakashi spun and ran back to the bed. His hand froze centimeters from the other, fingers curling.

"You can't even touch me," the brunet wheezed, digging his fingers into the bed. His sides hurt so badly.

There were no excuses the Jounin could come up with because all that Iruka had said was true. He sighed deeply and dropped to one knee. Iruka forced his eyes to open and they widened as his left hand was taken. Kakashi raised his head, smiled, and Iruka was able to see it.

"You're right." He laughed as the fingers of the brunet's free hand danced over the lower half of his face. "You're right," he repeated. "I was being distant, but only because… God, this is gonna sound cheesy. When I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm actually still living and I couldn't stand the thought of you being gone."

Iruka laughed and swept his fingers over lips that had always been soft against his. The Jounin's face was the same pale complexion even though just about all of it was covered, and there were no blemishes or scars—like "Kentan" had. A firm, strong jaw and chin, straight nose, and magnificently bright smile.

"I think I do blow things out of proportion," the scarecrow sighed, nibbling lightly on a finger that had slipped between his lips.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi isolated Iruka's ring finger while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Risa's handmade keepsake and slid it onto the bare digit. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly stood. "Keep it warm and safe." Leaning over the Chuunin, he placed a quick kiss to his forehead and lips before easing him back onto the bed. "You should sleep."

"Stay with me," the brunet pleaded. "Please."

Kakashi climbed over him to get to the side of the bed that was pressed tight against the wall. Iruka smiled and placed his crutches on the floor before swinging his legs up onto the bed. Kakashi's touches were gentle as they both got settled and they easily fell asleep in each other's arms, to each other's warmth. Before completely drifting off, Kakashi freed a hand to pull his mask back up into place—just in case anyone was spying.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…?"

The blonde looked up from where he had been hunched over his bowl, noodles hanging from his mouth, and blinked at the blushing Hinata. Sasuke looked up also with a deep frown; he was sitting directly beside his lover. The girl gave a soft gasp and fiddled with her thumbs. "Nani, Hinata?" the kyuubi mumbled, slurping his ramen.

"Have you visited Iruka-sensei yet?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"He's still in Hidden Wave," Naruto grumbled.

"Oh." Lavender eyes widened. "I guess you weren't told. Iruka-sensei came back a week ago."

Sasuke braced himself against the counter at the tornado-like winds then stared at the pile of bowls left behind for him. He scowled and reached into his pocket for the money to pay for it all while thinking of ways to torture the blonde. He knew whatever he thought of would backfire and he'd end up being the victim. Hinata smiled nervously at the intense scowl on the boy's face.

While a raging kyuubi pounded down the door of Iruka's house, Kakashi gave up knocking on the kyuubi's door. The Jounin sighed and made his way to one of the windows and peered in. '_Empty?_' His frown turned upside-down, as he was right now. '_One guess where he is._'

"He wasn't there! Hinata wouldn't lie, would she?" Sasuke shook his head, the action going unnoticed. "Of course not," Naruto muttered, still pacing. "Is Iruka-sensei avoiding me? Does he hate me?"

"No!"

His blue eyes widened as arms snagged him and stopped his pacing. He turned his head, nose brushing over Sasuke's, and smiled sheepishly.

"_O-ha-yo-u_."

Ebony and cerulean blue eyes narrowed and the boys turned to glare at the Jounin that stood several yards away; he was still inside the Uchiha's house.

"It's mid-afternoon," Sasuke scoffed, reflexively tightening his grip on his prize.

Kakashi's eye curved upward and he rubbed the back of his head. "Ara, ara. Sumimasen. I've been so busy lately. Anyway, I just came by to say Iruka-sensei's at my house." He tilted his head away from the accusations being thrown at him by both boys as to why the Chuunin had to be babysat, and sighed deeply.

"Is he okay?" Naruto finally mumbled.

"Hokage-sama says he has to stay with me until he's fully recuperated. When I left, he was still sleeping," the scarecrow added, guessing it had been the blonde's next question.

"We'll stop by later, then," Sasuke said, his arm rising so it was now around Naruto's chest. "We can take him ramen." Naruto's eyes brightened and the boy grinned.

Kakashi raised his hand to symbolize his departing wave and turned and left.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. Sasuke pressed his cheek firmly against Naruto's then turned and kissed him. The kyuubi responded in kind. He ran his fingers through the ebony locks then leaned back with a pout. "Sasuke, you should cut your hair. It's growing too long."

"So?" Sasuke scoffed, kicking the blonde's legs out from under him. Kneeling over the shocked boy with a smirk, he grasped the zipper of the orange jacket and pulled it down.

"Oh! I almost forgot—Oh." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, eye curved into a high arch. "Hmm. I guess I forgot after all. So long!" He waved and disappeared, his chuckles lingering in the room filled with a dark chakra that radiated from the boys.

Kakashi didn't return home after leaving the Uchiha house. He ran into the Godaime on the streets, Shizune present beside the blonde—he hadn't seen the woman and her pig in a while.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tsunade called out, waving. "Just the person I needed to see."

'_That's not good._' The Jounin nodded and they met in the middle.

"A mission," Tsunade exclaimed, crossing her arms. "It's a good thing we met you here because I was on my way to the bar and I doubt I would've remembered what I needed to tell you."

Shizune sweatdropped as the woman beside her laughed loudly.

"It's a hush-hush mission, though, so… I'm going to have to ask you to join me at the bar. Maybe even have a drink before you leave?" the Godaime suggested as she nudged the man into turning back around. The trio headed for the town bar she had wanted to go to.

§§§

Iruka nodded in understanding and smiled at the special Jounin that had been sent to relay the message.

Genma shifted the needle from one side of his mouth to the other and clamped his teeth down on it. "Are you doing better?" he asked softly.

"Much. Thank you for asking."

He shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I was concerned. Also, I'm not sure when he'll return, but it can't be more than a week. So, take care until then."

Iruka watched the man walk away then closed the door and leaned against it, one crutch under his arm; he only needed one at this point. Obviously Kakashi didn't keep his ANBU uniform inside the house because the Chuunin hadn't recalled being woken up to the sounds of searching. He sighed and smiled as he twisted the ring around on his finger. Kakashi would come back.

* * *

Sasuke rolled over and immediately sat up as he realized what was missing: Naruto. The space on the bed beside him was unoccupied but apparently had been slept in. He tossed back the sheets with a groan and ran his hand through his hair as his bare feet touched the floor. Maybe he did need to cut it. That wasn't important right now. "Where could that dumb blonde be this early in the morning?"

Naruto finally settled into the Main House after Neji dragged him there and tossed him onto the floor of the training room. It had taken generous amounts of self-restraint on the Hyuga genius's part not to use the Jyuuken technique on the boy.

Hinata was quite content with having the blonde visit. Naruto sat beside Neji in the sparring room, his orange jumpsuit sticking out among the dark ones. Hiashi had allowed his nephew to resume training with him and his daughter even though he doubted the boy needed it. His hidden agenda was to get Neji to help Hinata a little. The kyuubi had been an unexpected surprise but, surprisingly, not a distraction to his daughter.

Hinata stepped back as her father's movement ceased, her chest rising and falling as she panted, and dropped her hands to her thighs to brace herself.

"Go, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Neji's fingers pressed into his arm and pain shot through his body. The blonde released a loud expletive, grabbing his arm.

"Neji," Hiashi called out. Hinata bowed to her father then moved towards Neji's former seat as he took her sparring spot. She smiled innocently at Naruto as he rubbed his numbing arm.

"Damn Neji…" the blonde spat.

"Is there something wrong between you and Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"No way!" Naruto laughed. "It's just… we're moving in together and I wanted to allow him to get accustomed to me constantly being with him." He leaned his head against the wall with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "I need help moving all my junk in anyway. Oi, Neji! How about you?"

So unlike him, Neji shifted his attention for less than a second and his eyes flew wide at the force from the palm of his uncle's hand stopping mere centimeters from his chest. He stumbled backwards, coughing.

Hiashi sighed and dropped his stance. His Byakugan faded and he turned away. "I'll leave you three for a few minutes," he said, walking to the sliding door. It opened and closed behind him.

With a hand clutched to his chest, Neji glared at the nervously laughing blonde with narrowed eyes. Hinata jumped in front of Naruto and pressed her hands against her cousin's shoulders, pleading with him not to bring the boy any harm. Neji didn't want to bring him harm, just kill him.

The door opened once more and Sasuke stepped in. He glanced at the Hyugas then glared down at the blonde. "You don't just get up in the middle of the morning and leave without notifying me first!"

"I didn't want to wake you," Naruto whined. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Ichiraku hadn't seen you. Shikamaru and Kiba hadn't either, so I figured this would be the last place I'd be able to find you."

"How do you know? I could've been painting the Hokage Monument. I could've been meeting with Tsunade-no-baachan! Doesn't matter. Since you're here, you and Neji can help me officially move out of my apartment. I have to turn in my key, too," he murmured. Naruto was completely unaware that just about everyone in the room wanted his head mounted on a wall.

§§§

Sasuke stood in the doorway of the empty apartment, watching the blonde stare wistfully around. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. He'd wait as long as the other needed.

Naruto folded his arms behind his head and grinned, scuffing at the floor with his sandal. This was it. In all his life, he would have never imagined leaving this place to move in with someone else. Moving in with Iruka, maybe, but Sasuke—the action never occurred to him. He turned to meet Sasuke's smirk and the couple left, locking the door to the empty apartment behind them. Naruto removed the key from his bunch and took the one Sasuke offered to replace it.

They met with Shikamaru and others later that day outside of Ichiraku, where Naruto managed to squeeze three bowls of ramen out of everyone there. In the end, he'd eaten about twelve bowls of ramen. Leaning back on his stool and patting his stomach, the blue eyes caught sight of nearby movement and he turned to see a quartet of ANBU members walking through the streets. "Aren't they supposed to move in secret?" he scoffed.

Four other sets of eyes turned to stare. Sasuke recognized one of the special Jounins. It wasn't hard to realize whom the unruly mop of silver hair belonged to, but he doubted Naruto knew.

"They can go where they want," Kiba muttered, raising his ramen bowl to Akamaru so the dog could eat.

"Mendokusee," Shikamaru sighed, leaning his head on his upraised arm.

"Shut up," the Inuzuka snapped.

Naruto glanced at them with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke almost believed for a minute that he would realize the Chuunin and Genin were a couple. Neji knew better; he thought of the kyuubi as limitless chakra ruled by unbridled emotion. That wasn't a bad thing by his new standards of living.

"Neji!" the blonde yelled even though they were only one stool apart.

"What now?" the Hyuga grumbled, raising his tea to take a sip. He wondered if drinking at his age would ruin everything he'd strived so hard for.

"I need you to buy some takeout ramen for me."

The cup shattered in Neji's intense grip and Kiba inched away from the chakra seeping out of older Genin.

"It's for Iruka-sensei," Naruto added, ignoring the boys. He was still watching the special Jounin squad. They disappeared behind the buildings and he turned back around with a deep sigh. "Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei we'd bring him some over a week ago."

"So let the Uchiha pay for it," Neji snapped, wiping his hand in his shorts. How he'd gotten dragged out of his home for this, he'd never know.

"I don't have anymore money," Sasuke said quickly.

Byakugan vs. Sharingan. The two geniuses glared heatedly at each other.

Naruto leaned forward to stare around them and addressed Shikamaru. The Chuunin obliged if it meant he would be able to get some rest somewhere peaceful and quiet. Who was he kidding? With Kiba as part of his life now, that dream had shattered into a million, irreparable pieces. He slid the money along the counter and Naruto eagerly waited for the food; he couldn't wait to see Iruka.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! Just a quick little question down here. How old is Genma, really? Because just the other day I came across two different sites—I think one was NarutoFan, not sure what the other was—that said that he was 29. The thing is Absolute Anime says he's 23, so I figure AA knew better… :;shrugs;: Don't ask me why I thought that, but I did. Anyone know which one is true, if any of them?


	29. Closure

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Kakashi's not really angry. He's… scared, ne? So he turns that fear into anger, like men do, no? I know not how the man's mind work. I will not succumb to the need of making things right for the reader. I'll try to, but the end is only 1 chapter away! Actually… this is the end. :;stares down at her written work;: The next chapter is the epilogue… Oh my gawd, I actually finished something… :;starts crying;: Tears of joy…

I wanna write a drabble... :;pouts;: But I don't know what I want to write it on. Anyone have any ideas? What about those places—those contents things—where you write on a specific subject? They issue challenges! Anyone know where I can find one:;coughs;: I think I caught a cold…

Here's the chapter! (I'm having second thoughts about whether this chapter is good or not...)

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine – Closure_

Iruka knew it wasn't safe to travel without his bodyguard, but Kakashi still hadn't returned from his mission and he had unfinished business to take care of. With only one crutch under his right arm, the young man shuffled along the lightly crowded streets. He figured his presence would have gone unnoticed and he'd make it to the Academy without a hitch. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The Chuunin gave a nervous smile and turned to see Konohamaru and his bunch staring at his crutch.

Udon sniffled, pushing up his glasses. "Iruka-sensei," he drawled. "What happened? You've been gone months."

"You and Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru added.

"You're hurt badly," Moegi murmured, hands on her hips.

"I'm fine," Iruka said in a voice he hoped was reassuring. He smiled. "What about you? How's Asuma-sensei working out?"

"He never showed!"

The man's brown eyes widened and he stared at the young girl. "Never showed?"

Udon nodded slowly. "Genma-sensei was our teacher. He's good, but…"

"He's not you! Even though you yell at us endlessly and gives us tons of unnecessary homework, we still miss you." Konohamaru yelled.

"When are you coming back?" all three asked in unison. Iruka chuckled, sweatdropping at the things Sarutobi's grandson stated, and tousled Konohamaru's hair; he was the closest and quick to pull away. "Since I know you miss me, I'll try and hurry back as soon as possible, with twice the homework."

Moegi giggled, hands tucked under her chin. Last to leave, she waved to the man and quickly followed her friends. Their conversation instantly changed to Naruto.

'_Naruto_.' Iruka told himself he was going to have to find time to visit the blonde. Right now, he was going to find anything at the Academy that would keep him busy. He was sure Kakashi would have a heart attack at the sight of how clean his house had become.

The Chuunin stopped and slowly raised his head to stare at the large structure now before him. There were so many memories there, so many.

"Iruka-sensei!"

'_Here we go_.' The brunet smiled sheepishly at the special Jounin running up and rubbed the back of his head. He was kind of surprised at the lack of a dramatic entrance, but like everyone else, Anko just wanted questions answered. "Anko-sensei," Iruka started before she could speak again. "Can we take this inside? I'm kind of in pain and would like to sit down."

"We'll walk and talk," the woman said as she hurried to his left side.

Iruka laughed softly as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and assisted him into the building. He looked behind him at a small grove of trees and his smile widened. '_Okaeri, Kakashi_.'

Iruka-sensei, pay attention! I said we'd walk and _talk_."

"Gomen!"

The figure behind the canine mask, sitting back on his haunches, stood as another landed beside him on the branch.

"You've fallen hard," a female voice commented teasingly. "And he's way out of your league."

"How so?" the male ANBU murmured, interest once again piqued. He'd pushed aside the numerous questions accumulated on Iruka's path, but now his comrade had brought them forward once again.

§§§

"I think it was stupid!" the young woman exclaimed, crossing her arms over her mesh-covered chest. Anko refused to believe they would send a Chuunin out on such a high-risk mission. Kurenai had pointed out that two adult shinobis with the Genins were better than one.

"Maybe they should have sent an ANBU squad," Asuma muttered, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Or that hunter-nin we supposedly have."

Iruka sweatdropped and scratched his cheek as he laughed nervously. "Is that so? Well, the kids need to complete a certain number of ranked missions, and besides, I was able to hold my own."

"They should've sent me and my team!" Gai posed dramatically in front of the open window, drawing everyone's gazes. "We would've finished in half the time and done it in style and with the power of love on our side!" The Jounin suddenly fell over, only to reveal Kakashi perched in the windowsill.

The silver-haired shinobi raised his hand in a wave, eye curved. "Yo."

"Kakashis-sensei!" Iruka stood a little too quickly to reach the other man and lost his balance.

"Sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Iruka!"

The Chuunin blinked wide brown eyes a few times and turned to stare at the many faces surrounding him. "Eto…" He was righted by almost a dozen pairs of hands then released, his cheeks burning.

"Ara." Gai's body shuddered as Kakashi jumped onto his back from the window. He glanced at the several embarrassed male shinobi that had helped his dolphin and smiled to himself.

"Eternal rival… Kakashi…!" the man on the floor wheezed.

"Eh?" Kakashi stuck his finger in his ear, the bored look returning to his eye. "Do you hear something?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka chided with a frown. His cheeks still held some color over the fact that everyone had tried to rescue him. The Copy-nin sighed and stepped down from his human soapbox. He made his way through the other bodies to the brunet. Placing a gloved hand on the uninjured shoulder, he leaned close.

Asuma's eyebrow rose along with a few others' at the sudden closeness between the two.

Iruka blushed at what was being told to him and pushed the Jounin away. "He's under house arrest," Kakashi informed the group. "He had no right to be here, so I'll be taking him home. Our Godaime Hokage's orders," he said over his shoulder as he led the Chunin out of the classroom.

Iruka turned, bowed at the waist to the group, and then caught up with the waiting man.

Anyone walking by the open door would have wanted to know why so many skilled ninjas looked absolutely brain-dead and clueless.

"Should I be jealous?" the scarecrow asked as he and the younger man traveled back to his house. "There were so many people eager to keep you safe."

"Well, you might have to worry about Genma," Iruka smiled. "He visited me a few times while you were gone. The kids say he's been a great teacher, and… well, you should know, was he the one supporting me with the arm around my waist?" He laughed as the man dropped back.

"That's not funny," Kakashi whined, started forward once more.

Iruka slid his hand into Kakashi's and squeezed. "You're the only one for me," he sighed contently.

It was then the Jounin realized something was missing: Iruka's crutch. '_He's not limping_,' he told himself. '_But he's obviously in pain_.' "Iruka."

"We're too far to go back for it," the Chuunin said softly.

"I'll carry you," Kakashi threatened. Iruka chuckled and glance sideways at him with warm eyes.

"Is that a promise?"

"Damn right it is."

He bit down on his lip to keep from bursting into laughter, and buried his face in Kakashi's vest so no one could see him and he couldn't see them as he was carried along the streets. Kakashi was a man true to his word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier and the duo would've met who they've been searching for.

Naruto straddled the swing across from the Academy, rocking side to side, and Sasuke stood under the shade of the tree. Dangling from his fingers, arms crossed over his chest, was a takeout package from Ichiraku. The ramen meant for Iruka was supposed to have been given to him over a week ago, but things had been so hectic and only recently calmed down today. The note saying who the ramen was really from had been removed.

Naruto sighed and clutched the rope tighter. Where was Iruka? He wasn't at Kakashi's and that's where the Jounin said he'd be. Raising his head, his blue eyes widened. "Sasuke, look," he exclaimed in a hushed voice.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and instantly spotted the pink hair. '_Sakura…_' "Sakura!" he called out.

Naruto stood and followed the brunet as he ran to the girl. Sakura took her time stopping but didn't turn around to greet her team members. In her hand was a bag of groceries—an errand run for her mother.

Naruto stood on her left and Sasuke on her right. "Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed.

She turned her head away from his voice and took a step forward.

"Sakura, please."

Sakura inhaled sharply at the sound of Sasuke's voice and began walking. _I have to get these home_—the statement was on the tip of her tongue, but her lips wouldn't part to speak the words.

"Sakura-chan, you won't even talk to us!"

Sasuke placed a hand to the blonde's shoulder. "Sakura," he called out. "Things won't get better if you don't talk to us. That little emotion you showed in the Godaime's office, it was actually out of guilt, wasn't it?"

Sakura stopped and, turning slowly, raised her head to stare at them with solemn green eyes. "You won't… understand," she whimpered.

"Tell us," Naruto pleaded. He reached for her but she stepped back. "You have to tell us, Sakura-chan."

"I have to get these groceries home," she said quickly.

"We'll be at the bridge." With that said, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and they headed off in another direction; they were going to wait at the bridge.

Sakura joined them several hours later at sunset. She refused to step onto the bridge but the boys didn't mind. Naruto was fighting back tears and grinning; he was glad she'd made it. "What do you want to know?" the girl asked softly, nervously threading the end of her shirt through her fingers.

"Why."

She cringed and placed a hand over her abdomen. That was the question that drove the demon's fist into her gut. "You began drifting farther away from me," Sakura mumbled. "And I was considered a problem."

Sasuke held up a hand in front of Naruto to keep him quiet. This was her time.

"I wanted to change in order to catch up with you," Sakura cried. "I thought… I thought Atsuko could help me. I was scared at first, but then he was inside my head, telling me I didn't need you, that I was stronger than you both. I couldn't be, because you two had each other." She stared at Sasuke then the kyuubi. "You could've told me instead of hiding it."

"We weren't even sure ourselves," the brunet sighed. "But you found someone yourself."

'_Takai…_' New tears sprung to the girl's eyes. Because of her naivety, she had destroyed thousands of dreams. Because of her, so many were dead. Sakura sank to the ground with her hands covering her ears. It was all because of her and there was nothing she could do now.

Naruto pushed by Sasuke and ran to her, falling to his knees.

Sakura looked up and her resolve broke. She threw herself into the boy's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "Naruto! Gomen… Gomen nasai, Naruto! _Gomen nasai_!"

The blonde smiled, holding her tightly, and rubbed her back. Sasuke soon joined them on the ground. He wrapped his arms around them both, placing his head atop Sakura's.

* * *

"Kakashi?"

The scarecrow rolled onto his side, away from the voice. He had almost fallen asleep, too.

Iruka frowned and poked the man in his ANBU tattoo.

"Lemme alone." Kakashi pulled a pillow over his head. "I don't have anymore stamina."

The younger man blushed and shook the Jounin violently. "That's not what I meant!" He sat back as the other rose and folded his hands in his sheet-covered lap. "Don't you want to know?"

"Know?" Kakashi yawned, scratching his head.

"About me."

"Iruka, I swear I'll strangle you if this is why you woke me up. I already know you."

"You don't!"

Kakashi lowered his hand from his face and stared at the brunet from under his silver bangs, mask in place. "Tell me, then," he said in a serious voice. "It won't stop me from loving you."

Iruka wanted to smile, but the muscles of his face wouldn't agree with him. "You do know something already, don't you?"

"I was told something earlier today. Iruka, it really doesn't matter. As long as you continue to come back to me, and I can return to you, I'll be happy."

"I'm not happy," Iruka sighed. "I hate putting on that mask. When I do, I become what they want: a hunter. Left alone by myself, those I've killed come back to haunt me." He raised a hand, grounding his palm into his eye. "Do you know how many times I've seen Hitsu Sendo? It was even worse after my accident because Atsuko—"

Kakashi claimed Iruka's mouth in a rough kiss. "Stop," he whispered after pulling away. "You can't blame yourself for everything."

The Chuunin hunter blinked and the tears he'd been holding back rolled free. "I can try," Iruka sniffled, wrapping his arms around the paler body.

"What you should try to do is get some sleep," Kakashi sighed, lying back down with the emotionally fatigued young man. He pulled the sheet up around them and tugged his mask back into place. For the second time that night, but now with Iruka's head tucked under his chin, he tried to fall asleep once again.

* * *

Sasuke gave a loud yawn and leaned his head atop Naruto's. Dawn had barely broken and they were up and about, more specifically, outside Kakashi's house. "Naruto—"

"I hear movement," the kyuubi hissed, banging on the door. Sasuke had been coerced into making more ramen to add to that from Ichiraku and they wanted Iruka to have it while it was still hot. The door swung open and Naruto's hand froze in mid-knock.

An enraged Kakashi glared down at the boys with mismatched orbs and his mask in place. "Iruka's sleeping."

"Don't give us that," the blonde snapped. Naruto scowled. It had taken a massive amount of integrity to wake himself up and he wasn't going anywhere until he saw the Chuunin. He tilted his head and the napping brunet groaned as he was made to wake up.

Kakashi slowly pulled himself together and stepped aside to let the boys go by. Iruka had his back to the door as the trio of males entered. "I told you," Kakashi sighed, playfully clouting Naruto in the head.

Naruto was too busy staring at the scar covering the dolphin's back to feel the hit. He started toward the bed. Iruka's brown eyes slid open partially, his breathing pattern never changing. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, shaking his head, and pulled his headband back over the Sharingan orb.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled once beside the bed. Sasuke covered his face with his hand, cursing softly under his breath about the other being an absolute idiot.

"Iruka-sensei, I know you hear me. Wake up! I brought some ramen for you."

"Arigatou," the Chuunin said softly, rolling onto his stomach. He turned his head to the left and smiled at the golden-haired child. Naruto climbed over Iruka to the other side of the bed and sat cross-legged with his back against the wall.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he realized returning to sleep was not a plausible option. He turned away for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Sasuke followed him so he could put down the bag of ramen that was now lukewarm. He allowed his hand to linger on the counter before turning to stare at the Jounin's back. He smirked to himself as he realized the word "fate" was tossed about in his thoughts. Neji's words had a way of staying with a person, especially when he preached every day. Sasuke felt as thought that sick, little bastard, "fate", had a tight grip on his life now.

"Don't think so hard," Kakashi said as he reached into the cupboard, back still to the boy. "You'll end up like Naruto."

"Brain dead and clueless?" the brunet scoffed.

"Exactly."

"He doesn't even know Kiba and Shikamaru are a couple. I don't want to see how he'll react when he finds out about you and Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and set the pot of coffee to boil. "Iruka'll subdue him." Two sets of raised voices drifted out to them and the Jounin realized he hadn't heard Iruka go at it with Naruto in two months. He crossed his arms and smiled beneath his mask. Maybe things were going back to normal.

§§§

Sakura opened her hand. The hitai-ate headband with the blank slate fell into the garbage bin beside her dresser. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned and stared at the remaining two headbands with a smile. The young girl traced her finger over the Shuuha wave crest design and sank into the chair before the dresser. As Kakashi had suggested, she had come to her senses, thanks to the help of Naruto and Sasuke. She folded her arms over the cold metal and placed her head down on them.

'_Naruto…_' They had all grown in their own ways. Sakura's smile grew brighter, warmer, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Tsunade sighed where she sat at the bar's counter, several shot glasses lying before her. Another was held between her forefinger and thumb. She was thinking about Kakashi and his broken Team 7. She knew it was imperative for the Genins to complete their missions, but reconstructing and mending a life to help keep others alive was much more important—she thought.

Naruto and Sasuke would protect Sakura regardless of what, but in her current state, Tsunade wasn't sure the young girl would.

The blonde downed the warm sake and exhaled deeply. They could think of it as a year-long mission. "Maybe I'll let it count as one." She grinned and slammed her hand down on the counter. "Another!"

Shizune stood not too far away, tears streaming down her face at the Godaime Hokage's behavior.


	30. Epilogue

**Title: **Wishes Are Free

**Author: **Cheza-chan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasuNaru, SakuOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—oh, I wish I did—but I own Kan'you, all the characters of the Hidden Wave Village. I own the Hidden Wave Village because I created it! I own the Hidden Wave Village's special jutsus, etc.

**A/N:** Omigawd! Omigawd, omigawd, omigawd! It's done. The last chapter is here—the epilogue! (squeals, bouncing around) Sorry it took so long. There was a few loose ends I had to wrap it, but… here it is! (fireworks fly through the sky)

* * *

_Epilogue – All's Well That Ends Well_

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto panted from where he was sprawled on the grass. Sasuke was not too far away and in a similar condition. "Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"_What_? It's your own fault," the Jounin mumbled, face buried in the newest Icha Icha. He slowly looked up with the usual bored expression he wore and glanced at the grinning Sakura, the cause of the boys' exhaustion. "No one told you to spend the entire break inside each other's pants. Sakura-chan knew to keep training. Good job," he praised, eye curving.

The pink-haired girl giggled happily, rocking back and forth.

"You're no better! I still can't believe Iruka-sensei fell for a pervert bum like you!" Naruto yelled, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. It hadn't been a pretty sight when he found out the two men were seeing each other; Sakura's fifteenth birthday party had almost been ruined because of the kyuubi and his uncontrollable emotions and temper.

Sasuke groaned and sat up, his eyes now a deep red.

"Sensei," Sakura whined.

"Didn't I warn you already about using that, Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed, not looking up from the book he'd returned his attention to.

The brunet scowled at his female comrade, Sharingan fading, then stood. Sakura just smiled sweetly. Naruto stood also, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. He grinned sheepishly at the girl then glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded with a smirk.

"Ah," the Jounin spoke before they could start again. "We'll practice for two more hours then I'll let you head home to get cleaned up. The Godaime has an important assembly we have to attend."

Kakashi had gone back on his word, but only because the reformation of his team had been quicker than he'd anticipated. Eight months was what he'd ventured a guess on, not six. Tsunade had graciously set aside a series of missions for them that could be completed within a day or a week. But what was probably most important to the children was that he would allow them to participate in the Chuunin Exams once again.

The trio faced off, each with a kunai drawn. Three pairs of arms rose in unison. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Kakashi smiled at the three sets of shadow clones. Sasuke and Sakura admitted to having learned the technique while in Hidden Wave; Sasuke from Yoku, and Sakura from Ishikura.

§§§

Sakura stepped out of her house for the second time that day, but feeling even more refreshed than before. She stretched then tucked her arms behind her back. She spotted Ino standing at the end of the street.

The bright-eyed blonde was waving for her to hurry up. Surrounding her were several more, including the blonde's sole Genin teammate. There was Kiba and Hinata—Shino had gone ahead; Neji and Lee—the taijutsu-user had given up on striving for Sakura's love after being told there was someone else; then finally Naruto and Sasuke.

Tightening her hitai-ate with a grin, Sakura ran to meet them. As a loud group, they set out for and arrived at their destination.

Once Tsunade stepped up, the massive crowd fell silent. The last time she'd been here was for her inauguration as Hokage. The Godaime smirked and nodded at the waving kyuubi in the mass of bodies. Sasuke snatched his arm down and Sakura elbowed him. Iruka shook his head where he stood with other Chuunins and Jounins. They formed a line behind the Genins. He looked across at a certain Jounin beside him with a warm smile. Kakashi met his gaze and his eye curved with his hidden smile. He now happily wore his chain with the ring pendant outside his turtleneck for all to see. Tsunade raised her hand and began to speak.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered the entire ninja population in one area. No, it's not a mass assassination." She gave a sly smirk, amber eyes darkening. Naruto was the only one grinning at the statement.

The brunette beside the fifth Hokage was smiling nervously, a fist clenched at her side to maintain her rage.

"I'm sure some of you are aware of the Hidden Wave Village, some more personal than others," the blonde continued. Everyone present knew she meant Team 7. Because of past events, it became just the Wave Country once again, but then I realized most of the villagers there were still shinobi, so I sat down with the village founder. We talked over warm sake… Ah." Tsunade closed her eyes as she remembered the taste, a grin spreading across her face.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself where he watched her through his scope. She would never change. He turned slightly and returned his attention to the bathhouse, his cheeks coloring as his laughter grew high-pitched.

"I think Tsunade-sama was going to introduce me," a voice said. "But she had a relapse."

Tsunade smirked and she and Shizune stepped aside as Shuku May walked forward. As usual, her long chestnut hair was done back in a thick braid, but her vest was green, not blue, and tied around her forehead was a Konoha hitai-ate headband. The six figures that suddenly appeared beside her—Ayaki Tenko, Kenshiki Hizaku, Keisha Ruka, Keisha Miki, Shin Chou, and Mitsuki Tomoko—caused Team 7's hearts to skip a beat in unison.

May went on to introduce her Jounins and gave a short synopsis of how the village came to be. She even mentioned her father and bloodline, with pride, and the many shinobi stuck—fascinated—to her words. May thanked Tsunade profusely for fiving them a second chance and began wrapping up. "Oh. Five of these ninjas here have a purpose. One just followed me." She smiled at Ruka then stared back out at the crowd. "I doubt many of you noticed them, but fifteen of my students are scattered amongst you. Five teams."

Excited murmurs arose and everyone began looking around. The Chuunins, Jounins, and even a few Genins had already noticed the children. The Team 7 Genins were still a little shocked at the seven standing above them.

"If my Genins could please raise their hands?" May asked with a smile.

Naruto pulled himself from his stupor and turned to the brunet. "Sasuke," he said urgently as hands began going up. The Uchiha scoffed and squatted, locking his fingers together. He muttered something about stupid and short. Sakura didn't want to move or believe what was happening was actually happening. Naruto placed a foot in Sasuke's hands and swung his legs over the brunet's shoulders after being hoisted. He looked around frantically as he began calling names. "Haka!"

An arm to his far right began waving.

"Hotaru!"

Sasuke scowled at the name. "Why the hell do you need to know if he's here?"

"Urusai," Naruto mumbled as he craned his neck. He looked behind him to see the moving arm. As it was a request from the boy under him, he called out for Miyako.

"Hai!" The girl jumped up and down as she waved, her pigtails bouncing. "Is Sasuke-kun with you?"

"Who do you think I'm sitting on?" Naruto yelled back with a grin.

'_She's going to get herself killed—asking for me like that in front of these Konoha girls_.' Sasuke sighed.

Naruto had one more person to search for. '_Please… _please' "Shikyo-chan?" His tightly clenched hands were pressed against his thighs as the seconds dragged on and nobody moved. Finally, an arm before him slowly rocked back and forth. Naruto cheered to himself.

"Finished, bozu?" Tsunade shouted down.

"Hai, Tsunade-no-baachan!"

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" the female Hokage snarled.

"Wait." May held up her hand. "I'm short two children."

Everyone began looking around again, save for Sakura—again. She didn't have to. The body to her left shifted and the arm rose. The next one over did the same.

"That's everyone," May sighed to herself, smiling.

"Takai?" Sakura whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"Hm?"

"Is Oyasa-kun beside you?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I am."

The young girl's bottom lip trembled as she smiled weakly, and turned to stare at the boys. The afternoon sun shone brightly. To her, the world consisted of just the three of them. Takai wore a smug grin and his new hitai-ate around his upper right arm. Oyasa's was once again around his neck. The only thing different about him was that he now wore glasses and Sakura thought he looked adorable.

"For a ninja, you're not very observant," Takai scoffed. His gray eyes sparkled with humor. "We've been here since this whole thing started. And what's with the tears? Where's the girl who would take crap from anyone? Especially that pervert Jounin in back."

"That girl?" Oyasa hummed softly to himself then snapped his fingers. "I think she grew up a little somewhere around the end of March. Her estrogen's running wild."

Sakura remained unaware that she and the former Shuuha Genins were now the center of attention as she laughed at Oyasa's style of bringing back up her birthday. Ino had pushed her way closer and was smiling slyly at her rival and friend.

Takai wrapped an arm around the trembling frame, pulling her against his side, and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Happy belated birthday."

"How about we lighten to mood now?" the oak-haired boy interjected, crossing his arms. "The upcoming Chuunins exams, we're in it." He nodded slowly, more for himself, and grinned. "Will you take it easy on us?"

Shouts from Konoha's ninja population shot down the question. Oyasa cringed but still laughed.

"What about me?" The hand on her arm gave the appendage a little squeeze.

Sakura raised her head, wiping at her tear-streaked face and smiled at Takai. "No way," she said softly. The gray-eyed Genin smirked.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned loudly then scratched his chest. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood, stretching. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a lazy smirk. "Oi. Get up. I highly doubt you still hurt."

The body under the sheets shifted with a groan, but didn't rise.

"Today's a big day for you… I heard."

The sheets were pushed back to reveal a tired Kiba. He claimed he still felt pain from the Chuunin Exams. "Do I get a vest?" he scoffed.

"Maybe." Shikamaru was pulling back on his mesh shirt when he was tackled.

"Are you serious?" the Inuzuka snarled. "I better be. Me and Akamaru worked our damned hardest. _Shikamaru_, answer me!"

"Mendokusee…" the Chuunin mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Everything's troublesome and tiring for you, you asshole! You better not have woken me up for nothing." A knock sounded on the screaming boy's door and he sprang over his bed to answer it. His glare had no effect on his frowning sister.

"You haven't told him yet?" Tsume sighed, talking to the boy behind her brother.

"I did," Shikamaru groaned from the floor he'd refused to rise from. "He just doesn't believe me."

"Get dressed," the young woman growled as she playfully tousled Kiba's hair. The Inuzuka boy stood in his doorway with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Meet you outside." Tsume added as she waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

Shikamaru curled up into a fetal position, covering his ears as his lover began cheering loudly.

§§§

Kakashi had his hands tucked into his pockets as he waited for the young girl to join him. He would be escorting Sakura to her destination, as he was still her Jounin. He smiled beneath his mask when the girl appeared before him like he had done countless times while they had waited for him. He felt she deserved this more than anyone else.

Sakura rushed to his side and smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They began walking. "Are Sasuke and Naruto joining us?" she inquired.

"Later," the Jounin replied. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Sleeping," the girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I never knew he was so lazy. He's almost as bad as you."

"I'm only an hour late now," Kakashi said in his defense.

"That's because Iruka-sensei has you under his thumb. I can't believe he became a Jounin. He has his own Genins. I'm so happy for him." Sakura couldn't seem to place her thoughts in the right order, but the message was clear. She blinked a few times after they had been walking for several minutes and glanced behind her. Kakashi looked also.

Perched on a roof two house down were two figures both knew well. The young girl giggled and waved, the loose braid in her hair swaying slightly. Naruto waved back with a bright grin. Sasuke just raised his hand.

Kakashi reminded the girl they had somewhere to be and they continued walking. Smiling to himself—not that anyone saw any of his smiles—the Copy-nin wondered if Sakura would complain that her new Chuunin vest clashed with her usual outfit.

* * *

**A/N:** Nnnnnnnn! It was so hard to pick just two Genins to become Chuunins. I figured Neji could wait a while longer, Sasuke… a few more years. And I just had to put some ShikaKiba in before I closed the curtains for good. (titters) And yes, I **wanted** to give Kiba a Chuunin vest, and I think Sakura deserved it! (stops screaming)

(moves close to everyone's monitors) I want to thank you all… so much, for staying with me. I swear… I've never finished anything in my life, so I'm… (sobs) I'm very proud of this fanfic!


End file.
